The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: After her parents died on a car accident, five year old Valentina Rosalina Grady has to live with her uncle, Owen Grady, in Jurassic World. She'll learn about all the dinosaurs also befriending them all including a pack of Raptors and two hybrids that took a liking at her. (Rated T to be safe.)
1. Sad beginning

**I watch Jurassic World two weeks ago and it was awesome! I was thinking of making one and the Indominus Rex sibling is alive. There's gonna be blood and swearing so those of you who are still young don't read it. It's my first Jurassic World story so I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sad beginning**

In a dark cold December night there was little four in half American/Italian girl was coloring on a piece of paper in the carpet near the fire. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes, slightly tan skin; wearing pink nightgown and a silver whistle attached to her neck. She was waiting for her parents to come from work. Then a girl, blond hair and chocolate brown eyes; wearing a red sweater, brown pants and cowboy boots, about age of eighteen, came out from the kitchen.

"Valentina, it's almost past your' bed time." She said in a sweet western accent.

The little girl name Valentina looks at her almost pleadingly, "Aw… but Abby, can I stay up for five more minutes? Mommy and Daddy promise to read me a bed time story."

The girl name Abby smiles at her, "Alright but remember your' ma and pa ain't gonna like it to see their little baby girl still awake and energetic."

Valentina smiles brightly, "Thanks Abby! You're the best babysitter ever!"

Abby's real name is Abigail Starious; she lives down the block with her big brother, Joshua or Josh, close to Valentina's. She and her brother moved from their family ranch to study in the big city to be doctors. Abby works as a full time babysitter for Valentina also a waitress in a cafe and her brother Joshua work as a mechanic, for cars.

"Ah shucks, your making me blush." Abby smiled then she notices Valentina's drawing, "Watcha drawing there Val?"

Valentina shows Abby a red long neck animal with a crocked drawing of a tree. "It's a Ba-ro-sau-rus." She said trying to say the name correctly.

"Is it a dinosaur?" Abby asked playfully, knowing the answer. Valentina loves dinosaurs so much that she has stuff dinosaur toys in her bed room.

"Uh-huh, they are plant eaters and they're really big!" Valentina said with a big smile.

"Wow! I bet they can reach the tallest of all trees!" Abby said playfully.

Valentina nodded then she saw a car parked outside on the window and two figures came out and went to the door.

"Mommy and Daddy are home!" Valentina said dropping her drawing and rushed to the door with Abby following her.

Valentina opens the door with a big smile then was replaced by a frown to see to police man with sad faces.

"Um, excuse me is there any adult that we can speak?" one of the man said sadly.

Then Abby came behind. "Is there' something you need officers?"

The policeman nodded, "Yes, but May we come in?"

"Sure" Abby whispers letting the two policemen in. They went to the dining room and Abby prepared coffee and hot chocolate for Valentina.

"So, what's the matter?" Abby asked.

The policeman sighs, "It's about Alma and Steven Grady."

Valentina became worried; she believed that something bad had happen to her parents.

Abby swallows, "W-what about them?"

The other policeman said sadly, "I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Grady were killed by a car accident."

Valentina's eyes widen in shock, horror and sadness, she drops her mug and it breaks into pieces while spilling the hot chocolate. Abby was also shock to hear that news. "How did this happen?"

"It started at 9:45pm. They were driving home when a truck with a drunken driver hits them." The policeman said, "Someone called 911 and checked the victims the drunken driver was alive but Mr. and Mrs. Grady weren't so lucky."

Valentina's heart broken into pieces as she started to cry she lost her both her parents and now she's an orphan; Abby and the two policemen comforted her.

* * *

One week later in an early snowy morning, Valentina was wearing a black dress and shoes she was in a graveyard with men and women that were friends with her parents. Abby was there by her side, wearing a black dress and her brother Josh; he has green eyes and dirty blond hair, was wearing a black clothes as well. Valentina placed a red rose on her mother and father's coffins as they were buried Valentina puts her picture in the middle, on her parents' grave, so they can see it. After she did she went to Abby and Josh and started crying, Abby and Josh comforted her sadness. As the funeral was over everyone went home. Valentina was staying with Abby and Josh for a while until they can find any relatives of Valentina.

Valentina was sitting on a coach wearing her black dress. She has a red scarf that belongs to her mother; her whistle was buried in it, and her father's black beanie hat. She has dry tear stains in her eyes as she looks at a picture of her with her parents. Watching her is Abby and Josh; they both felt pity over her.

"Is there any news about her relatives?" Josh asked.

Abby shook her head, "Not yet, I'm still looking."

Josh sighs, he looks at Valentina sadly; she was wiping her tears away. "We can't just stand here and do nothing." He looks at Abby, "We have to find her a family or at least part of her family. Do you remember if Mr. and Mrs. Grady having relatives?"

Abby taps her chin with her index finger before snapping, "That's it! I remember seeing a picture of Mr. Grady with his brother. I think his name was Owen and he works at Jurassic World."

Josh smiles, "That's great! Do you know his number?"

Abby shook her head, "No but I bet Steven has his number on his phone."

Josh nodded and the two went upstairs in Valentina's temporally room and went to her father's things and grabbed his cell phone before looking for Owen Grady.

"Let's see." Abby said looking at the names inside the phone. "Here' it is." Abby found the name Owen Grady and she calls him.

* * *

In the Isla of Nublar, a man about age of 25, or something, with green eyes and light brown, hair wearing a blue shirt, with a black vest full of pockets, brown pants and shoes. He was in his bungalow fixing his motorbike. Then a black man came.

"Owen! Still enjoying your afternoon?" he asked with a strong African accent.

The man name Owen, wipes out a sweat from his forehead, "Yeah, taking a break from the girls, Barry." He said throwing his wrench in a toolbox.

Then Owen's cell phone rang. He picks it up to see a picture of a man with brown hair and blue eye. "Steve? Huh, it's been long since I seen him."

"How long you haven't seen him?" Barry asked.

Owen counted his fingers, "I think about four half years."

Barry rolled his eyes at him as Owen answered his phone, "Hey Steve! It's been long time since we spoke."

"Ah howdy." Abby's voice answered, "Is this Owen Grady?"

"Yeah this is Owen and who are you and how the hell do you know my name and also how did you get my brother's phone?"

"I'm Abigail Starious." She answered, "I know your brother because I and my brother, Joshua, lived down the blocks close to his house."

"Uh-huh, yeah and why are you calling in me using my brother's phone?" Owen asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Abby asked.

"Tell me what?" Owen asked.

"Owen, your brother Steven and his wife died in a car accident." Abby said.

Owen froze, his phone was still in his ear and his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide as dinner plates, "When did this happen?"

"A week ago." Abby said, "Look, I know you we just met but your brother has a little four in a half little girl, who needs a family and you're the closes family she's got."

Owen didn't say anything; He and Steven use to work at the Navy together until Steven retired to be a teacher in a university college and married an Italian woman name Alma, who was a doctor, he and Steven rarely talk due to the fact they were very busy in work but now his big brother was dead along with his wife and now his niece, that he didn't know he had, was now an orphan.

"What's her name?" Owen asked, wanting know his niece's name.

"Her name is Valentina Rosalina." Abby said, "So are you going to take care of her? She's a very sweet girl and well behave."

Owen thought about it; he is the only family left for his niece and he did took care of raptors, how hard can it be?, "Alright, I'll send her a ferry ticket next week to bring her here in the Isla Nublar."

Owen could hear Abby and Josh cheering happily, "Thank you! Josh and I are going to buy her an airplane ticket in Costa Rica. She is going to be so happy!"

"Alright and thanks for the information." Owen said as he turns off his cell phone.

"What was that all about?" Barry asked.

Owen looks at him before saying, "Steven and his wife Alma died in a car accident." Barry's eyes widen, "And I have a four in a half year old niece, that I dint know I had, name Valentina Rosalina." Owen looks at Barry, "I'm the only family member she has left."

Barry's mouth was hanging open in shock, "Owen, you're going to raise a little girl that you barely know while working with Raptors?"

Owen shrugs, "Hey, I raised the girls and I'm still alive." He said, "How hard it is taking care of a little girl?"

Barry was about to answer but Owen quickly raised his right hand, "Don't say it."

Barry chuckles, "And how are you going to get a ferry ticket?"

"Easy" Owen said simply, "I'll asked Claire to give me or that doesn't work I could ask Simon Masrani." Owen looks at him, "But first can you help me buy the things that little girls like."

Barry rolled his eyes as he and Owen went to the park to buy stuff for Valentina.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abby and Josh told Valentina everything. Valentina was shock, happy, and worried. Shock that she has an uncle that she didn't know, happy that she has an uncle and she wasn't alone and yet worried that her uncle might not like her. Abby helped Valentina pack her things like clothes, some toys, her Mandora Lute and her pink Ocarina. (Valentina likes to play music.) Josh bought Valentina an airplane ticket to Costa Rica. Owen was able to make Claire to give him a ticket for Valentina after hearing the event and send it next week. After a few weeks, Josh was driving his car with Abby in the front seat. Valentina was wearing a red t-shirt with gray long sleeves, brown combat pant and orange shoes. She has mother's red scarf and her father's black beanie hat on. Her dark hair was tied into two ponytails. As Josh parks the car, they went inside and saying their goodbyes to Valentina.

Abby was hugging little Valentina, "Bye sweet pea, I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Valentina said letting go of the hug then hugs Josh. "Bye, Josh."

Josh hugs her back as he lets go he took out a small red box with a ribbon, "Your Pa wanted to give you this on your birthday but since he can't I was wondering if you wanted your birthday gift a little early."

Valentina took the box and opens it to revile a beaded necklace with a raptor claw fossil. Valentina smiles and she puts it own. She loves raptors they're her favorite dinosaurs. "Thanks Josh."

Josh smiles until the airport voice speaker's announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen the plane will leave in twenty minutes."

"Well, go on you don't want to be late." Abby said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're gonna see many dinosaurs there." Josh then added, "And if something cashes you, run." He whispers the last part, making Valentina alarmed.

"Josh!" Abby scolded.

Josh chuckles, "I'm kidding. Jurassic World has tight security ain't nothing gonna hurt ya."

Valentina nodded and went in line while she waves at Abby and Josh.

In the plane, Valentina was sitting near the window looking at the clouds in the sky. Next to her were an old man and his wife sleeping peacefully. She took out the raptor necklace and holds it tight.

"Please, please, please, please like me." Valentina whispers before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review or favorite it!**


	2. Uncle Owen and Raptor Cousins

**Alright in this chapter there's going to be some bad words but I covered them so those who are young don't read it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Uncle Owen and Raptor Cousins**

Valentina woke up when she heard a ding from the Airplane saying they have landed. She grabs her backpack and her Lute before going out. She stayed in line seeing many people getting off the airplane then to a ferry. As she gave her ticket to the guard she sits near the window with an old man beside her. "Is this your first time?" the old man asked.

Valentina looks at him and nodded. "Are you going to see the dinosaurs?" he asked.

"I'm going to live there with my Uncle, Sir." Valentina said politely.

The old man chuckles, "Call me Dale." He said, "Why are you going by yourself? Does your parents allowed it?"

Valentina looks at her raptor necklaces, "My Mommy and Daddy are gone."

Dale looks at her sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Valentina smiles kindly, "It's okay Mr. Dale. My Mommy and Daddy are good people and God will accept them in his kingdom."

Dale smiles at the little girl's kindness and ruffles her beanie hat. Then he saw something. "Oh, look at that."

Valentina followed his gaze and saw a big gate with a sign the said Jurassic World.

"We're here." Dale said with a smile. "By the way what is your name sweety?"

"My name is Valentina Rosalina Grady, Mr. Dale." Valentina said kindly with a cute smile. Dale smiles as the ferry enters the gate.

* * *

Meanwhile in the docks, Owen was there with Barry, holding a sign that said Valentina on it, waiting for his niece.

"Why am I the one holding the sign?" Barry asked with a grumpy face.

"Hey, rock beats scissors, so I win." Owen said with a grin.

The two of them had rock, paper, and scissors to see who would hold the sign. Barry lost and Owen wins.

Barry rolled his eyes as the ferry landed and many people came out. Owen and Barry are having a hard time finding Valentina because they didn't know what she looks like.

"Next time Owen, asked the girl, Abigail, to send us the picture of Valentina." Barry said looking for the four in a half year old girl.

Owen silently mimics him in a mocking tone as he searches for his niece.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valentina was walking out of the ferry with Dale. "Well, I should go now my grandkids are calling me." Dale said.

Valentina nodded with a smile, "Okay, bye Mr. Dale, it was very nice meeting you." She said kindly.

Dale smiles as he went to his grandkids and Valentina was now on the search for her uncle. She notices a black man with a sign that has her name on it and a white man was looking for someone. Valentina walks over to him.

"Um excuse me?" Valentina asked politely.

The man looks down at her. "Oh uh are you Valentina?" he asked.

Valentina nodded, "Yes, I'm Valentina."

The man smiles, "Well, you probably know who I am; I'm your Uncle Owen."

Valentina nodded then she notices black man, "Who's he?"

Owen looks at him, "Oh that's Barry my friend."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Mr. Barry." Valentina smiled.

Barry chuckles as he outstretches his hand, "Call me Barry."

Valentina shakes his hand, "Okay."

Owen looks at her raptor necklace, "That's a nice necklace you got there."

Valentina looks at her necklace, "Josh said that my daddy was supposed to give it to me on my birthday." She said sadly.

Owen and Barry looks at her sadly, "Well, we should get your things." Owen said.

Valentina nodded as she follows them and Owen and Barry carried her bags. Then they got in the jeep. Owen was driving the jeep and Barry was in the front seat. Valentina was in the back seat, well behave. Owen looks at Valentina, who was looking at her raptor necklace.

"So… do you like dinosaurs?" Owen asked breaking the silence.

Valentina answered politely, "Yes, Uncle Owen, I always dreamed of meeting one."

Owen nodded, "What's your favorite of all dinosaurs?" he asked.

"Velociraptors" Valentina answered.

Owen stops the jeep all of a sudden luckily Valentina was wearing her seatbelt or else she would of fall off. Owen and Barry looks at her eyes widen in shock.

"Did you say Velociraptors?" Barry asked in shock.

Valentina nodded slowly; fearing she said something wrong.

"Why?" Owen asked.

Valentina gulps, "B-because they're very smart, they h-hunt together and also they're v-very mysterious." She stuttered.

Owen and Barry look at her as she buried her face in her mother's scarf. Owen and Barry looks away and the jeep started move again. Valentina looks at her necklace sadly, believing that she angered her uncle and Barry. But she didn't hear to their whispers.

"I told you so it's going to be easy." Owen whispers with a triumph grin.

Barry looks at him, "Yeah for now." He whispers back.

Owen shrugs as he continues driving to his bungalow. It took them until noon but they finally reach their destination. As the three gets off, Barry and Owen carried her things before entering.

"Here we are." Owen said putting down a pink suitcase, "Your new home. I know it isn't fancy but, hey, home sweet home right?"

Valentina nodded as she follows her uncle and Barry. "Here's your room." Owen opens the door. Valentina's room was simple; there was a bed in the middle, a pink carpet, with stuff dinosaur toys, a desk, with a mini bookshelf, and closet for her clothes. Her room was painted blue with a window and green curtains.

"This will be your room." Owen said, "The bathroom is down the hall next to mine and you need anything just ask, okay?"

Valentina nodded still believing that her uncle is still mad at her. Owen notices her sad expression and knells down at her height. "Is there something wrong?" he asked gently.

Valentina looks at him, "I thought you and Barry were angry at me because I answered about Velociraptors." She said.

Owen and Barry looks at each other before looking at Valentina, "We weren't mad just shock to hear that you like Velociraptors." Owen said.

"Why?"

"Well, most kids wanted to see T. Rex, Triceratops, or Pteranodon." Barry said as he looks at Valentina's blue eyes, "But you, you wanted to see the most dangerous of all dinosaurs and yet you're not afraid of them."

"Well, because they're very smart and they take care of each other." Valentina answered.

Owen looks at his niece before smiling, "You and I are gonna get along just fine Val." He said.

"How's that?" Valentina asked innocently.

"Because I like Velociraptors too." He said. "So dose Barry."

Barry nodded with a smile. Valentina smiles and nodded then the three's stomach growls.

"Well, I'm hungry." Owen said standing up, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Well, every Friday, Mommy would always make pizza." Valentina said.

Owen grins, "Today is Friday so let's have pizza!" he said.

Barry rolled his eyes with a smile as they went to the kitchen. Owen took out a frozen pizza and put it in the microwave and it started heating.

Barry and Valentina set the table. Then there was ding means the pizza was ready as Owen took it out and puts it on the table. The three started eating while Barry and Owen told her funny story on how they met making her laugh. After they ate, Barry went home saying goodnight to the two Gradys. Valentina washes herself and puts on a blue big shirt with a bunny picture on the middle and shorts. She went to bed as she puts her whistle, necklace, scarf and beanie hat on the table while Owen places a nightlight.

"Goodnight Val." Owen said.

Yawning, Valentina slowly closes her eyes while she hugs her yellow stuff Velociraptor toy, name Honey, "Nighty-night Uncle Owen." She said before going to sleep.

Owen smiles as he close the light then the door.

* * *

Next day, Valentina woke up early in the morning, usually her parents would wake up first but they're gone, she got off of her bed and walked to the kitchen while dragging Honey. As she got to the kitchen she puts honey on the chair and she took out a cook book on how to make pancakes.

Valentina was a special little girl. She was smart enough to cook her own breakfast and she has a gift, her gift helps her to understanding animals and also communicates with them, with her whistle or her ocarina. Her parents know about it, also Abby and Josh. She can't tell her uncle yet. She doesn't want him to freak out.

As she took out the ingredients she started cooking. It was easy for her as she finished she stacks the pancakes and placing butter and syrup also putting a glass of orange juice for Owen and milk for her. As she sits down, she heard Owen's yawn. He enters wearing his boxers with no shirt on. Owen rubs his eyes and then they became wide to see a plate full of delicious pancakes with maple syrup and butter.

"Val? Did you cook this?" he asked sitting down.

Valentina nodded, "It's really easy to make." She took a bite on her pancake.

Owen looks at her before taking a bit; a satisfied sound came from him as he continues eating. As they finished they put their plates in the sink. They got dress; Valentina wears a blue sleeveless t-shirt, brown boots, and brown pants. She puts on her whistle, necklaces, scarf and beanie hat. Her dark brown hair was tied into two ponytails. Owen was wearing his usual clothes. They went outside, Owen gets on his motorbike, and Valentina sits on the back with helmet on.

"Alright, Val, wanna see where your Uncle works?" Owen said with a grin.

Valentina nodded as Owen started driving his motorbike in full speed. Valentina holds on to her Uncle with all her might as he drives to the Raptor paddock. Once they got there, Barry was waiting for Owen and his niece Valentina. He saw Owen, riding his motorbike with Valentina riding behind him. As he parks it he got off while picking up Valentina and placed her down before removing her helmet.

"Owen, you're early." Barry jokes.

Owen shrugs, "Well, someone woke up before me and started cooking breakfast." He said looking at Valentina.

Barry looks at Valentina, "A little girl did all the cooking?"

"Yup!" Owen said popping the p. "Well, I should introduce Val to the girls."

Barry looks at him, "Is it a good idea letting the girls see your niece?"

Owen waved it off, "Come on, they'll like her." he said walking up to the stairs followed by Valentina.

Barry shook his head, "Yeah, they'll like her alright, for lunch." He mutters.

On the top of the railings, Owen was standing tall with Valentina behind him. Owen turns at her, "Watch your uncle works." He said before looking at the jungle inside, "Barry! Bring the girls out!"

Barry pressed the button to bring out the Raptors. The Raptors got out and went in their paddock. Valentina gasps in awe seeing her favorite dinosaurs up close and personal. She hides behind her uncle's legs as Owen started using the clicker. "Hey! Eyes on me!" he ordered.

The Velociraptors looked up and snarled at him. "Hey! Don't give me that s***!" He said. He looks behind his back, "Sorry you have to hear that." He whispers to Valentina. Valentina smiled. "It's okay Uncle Owen."

Owen nodded and looks at Velociraptors, "Stay!" he yells.

The Velociraptors stops snarling but they glared at him, "Alright! I wanna meet your foster cousin!" he yells. Owen looks at Valentina, "Go on, say hello." He encouraged.

Valentina nodded and came out from her Uncle's back and looks at the Velociraptor pack.

"Hi" Valentina waves with a small smile.

The pack was surprised. They never saw a human child before. They didn't growl at her or even gave her hungry eyes instead they looked at her curiously.

"Alright!" Owen said, "I know you girls never seen my niece but I don't want any hungry eyes on her or…"

The Raptors weren't listening to Owen's rules instead they looked at Valentina curiously. They can smell a weird aroma on her, like she was one of them. Valentina looks at them in the eye. Her sapphire blue eyes locked at their golden yellow eyes.

Valentina tilted her head on the right and they copied. She then opens her mouth and they followed. Owen stops talking as he looks at his Raptor Squad in confusion.

"Why the hell are they opening their mouths?" he mutters then he notices Valentina with her mouth open then realized they were copying her. He watches carefully as Valentina stick out her tongue. Owen then looks at his Squad who were doing the same. He tried his best not to laugh as Valentina smiles, showing her teeth, while his Squad copied, they didn't smile but they reviled their sharp teeth.

Valentina stops and looks at her Uncle, who was shaking, trying his best not to laugh, "Are you okay, Uncle Owen?"

Owen looks at her with a smile, "I'm fine. It's just cute that my Squad is copying you."

Valentina nodded and looks at the Raptors, "What are their names?"

Owen pointed the youngest with green stripes, "That's Charlie." He then pointed a Raptor with gecko like eyes, "That's Delta." He pointed a Raptor with bronze scaled and a scar, "That's Echo." He pointed the last one with blue marking, "And that's Blue my best girl."

Valentina looks at the Raptors, looked at Echo she saw the scar on her right side on the jaw.

"Uncle Owen?"

"Yes Val?"

"Why does Echo have that scar on her snout?" Valentina asked.

"Echo got that scar from Blue, they had a fight between each other." Owen explains.

"What for?"

"Echo wanted to be the beta before, but she lost the fight, so Blue won then she became the beta and that when Blue given the scar on Echo."

Valentina looks at Blue, "If she's the Beta and that means…" she looks at Owen with wide eyes, "You're their Alpha?" she asked.

Owen smiles as he ruffles his niece's beanie hat, "Yup." Owen then looks at his Squad who were watching them, "Alright, girls, this is my niece, Valentina, so don't even think about biting her."

The Raptors didn't growl. They just looked at Valentina until Owen signals them to go and they ran off. Valentina watches them run with a smile. She looks at her uncle, "How did you do that?"

Owen smiles at his four in a half year old niece, "It's a relationship it's base on mutual respect." He said.

Valentina was about to asked another question until a man came. "Good job Owen!" he said.

Valentina saw the man coming to him with Barry behind. "Keep this up and they'll be ready for the park's new upgrade of defenses." He then notices Valentina. "Who's the girl?"

Owen steps in front of Valentina, "This is my niece Valentina Rosalina Grady."

The man blinks, "I didn't know you have a niece." He said.

"And I didn't agree to make my Raptors as weapons." Owen shot back.

"Um… Uncle Owen? Who is that?" Valentina asked a bit scared.

Owen looks at his niece, "This is Victor, "Vic" Hoskins. He's the head of security of Jurassic World." He said.

Hoskins looks at Valentina, "I hope you're not gonna cause trouble in the park." he warned her.

Scared, Valentina shook her head, "I won't Mr. Hoskins. Sir," She said respectfully.

Hoskins grins, "Good girl. I like you already" He said.

Owen narrows his eyes at him, "You better not harm my niece, you hear?" he warned.

"Owen, Owen, let's not think about that." Hoskins said, "Let's talk about your Raptors being-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Owen pinches the bridge of his nose, "My Raptors aren't weapons. They're wild and dangerous animals."

"That you control." Hoskins said.

"He doesn't control the raptors." Barry said.

As the three men argued, Valentina's father's beanie hat flew away from a wind as it landed inside the paddock.

"My hat," She whispers before going downstairs, the three men didn't notice her going down. As Valentina went down she opens a gate before closing it then she saw her hat near another gate but it was far to reach. She saw a button and pressed it to open the gate slightly. She crawls under it before walking and then grabbed her beanie hat. She was about to leave but something was breathing on top of her hair. She looks up to see Blue looking at her curiously with her sisters behind her. Barry was the first to notices Valentina in the paddock and his eyes widen horror.

"Owen!" Barry exclaims in fear.

Owen looks at him then to the paddock and his eyes widen just like Barry's along with Hoskins.

"Oh s***!" he exclaims.

The guards saw the Raptors were dangerously close to the little girl. They were about to fire but Owen stops them.

"Stop! If you fire, they'll kill her!"

The guards back off but still pointed their guns at the Raptors.

Valentina didn't not care of the guards, instead she watches the Raptors stalking around her, like they were observing her.

Owen, Barry and Hoskins were looking at them fearfully.

"What are they doing?" Hoskins asked.

"They're observing her." Owen said looking at his Squad and niece.

"Why?"

"To know if she's friend or… food." Barry said the last part gravely.

Blue and Delta sniffs at Valentina while Charlie and Echo looks at her. Blue then smells something. She sniffs at Valentina's pocket before nudging it. Valentina took out a pack of Oreo cookies that she put for a snack. The Raptors were curious, they never seen that kind of food before. Valentina opens it and took one cookie before showing it to the pack.

"Want one?" she asked politely.

The Raptors tilted their heads in curiously as Blue sniffs at it. She then took it with her mouth then chewed it and swallowed. She licks her muzzle while she purrs happily. Her sisters also wanted a treat and barks at Valentina gently. Valentina smiles as she throws them each of her Oreo cookies which they ate. The Valentina opens her scarf to revile her necklace and whistle. She put her whistle in her mouth and blows at it gently. The Raptors were startled when they heard the whistle. Then she started to make weird sound in her whistle. The Raptors recognized that sound she was using in her whistle, she was speaking Raptors. As she stops, Blue made hissing and growling sounds. Valentina nodded and started to make more sounds in her whistle.

"What is she doing?" Hoskins asked.

"I think she's communicating with them." Barry said in shock.

"She's speaking Raptors." Owen whispers in amazement.

As Valentina finished, letting her whistle hang down on her neck, then Blue lowered her head as she sniffed at Valentina's face that caused the guards on the catwalk as they were about to shoot at the Raptors. As Blue stopped sniffing at Valentina, and suddenly she nuzzled her head on Valentina's cheek, like she was her hatchling. Everyone, minus her sisters, eyes widen and shock to see Blue nuzzling her. Valentina giggles as she hugs Blues head, gently stroking her head making Blue purr.

"Blue didn't attack her." Barry said in shock.

Hoskins was shock as well, "Why didn't she attack?"

It was Owen's turn to answer, "She thinks that Val is a baby raptor."

While Val is hugging Blue, Charlie came up to them. Charlie gently nudges on Valentina's side and made a barking sound to get Valentina's attention. Valentina lets go of Blues head and turned her attention to Charlie. Valentina smiles at youngest raptor. She realized that Charlie also wanted a hug from her just like Blue did. Smiling, Valentina hugs Charlie's head, as she purrs happily. Delta and Echo nuzzled their heads on both of Valentina's cheeks that made her laugh happily because she's very ticklish. Valentina gives a hug to Delta's head and then Echo's head. Everyone was all in shock to see most vicious dinosaurs, the Velociraptors, are being so kind and caring for a little girl.

"Well I'll be d***." Hoskins mutters with a grin.

Barry was shocked to see Valentina is being cuddled and nuzzled by the Raptors.

Owen just smiled. His Raptors took a liking on his niece, "Val!"

Valentina looks up along with the Raptors, "Come on! I'm gonna show you around in the park." Owen yells.

"Okay!" Valentina yells. She looks at the Raptors and puts her whistle in her mouth before blowing it telling the Raptors to go. The Raptors did it while they bark saying _See ya!_

Smiling, Valentina puts on her beanie hat on and skips back to gate. She crawls under it and close it then going out. As she did, she saw Owen, Hoskins, and Barry looking at her.

Owen picks her up, "Val, don't ever go in the paddock without my permission." He said.

Valentina nodded, "Sorry Uncle Owen, I promise." She said innocently.

"So, what happened anyway?" Owen asked.

"While you, Barry and Hoskins were in an argument. My daddy's hat got blown away by a gust of wind, so I had no choice to leave it inside the paddock." Valentina explained.

Owen smiles before looking at Barry, "I'm gonna show her around the park so take my place, Barry." He said.

Barry nodded before going up the stairs. Owen carries Valentina to his motorbike. Valentina looks back at the paddock to see the Raptor Squad looking at her. She smiles as she waves at them. They waved back using their claws. Valentina smiles as she hugs her uncle's neck but she didn't notice that Hoskins was grinning at them.

He believes that Valentina can tame Raptors because they were easily took a liking on her and he thinks that they are ready to be weapons use in war. He grins as he looks at Valentina, who was riding on the back of her uncle's motorbike, with her helmet on, leaving with Owen.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favorite or Follow!**


	3. Indominus Rex Sisters

**Okay here's the next chapter and those who criticize my work then don't read it because there's a dark history of Valentina. That will be shown very soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Indominus Rex Sisters**

Owen parks his motorbike and gets off of it while picking up Valentina, who removed her helmet.

"Come on Val. I'm gonna give you a tour around the park." Owen said.

Valentina nodded and holds her Uncle's hand, as Owen lead her inside the park. Valentina's mouth was hanging open in amazement; there were a lot of people walking around the park.

"There are so many people!" Valentina exclaims as she walks with her uncle still holding his hand.

Owen grins, "Yup, Jurassic World has full of surprises." He said, "Speaking of surprise, how did you communicate with my Raptors?"

Valentina looks at him, "You promise you won't freak out?"

Owen crosses his heart, "Cross my heart." He said.

Valentina nodded, "I was born with a gift that can help me understand animals and communicate with them with my whistle or my ocarina."

Owen's eyes widen in shock, "You were born with that gift?"

Valentina nodded, "Does anyone knows about your gift?" Owen asked.

"Josh, Abby and my Mommy and Daddy know about my gift." Valentina said. "And now you."

Owen nodded as he shows her around the park. Valentina saw the Aquatic Park, the gift shops, restaurants, and the underwater observatory. Owen bought her a big blueberry Velociraptor like lollipop which she likes. They spend the whole afternoon in the park together. Owen then shows her the visitor center there she saw a hologram of a Triceratops.

"Wow!" Valentina said in awe.

She saw many people walking around in the room and she saw a hologram of Dr. D.N. A. She giggles when she pressed a button to make him explain something.

"This is amazing!" Valentina said as she holds her Uncle's hand.

"You know it!" Owen said, "Do you want to see something cool?" he asked.

Valentina nodded and Owen picks her up and went somewhere.

* * *

In a creation lab, Owen carries Valentina to the lab. Valentina saw many people getting a tour from a scientist. Valentina also notices that some scientists were giving Owen a confused and shock faces as they walk by.

"Uncle Owen, what's wrong with them?" Valentina asked seeing a scientist had his eyes widen when he saw Owen.

Owen mentally slap himself, he forgot to tell the others that he has a niece.

"They're surprise to see you." Owen said.

"Why? What did I do?" Valentina asked.

Owen chuckles, "Well, I forgot to tell them that I have a niece that is going to live with me." He said.

Valentina giggles as they went inside the room. As they did, they saw a woman and an Asian man scientist. The Asian scientist's eyes widen in surprise when he saw Owen carrying Valentina. The woman looks at them.

"Hey Wu!" Owen greeted, "I want you to meet my niece Valentina Rosalina Grady." He said, "Val, this is Claire Dearing and Dr. Henry Wu."

"Hello." Valentina greeted with a smile.

Wu just stared, "I didn't know you have a niece." He said in shock.

"It's a long story." Owen said, "So, what dinosaur did the lab cooked up?" he asked.

Claire looks at him, "Well, Mr. Grady"

"Owen." He corrected.

"Owen, we decided to create a new attraction, a hybrid." She said.

"Wait, you guys made a new dinosaur?" Owen asked.

"Yes and this also where you come in." Claire said, "We heard that you were able to tame and control the raptors and maybe you can control our new attractions."

"Why do you people think I can control my Raptors?" Owen asked annoyed, "They are highly intelligent animals. They only obey me because we share a relationship."

"It's base on mutual respect and care." Valentina added with a small smile.

Owen grins, "See? She gets it." He said as he puts down his niece next to Wu and gives her the blueberry lollipop. "And that's why you and I never had a second date."

"Excuse me?" Claire interrupted, "I never wanted a second date."

"Who brings an itinerary for a night-out?" Owen asked.

"I'm an organized person." Claire argued.

Wu and Valentina, who was licking her lollipop, watched them in the sidelines.

"Organized, huh? What kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?" Owen asked.

"All of them, actually, and what kind of man shows up to a date wearing broad shorts?" Claire shot back.

Valentina giggles when she heard that while Wu coughs his laughter but he was smiling.

Owen shrugs. "It's Central America. It's hot."

Claire just sighs, "Look can we just focus on the new assets."

"Assets?" Owen raised a bemused brow, "Look. I know you're the operation manager of this place and you gotta make tough decisions. It's probably easier if you perceive those dinosaurs as some numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive"

"I'm fully aware that they're alive." Claire reminded.

"Yeah, but you may of made them, but they don't know that." Owen said, "That's something you have to remember. All these animals are thinking is: I gotta eat… I gotta hunt… I gotta…" Owen punches the air with his fist gently.

Wu rolled his eyes and shook his head. Claire sighs in annoyance. And Valentina well… she doesn't really know what her uncle was actually talking about.

"You can relate to at least… one of things, right?" Owen asked.

Valentina watches the two argued a little, while she licks her blueberry raptor lollipop, innocently.

"Hey Valentina?" Wu asked gently.

Valentina looks at him, while licking her lollipop. "Why don't you look around to see what interest you and stay away from any chemicals or tools, okay?" Wu asked.

"Okay Mr. Wu." Valentina said kindly as she skips happily, licking her lollipop.

Wu smiles at the little four, in a half, year old girl's kindness then he watches the adults arguing.

* * *

Valentina skips happily watching many scientists working. Then she saw an incubator with two eggs. She went over there; she grabbed a nearby stool and stands on top of it. She continues licking her lollipop until she saw one of the eggs move. She looks at it. The little hatchling breaks out from its egg prison. The little hatchling was bone white; it has sharp claws and teethes, and its eyes were gold. It has the same shape as a T. Rex but not bulky, its head was slightly longer and different. Valentina tilted her head, while licking her lollipop, in confusion; she never saw that kind of dinosaur before. The little hatchling notices Valentina and looks at her. The two looks at each other until the other egg hatched. They looked at the egg as it hatched. It was like the first one but snow white scales and it was slightly smaller. It has a piece of an eggshell on it's like a makeshift helmet. Valentina giggles as it shake its head, trying to get the egg piece off its head. The other one watches its sibling.

Smiling, Valentina opens the incubator. The first born hatchling watches Valentina as she removes the egg piece off of its sibling's head. As she did, the second born blinks it's eyes reviling scarlet red. It looks at Valentina curiously then it looks at its older sibling. It chirps as it tries to walk but falls flat on its stomach. Valentina giggles as she picks up the small hatchling carefully.

The little hatchling became stiff as it was picked up. It looks at Valentina as it was placed next to its sibling. The two looks at each other before sniffing each other, knowing that they are related. Then they look at Valentina and her lollipop; Valentina stops licking, she looks at her lollipop then the hatchlings. She gives her lollipop to them. They sniffed at it before licking it. They chirped happily before eating it hungrily. In a few minutes the lollipop was now gone there was only a stick that Valentina was holding. The hatchlings burped making Valentina giggle as she throws the stick away.

Then they shivered, because the lab was air-conditioned; Valentina remembered that they were cold blooded. She removes her scarf and wrapped it around the hatchlings. The chirped in surprised but calms down as they snuggled in the scarf. They looked at Valentina curiously. She outstretches her hand. They didn't hiss at the hand but sniffed at it. Valentina smelled just like them. Crooning happily, they nuzzled her hand happily. Valentina puts her whistle in her mouth as she makes calming sounds. The hatchlings listen to her like she was their mother. After Valentina stops, the hatchlings chirp at her happily. Smiling, Valentina picks them up, in her scarf, carefully and went to her Uncle Owen and the two scientists.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and Claire were still arguing. Wu was drinking tea, calmly watching them.

"Owen, you have to train the Indominus Rexes after they hatch." Claire said.

"Wait?" Owen interrupted, "Indominus Rexes? What kind of name is that?"

"It's easier to pronounce." Claire said, "Most importantly, it sounds scary. You should hear a four year old try to say archaeornithomimus."

"You should hear you try to say it." Owen mutters.

Then a sound of broken glass caught their attention. They turn to Wu; his eyes widen in shock and his mouth was slightly open as he looks at something in front of them. Owen and Claire followed his gaze and their mouth drop. They saw Valentina holding the two Indominus Rexes. They were warmly wrapped around her scarf as they cuddled in her chest. Scientists in the lab were also shock to see the two Indominus Rexes cuddling at Valentina.

Owen walks over to his niece, "Val? How did you? When did you?" he tried to find the right question.

"Mr. Wu told me to look around so I did then I saw their eggs hatching." Valentina explains, "They sort of imprinted on me."

All of scientists were shock to hear that. The two Indominus Rexes believed that Valentina was their mother.

"Are they boys or girls?" Valentina asked.

Wu shook his head, "Uh… they're both girls. All the dinosaurs are all females here."

Valentina looks at the two Indominus Rexes then said, "I'm gonna name the first one Ivy and the second Iris. You girls are going to live with me" She said.

Claire looks at Valentina, "Hold on. You can't just name and keep the assets." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because they were only to be called the two Indominus Rexes and they were supposed to live in their paddock." Claire said.

"Why do you want to just name them only the In-domi-nus Rexes?" Valentina asked, trying to say the name right, "If you only just called them that don't you think it they'll get confused when they are being called? And they can't live alone when their still hatchlings state."

Everyone, minus Claire, nodded in agreement. Claire looks at them before sighing in defeat. "Fine you can name and keep them."

Valentina smiles and looks at the two Indominus Rex Sisters. The two Indominus Rexes looks at her, "Your name is Ivy." She said to the bone white one, "And you're Iris." She said to the snow white one.

The two hybrids chirp in approval as they snuggled close to her chest.

Owen smiles at his niece. She knows how to care dinosaurs.

"Mr. Wu?" Valentina looks at Wu.

"Yes?"

"Are they part T. Rex and Raptors?" she asked.

Everyone, minus Owen, gasp in shock; that information was supposed to be classified.

"Y-Yes, how did you know?" Wu asked.

"Because they walk and act like Raptors and they almost look like a T. Rex." Valentina said.

Claire sighs, "Ivy and Iris's are hybrid of all carnivorous dinosaurs and other animal D. N. A." she said.

"Oh" was the only thing that Valentina said.

Owen looks at the time and it was almost dark, "Well, we should be going now." He said as he picks up Valentina, who was still holding Ivy and Iris. "Goodnight!"

With that said, Owen went out of the lab, while carrying three passengers, and goes home.

Everyone looks at each other worriedly if they did the right thing letting a four in a half year old little girl taking care of the two Indominus Rexes.

* * *

At Owen's Bungalow, Owen made barbecue for him and Valentina. Ivy and Iris were eating the raw meats that Owen gave them happily. As they finished they went to bed. Valentina was wearing her pink nightgown; she was tucked in her bed, sleeping, with Ivy sleeping on her stomach while Iris sleeps next to Valentina's right side, she was under the blanket with her head on the pillow. Valentina's stuff raptor, Honey, was on her left side. Owen looks at his niece and her hybrids. Owen smiles as he closes the light and the door.


	4. Momma Rexy

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait because school was stressful. I had three quizzes in one day. To make it up to ya, here's the next chapter. And oh, English is my second language. And maybe I shouldn't give Valentina a dark past.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Momma Rexy**

Early in the morning, Valentina woke up with a yawn. She saw Ivy and Iris waking up and yawned, showing their razor sharp teethes. Valentina got off of bed while Ivy and Iris jumped off. The three went to the kitchen; Valentina started microwaving two frozen got legs and then started cooking bacon and eggs. Ivy and Iris barked hungrily as the waged their tails excitingly, wanting to be fed now. As Valentina finished, she got two towels and grabbed the tow bowls of goat meat with blood. Ivy and Iris wagged their tail excitingly as Valentina puts the bowls down; they pounced on their food and ripping it like wet paper. Valentina then sets her Uncle's food on the table then hers. As the three females eat, they heard Owen coming out from his room while yawning as he enters the dining room, wearing only pants, and sits down.

"Good morning Uncle Owen." Valentina greeted with a smile.

Owen yawns, "Morning Val."

Ivy and Iris barked at him, "And morning to you too, Ivy and Iris." Owen said before eating his breakfast.

As they finished, they got dressed; Valentina was wearing a white, short sleeve, t-shirt. Brown pants and shoes. She puts on her raptor necklace, whistle and red scarf then her beanie hat on. She tied her dark brown hair into a double ponytail. She brought a red sling bag with snacks, a small first aid kit, small towels, a bottle of water and her ocarina. Owen was wearing the same clothes again but a bit cleaner. They went out and got on the jeep. Valentina sits on front next to her uncle, driving the jeep, while Ivy and Iris, sitting sit next to her, were sticking their heads out of the window, enjoying the wind in their face as they let their tongue out.

In a few hours they reach the Raptor Paddock. They got off of the jeep and were greeted by Barry.

"Owen! There you are! I thought you're going to be-" he was cut off when he saw Ivy and Iris. "Uh… what are those?" he whispers.

"Barry say hello to Ivy and Iris the Indominus Rexes." Owen said.

Barry looks at Ivy and Iris in confusion and shock, "Did the scientist made them?" he asked.

"Yup, and guess who they imprinted." Owen said.

Barry looks at Ivy and Iris, who are nuzzling Valentina's legs, "They imprinted on Valentina."

Owen nodded, "Yeah and Claire lets her take care of them."

Barry was about to asked another question but was cut off Blue's bark. They turn to gate to see Blue and her sisters watching them. They seem happy to see Valentina but also curious to see Ivy and Iris.

Owen and Barry looks at each other. Owen grins and nodded while Barry frowns and shook his head not liking the grin on Owen's face.

Few minutes later, Valentina was inside gate looking at her uncle's raptors along with Ivy and Iris, on the ground. Owen was there, with a smile, also Barry, who was frowning.

"I still think it's a bad idea letting her in again." Barry said.

"Aw… come on Barry." Owen patted Barry's shoulder, "You seen it before, remember? She got in and the Raptors love her, like a hatchling."

Barry sighs but nodded as he looks at Valentina and the hybrids. The little females look at the Raptors curiously. Blue and her sisters look at Valentina and the new arrivals; they never saw hatchlings like those before.

"Hey! Eyes on me" Owen said to his Squad.

The Raptors looks at Owen and snarls at him. "Hey! Back up!" Owen orders.

His Raptors hissed and growls at him, "Hey! If you want my niece and the new ones in, you all must back up." Owen ordered.

Eventually, the Raptors back off a bit but still kept close to the gate. Owen looks at his niece and the hybrids. "Well, time to introduce your friends to the raptors." He said as he opens the gate slightly.

Valentina crawls under the gate, as she enters the padlock along with Ivy and Iris. As they did they got up and looked at the raptors. Valentina puts her whistle in her mouth and blows at it. The raptors look at her as she made gentle sounds on her whistle. As she finished, Blue sniffs at Ivy and Iris before nuzzling them, accepting them in the pack. Ivy and Iris purrs happily, then the other raptors nuzzled them too, wanting to nuzzle their new pack mates.

Owen and Barry were shock to see that they accepted the Indominus Rex hatchlings so easily. Owen looks at Barry with a triumph grin earning a small frown from Barry.

As the Raptors finished nuzzling the hybrids, Blue looks at Valentina and nuzzle her face gently. Smiling, Valentina hugs Blue's face then Iris tugs Valentina's pants and chirps at her. Valentina looks at Blue and made sounds on her whistle. Blue barks at her sisters and hybrids as they prepared to run.

"What are they doing?" Barry asked.

Owen looks at the formation and grins, "They're going to have a race." He said.

The Raptors and the hybrid hatchlings were ready to run but they have to wait for Valentina's signal. Valentina raises her hand up high before dropping it and whistled loudly, The Raptors and the hybrid hatchlings running around the paddock, while squealed or barked happily as they race each others.

Owen and Barry smiled in amazement seeing Valentina being a friend to the predators.

"Woo! Good job Val!" Owen exclaims.

Valentina smiles, with her whistle in her mouth, but faded, making the whistle fall off, when she saw someone behind them. Owen and Barry followed her gaze to Hoskins at the gate with a big grin. Owen narrows his eyes at Hoskins as he went to the gate. "What are you doing here?" he asked a bit angrily.

Hoskins shrugs, "I was just checking your paddock when I saw your niece with the raptors and the new ones." He said.

"So, they told you?" Barry asked, walking over to them.

"Of course, they can't keep secrets from me." Hoskins said looking at Valentina.

Valentina was scared; she buried her face on her mother's scarf trying to hide herself from Hoskins. Blue, who stops racing, notice her scared form and looks at Hoskins. Snarling, Blue steps in front of Valentina protectively, like a mother with a hatchling. Blue glares at Hoskins; Delta, Charlie and Echo notices it too and follows Blue, they stand protectively at Valentina snarling at Hoskins while Ivy and Iris went over to Valentina. Surprised, Owen and Barry look at the Raptors; they were protecting Valentina.

"Hoskins, I think it's best that you leave." Owen whispers.

Hoskins looks at the Raptors, who were snarling at him while protectively standing in front of Valentina. Hoskins walks away, leaving satisfied Raptors and two men but they didn't notice a grin on Hoskins face as he walks away.

Owen sighs as he looks at his squad, who are comforting his niece, worriedly. "I hope Hoskins doesn't think that Val can control Raptors."

"Don't worry Owen." Barry said, "Hoskins would've thought twice to come near Valentina with protective Raptors with her."

Owen smiles as he calls his niece, "Val! Come on! I want to show you the control room!"

Smiling, Valentina nodded. She waved goodbye to the Raptors as she went out to the gate along with Ivy and Iris. Owen picks up Valentina and went to the jeep followed by Ivy and Iris. As they got in, they went to the park then go to the control room.

* * *

At the Control room, Claire was there looking at the screens.

"What's the statues report?" Claire asked Lowery and Vivian.

"Well, there are five kids in the lost and found, a Gallimimus was almost near the park and Rexy is getting grumpy again." Lowery said, drinking his coke in his Jurassic world cup. He has a hotdog in his desk with dinosaur toys.

"Has there any accidents in the T. Rex paddock?"

"Well, a worker was almost scared to death when Rexy roared at glass." Lowery said jokingly.

Claire rolled her eyes, "I'm serious."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Lowery laughs a little also Vivian.

Claire was about to say something until the security guard screamed. They all turn to the elevator's doors and their eyes widen in shock.

In the door was Owen carrying his nice. Valentina was holding Ivy and Iris wrapped around her scarfs, who are snarling at the security guard, mostly Ivy.

"Hey Claire!" Owen greeted as he enters the room.

Claire walks over to them, "Owen? Why did you bring your niece and the assets?" she asked a bit angry.

"What? Can't a guy bring his niece to the control room with her new dino friends?" Owen asked jokingly.

"I didn't know you have a niece." Vivian said.

"Long story." Owen said, "Val. This is Vivian Krill and Lowery Cruthers, Vivian and Lowery, my niece Valentina Rosalina Grady."

"Hi." Valentina smiled.

Lowery and Vivian waved at her while saying hi weakly. Ivy and Iris looked at the two and snarls. Lowey and Vivian backed off fearfully.

"Ivy, Iris, no snarling." Valentina said gently.

Ivy and Iris stopped snarling but Ivy glares at them. Owen sets down his niece. "So, what you guys are up too?" Owen asked.

"We were just checking if there's any problem in the park." Claire said.

"Really? Did Rexy scare someone to death?" Owen asked jokingly.

"Oh…yeah she did." Lowery agreed with a grin.

Claire rolled her eyes at them. Valentina was looking at the screen along with Ivy and Iris and saw many places that they still didn't see yet. She then saw the T. Rex paddock, she got curious. She always wanted to see a T. Rex. "Uncle Owen?" Valentina asked.

Owen looks at her, "Yes sweety?"

"Can we go to the T. Rex Kingdom, please?"

Owen shrugs, "Sure but make sure Ivy and Iris stay hidden in your satchel. People might panic to see two hybrid carnivores." He said.

Valentina smiled and nodded as she and Owen went to elevator. As they got in the elevator, Valentina notice that Ivy wasn't in her scarf just Iris.

"Where's Ivy?" She asked looking around.

The people in the room panic, except for Owen, as they searched under their desk for the other Indominus Rex.

"I hope she doesn't attack us." Lowery mutters as he was about to take a bite from his hotdog.

Then suddenly Ivy jumps out of nowhere and grabs Lowery's hotdog, as she did, she runs to the elevator.

"Hey! Hey!" Lowery yells, he was about to chase her.

But Ivy went to the elevator before it closes, with Lowery's hotdog in her jaws. Lowery looks at the elevator sadly, "That was mine." He mutters.

* * *

Meanwhile in the elevator, Owen was laughing when he saw that. Ivy was eating Lowery's hotdog happily. Valentina giggles at the scene. Iris looks at her sister full of curiosity while wagging her tail.

"I wish I brought my camera." Owen said while laughing.

As the elevator doors open, Valentina picks up Ivy, who finished eating Lowery's hotdog, and puts her in the satchel along with Iris.

"Come on, we don't want to be late at the T. Rex show." Owen said as he picks up Valentina.

They went to the T. Rex Kingdom, as they did, they saw many people at the window, looking for something.

"What are they looking at, Uncle Owen?" Valentina asked innocently.

"They're gonna see a goat get eaten." Owen said, as he puts Valentina in his shoulders so she can see, while Ivy and Iris peeking out from the satchel, they saw Rexy stalking over to the goat and eats it alive. All the people took pictures at her in amazement. Valentina and the hybrids watched in awe, as Rexy eat the goat. Valentina notices the scars on her body and recognized the claw marks, there were Velociraptors.

"Uncle Owen?"

Owen looks at her, "Yes, Val?"

"Who is this T-Rex? And why is her neck and back has scars from a Velociraptor?" Valentina is very curious, that she hasn't seen a T-Rex that has Velociraptor scars before.

Owen takes a breath, looks at Rexy. After she was done eating the goat, Owen explains the story about what happened in the year of 1993.

"Val, meet Rexy, she's the same T-Rex from the incident of Jurassic Park back in 1993 and… Oh yes, she's the Queen of Isla Nublar over 22 years now and she got those scars from a Velociraptor named, The Big One."

"Oh, who's the Big One anyway?" Valentina asked.

"The Big One is the alpha female Raptor from Jurassic Park, she killed two humans like she's killing for sport. Her sister almost killed the original survivors and Rexy arrived in time saving them and killing The Big One and her sister." Owen explains.

Valentina nodded and then Owen's cell phone rang. He puts down his niece as he answered. "Hello?"

"Owen." Barry's voice said, "We need you in the Velociraptor paddock, the girls are getting reckless."

"On my way," Owen said, as he closes his phone and puts it back on his pocket. Owen kneels down at Valentina's height, "Val, I'm going to back to the Raptor paddock. Can you stay here, with Ivy and Iris, while I get back?"

Valentina nodded Owen smiles as he ruffles her hat before going out. Valentina looks at Rexy, who was walking away, curiously. Ivy and Iris were able to open the satchel and saw Rexy walking away.

"She seems lonely." Valentina whispers.

Then Ivy smelled something or someone. She looks at the other direction and growls. Valentina follows her gaze and froze in fear. She saw Vic Hoskins talking to a security guard, asking a question if he saw a little girl. Scared, Valentina closes her satchel and runs away, trying to find a hiding spot. She runs to halls until she came across a big metal door. Then she heard footsteps, Valentina panic, as she opens the metal door with all her might and enters, while the door closes behind. But she didn't notice the sign that said: T. Rex paddock.

* * *

Valentina's back was at door, she tries to calm herself as she heard Hoskins calling her name while walking. Valentina closes her eyes and silently praying for Hoskins to leave. It lasted like this for a few minutes until she heard Hoskins leaving. She waited for a few minutes until Hoskins footsteps were gone. Valentina sighs in relief and she tried to open the metal door but it was lock tight. Sighing in frustration, Valentina opens her satchel to see Ivy and Iris staring at her.

"The door is lock and I can't open it." Valentina said, "I guess were stuck here until Uncle Owen can find us."

Ivy and Iris just blinked at her, while tilting their heads. Valentina looks around to see many trees and plants. "Where are we?" she mutters.

Ivy and Iris jumped off from Valentina's satchel and walked around followed by Valentina. They walked for few minutes before resting. Valentina was sitting in a log while Ivy and Iris play fight.

"How big is this forest?" Valentina mutters.

Then they heard thundering footsteps. Ivy and Iris stops play fighting and went over to Valentina. Valentina got up while Ivy and Iris hide behind her legs. Then out of the trees was Rexy looking down at them. Valentina and the two hybrids blinked, as Rexy went over to them before lowering her snout and sniffs at Valentina. Valentina has the scent of T. Rex. Rexy's yellow eyes looked at Valentina's blue eyes. Valentina took out her ocarina and played a calming sound. Rexy listens to Valentina's music along with Ivy and Iris. When Valentina finished, Rexy lowered her snout and nuzzled Valentina, like if she was her hatchling that she dream to have. Valentina giggles as she hugs Rexy's snout. Once they let go, Rexy turns and looked at Ivy and Iris, almost instantly, Rexy nuzzles them and they nuzzled back. Once, Rexy stopped nuzzling the hybrids. Rexy wanted to show Valentina her healed claw marks of the Velociraptor up close-up on her neck and her back. Val gently stroked Rexy's neck, touching her scars. Then they heard a goat sounds. Rexy stood up before going to the goat.

Valentina, Ivy and Iris followed her to a clearing where the goat is. Valentina saw many people in the window, as Rexy killed the goat but didn't eat it. Instead she went over to Valentina and the two Indominus Rex Sisters. Rexy puts the dead goat in front of them, almost instantly, Ivy and Iris pounce at it and eating it viciously. Valentina notices the all people, in the window, were shock to see a little girl inside the T. Rex paddock, and she was alive. Valentina smiles and waves at them cheerfully. Rexy looks at people, in the window, and snorts at them, and then she lowered her snout and licks at Valentina, grooming her. Valentina laughs loudly as she falls on the ground while Rexy continues grooming her. Everyone watching her, in the window, was shock and amazed to see a T. Rex grooming her. They all took picture and video her, wanting to remember that amazing scene. A security guard saw her and called the control room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Raptor paddock, Owen was able to calm down his squad and was going back to the T. Rex kingdom. He notice that his squad were worried, probably thinking of Valentina and the Indominus Rex Sisters. Then his phone ring, "Hello?" Owen answered.

"Owen!" Claire's voice said full of panicked.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

"It's your niece! She's in the T. Rex paddock with the two assets!" Claire's voice exclaims.

Owen's eyes widen in fear, he puts his cell phone in his pocket before getting on his motorbike and drives it in full speed to the T. Rex Kingdom.

As Owen got there, he gets off of his motorbike and runs inside. His mind was full of panic and worried. Once he got to the window, he saw many people looking at something in awe. Owen shoves past many people before looking at the window and his mouth drops. Owen saw Valentina riding on Rexy's back with Ivy and Iris on her satchel. Owen watches in awe as Rexy walks around her paddock, making Valentina laugh.

Valentina notices her uncle looking at her and waves at him, "Hi! Uncle Owen!" she yells with a laugh.

Everyone looks at Owen in amazement thinking the same thing; that's the little girl's uncle? Owen looks at them and shrugs. In a few minutes Rexy lowered herself and Valentina got off. Owen saw his niece waving goodbye at Rexy and gesture Owen to go to the halls before leaving, while Rexy roared goodbye. Owen went to the halls and saw a metal door. He heard knocking and he opens it.

He saw Valentina, covered in T. Rex saliva, with Ivy and Iris, in her satchel. Owen picks her up and hugs her full of embrace, carefully not to crush Ivy and Iris. He looks at her, "Val? How did you get in there?"

"Ivy saw Mr. Hoskins." Valentina began, "He was looking for me. I got scared and I run to find a hiding place, I guess I didn't read the sign."

Owen was happy and angry at the same time, happy that his niece was okay and angry that Hoskins was looking for her believing that she can controls the Raptors.

"Don't worry Hoskins isn't going to harm you while I'm around." He said as he closes the door. Then Owen walks away, "When we get home, you're going to have a bath. You smell terrible." Owen said playfully.

"You smell terrible too!" Valentina exclaims playfully, "You're full of sweat!"

"It's manly sweat!" Owen exclaims playfully, making Valentina laugh.

The two humans and hybrids went to the exit for a long bath.


	5. Swimming with the Mosasaur

**Chapter 5: Swimming with the Mosasaur**

One week has past; Valentina became famous in Jurassic World because the tourists saw her riding a T. Rex. Ivy and Iris grow fast; they are now twice the size of a cat, making Owen and the others worried, but Ivy and Iris are still obedient to Valentina, because she took care of them. Valentina was allowed to visit Rexy in the paddock along with Ivy and Iris to impress the public. Valentina also can go inside the Velociraptor paddock with Ivy and Iris for some reason the Raptors like her more than Owen.

At Owen's bungalow, Valentina woke up, rubbing her blue eyes while holding Honey. She looks at her right to see Iris sleeping under the blanket, snuggling in the warm. On her right was Ivy, she was curled in a ball sleeping peacefully. Valentina got off of her bed and went to the kitchen; she was making bacon and toast. She then microwave two frozen goat legs. Ivy and Iris entered the kitchen, as two goats were done, Valentina sets down their foods down and the two hybrids eat it. Then Owen came; wearing his blue shirt and boxer.

"Morning Uncle Owen." Valentina greeted giving Owen his breakfast.

Owen yawns and greeted back before eating along with Valentina and the Indominus Rexes Sisters. After they ate, they got dressed; Valentina was wearing a green spaghetti string shirt, blue shorts and yellow sandals on with her necklace, whistle, scarf and hat. She brought a basket; Ivy and Iris were too big on her satchel. Owen was wearing the same clothes as usual. They got on the jeep and went to the Raptor Paddock.

* * *

At the Raptor paddock, Blue and her sisters were waiting for Valentina and the two hybrids patiently. They heard the jeep parking, the Raptors looks at the gate to see Owen getting out along with Valentina and the two hybrids. Blue and her sisters barked a greeting. Valentina and the two hybrids went to the gate followed by Owen, once they got in Owen opens the other gate letting Valentina and the hybrids enter. Blue went over to Valentina and nuzzled her face. Charlie, Delta and Echo nuzzled Ivy and Iris. The raptors were happy to see them again.

Owen was watching them on top of the railing watching them with a smile. Valentina, Ivy and Iris were playing tag with his Squad. Barry went over to Owen and looks at the scene bellow.

"They became part of the pack." Barry said, leaning against the bars.

Owen nodded, "Yeah even Rexy took a liking on my niece and the hybrids."

Barry chuckles until they heard a car parking. They turn around to see Hoskins coming out the car. Owen narrows his eyes as he went down followed by Barry.

"Hoskins? Why are you here?" Owen asked.

"Oh, you know, just checking if there are any accidents." Hoskins said, "And also checking your niece, I heard she made friends with the T. Rex."

"You better not harm my niece." Owen warned, "She's just a little girl."

"A little girl that can be controlled," Hoskins said.

Owen glares at him, "You listen here Hoskins, you may be the head of the security around here but I'm not letting you harm my niece, you here?" he warned.

Hoskins glares at him before leaving.

Owen glares at Hoskins until he got on his car and leaves. Barry watches as Hoskins car was gone, "He shouldn't treat a child like a robot."

"Yeah and there is no way in hell he is going near my niece." Owen said.

Then they heard a loud laughter. They all look at the gates to see Valentina riding on Blue's back.

"Uncle Owen! Barry! Look! Blue is letting me ride on her!" Valentina squealed happily as Blue walks around the paddock with her sisters and the hybrids.

"Hey, Owen. You should take your niece to the Mosasaur Lagoon, there's gonna be a show starting there." Barry said.

"Good idea, Barry." Owen said, "Val!"

Valentina looks at him, "Wanna see the Mosasaur show? It's the best place in the park."

"Okay!" Valentina giggles before getting off of Blue's back. As she did, she waved goodbye to the raptors and she went to gate along with Ivy and Iris. Once they got out they got on the jeep with Owen.

* * *

At the park, Owen was carrying his niece on his right hand while he carries the basket, with Ivy and Iris inside, on his left hand, as they got to their seats. Once they sit down, Valentina holds her basket. Ivy and Iris peeking out from the basket and watch the scene. They saw a great white shark on a crane.

"The Mosasaur was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaur. Okay, folks, let's see is she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she come out." The woman announcer said.

There was a dead silence for a few seconds then the Mosasaur burst out of the water and snaps her jaws at the shark before going in the water. Ivy and Iris went back inside the basket, as the water splashed at the audience. Everyone cheers in amazement, Valentina laughs happily as she shakes of the water off of her.

"Why don't we see more of the Mosasaur action?"

Then the seats were lowered and they saw a big tank. Ivy and Iris peeked out from the basket and watches in awe as the Mosasaur eats the shark.

"Wow!" Valentina said with a giggle.

Owen smiles at his niece as they watch the Mosasaur do its thing. Once the show was finished everyone left.

"That was fun!" Valentina exclaims, while she sits on Owen's shoulders.

Owen was holding the basket, were Indy and Ivy are, as they walked out form the lagoon. Then Owen's cell phone rang. He answered, "Hello?"

"Owen, it's me, Claire."

"Claire? Why are you calling me?"

"I'll explain it to you once you get here in the control room, now."

Owen sighs, "Fine, I'll be there." Owen closes his phone. He puts down his niece and gives Valentina her basket, "Val, I'm being called in the control room. Can you stay here in the lagoon with Ivy and Iris? I promise to pick you girls up after this, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Owen."

Owen smiles as he kisses her forehead before leaving. Valentina went back inside the lagoon and went down to see the Mosasaur in the tank. Ivy and Iris opened the basket and looks at Mosasaur. The Mosasaur saw them and swam closer. Valentina's blue eyes meet the Mosasaur's yellow green eyes. Valentina puts her hand on the glass while the Mosasaur places her muzzle in the glass too. Iris chirps before grabbing Valentina's ocarina and gives it to her. Smiling, Valentina took it and started playing. The Mosasaur listens to her music, once Valentina was finished. The Mosasaur pointed her snout at the surface. Valentina realized that the Mosasaur is saying: _Come to the surface_. Valentina picked up her basket and headed back upstairs. Once she did, she went to the platform. Where the woman announcer was, and then the Mosasaur came out of the water, then she looked at Valentina. Val noticed that the Mosasaur is saying: _Come swim with me_.

Valentina removes her scarf, necklace, beanie hat and sandals before jumping in the water. Ivy and Iris watched Valentina swimming over to the Mosasaur, as she did; she touches her scales then stroking it gently. The Mosasaur purrs happily, as she lets Valentina get on her back and once she did. The Mosasaur swam around the lagoon. Ivy and Iris watches them in awe as the Mosasaur dives underwater and Valentina holds her breathe.

Downstairs of the lagoon, a man was cleaning the floor. He looks at the tank for a moment before his eyes widen in shock. He saw a little girl riding on the Mosasaur. He went to the telephone and calls the control center.

* * *

In the control center, Owen was there with Claire.

"So…why am I called here?" Owen asked.

"Your fully aware about your niece, Valentina, became the new attraction in the park, right?" Claire said.

Owen raises an eyebrow, "I'm fully aware."

"Well, Mr. Masrani wants to meet your niece and assets next week." She said.

"Wait." Owen interrupted, "Why does he want to meet them?"

"He wants to meet them because he's curious on how did Valentina befriended with Rexy and the Indominus Rex Sisters."

Owen was about to reply when he heard a phone ringing. Lowery answered it, setting it into speaker mode, "Hello?"

"Excuse me is Ms. Dearing is there?" a man asked full of shock.

Claire answered, "Yes, I'm here. What's seems to be the problem?"

"I was cleaning the stage downstairs in the lagoon, when suddenly, I saw a little girl swimming with the Mosasaur!"

"What?!" everyone in the room exclaims.

"Vivian, check the camera on the lagoon." Claire said.

Vivian did as she was told, as she did, they saw Valentina swimming with Mosasaur, with a big grin.

"Well, would you look at that?" Lowery mutters in amazement.

"She's swimming with her." Vivian said in awe.

"But the Mosasaur doesn't let anyone swim with her." Claire said.

"Except for her," Owen said with a smile, "I'm going to pick her up from the lagoon." He walks to the elevator.

"I'm gonna come too." Claire said, walking over to the elevator. "I need to see assets if they're alright."

Owen shrugs as the two went to the elevator.

* * *

At the lagoon, Valentina continues swimming with the Mosasaur.

"I gonna call you Mona after the painting called Mona Lisa." Valentina said.

Mona the Mosasaur grunts in agreement as she continues swimming with Valentina on her back. Just then Owen came with Claire.

"Val!" Owen calls.

Valentina looks at him, "Hi Uncle Owen! I made a new friend! Her name is Mona! I name her after the painting of Mona Lisa!"

"That's amazing!" Owen yells with a smile. He turns to Claire, "She learns it from me."

Claire rolled her eyes at him and saw Ivy and Iris watching Valentina and Mona, swimming in the waters, curiously. "Well, at least the two assets are okay." She mutters.

Owen chuckles then has an idea, "I think I have an idea that would make the public's mind blow." He said with a grin. Claire just looks at him.

A few hours later at the Mosasaur Lagoon, the tourists were all in their seats, wanted to see the Mosasaur. The woman announcer came into view, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you all to meet a very special guest, you all know and saw her at the T-Rex Kingdom with Rexy, Valentina Rosalina Grady."

On the platform is Valentina, wearing a blue wetsuit. She waves at the audience with a smile. Some of the people, who saw her in the T. Rex paddock, cheers for her while the others just watch.

"Alright, Val, show them what you can do."

Valentina nodded before jumping in the water and didn't resurface. Everyone gasps in shock as they watch. There was a dead silence for a few minutes until Mona exploded out of the water with Valentina on her back. Mona let a loud roar before diving back on the water with Valentina on her back. The water splashed everyone; they all cheered in amazement and shock to see a Mosasaur letting a little girl ride on her. The seats lowered themselves so the audience saw the aquarium. Everyone saw Valentina riding on Mona's back, while she swims gracefully. Valentina waves at them under water. The audiences all cheered, clapped their hands, most people waved back at Val in the aquarium. They took pictures and record videos of Val and Mona.

Watching from the entrance is Owen, holding a basket with Ivy and Iris peeking out to watch Valentina, and Claire.

"See? I told you their minds will be blown." Owen grins, watching his niece swimming with Mona.

Claire rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing that Jurassic World is getting more popular thanks to Valentina.


	6. Flying with Pteranodon and Dimorphodon

**Chapter 6: Flying with Pteranodon and Dimorphodon**

Three days past and Valentina became a superstar in Jurassic World. Whenever she and her uncle Owen went to the park, bunch of people a. k. a Valentina's fans swarmed around them asking Valentina for her autograph or picture. Valentina wasn't comfortable with humans, except Owen and Barry; she prefers to be with Rexy, Mona, Owen's Raptors, Ivy and Iris. Everyone calls her Dinosaur girl, Dino Princess, or the Dinosaur whisper. Valentina always feels embarrassed when she got those nicknames and many praising. Ivy and Iris had another growth spurt, they are now reaching to Owen's elbow, and Iris was a bit shorter than Ivy. Claire has to make sure the paddock of Ivy and Iris was big enough for them to roam around and has enough space too.

Outside of Owen's bungalow, Owen, wearing a badge shirt and brown pants, was fixing his motorbike while Valentina plays dinosaur space ranger with Ivy and Iris.

"One step for Dinosaur." Valentina said, wearing a spacesuit costume, "One giant leap for Dinosaur kind." Valentina made a small leap.

Ivy and Iris were wearing antenna head bands, Ivy's has two white crescent moons and Iris's are yellow stars. They tilted their heads curiously before jumping. Owen watches them with a smile, as Valentina and the two hybrids runs around the cloth line, with white blankets and their clothes, hanging.

Then a car parks and out came Claire. "Hey Claire! What brings you in my bungalow?"

"Well, Owen, I'm here to talk to your niece." She said.

"You do realize she has a name, right?" Owen stands up.

Claire sighs, "I'm just here to tell Valentina about Mr. Masrani wants to meet her." she said, "So where is she?"

Owen points at the cloth lines, "She's behind the white blankets playing with Ivy and Iris." He said.

Claire walks over to the cloth line, "Valentina." Claire removes the blanket to revile Ivy, wearing her antennas, who roars at her. Claire screams while stumbles backwards. Owen laughs at the scene, he was laughing so hard his eyes were watering.

"HAHAHA! Oh man! That was priceless!" Owen laughs.

Claire glares at him, "Not funny." She said.

"It was a little funny."

Then Valentina and Iris, wearing her antennas, came out from the other blanket, "Hi Ms. Dearing." Valentina greeted, "I'm sorry that Ivy scared you."

Claire clears her throat. "It's alright." She said. "Well, as you already heard our conversation, you are going to meet Mr. Masrani at Friday 7: 00 pm sharp."

"Where will they meet?" Owen asked.

"At Jurassic World's hotel dining room." Claire said, "Make sure you were something fancy."

"Okay." Valentina said. "I can wear my red dress with a big white ribbon belt."

Claire smiles as she went back to her car. "Hey! Am I invited?" Owen calls.

"No but you're going to send Valentina there." Claire calls back before getting in her car and drives away.

Owen, Valentina and the two hybrids watched as Claire's car leaves.

"Well, that was disappointing." Owen mutters before looking at his niece, "Do you want to go the park?"

Valentina nodded with a smile and she went inside to change. Ivy and Iris shook their heads making their headbands fall off. Valentina came out wearing a long sleeve orange shirt, brown shorts and boots. She has her satchel on along with her necklace, whistle, scarf and beanie hat. Owen gets on his jeep with Valentina on the front while Ivy and Iris sits on the back. As Owen drives the jeep to the park, they went to the Aviary.

Owen carries Valentina inside with Ivy and Iris; they use the back door so no one can see them. Valentina was awed when she saw many Pteranodon and Dimorphodon.

"Wow! There so many!" Valentina smiled.

"Yup there's about…" Owen counted his fingers, "I forgot."

Valentina giggles as they look at the Pteranodon and Dimorphodon inside the Aviary. Ivy and Iris looked around for any signs of danger or Hoskins. Suddenly, Owen's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Owen!" Barry voice exclaims, "The girls are getting crazy! We need you here quick!"

"Hold them off! I'll be there!" Owen closes his cell phone. "Val, I'll be right back. Okay? So stay here and don't talk to strangers!"

With that said, Owen runs to the exit to stop his Raptors. Valentina and the two hybrids blinked and look at the window to see a Dimorphodon staring at them. They blinked and the Dimorphodon blinks. Valentina puts her hand on the window and the Dimorphodon puts her snout on the window. Ivy then smelled something and snarls. Valentina notices that snarl it means Hoskins is here.

Panic, Valentina and the two hybrids tried to find a hiding spot. The Dimorphodon squawked at them and gestured them to follow her. Val realized that the Dimorphodon is saying: _Follow me_. They follow her and found the door that can let them in the paddock. Without any choice, Valentina tried to open the door but it was too heavy. Ivy and Iris helped her, they can open doors now, as the door was opens; they went in and close the door. They hide in the undergrowth. Ivy and Iris stayed in front while Valentina stayed behind on Ivy. Valentina was worried about Ivy and Iris because their scales are white, she prays that a miracle can happen, and then she felt Iris nudging her. Valentina opens her eyes and gasp to see Iris camouflage along with Ivy. Valentina smiles happily, as they waited for Hoskins to leave. They waited for a minute until the Dimorphodon squawks at them saying the cost is clear. The three females got out of their hiding spot, Ivy and Iris changed back to their original color; Valentina hugs the Dimorphodon with a smile. The Dimorphodon sniffs at her before nuzzling her. As they let go, he Dimorphodon leads them to a big clearing where many Pteranodons and Dimorphodons are. The Dimorphodon squawks at shrieks at Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. They all look at Valentina and the two hybrids; Valentina took out her ocarina and play a beautiful song. The Pteranodons and Dimorphodons were surprise but calms down as the listen to the beautiful music. Ivy and Iris curled into a ball and Valentina leans at Ivy. The Dimorphodon laid her head on Valentina's lap to hear the music closer. All of the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons nested themselves to enjoy the music. Then Tourists came and saw Valentina playing her ocarina surrounded by dinosaurs. They all video and took pictures. The security guard saw this and contact Claire.

* * *

At the Raptor paddock, Owen was able to calm down the girls, turns out they were worried for Valentina and the hybrids. Then his phone rang and he answered, "Let me guess? My niece is the paddock?" he asked Claire.

"How did you-"

"I know my niece." Owen said before closing his phone before getting on his jeep.

Owen drives to Aviary, as he parks, he gets out and enters. Once he did, he saw many people taking pictures and videos; he was able to see Valentina playing her ocarina while leaning at Ivy with a Dimorphodon on her lap. She was surrounded by Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. As she finished, the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons got up and took off except for the Dimorphodon on her lap.

"I'll name you Dixie." Valentina strokes Dixie's head.

Dixie croons enjoying the touch. Then a Pteranodon landed next to Valentina and nudges her. Valentina strokes her head. "I'll name Polly."

Polly and Dixie tilted their heads before taking off. Smiling, Valentina gets up followed by Ivy and Iris. Valentina saw her Uncle and went to the door followed by Ivy and Iris. As they got there Ivy and Iris opens the door and pushes it to revile a smiling Owen. Valentina went over to Owen as she was picked up.

"Hoskins was looking for you?" Owen asked.

Valentina nodded and hugs his neck, "He's scary, Uncle Owen." She whispers.

"I know but you're brave girl." Owen whispers, he could feel Valentina breathing gently, she fell asleep. Owen smiles as he locks the door. He looks at Ivy and Iris, looking at him. "Come on." He said gently as he went to the exit. Ivy and Iris followed him.

Watching them is Polly and Dixie, they watch as Owen takes his girls home. They croon before taking off.


	7. Singing with the Dinosaurs

**Chapter 7: Singing with the Dinosaurs**

Owen carries a sleeping Valentina on his arms while Ivy and Iris trotted beside him. They were heading home when Owen notice Barry coming their way.

"Owen." Barry whispers, "Claire is calling you to go to the Control room."

"Why?" Owen asked quietly.

"Claire said that Mr. Masrani wants to speak with you in the computer about Valentina and Ivy and Iris." Barry whispers.

Owen nodded, "Alright, but can you take Valentina home along with Ivy and Iris, please?" he whispers.

Barry nodded, as Owen handed Valentina over to Barry, he looks at Ivy and Iris, who were staring at him. "Listen to Barry alright?"

Ivy and Iris just blinked before walking over to Barry. The trio went home while Owen went to the control room.

* * *

At the Control room, Claire was talking with Mr. Masrani in the screen while everyone works on the security. Then Owen came in.

"Ah! Owen." Mr. Masrani smiled.

"Hey." Owen greeted, "So… I hear that you want to talk to me."

"Uh, yes, I would like to ask you to come at Jurassic World's Hotel Dining room with your niece and the new attractions."

"I thought you wanted my niece?" Owen asked.

"I do but she needs an adult to accompany her along with the new attraction."

Owen nodded with a shrug, "Is this mean I have to wear a suit?" he asked.

"Yes." Claire said, "And don't you dare wear broad shorts, got it?"

Owen sighs, "Fine…"

"Wonderful!" Mr. Masrani smiles, "I will meet you four at Friday, so don't be late."

Owen nodded, as Mr. Masrani turns off his computer. "Well, I should go back home." He said before leaving.

* * *

At Owen's bungalow, Barry was outside, sitting on the porch. He put Valentina on her bed with Ivy and Iris sleeping on the floor. Then he saw Owen coming.

"So, what did they want to talk about?" Barry asked.

"Mr. Masrani wants me to come along on Friday night with Valentina and Ivy and Iris."

Barry nodded, "Valentina is in bed along with Ivy and Iris."

"Thanks Barry." Owen said.

Barry nodded with a smile before leaving, as Owen went inside, he went to Valentina's room.

He opens the door slightly and he saw his little girl sleeping peacefully holding Honey, happily. Ivy and Iris were curled up in to a ball. He went inside before sitting next to Valentina. He looks at her with a smile, remembering when he was young his brother, Steven, would tell him made up stories. Steven was there for Owen and their Mom since their Dad left them, when Owen was only six. Steven has to take the responsibility for Owen and their mother, making him Owen's hero.

Sighing, Owen looks at Valentina before getting up. He then saw Ivy looking at him with Iris sleeping on her back.

"Ivy when Valentina wakes up, tell her we're going out tonight. I want to show her something." Owen whispers.

Surprisingly, Ivy nodded before going back sleep. Smiling, Owen went to his room to wear his usual clothes. He then looks at a picture frame of him, when he was eight, and Steven, as a ten year old. They were holding each other's shoulders grinning like idiots. Owen smiled, he and his brother were always together, oh how he misses him. Owen looks at the clock to see it was almost dark.

"Well, got get packing." Owen mutters as he went to the kitchen.

Few hours later, it was already dark. Valentina woke up and Ivy told her about going somewhere. Valentina changed her clothes; she wears a long sleeve t-shirt, brown pants and boots with a big jacket. She puts on her hat, necklace, whistle and scarf on, before getting her satchel with her ocarina and some of her things including Honey. The three females went outside to see Owen on his motorbike with a big bag on his back.

"Come on, Val. I want to show you something." Owen said.

Valentina nodded as Owen picks up his niece and puts her helmet on. Ivy and Iris can follow them due to the fact they raptors blood in their veins. As Owen drove hi motorbike, while Ivy and Iris followed, to the jungle.

Owen parks his motorbike near a tree, before laying a blanket on the grassy floor. The four sit down and looks t the herbivores on top of hill. Ivy and iris watches plant eating dinosaurs hungrily but due to the fact they already ate they just sit back and relax.

"They're moving together." Valentina whispered holding Honey as she watches the heard of plant eating dinosaurs.

"Yeah" Owen whispers back.

"Uncle Owen?" Valentina asked.

"Yes?"

"Are mad at my daddy for not telling you about me?"

"No." Owen said, "I'm not mad, after all he is my hero."

Valentina looks at him, "Really?"

Owen nodded, "When I was six our dad left us. I don't know why but he left. Steven took care of me and our mom. He was there for me when I hurt myself or I got bullied. He was there to protect me." Owen said, "And wanted to thank him for everything he's done but now that he's gone, leaving you alone. I wanted to make it things up by watching over you always, as thank you to Steven."

Valentina nodded smiled sadly before lying by his side, "Uncle Owen?" she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"You're the best Uncle ever." Valentina whispers with a smile.

Owen looks at his niece before smiling us he hugs her close. Then they saw the herds of all the herbivores circling around them. Ivy and Iris remain sited, not wanting to cause a fight. Valentina took out her ocarina and started playing a beautiful lullaby. The herbivores were listening before making a weird sound, like they were singing. Owen was amazed, he heard about dinosaur mating calls but this, this just beautiful to listen. Ivy and Iris soon joined in making their own sounds.

The music was heard by miles. Blue and her sisters heard the song all the way to their paddock and started making weird sounds. Rexy also heard the song and sang along. Mona also heard it, as she sang it beneath the waters. In the Aviary, Pteranodon and Dimorphodon also sang in their paddock.

* * *

In the hotels and streets, all the tourists heard the weird song and recorded it. Everyone was amazed. Even at the control room, who watching Valentina and the others on the security cameras, Lowery recorded the song for his new ringtone. Vivian just listens with a smile thinking it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard along with the others. Claire also listens; the song was beautiful yet sad. She felt a tear coming from her eye as she took out her phone and look at a picture of her sister, Karen, and her nephews, Zach and Gray. Claire didn't see them for three or four years, it's actually seven years, so she decided to make it up to them. She calls her sister; her phone rang until a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Karen…" Claire said, whipping the tear away.

"Claire?"

"How would Zach and Gray like to come in Jurassic World as V. I. P.s?" Claire asked with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Valentina finished her song along with the dinosaurs before cuddling with her uncle's side.

"Val? How did you do that?" Owen asked.

"Music can make everyone happy." That was Valentina's only answer before sleeping along with the dinosaurs. Owen just looks at her before sleeping holding her tight, like a shield to protect her from danger.

But he didn't that there's someone wanting little Valentina's gift.

* * *

Somewhere in an island with a dormant volcano, there was a hidden base with many men guarding it with guns. In a dark room there was man about twenty eight years old, pale skin and brown hair and eyes. He was sitting on a chair looking at the computer on his desk. Then he had a voice message.

The man answer, "Marco? What is your report?"

"Sir, I infuriated the park but I couldn't go near the lab." Marco said.

"Was there any new 'attractions' in the park they created?"

"No, but I did heard this." Marco said before playing the song of Valentina's ocarina and the dinosaurs singing.

"Marco? How did you find this?" the man asked in shock.

"When I was walking, I heard the song coming from the jungle and all the paddocks." He answered, "Sir? Is the gifted one here?"

The man listens the song before grinning darkly, "Yes, the gifted child id there." He said, "Marko, I want you to find the child and send me the child's picture so we can pay the child's parents… a little **_visit_**." he said the last part darkly.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Marco said before turning off his communicator.

The man looks at a picture of him as a teen with a girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Well, Alma, it looks like you didn't hide your child very well." He said before laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Who is that man? Why does he want with little Valentina? Why did Claire care for her nephews? Find out soon on the next chapter.**


	8. Playing with new friends

**Okay, I don't know if there were Dilophosaurus in the movie but Jurassic park has them so I'm gonna add them also a Baryonyx.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Playing with new friends**

Next morning, Owen, Valentina, and Hybrids woke up. They all ate their breakfast in the field, watching the herbivores eat the grass. Once they finished, they all went home. As they got home, Owen and Valentina took a bath except for Ivy and Iris, they licked themselves clean. Once they finished they put on their clothes. Owen was wearing his usual clothes while Valentina wears a red sundress with black leggings. She put on her beanie hat, whistle, necklace, a red satchel and scarf before going to the Raptor Paddock.

At the Raptor Paddock, Barry was watching Blue and her sisters eating a cow, which they kill, on top of the rails. Then he heard a motorbike parked, he turns around to see Owen getting off of his motorbike while picking up his niece. Ivy and Iris went to the gate, as they excitingly waited to enter.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses." Owen said, holding Valentina in his arms.

Once he opens the gates, the two hybrids entered. They were greeted by the Raptors and they offered the two a, half eaten, cow and they ate it. Owen place Valentina down. As she enters, Blue trotted over to Valentina and nuzzled her favorite little girl; Blue likes Valentina, as a daughter, along with Ivy and Iris, and she and her sisters will tear anyone apart, limb from limb, if they dare to hurt her.

"Owen, last night did Valentina made friends with an herbivore?" Barry asked, coming down the rails.

"Yup, all of them." Owen answered, "I'm telling ya, she's a natural with dinosaurs."

"Yeah, I can tell." Barry said looking at Valentina, being nuzzled by Echo and Charlie.

In a few hours, the raptors played with Valentina and the two hybrids in a game of tag. Valentina was getting tired due to the fact she's not a fast runner. Owen carries her to the park with Ivy and Iris trotted by his side.

At the Gyrosphere, Owen was able to sneak past the crowd with the little females and put them in a four seated gyrosphere. Then Owen's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Owen!" Claire's voice was full of worried.

"Claire is there something wrong?"

"Yes!" she exclaims, "A juvenile Dilophosaurus escaped from her paddock and she's roaming around. We need your help us to contain her back before she kills anybody."

"Fine, I'll be there." Owen said, before closing his phone and looks at his niece, "Val, I'm needed somewhere so I won't be tagging along in the gyrosphere."

"Oh…" Valentina looks at the ground sadly.

"But I'll be back." Owen said, "I promise and besides you have Ivy and Iris"

Valentina smiles and nodded, as Owen closed the gyrosphere's door, Valetina drives the joystick, that controls the gyrosphere, and rolls out with Ivy and Iris with her. Owen left to the control center.

* * *

At the control room, everyone was searching for the juvenile Dilophosaurus.

"Have checked the river bank?" Claire asked.

"There's a search group they're still looking for the juvenile." Vivian said, typing something in the keyboard.

"Keep looking." Claire said, "We have to find her before it kills anyone."

Just then Owen enters, "Did you find her yet?" he asked.

Claire shook her head, "No we're still looking."

"How did she get out anyway?" Owen asked.

"She was able to get out because one of the gates of the paddock was big enough for her to squeeze out." Claire said.

Lowery then found something, "Guys! I found her!" he said.

Everyone looks at him, "Where is she?" Owen asked.

Lowery looks at them, "She's near the forest where the gyrospheres are."

"We have to close it for a while to make sure not to cause a panicked." Claire said.

Then there was a beeping. Vivian checks on it and said, "There's a storm coming this way."

"Well, at least you don't have to close the gyrosphere." Owen said.

"Send a message to all the workers about the storm." Claire ordered.

Everyone nodded and did what they are told.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valentina, driving the gyrosphere, was smiling as she past many herbivores. Ivy and Iris watched them boringly, wanting to get out of the gyrosphere and run in the field. They barked a whining saying they wanted to get out.

"Don't worry, we'll find a perfect place for you girls to run." Valentina said, as she drives the gyrosphere to a deep forest. Once she did, she opens the door in the gyrosphere and the two hybrids got out and run around enjoying the freedom from the tiny ball like box.

Valentina gets out, as well as she stretched her little body. Ivy and Iris saw this and mimic her. Valentina giggles as she took out a bag of M&Ms and gives them, which they ate. Then they herd rustling on the undergrowth. Ivy and Iris came in front of Valentina and snarled at the undergrowth with their claws ready. Then a dinosaur, came out of the bushes, it was twice the size of Valentina and shorter than Ivy and Iris. And she has two thin crests of bone on the top of her head. She tilted her as she looks at Valentina with M&Ms curiously. Ivy and Iris snarled at the dinosaur as it came closer. Valentina went in front and put M&Ms on her hand before giving them to the dinosaur. The dinosaur then had frills coming from her neck, warning her to stand back.

"It's okay." Valentina whispers before giving the candies to the dinosaur.

The dinosaur let her frills down before sniffing at the candies. She hesitated but she eats the candies, without eating Valentina's hand. Once she finished, the dinosaur nuzzled her head on Valentina's hand.

"I'll call you Dahna." Valentina said.

As Dahna lets go, Ivy and Iris went to her and they all sniffed at each other. Then there was a computerize voice came from the gyrosphere, " _Due to an incoming storm. All our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort._ "

"I guess we have to go back." Valentina looks at Dahna, "But we can't let people see and it's too far to go back." Then she had an idea. Valentina went over to the gyrosphere and looked at the map to see a nearby enclosure. The closes one is Baryonyx, "That would be okay for us to stay until the storm clears."

Valentina gets on the gyrosphere along with the 3 juvenile dinosaurs before closing the door. Ivy was sitting on the back with Iris while Valentina sit in front with Dahna. "Alright here we go." Valentina said, as she drives the gyrosphere to the Baryonyx enclosure.

* * *

At the Control room, everyone was checking to see if everyone was at the hotel or in a restaurant. "Is everyone secured?" Claire asked.

"Yup and we can search for the juvenile Dilophosaurus later after the storm clears." Lowery said.

"Can you check gyrosphere 581? My niece and the hybrids are there." Owen asked, worriedly.

Lowery checks on it and shows the image in the screen, "They're too far to come back to the park." He said, "But there is a nearby enclosure that they can stay for a while until the storm clears."

"And what paddock they might be?" Claire asked.

"The Baryonyx's enclosure."

* * *

At the Baryonyx enclosure, Valentina parks the gyrosphere before opening the door and getting out along with 3 juveniles. Once they did, Valentina closes the door of the gyrosphere before entering the enclosure, to see no one was there. Then a thunder sounds came and heavy rain came outside.

"At least we didn't get wet." Valentina said.

As the four younglings look around, Valentina saw two vending machines, one with snacks and the other with drinks. "Who wants a snack?"

The three juvenile barks hungrily when they heard the word snack. Valentina took out her wallet in her satchel and pays the vending machines and got a dozen beef jerky, Valentina opens all the beef jerky and placed them on the floor to feed three carnivores. And she ordered a bag of jellybeans. As they ate on the floor, Dahna saw something on the glass, while chewing her beef jerky. Valentina, chewing jellybeans, turns around to see a female Baryonyx, looking at them in her rainy paddock. The four younglings, chewing their foods, blinked at the female Baryonyx and the female Baryonyx blinked back. Valentina, swallowing her jellybeans, got up and went to the glass along with Ivy, Iris and Dahna. She placed her hand on the glass and the female Baryonyx put her snout on the glass where Valentina's hand was.

"Hi." Valentina whispers with a cute smile. The female Baryonyx made a low grumbled, like she greeted back.

Valentina smiled, as she puts her body in the glass and the Baryonyx placed her snout there, like they were hugging. "I'll call you Belinda."

Then there was a loud thunder making the younglings scream or shriek in surprise. They all looked at the rainy paddock of the Baryonyx. "It was just thunder." Valentina whispers, before sitting on the floor leaning on the glass.

The three juvenile carnivores sit next to her; Ivy was on her left, Iris was on the right and Dahna lies down on Valentina's lap. Then the four in a half year old took her ocarina and started playing a beautiful music. The female Baryonyx listens to the music while the three juvenile carnivores sway their heads, following the beat. Valentina continued to play and the carnivores began to feel sleepy, the female Baryonyx went over to the trees that were near the glass before nesting herself, keeping her dry on the rain and fell asleep. Ivy, Iris and Dahna were fast asleep, while listening to the music. As Valentina finished she put her ocarina away before letting out a cute yawn, "Nappy time." She mumbles before going to sleep.

* * *

In a few hours it was already noon, the storm past and everyone went out but stayed in the park because the jungle was full of mud. Owen was with a search team looking for the juvenile Dilophosaurus. Meanwhile, Valentina and her friends were in Belinda's paddock, playing in the mud. Valentina was partnered with Dahna while Ivy partnered with her sister. The four young ones throw mud at each others, laughing and shrieking happily. Belinda watches them, making sure they won't slip or fall.

"How hard it is to find a baby Dilophosaurus?" a man asked, holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Don't know." Owen mutters, holding his tranquilizer gun.

The group was at the Baryonyx paddock, they heard a loud laughing and roars, "Val?" Owen whispers.

The group went to the entrance to see Valentina's gyrosphere parked near the entrance. As the group enters the enclosure, their mouth drops. They saw Valentina inside the paddock with Ivy, Iris and Dahna playing with mud balls while Belinda watches the.

"Well, we found the Dilophosaurus." Owen said.

The group nodded in shock thinking on how does Valentina gets in every paddock on the park. Valentina, covered in mu, saw them and waves at them "Hi!" she yells before laughing as she throws a mud ball at Ivy.

Owen took out his phone and calls Claire.

"Hello?"

"Claire, we found the juvenile."

"That's great! Where is she?"

"She's in the Baryonyx paddock with my niece and the Indominus Sisters." Owen answered looking at four playful younglings.

"How did they-"

"I have no idea." Owen cuts her off.

"Well, just bring her back in the paddock."

Owen nodded before closing his phone; the group went to the door. Owen opens it then ducks just in time when a mud ball fly past him, but unfortunately it hit one of the guards. Owen snorts his laugh before looking at Valentina, who had a guilty face. "Sorry!" she apologized.

The guard brushed of the mud off of his face. "It's okay." He said.

Belinda looks at the guards before snorting at them, not caring to eat them. Owen enters, carefully, before looking at Valentina, "You were here all this time?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm sorry if I made you worried." Valentina said.

Owen ruffles her, muddy, beanie hat. "It's okay." He said before picking her up. "Come on were gonna take your friend back to her home then give you and Ivy and Iris a bath."

Valentina nodded, as Owen carries her out with Ivy, Iris and Dahna trotted beside him.

"Bye Belinda!" Valentina waved.

Belinda roars a goodbye before walking away. As the group brings Dahna home, Owen brings Valentina and the hybrid sisters in the lake near his bungalow. The lake wasn't deep; it reaches to Owen's waist, Valentina jumps in followed by Ivy and Iris. The three younglings swam around the lake while Owen, sitting on the grass, watches them with a small smile before looking at the blue sky.

" _Steve, you have an amazing little girl._ " Owen thought, with a small smile before looking at his niece, being splashed by water from Iris while Ivy swims in a lazy circle to avoid being splash by water.

* * *

Meanwhile at U.S.A, Josh and Abby were heading home after a long cold day of work, "Phew… not good days work I'll like to say." Josh said, rubbing his hands together keeping himself warm from the cold.

Abby nodded, "I wonder how's little Valentina doing in Jurassic World?" she wonders.

"Well, we know Valentina's gift so she might be surrounded by dinosaur love." Josh said, "Or getting licks from them."

They both laugh, as they past the Mitchell's house and saw Karen Mitchell with her husband and their sons.

"Howdy partners!" the two siblings greeted them.

Karen looks at them, "Hey Abby, Josh!" she greeted back.

"What are ya'll talking about?" Abby asked.

"Our Aunt Claire sent us tickets to Jurassic World as V. I. P.s!" Gray exclaims excitingly.

"No way!" Josh said, "Your aunt works there?"

"She's an Operations Manager." Karen said, "She's sort of the boss."

Josh whistles, "I wonder why she sent you guys tickets?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Zach mutters.

"Uh, yeah." Abby said, "That place became the top best theme park in the world."

"Well, why don't you guys go?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"We can't because we have worked to do." Josh answered.

"Well, Zach and Gray should start packing so they can get ready for their trip next month." Karen said.

The Starious siblings nodded, "Oh and if you see a little girl name Valentina Rosalina Grady, give us big hello." Josh said.

"Wait." Gray interrupted, "Whose Valentina?"

"She's a little girl that I used to babysit her." Abby said, "And now she's living with her Uncle, who works there."

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Because her parents died in a car accident and he's her only family she got left." Josh answered.

The Mitchell family felt pity for the little girl, "We'll greet her for you, guys." Gray said.

The Starious siblings smiled at them, "Well, we should better get going before we get snowed in." Abby said.

"Take care ya'll." Josh waved, before leaving along with his sister.

Mitchell family waved before going inside helping Zach and Gray packing their things to go to Jurassic World.

* * *

 **Tell me if there is a grammar error or I have it wrong. And I was thinking of Ivy and Iris has fast growth spurts. Hope you guys like it. Please Review or Favorite me.**


	9. School, Amber and Dinosaurs

**Okay someone name ajjr12 gave me an idea of new dinosaurs. You can find more dinosaurs from deviantart called Teratophoneus it is called JP Expand. And I give a big thanks to them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: School, Amber and Dinosaurs.**

Tonight, it was time to meet Simon Masrani, the CEO of the Corporation and founder of two of its subsidiaries Jurassic World and Masrani Energy. And tonight, Valentina is going to meet him with her uncle and the hybrids.

At Jurassic World Hotel's dining room, Valentina, wearing her red dress with a white ribbon tied in her waist and red shoes with white socks, was walking with Owen, wearing a blue sweater and brown pants and black shoes. The two hybrids were there too and also wearing something fancy; Ivy has a black ribbon tied on her tail while Iris has pink ribbon on her neck. The four entered the dining room, the waiters and waitresses were nervous, because there are two carnivorous hybrids in the room. Luckily, the dining room was booked for Mr. Masrani so the public won't see Ivy and Iris. When they saw Mr. Masrani, they sit down, except for Ivy and Iris the two hybrids sat on the floor.

"Ah, so you're Valentina." Mr. Masrani smiles, "It is nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Masrani." Valentina smiled.

"So…." Owen began, "What do you want with Val?"

Mr. Masrani looks at him, "Well, Valentina is making the park more famous because of her bonding with all the dinosaurs. And I was wondering if she likes to become the parks first ever Dinosaur Whisper."

Owen and Valentina's eyes widen in shock, "But Mr. Masrani, Val is still a kid, she needs to go to school and she can't work every day." Owen said.

"That, Owen, is taking care of." Mr. Masrani said, "She'll be homeschooled, I hired the best teachers for her. She will meet her tutors in video chats and they'll send her assignments."

"Okay, when will she start her schooling?" Owen asked, "And where she will be studying?"

"For the time being she'll be studying in the lab, next week Monday. When Ivy and Iris's paddock is finished, there will be a study room for her so she can be close with them." Mr. Masrani said. "So do you accept?"

Owen thought for amount. Valentina does need a good education and also she can be close to Ivy and Iris. Owen looks at Valentina, "What do you think?"

Valentina thinks about it before nodding. Owen nodded slightly before looking at Mr. Masrani, "Alright, I accept." Owen said.

Mr. Masrani smiles, "Wonderful!" he said before giving Owen papers, "I need your permits and she'll be ready for next month." He said holding a pen.

Owen took the pen before reading the paper, as he finished, he signed it. Owen gives the paper to Mr. Masrani.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Owen." Mr. Masrani said, before clapping his hands.

Then a waiter, with orange juice and whine, and a waitress, with a cart of food, came. They gave Mr. Masrani, Owen and Valentina spaghetti and the two hybrids raw chicken. As the waiter pours the whine for Owen and Mr. Masrani and the juice for Valentina, Mr. Masrani lifted his glass, "Cheers for the Valentina's future." He said.

With that said, the three cheered their glass, while Ivy and Iris eat, before eating.

* * *

Time past and it was already Monday, Valentina woke early along with Ivy and Iris. They went to the kitchen and Valentina started making bacons and eggs with toast. She microwave two pork legs before feeding them to the two hybrids, before eating. Once they finished and Valentina puts Owen's breakfast, they went to Valentina's room. Valentina was wearing a red, short sleeve, dress, brown boots, and a white jacket. She puts on her accessories and her pink backpack, with all of her school supplies that was given from Mr. Masrani, as she finished. They heard Owen coming to her room, full dressed while eating toast, "Ready to go?" he asked before taking another bite. Valentina nodded, as they went to motorbike and getting on, and went to the lab while Ivy and Iris follow them.

As they got to building, they went in then to the elevator. Inside the elevator, group of scientist were huddled up on one corner on the elevator, shivering in fear, while Owen was carrying Valentina, with Ivy and Iris were by his side, were on the other corner. Iris looks at the scientist, who were eyeing at her nervously, before "smiling", showing her razor sharp teeth. The elevator reach the main floor and as it opens its doors, the group of scientist runs away, while screaming, in fear, leaving Owen, Valentina, Ivy and Iris, who was still showing her teethes.

"Not to self, never let Iris smile." Owen mumbles, before entering the lab.

Ivy and Iris followed him, until they reach to a creation lab, there Claire and Wu were waiting for them, with a computer screen in the wall, a scanner/printer on the table below the screen also a small desk with a chair in front of them.

"You're here." Claire said.

Owen puts Valentina down, "Yup and right on time."

Wu nodded and looks at Valentina, "Valentina sit here please." he said gesturing the chair.

Valentina nodded and sits down, with Ivy and Iris in different side of the desk. Then someone appeared in the screen, it was a woman about 29 years old, blond hair and green eyes. Behind her is a whiteboard.

"Hello there." She said, "I am Sandra Heloise, I'll be your history teacher of American history."

"Okay." Valentina said before getting her pencil and notebook.

Sandra started teaching her about the lesson. Ivy and iris were taking a nap completely bored on listening to this lesson. Owen went to his work on the raptor paddock. Claire and Wu keep an eye on Valentina, watching her in fascination as she resisted the lesson perfectly. When Sandra finished she logs out and a black man with black hair and eyes name Ayo Amare, he was teaching Valentina Africa's animals and history. Ivy and Iris were playing a paper ball, which they made, and toss it to each other. Then after Ayo finished it was recess. Valentina put away her things before going to Wu followed by Ivy and Iris, "The cafeteria is on the second floor and there's already food for you and Ivy and Iris. Class will start in an hour." He said.

Valentina nodded and went to the elevator along with Ivy and Iris.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Raptor paddock, Owen was watching his Raptors eating a cow, which they kill, viciously. Today, Blue and her sisters are very angry because Owen sends their favorite little girl to school. They don't know what school is but all they know that Valentina will spend less time with them.

"They seem angry." Barry said walking over to him.

Owen looks at him, "They're mad because I sent Valentina to school and they won't have much fun." He said, looking at his Raptors.

Blue glares at her Alpha before eating the cow's leg. The Raptors can only be happy and calm if Valentina was here along with Ivy and Iris.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Valentina was eating a salad, on the table, while Ivy and Iris eat raw beef, on the floor. Some scientists that were taking their break were very nervous because there were two hybrid carnivores here. While they eat, Mr. Masrani came, "Hi Mr. Masrani." Valentina greeted.

Mr. Masrani smiles at her before sitting on the other side of the table, "Valentina, do have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have classes tomorrow." She answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want a field trip to the Amber mines." He said, "Do you want to join along with Ivy and Iris?"

Valentina thinks about before nodding, "Okay, but can we tell Uncle Owen about this?"

"But of course. We wouldn't want your uncle to be worry." He said.

After Valentina and the hybrids finished their food, they went back to the lab followed by Mr. Masrani. Once they got there, Mr. Masrani told Claire and Wu about Valentina's field trip tomorrow, they both agreed. As Valentina continued to take down notes, Owen came to pick her up.

"Hey Val." Owen greeted.

Valentina finished her work and looks at her uncle, "Hi Uncle Owen." She greeted before packing her things. Owen went over to Mr. Masrani, "Mr. Masrani? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm here to take Valentina on a field trip in the Amber mines along with Ivy and Iris." Mr. Masrani said, "And I was hoping if you agree."

Owen thinks about it before shrugging, "Sure but keep an eye on her. I don't want her to get hurt." He said.

"Wonderful! We'll leave early in the morning." Mr. Masrani said.

Owen nodded; Valentina went over to her uncle, followed by Ivy and Iris, before being picked up Valentina up. "See you tomorrow!" Valentina giggles before leaving.

"Do you want to visit blue and her sisters?" Owen asked.

Valentina nodded while Ivy and Iris barked happily.

* * *

At the Raptor Paddock, Blue and her sister were in their muzzles. They glared on every worker that passes them. Barry was patting Delta, who was glaring at a worker that walks past her. Then Hoskins came, "So… how fast they can run?" he asked.

Barry looks at him, "40, 50 if their hungry." He said.

Delta glares at Hoskins. She really, really, I mean really hates Hoskins, she remembers that he was chasing little Valentina. The other Raptors hated him too.

"You ever open them up?" Hoskins asked, "See what they can do?"

"No." Barry said, eyeing at him suspiciously.

Delta shows her dislike by growling and rattling her head restraint. Causing Hoskins to jump back a bit, instead of being frighten, Hoskins laughed at joy and to be fair so did Barry.

"What do you think?" Barry asked, "Wanna take one home?"

"Hey don't joke; when I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup." Hoskins said, showing his story, "It was like two months old, could barely walk. Used to sleep on my bed, watch over me. My wife… she came at me with a steak knife… took a chunk out of her arm."

"Did you put him down?"

"Nah, we have unshakable bond." Hoskins admitted, "Just like Valentina and her dinosaur friends."

That made the Raptors glared at him, venomously, thinking the same thing. If he puts a single finger on little Valentina's cute little head he will die slowly and painfully!

"And you and… uh… what's her name?"

"Delta." Barry said, slightly annoyed and angry.

"Can-can I?" Hoskins asked again, rather oddly for him.

Barry steps back as Hoskins laid his hand on Delta's neck. Straight away, Delta hissed and growl as she thrashed about, showing much she hated him. Barry calms her down a bit and Delta allows Hoskins to stroke her neck but she glares at Hoskins.

"Oh wow." Hoskins whispers, with a grin.

Barry looks at him suspiciously until Owen's voice calls.

"Don't you have patrolling to do, Hoskins?"

Barry, Hoskins and the Raptors saw Owen, holding Valentina's hand, with Ivy and Iris by his side.

"Owen! The man of the hour!" Hoskins said, walking over to him.

Valentina holds her Uncle's hand tightly, nervously, as Hoskins went over to them. "I heard Valentina has schooling." He said.

Owen nodded, "Yeah and she has a field trip tomorrow."

Valentina leans over to see the Raptors. Blue and her sisters saw Valentina and the two hybrids. They purred happily when they saw their little human girl.

Valentina lets go of her Uncle's hand and went over to the Blue, followed by Ivy and Iris. Valentina puts her hand under Blue's muzzle before stroking Blue's rough scales, earning purrs from Blue.

"I miss you girls." Valentina whispers, with a smile.

Barry lets go of Delta, "Val, I'm gonna bring the girls in. Do you want to play with them?"

Valentina nodded before skipping over to the gates followed by Ivy and Iris. Barry puts the girls back inside the paddock. Blue and her sisters went inside the paddock happily. As Valentina and the two hybrids entered the paddock, Blue and her sisters nuzzle them lovingly, wishing them to stay here. As they let go, Valentina puts her bag down and they all started to play tag. Watching them in the top rails were Owen, Barry and Hoskins.

"You know, if the right lessons she could be the first Dinosaur Trainer." Hoskins suggested.

Owen glares at him, "Sorry to say, Hoskins, but Mr. Masrani is making Valentina the Dinosaur Whisper in the park. So don't even think about forcing her in taming wild animals." He said.

Hoskins out his arms up, "Hey, I was just suggesting that's all."

Barry joins in, "Don't force Valentina to do things your own way." He said, "If you did, then all the dinosaurs in the park will be angry."

It's true; whenever Valentina gets scared or hurt, the dinosaurs will protect her or help her. But when someone threatens her, then all the dinosaurs will angry.

"Did it happen?" Hoskins asked, with a hint of excitement.

Owen looks at him, "It did happen few minutes ago." He said, before looking at his girls.

Hoskins was confused until he remembers the Raptors reaction, when he said Valentina. They got angry and with that reaction Hoskins can't go near Valentina only keep an eye on Valentina.

Charlie lets Valentina ride on her back and she ran away from the two hyper active hybrids playfully chasing them, earning laughs and joyful barks. They all play for hours until it was time to go home. Owen carries Valentina while Ivy, carrying Valentina's backpack with her jaws, and Iris follows them home.

* * *

On the next day, Valentina was at the helicopter landing area with Ivy, Iris and Owen. She was wearing a red, sleeveless, t-shirt, brown short pants, hiking boots with white socks and a blue baseball hat with a raptor picture on it. Valentina has big brown backpack with supplies for her and the hybrids. Owen can't come because he has to watch the Raptors but luckily the workers there will keep an eye on her. Then the helicopter landed, the four went to the helicopter to see a man driving it and Mr. Masrani sitting on the driver seat. There was a man about his early thirties; he has brown hair and blue eyes, wearing the clothes to find fossils.

"Owen, I want you to meet Johnny Seymour." Mr. Masrani introduced, "He's the one that works in the amber mines."

"Hey there." Johnny greeted with a smile.

Owen and Valentina waves at him, Ivy and Iris stared at him, Johnny was fascinated, he heard about the hybrids being raised by Valentina and he was amaze to see them up close.

"Come on, we'll give you the tour on the amber mine." Johnny said.

Owen helps his niece get in while Ivy and Iris hopped on. The helicopter took off, Valentina waves at Owen at the widow and Owen waves back. The helicopter flew to the Amber mines.

* * *

At the Amber mine, there were many workers digging up amber for Jurassic World. There were really hard to find these days because they are buried too deep. Then the helicopter landed, the workers stop and look to see Josh gets off and helps Valentina. Then the workers gasp to see two hybrid dinosaurs jumping off the helicopter before following Johnny and Valentina.

"Here we are the Amber mines." Johnny said, gesturing the mines.

Valentina mouth drops when she saw the mines. Then a big man with black hair and green eyes came, "Johnny did you brought the guests of honor?" he asked.

Johnny chuckles, "I sure did Sam." He said, "Valentina, this is Sam Roland, he's my second in command."

"Hey." Sam waves at her.

Valentina nodded, Sam and Johnny gave Valentina the tour. They went inside a white tent inside were tables full of amber with mosquitoes inside.

"Here is where we put the amber before sending them to the park." Johnny said, "There very hard to find these days."

Valentina looks at them in amazement while Ivy sniffs at them and Iris nibbles it with her teethes. Then they went inside the mine, wearing hard hats with flashlights, as well as Ivy and Iris.

"In the mines we collected the best amber but today the ambers are really hard to find these days." Sam said.

Valentina nodded; as she watches how Johnny and Sam collect amber. Ivy and Iris watch them as well until Iris saw a gecko. Licking her muzzle, Iris chases the gecko to a danger zone; Ivy was the first to notice her sister going somewhere and barked at Valentina. Valentina saw Iris running over to a tunnel.

"Iris! No!" Valentina exclaim as she and Ivy chases Iris.

Sam and Johnny saw them running over a restricted area. "Val! Not there!" Johnny yells. Too late, the three females entered and the floor gave in causing them to fall!

"Val!" the both male yelled in fear.

Valentina and the two hybrids screamed/shriek in fear, as they fall to the abyss. The male called for help and got their walky-talky, luckily Valentina has hers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three females slide down on a rock slide with rocks coming at them. They screamed/shriek in fear, as they finally reach the bottom of the floor and the rocks block the entrance. They got up and Valentina wince in pain, she looks at her right ankle to see sprained.

"Ow…" she hissed in pain. Valentina sit back down and wrapped her ankle with her scarf as she did, Ivy lets Valentina to ride on her back. Then Sam called in Valentina's walky-talky. "Val?! Val!? Can you hear me?!"

Valentina answered, "Yes…"

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I have a sprain ankle."

Valentina could hear Johnny swearing in relief in the background, "Val? Do you see a way out?"

Valentina turns on her helmet light to see stalagmites and a tunnel. "There's a tunnel here. Maybe it can lead us somewhere."

"Aright, but make sure to keep your walky-talky on, okay?" Sam said.

Valentina agreed and Ivy and Iris went to the path. They walk for hours until they saw a big cave with orange or yellow light, they went inside ad saw ambers, with mosquitoes, on the walls, floor and ceilings.

"Wow…" Valentina gasps in amazement, "What Sam and Johnny would do for this?"

Ivy and Iris walked around until they saw a bat hanging upside down. Valentina took out her ocarina and started playing. The bat listens as Valentina finished, the bat flies off to a medium size hole near a wall and squeaks. Iris and Ivy followed the bat and climbed a rocky stairs that lead to the hole. And Iris started digging with her sharp claws, to make the hole bigger; Iris keeps digging, throwing rocks and dirt away, Ivy avoids the dust and rocks as well as Valentina. Iris kept digging until they found a medium size hole with a day light. Iris and Ivy worked together to dig the hole out. Once they did, they were at the top with rocky stairs. The two hybrids went down the stairs and went to the camp site as they did they saw all the miners plus Sam and Johnny fussing over to get in the tunnel.

"We have to get in there!" Sam said.

"If we do! Then we will be killed!" a miner said.

"You rather be killed by Velociraptors or the cave?" Johnny said, remembering Owen works with Raptors.

The miners froze in fear before one could answer; they heard Ivy roaring at them. They all turn and their eyes widen to see Valentina and the Hybrids okay. All the miners went to her and checked on her ankle.

"The good news that it's not swelling but you can't walk for a few days." Johnny said, "How did you three get out of the cave?"

"We followed a tunnel that leads us into a chamber full ambers with mosquitoes inside then we saw a medium hole and Iris started digging until we reach to the exit."

All the miners were shock to hear that, "Can you show us?" Sam asked eagerly.

Valentina nodded and Ivy and Iris show them the cave. As they all got there and went inside, all the workers mouths dropped in amazement to see more amber.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Sam exclaims, "This place is a gold mine!"

Johnny grins and looks at Valentina, riding on Ivy, and ruffles her beanie hat, "Good job Val!" he said before turning to the workers, "Let's get to work boys!"

The workers cheered before getting their tools and started digging and cutting the ambers off the area, carefully. Valentina was at a tent getting her ankle bandage up while Ivy and Iris eat two geckos, which they hunt, happily. As the workers send all the ambers to the park, Mr. Masrani came to pick Valentina up and Sam and Johnny explained everything making Mr. Masrani happy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the helicopter landing platform, Owen was waiting for his niece and the two hybrids. He saw a helicopter landing and Johnny came out carrying Valentina with Ivy and Iris following them. Owen saw his niece with a bandage on her ankle and she was full of dirt. "Val? What happen to you?"

Valentina explained everything to him about the little incident and Owen sighs in relief, "Well, I'm glad you're safe." He said before picking her up, "Come on, you need a bath and thanks for watching her Johnny."

Johnny nodded before going back to the helicopter, as it flies away; Owen took his niece home and gave her a bath with Ivy and Iris.

* * *

The Next day, Valentina was being carried by her Uncle to the lab along with Ivy and Iris. When she got cleaned up and went to visit Blue and her sisters, their motherly instincts kicked in and they watched Valentina and groomed her injured ankle. Blue roars dryly at Owen saying that it was his fault for leaving Valentina alone on the first place and Owen was silently swearing. Then Wu called Owen to come to the lab with his niece and the two hybrids for something. As they went in the creation lab, they saw eggs in each incubator.

"Owen glad you are here." Wu said, "Hi Valentina."

Valentina smiled and waves, "So? Why did you call us for?" Owen asked.

Then Claire came, "Well, Owen, thanks to Valentina finding many ambers. We created new species from different periods." She said.

That's the cue, one of the eggs hatched on the incubator, it almost looks like a T-Rex, but she has horns and her scales are black with red on top of her head until it reaches to her tail. Her eyes were acid green and she looks at Valentina, with an adorable chirp. Owen puts his niece down as she limp towards the hatchlings. Wu gave her gloves, as she holds it Wu told her the dinosaur's name. "She's a Carnotaurus Satrei."

"I'm gonna call her Carly." Valentina giggles as Carly licks her nose.

Then a male Veterinarian came with a strange dog came, "Wu, here's the Inostrancevia alexandri." He said.

Valentina puts Carly down, as Ivy and Iris sniffed at their new friend, the Veterinarian gave the Inostrancevia alexandri to her. Valentina looks at grey brown fur creature, as it opens her eyes to revile yellow eyes; she looks at Valentina and barks at her happily. Smiling, Valentina scratches her ear earning happy barks.

"I'll call you Ingrid." Valentina giggles.

"How did you make that?" Owen pointed at Ingrid.

"We use dog D. N. A. on her so she can be a trustful companion for her." Wu said.

"In other words we created a guard dog for her." Claire said.

Ingrid was put down and was sniffed by Ivy, Iris and Carly. They barked and squealed before they started to chase each other happily, startling the scientist.

"Why did you make new dinosaurs?" Owen asked.

"So, Valentina can have her very own dinosaur friends." Mr. Masrani said walking up to them.

"Why?"

"She is going to be a Dinosaur Whisper when she turns eighteen but she needs to get ready by taking of them." Mr. Masrani said.

Owen nodded slowly as he turns to his niece laughing as the four predators were pulling different scientists' pants off, scaring them as well.

"How many months will they be fully grown?" Owen asked.

"They'll reach to adulthood next month." Wu said.

Owen looks at him, "But dinosaur ages only six or seven months."

"We were able to make their genes to make them grow faster but their also intelligent." Claire said, "And they'll do anything to get her attention."

"What about their paddocks?" Owen asked.

"Their paddocks were prepared years ago." Mr. Masrani said, "We prepared for any new dinosaurs that the miners dogged up but we didn't show to public yet because the ambers were getting hard to find these days."

Owen looks at him as he looks at his niece being snuggled by her dino friends. Owen thinks it is a good idea but not knowing the danger that lies ahead for his little niece.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it and sorry for the long wait because I have three tests next week, so I'll update soon.**


	10. Meeting Zach and Gray

**Okay, in this chapter Valentina's ankle was fully healed. Ivy and Iris are now fully grown along with the new dinosaurs; here are the selected dinosaurs, their names, and how many are there.**

 **(Carly) Carnotaurus Satrei-1**

 **(Ingrid) Inostrancevia alexandri-1**

 **(Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory) Dimetrodon-4**

 **(Tina) Titanobao-1**

 **(Carrie) Ceratosaurus-1**

 **(Sara) Sarcosuchus-1**

 **(Spectra) Spinosaurus-1**

 **You will find those dinosaurs in Teratophoneus deviantart. And tell me what do you think and should I put a bad guy that wanted Valentina? Or remove him? If I do then who will be the villain, definitely not Hoskins… yet. Please put a vote should I or should not rewrite the chapter 7. Oh and the next chapter, should I put a celebrity or celebrities? I mean so the park can be more famous by them. I found someone name Dramaking14 with a fanfiction called: Jurassic Bond: Bigger, Louder, More Teeth. I read that he added Katty Perry in his fanfiction so why not add my mine. So I'm gonna ask him if I can barrow his idea first. Oh and I'm gonna just write Valentina's nickname instead of her full name.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Meeting Zach and Gray**

Early in the morning, Val was sleeping peacefully in her bed, hugging Honey he stuff raptor toy. Owen left early to watch his raptors leaving his niece with three carnivores. Then there was a roar in her window. Sitting up, Valentina rubs her eyes and yawns before looking at her window to see Ivy, full grown I-Rex. Smiling, Valentina got off of bed and change her nightgown. She wears a red, sleeveless, t-shirt, brown hiking pants and boots, and her accessories before tying her hair into a high ponytail. She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before going out. As she did, she greeted Ingrid the Inostrancevia alexandri; she's about 5 meters and 500 kg. Ingrid was done eating her breakfast, which was a big goat. Ingrid became a loyal companion to Valentina and she lives with her and Owen, in a really big dog house. Ivy and Iris are now fully grown. Ivy is bigger than Iris. Their paddock wasn't done yet so they sleep outside near Valentina's window

Today is Saturday means Val has no school today and the I-Rexes were happy because they have a whole day playing with Valentina. Ingrid bends down and Val got on. "Let's go for a walk in the jungle." Val said before taking a bite on her apple.

With that said they went to the jungle to explore. It's a good thing Owen feed them; otherwise they will eat a plant eater dinosaur.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ferry dock, Zach and Gray were picked up by Zara, Claire assistance. They were walking around the island while Gray asks many questions, "How big is the Island?"

"Big." Zach said boringly.

"But what pounds?" Gray asked.

"Those it matter?" Zach asked; sounding like he doesn't care, oh wait he doesn't care.

"Come on!" Gray pulled Zach's arm while running towards the visitor center.

"Hey slow down. Mom's not paying me to babysit." Zach said, pulling his arm away.

The two enter the Visitor center; they saw a hologram projector and more. Gray tries out Dr. D. N. A. excitingly. "Cytosine, Guanine, Adenine and Thymine."

As Dr. D.N. A. explains those things, Claire came down the stairs. She saw her nephews, "Zach, Gray?" she called coming down.

The two saw her coming to them.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray runs over to her before hugging his aunt. As he lets go, Claire looks at them.

"Wow! Look at you two. How many has it been? Three… two?"

"Seven. Seven years." Zach corrected, he then asked, "Hey, do you know a little girl called Valentina Rosalina Grady?"

Claire looks at him in shock, "Yes, how did you know?"

"We have a friend who used to babysit her." Gray said, "Is she here?"

"Yes, she's probably playing in the jungle with her dinosaur friends."

"She made friends with all the dinosaurs?" Gray asked amazed, "How?"

"She can able to talk to them." Claire said.

"She can?!" Gray asked with a grin.

"Well, yes, but she wouldn't tell us how she does it maybe you can do it." Claire said, "Here are your V. I. P. passes so you can have fun time in the park. I'll meet back in five." Claire looks at Zara, "Watch them while I'm gone." Claire walks away and the three went to the park to explore. They went to the petting zoo were little kids ride on baby dinosaurs.

"Wow…" Gray said looking at a kid riding a triceratops.

"Come on you're too big for that." Zach said walking away and Gray follows him Zara was busy talking in her cell phone. Then Zach had an idea.

"Gray, let's go while she's distracted." Zach whispers and the two run off to the Gyrosphere.

As the two got there they show their V. I. P. wristband and they got on the gyrosphere. And they explore the dinosaur jungle. They saw many herbivores; Gray was amazed while Zach, on the other hand, was bored. Then Zach saw a restricted area gate that is open.

"Hey, let's take a detour." Zach said, driving the gyrosphere towards the restricted zone.

"Zach. We're not allowed there." Gray said, as his older brother dives the gyrosphere in the restricted zone.

"Come on you said you wanted to see dinosaurs so here they are." Zach pointed at the Ankylosaurus, "Four dinosaurs."

"No it's five and they are Ankylosaurus." Gray corrected.

"No, four, see." Zach began to count the ankylosaurus, one by one, then the ankylosaurus looks up and Gray slowly turns around and his eyes grew wide.

"…Five." Gray said, looking at the glass behind, in fear. Zach turns around and his eyes grew wide and his mouth hanged open. They saw an unknown dinosaur that looks like a T-Rex but bigger and it has snow white scales and scarlet eyes.

Mitchell brothers screamed and Zach droved the gyrosphere too fast, and it accidently hits a tree. Scared, the four ankylosaurus run away accidently hitting the gyrosphere. The gyrosphere spins around getting hit by tree to tree while the Mitchell brothers screamed in fear. Then they screamed even louder because the gyrosphere is going to fall off of a cliff.

"Help!" the Mitchell brothers screamed.

They close their eyes shut waited to fall for their doom then suddenly the gyrosphere stopped all of a sudden. They open their eyes and looks up to see the Dinosaur caught them on its jaws. The gyrosphere was near the edge and they were happy and scared at the same time. Happy because they didn't fall to their death and scared because there's a big and scary dinosaur holding their gyrosphere in its jaws.

"We're gonna die." Zach whispers.

Then the dinosaur pulls the gyrosphere away from the cliff and set it down. As t lets go, the dinosaur looks at Zach and Gray curiously, while tilting its head.

The Mitchell brothers blinked at it and it blinked backed at them. "What's it doing?" Zach whispered.

"I think its observing us."

"You think?"

Then there was a little voice called, "Iris! Iris! Where are you girl?!"

The three turned around to see a little girl, with blue eyes and dark brown hair, coming out of the bushes. Zach and Gray yelled at her saying run but the little girl went over to the white dinosaur without any fear.

"Iris! There you are." She said.

Iris lowered her snout and the little girl stroked her muzzle. "Don't run off girl."

Iris purred at her. Then another one came but bigger and scarier than the second one. Then another creature came, it was a prehistoric mammal with gray fur and saber like teethes. The little girl saw the Mitchell brothers and waves at them.

"Hi."

The Mitchell brothers just stared at her.

"It's okay, you can come out, their friendly." She said, patting the big one.

The Mitchell brothers slowly got out off of their, slightly destroyed, gyrosphere and went over to the little girl. The big one looks at Mitchell brothers suspiciously while the smallest one looks at them curiously. As Zach and Gray went over to the little girl as she introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val." She said she pointed at the bone white dinosaur and the prehistoric mammal, "That's Ivy and Ingrid." She then pointed at the Iris, "And that one is Iris. What are your names?"

Zach clears his throat, "I'm Zach Mitchell and this Gray Mitchell my little brother."

"Hi…" Gray greeted weakly, "Hey do you know about Abigail Starious?"

Val's sapphire blue eyes shine brightly, "Yeah! She used to babysit me!"

"Well, she wanted us to say hello to you." Zach said.

Val smiles happily, "Do you want a tour of the park? I know the best places here."

Gray looks at her excitingly and looks at Zach pleadingly, "Come on Zach! Please!"

Zach looks at Valentina for a second then looks at the carnivores, "I don't know if it's a good idea to follow a little girl that has three prehistoric carnivores."

Val giggles. "It's okay. They already ate their breakfast." She said, before getting on Ingrid, "Come on! I want you to meet my Dinosaur friends."

Ingrid lowered herself so the Mitchell brothers could get on. Gray smiles before getting on Ingrid excitingly. Zach hesitated to get on, and then Iris plucks him from the ground and puts him in Ingrid's back. Zach was surprise on what just happen then he holds on to Gray, who was holding on to Val.

"Oaky! To Carly!" Val exclaims.

The three carnivores roared before heading to the Carnotaurus exhibit. Zach and Gray hold on tight as they screamed on top of their lungs. As they went to the Carnotaurus exhibit, Valentina was able to get Zach and Gray to enter Carly's paddock. Ivy, Iris and Ingrid were outside sleeping peacefully enjoying their relaxation. Gray was so excited; he always wanted to meet Carnotaurus. Zach was, well, terrified. As they walk they heard a soft snoring. Gray and Zach's eyes widen when they saw Carly, a 7.5 meters fully grown Carnotaurus, dozing off on the grassy floor. Zach and Gray tried to be quiet but Val uses her whistle to wake Carly up. As it did, Carly got up and went over to the three. Zach and Gray backed away, as Carly nuzzles Val.

"Guys, this is Carly. Carly these are Zach and Gray."

Carly grunts in responsed, Val grabbed Gray's hand and let it touch Carly's snout. Gray was totally shock, he was touching a dinosaur! Carly rumbles and let Gray stroke her head.

"This is so amazing." Gray whispered.

Zach was also shock that his mouth was hanging open. As they left Carly's paddock, they went to Dimetrodon paddock, it was like a swampy area. There was a rope bridge on the top of the paddock. Val introduce the Mitchell brothers to the, 3, 5, Dimetrodon sisters. They all have different colors. The three humans were at the rope bridge.

"Those are the Dimetrodon sisters." Val pointed at the four legged, with sails on their backs, dinosaurs.

"That's Dawn," Val pointed at Dimetrodon with Gila monster markings, "That's Delilah," She pointed at Dimetrodon with Tiger Snake markings, "That's Dorothy," She pointed at Dimetrodon with blue Poison Dart frog markings, "And that's Dory." She pointed at Dimetrodon with green scales and black stripe markings on the back.

Dimetrodons looked up and roars, showing their canine teeth, a greeting at Val, "Hey girls!" she greeted back, "Say hello to Zach and Gray."

The Dimetrodon roared a greeting and the Mitchell brothers were amazed to see that. Next they went to the Titanobao paddock. It was like the Amazon but more dark and scary. Zach and Gray stayed really close to Valentina, not wanting to be eaten by a giant snake. Then the bushes moved. The Mitchell brothers turned around sharply to see nothing and then they heard something hissing. They turn around slowly to face a giant brown anaconda with yellow eyes, hanging on a tree branch. The Mitchell brothers screamed and the 13 meter long Titanobao hissed at them. Val rushed over to the Titanobao "Tina, shhh!" Valentina hushed the Titanobao while patting her gently. Tina calms down a bit but glares at Zach and Gray.

"Tina these are Zach and Gray. Zach and Gray this is Tina the Titanobao." Val strokes Tina's head and jaws. As she lets go, Tina hissed at the brothers before retreating to trees. The three looked up then to each other, "That went well." Val said.

Zach and Gray just chuckled at her before they went to the Ceratosauruspaddock; Valentina, Zach and Gray were riding on Carrie the six meters Ceratosaurus. She has a red head and horn and cooper brown scales with black markings. She was giving them a ride to show them her home and they were having the time of their lives! Next they went to the Sarcosuchus paddock, 12 meter long Supercroc. Sara the Sarcosuchus; was letting them ride on her back as she swims on her river. Then they went to the Spinosaurus paddock.

"Come on! I want you guys to meet Spectra!" Valentina said as they enter the paddock. Ivy and Iris were sleeping outside with Ingrid while the three humans entered.

Gray was so excited, he met many carnivores and they let him and Zach play with them except for Tina. Zach was enjoying it too, he thought he will have a bad day; turns out it was the most exciting day of his life. As they reach a jungle like paddock, something came out of the water.

"Hi Spectra!" Valentina greeted.

Spectra is about 4 meters tall, has sharp claws and a big sale on her back. Spectra's yellow eyes look at Valentina and the Mitchell brothers.

"Spectra these are my new friends Zach and Gray."

Zach and Gray waved at Spectra. Spectra snorts at them before nudging Valentina. Smiling, Valentina took out M&Ms on her satchel and Spectra opened her mouth while Valentina pours the M&Ms on her jaws.

"Is it a good idea feeding her human foods?" Zach asked.

"It's okay. She has a strong digestive system."

The three stayed in Spectra's paddock for a few minutes before going out.

"Are there more exhibits here?" Gray asked, getting out of the paddock.

"Well, there is one exhibit but it won't be open until few more years." Valentina said.

"Well, then show us, please?" Zach asked.

Valentina nodded and the three got on Ingrid. They all went to the Velociraptor paddock.

* * *

At the Raptor paddock, Blue and her sisters were chasing a pig again. Owen made sure the incident last time won't happen again. As the pig retreated safely, Owen calls them, "Eyes on me!" Owen ordered using his clicker.

The Raptor squad snarled and glares at him, "Hey don't give me that s***!" he yelled.

The Raptors stops snarling but glares at him before Owen took out a bucket of dead mouse or rats. The Raptors were now focus on the bucket, Owen took out a small rat, "Charlie!" Owen throws the rat. Charlie grabs it with her jaws, "Echo!" Owen throws the rat to her and she snaps her jaws at it, "Delta!" Owen throws the rat; Delta leaps up and snaps her jaws at the rat. The Owen took out a big rat, "And Blue! This is for you!" Owen throws the big rat to her and she ate it.

"Eyes up!" Owen orders, the Raptors looked at him and then Owen ordered, "Go!" and the Raptors ran off.

The workers clapped, they are finally making progress. Owen went down and Barry came. "We're finally making progress." He said.

"Yup, thanks to Val." Owen said.

Val spends her free time with the Raptors; they listen and obey Owen, a bit. Then Hoskins came, "Owen! Whoo-woo! You got them eating out of your palms!" he said with a grin.

Owen and Barry stares at him still not liking him treating Valentina as a tool of destruction.

"What do you want buddy?" Owen asked annoyed.

"You know why." Hoskins said, "We need to have a field test with the Raptors. We just now discovered that they can respond to commands. We need this research to the next level."

Owen turns and looks at Hoskins, "These are wild animals, Hoskins, trust me you don't want them out of the fields." He warned.

"They weren't wild when they were near Valentina." Hoskins said before leaving.

Barry came to Owen's side, "We finally made progress and that's the first thing he said? Make a weapon?" he said, "He doesn't even care if Valentina is just a little girl."

Owen nodded in agreement. He can't leave his niece with Hoskins alone, he might pressure her too much and he doesn't want that to happen. Then there were thundering footsteps, the guards were startled before pointing their guns ready, as the footsteps came closer and closer. Then suddenly Ivy and Iris exploded out of the undergrowth letting out a horrifying roar. All the guards and Hoskins screamed, except for Owen, Barry and the Raptors, in fear. Then stop when they heard laughing, they saw Val, Gray and Zach, riding on Ingrid, were the ones who were laughing. They were laughing so hard that Zach and Gray fell off of Ingrid and were on the floor still laughing. Everyone calms down while Zach and Gray got up.

"That was awesome!" Gray cheers.

"Yeah!" Zach agreed then looks at Val, getting off of Ingrid, "So where's your uncle?"

"Yeah and what is his job?" Gray asked.

Val looks behind them before pointing. The Mitchell brothers turned around to see Owen smiling at them, "Hey. I'm Owen Grady, Val's uncle and Raptor Trainer."

Zach and Gray look at Owen in shock, they look at Val then to Owen then to Val. "That's your uncle?" Zach asked pointed at Owen.

Val nodded.

"And he's a Raptor trainer?" Gray added.

Again, Val nodded. The Mitchell brothers were amazed by Val's uncle. "You have one cool uncle." Gray said.

Owen smiles at them, "Thanks for the comments." He said before he picks up Val in his arms. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Zach Mitchell and my little brother Gray."

"Hi." Gray greeted.

Owen nodded before looking at Val, "Did you show them around the park?" he asked.

Val nodded, "Uh-huh and I was going to let them meet the Raptors." She said so cutely.

Speaking of Raptors, Blue and her sister roared at them, wanting Valentina to come in.

"Alright! Hold your horses!" Owen went to the paddock carrying Val on his arms.

Ingrid went over to Barry and nuzzles him earning scratches from her neck. She accepted Owen and Barry as her pack-mates and was always loyal to them. She doesn't like Hoskins at all, one time when Hoskins tries to pet her, she almost bite him in his balls and Owen and Barry laugh at that scene.

Ivy and Iris went to the paddock and watched the Raptors from above. They were too big to fit on the entrance so they watched them on the top. Blue and her sisters nuzzled Val, saying they miss her so much, even though she visits them. Zach and Gray were up in the platform with Owen and Barry.

"Wow! Who knew the Raptors love Val so much?" Gray said in amazement.

"Yes, they think Val is a baby Raptor." Owen said.

Zach snickers a bit, "They think she's a baby?"

"Yes, they protected and watched over her like mothers." Barry said.

"And they don't like it when she's hurt or scared." Owen added.

"Did it happen?" Zach asked.

"Yes." Barry said, "When Owen let Val to go on a field trip in the amber mines. Then when she got home she had a sprain ankle and the Raptors weren't too happy to see that."

"What happen then?" Zach asked.

"Blue roared at Owen saying that it was his fault for leaving her alone in the first place." Barry said before chuckling.

Zach and Gray laugh and Owen gives them the look, "Oh sure laugh it up." He said but he smiled at the two. As they stop they looked at the Raptors.

"What are their names?" Gray asked.

Owen pointed his Raptors one at a time, "That's Charlie, Delta, Echo and Blue, she's the Beta of the pack." He said.

"Who's the Alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're looking at him." Owen gestured himself proudly.

As the Raptors played with Val for a few hours they went back in their pens while Val went out of the paddock. "Uncle Owen? Can I show Zach and Gray the other dinosaurs?" she asked.

"Sure but be back before dark." Owen said.

"Okay!" Val said getting on Ingrid followed by Zach and Gray. Ingrid went to the jungle along with Ivy and Iris.

Owen smiles at his little, she finally made human friends, even though they are in different age. They can still be good friends for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val introduced the Mitchell brothers to Rexy, they were both amaze to see her and letting them touch her. They even went into the Dilophosaurus paddock, where they met Dahna and her friends. Then they went to Belinda the Baryonyx, Gray was amazed when Val asked Belinda to show her teethes to Gray. Then they went to the Aviary to meet Polly the Pteranodon and Dixie the Dimorphodon, two Pteranodons carried Zach and Gray in their talons while Polly carries Val. The three Pteranodons gave them a roller coaster ride and the three were laughing in joy. Then they swam with Mona in her paddock, the show won't be on until five more hours, and the Mitchell brothers were having fun in the water.

Then time past and it was already noon, the three humans went inside the park while Ivy, Iris and Ingrid waited outside.

"That was the best things I have ever seen!" Zach said, walking towards the hotel.

"Glad you guys liked it." Val smiles at them.

"Hey Val?" Gray asked, "Can you understand the dinosaurs?"

Val looks at him and nodded, "I can because I was born with the gift and I can communicate with them when I play my ocarina or my whistle." She said.

Zach and Gray looks at her in amazement, "Can you guys keep it a secret?" Val asked.

Zach and Gray nodded as they went to the hotel; they saw Claire and Zara talking to each other worriedly. Claire saw her nephews and rushed towards them, "Oh thank God! I thought you two were lost." She said, full of relief.

"Sorry. We were having a great tour with Val." Zach said gesturing Val.

Claire looks at Val, "You gave them a tour?"

Val nodded, "Uh-huh, I let them meet my dino friends and they play with them."

Claire and Zara's eyes widen in shock, "You play with them?" Zara asked.

Gray nodded, "Yeah! And it was the most fun we had ever!"

Claire looks at Val and made a small smile, "Thanks for watching them Val." She said.

Val smiled, "You're welcome." She then looks at the sun, "I should go. Uncle Owen said I have to be home before dark. See ya tomorrow!" she waved before going out of the park.

The Mitchell brothers smiled and waved, they were going to hand out with Val tomorrow again. "Come on, dinner is almost ready." Claire said.

The Mitchell brothers nodded and they went inside the hotel wit Zara. Today they have the best day they have ever had and can't wait to do it again tomorrow.

* * *

 **I hope you like it! And the next chapter is about Val's special day; guess what her special day is.**


	11. Valentina's Birthday!

**Okay I asked Dramaking14 to let me borrow his Roar version of Jurassic World and he agrees. And for that I thank him. So enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Valentina's Birthday**

Today, Jurassic World has a special guest coming to the park. It was Katy Perry. Every tourist was in the docks ready to greet their favorite singer. As the ferry landed, Katy came out and everyone cheers. Katy went over to Claire, Zara and the Mitchell brothers. As they greet her they show her to her hotel room while Katy's fans cheered. Everyone was so happy except for Val. Today was Val's birthday, she used to celebrate it with her parents and the Starious siblings but her parents are gone and Abby and Josh were at America. Val can't tell her Uncle because he has a lot of work to do. But Val can celebrate her birthday next time.

Val was at the jungle riding on Ingrid. Ivy and Iris were following them from behind. Val was wearing a simple blue sundress with a, short sleeve, white t-shirt under it. She was wearing her whistle and raptor necklace, her beanie hat and scarf were in the washer. She also brought her satchel and her lute. Her hair was not tied so she let it down. Owen told her that he has something to do and he'll meet her at Jurassic World at five o'clock noon. So Val was just simply exploring, she was going to the gyroshpere to meet Zach and Gray near the hills. They told her they're gonna bring someone with them.

Sighing, Val took out her lute and started strumming the Roar by Katy Perry. As she played, Ivy, Iris and Ingrid would listen. Val plays the song while the three giant predators walked. Herbivores heard her playing and followed her. Val just made a dinosaur parade. They walk to the jungle while Val plays her lute.

* * *

Meanwhile at the gyrospheres, Katy was driving the gyrosphere with Zach and Gray. The Mitchell brothers wanted Katy to meet Val near the gyroshpere. They told her about her past and Katy felt sorry for her. Then they saw the herbivores going somewhere. Looking at each other, Katy follows the herbivores. Then they heard someone playin a lute, they can barely hear it because of the gyroshpere. Then they saw Val, playing her lute, sitting on the grass with Ivy, Iris, Ingrid and herbivores. They got out of the gyrsphpere and listens to Val's music. She plays it very beautifully.

"That's Val?" Katy asked in amazement.

Zach and Gray nodded before fist bumping each other as they listens to Val's adorable music. Val was a natural playing with her lute. Her mother Alma taught her how to play since she was four years old. As Val finished, she heard clapping. She saw Zach, Gray and Katy clapping at her.

"That was amazing!" Katy cheered walking over to her. Val got up and Katy kneels down, "You are a really good singer."

"Thank you Ms. Perry." Val said with a smile.

"Just call me Katy." Katy looks at the carnivores, "Are they friendly?"

Val nodded and she grabs Katy's hand and let her touch Iris. Katy was amazed as she patted Iris' head earning happy purrs.

"Wow…" Katy gasps.

"Hey, Val? Can you show Katy around the park?" Zach asked.

Val nodded and guided Katy and the Mitchell brothers around the park.

* * *

At Ivy and Iris' half finished paddock, Owen was there preparing for Val's birthday party. Barry, scientists, and workers were helping him prepare Val's special day. Mr. Masrani paid everything for the party because he took a liking on her like she was a daughter to him.

"A little more to the left!" Barry guided two men to hang a banner that said: Happy Birthday Val! With dinosaur pictures decorated in it. As they got it right, Barry made a thumbs up before walking over to Owen, who was looking at the 4 ft. and nine inch chocolate with strawberry toppings cake.

"Val is going to love her party!" Barry chuckled looking at the gifts that were piled in a table.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that Abby told me otherwise Val will have no party." Owen said, "And I won't win the best Uncle award."

Barry chuckles as he helps prepare the foods. Everyone was making sure that Val was distracted. Speaking of Val, she was giving Katy the grand tour of the park. Katy likes it when she was up close with the dinosaurs and she got a rollercoaster in the aviary. Needless to say, Katy loves the park, as they went home Katy asked how old Val was.

"I'm turning five today."

"Wait," Zach interrupted, "Today's your birthday and you didn't tell your uncle?"

"He's busy." Val said, "I don't want him to be stress out on my birthday."

"So that's why." Gray understands.

As the four went to the park, they saw Owen waiting for them, "Hey Val! How was your day?"

"Good. I gave Katy a grand tour around the park."

"Really?" Owen asked.

"Yes! And it was amazing!" Katy said.

"Glade you like and Val I want to show you something." Owen said.

Nodding, Val followed her Uncle along with Katy and the Mitchell brothers to Ivy and Iris' paddock. They got there until it was dark, as they did, they can barely see.

"So…why are we here?" Zach asked.

Then lights were open to revile everyone and decorations, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled.

Val gasps and then smiled, "How did you know it's my birthday? I didn't tell you."

Owen picks her up, "Abby called me and further more why didn't you?"

"You were always busy and I don't want you to be more stressed out." Val answered.

Everyone awed at her and Owen smiled at her and ruffles her hair, "Okay everyone! LET'S PARTY!" Owen exclaims.

Everyone cheered and started to party, and then it was time to blow the candles. Owen was holding his niece so she can blow the candles. "Make a wish, Val." Owen said.

Val closed her eyes before blowing he candles, everyone cheered, "What did you wish for?" Barry asked.

"My wish is to have the best day with everyone." Val answered.

Everyone awed at her and gave Val with her presents. Val got a JW T-shirt form Lowery, dinosaur earrings from Vivian, girly clothes from Claire, a video camera from Barry, a new Ipad from Mr. Masrani and a beaded bracelet with baby raptor teethes from her uncle Owen. She even got a pet Microraptor from Wu, she has brown feathers and creamy scales and Val name her Monica. As everyone was enjoying themselves, Katy went over to Val, "Hey Val? Do you want to sing with me?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" Val nodded with a smile.

"That sounds niece but we don't have a karaoke machine." Owen said.

"Oh we're not using that. I have something better." Katy said.

Mr. Masrani came, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

At Jurassic World, there was stage with a big red curtain. Behind it was Val, wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants that resembles to Blue's scales and her accessories on with Monica was perched on her shoulder. And Katy was wearing the same but it was tight and red and white. Behind them were another set of curtains, where Ivy and Iris were there. Ingrid was guarding the backstage so no intruder can come in.

"You ready Val?" Katy asked with a smile.

Val nodded holding her microphone.

There were many people there because Katy was going to sing. Owen and the others were at the crowed as Mr. Masrani came to the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Everyone who works here, and every dinosaur that lives here, cannot use any words to tell you how much it means for you to come here." Mr. Masrani said, "I thank you for all to come at the park to get a chance to walk with the dinosaurs but we still need much to learn and without further ado I would like to meet are special guest Katy Perry and Valentina Rosalina Grady!"

The the light were turned off and Mr. Masrani got out safely. Then music starts playing as the lights were turn back on, the curtains were lifted to revile Katy and Val with Monica perched on her shoulder. The two started singing

Katy: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath.  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess.  
So I sat quietly, agree politely.  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice.  
I let you push me past the breaking point.  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.

Val: You held me down, but I got up.

Katy: HEY!

Val: Already brushing off the dust.

Katy: You hear my voice, you hear that sound.

Val: Like thunder gonna shake the ground.

Katy: You held me down, but I got up.

Val: HEY!

Katy: Get ready 'cause I've had enough.

Val: I see it all, I see it now.

Katy: I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire.

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Louder, louder than a T-Rex.

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: You're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Now I'm floating like a pterosaur.  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes.

Val: I went from zero, to my own hero.

Katy: You held me down, but I got up. HEY!

Val: Already brushing off the dust.

Katy: You hear my voice, you hear that sound.

Val: Like thunder gonna shake the ground.

Katy: You held me down, but I got up.

Val: HEY!

Katy: Get ready 'cause I've had enough.

Val: I see it all, I see it now.

Katy: I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Katy: Louder, louder than a lion

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: You're gonna hear me roar

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: You'll hear me roar

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: You're gonna hear me roar...

Then the curtains behind them were lifted to revile Ivy and Iris. The tourist gasps as the two hybrids circled at Val and Katy. It wasn't an ambush, it was part of the act and they love it!

Indominus Rex Sisters: Roar!

Katy: Roar!

Indominus Rex Sisters: Roar!

Val: Roar!

Indominus Rex Sisters: Roar!

Val: Roar!

Katy: Roar!

Val and Katy: Roar!

Katy: I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire.

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Louder, louder than a T-Rex.

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: You're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: You'll hear me roar

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy and Val: You're gonna hear me roar...

As they finished, Ivy and Iris let out a loud roar together, their combine roar made the earth shake. As they finished, everyone cheered and screamed at them happily. Val was petting Ivy and Iris saying they did greet and then Katy picks Val up and shown Val to the audiences. They all cheered and screamed even louder, Val smiles and waves at them. Owen smiled at his niece thinking she's going the make the park more fun and full of wonders. Everyone was thinking the same thing but they didn't know that a black hair and green eyes man was watching them. He took out his phone and called someone.

* * *

At a deserted island, a man was searching a his paper until his communicator was turned on. "Mr. Mortem?"

"Yes? What is it Marco?"

"I found the child." He said.

Mortem's brown eyes widen as he looks at the communicator. "What is the child's name?"

"Apparently, the child is a little five year old girl name Valentina Rosalina Grady."

Mortem smirks darkly, "Is there more information about her?"

"She lives with her uncle and has two hybrid dinosaurs."

Mortem's smirk faded to a scowl, " _This is going to be harder than I thought._ " He thought bitterly.

"What should I do sir?" Marco asked.

"Stay in the park and keep spying on them. I want to know all about this Valentina girl." Mortem said, "I will send a capture team to get her."

"Yes Sir!" Marco said before turning off his communicator.

Mortem was searching at Val's files, her birth certificate and her parents' death. He smirked when he found about that and then looks at the picture of him and Val's mom, "Well, it looks like my lab partner isn't going to join the party." He said before laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Thanks again to Dramaking14 for the song. You should read his stories, they're awesome! Review and Favorite!**


	12. A Terrible Truth

**Okay here's the next chapter and I appreciate Dramaking14 for the song again and I like to thank for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Terrible Truth**

A week later, after Val's Birthday ended and Katy went back home, Val became the best big hit. She was a little superstar, many news media were trying to get to her and ask her question but thanks to Jurassic World's security and Ingrid they were easily to avoid.

Val even has crazy fans, whenever Val goes to the park with Monica to visit Zach and Gray, all the people will come to her and ask Val for her autograph or a selfie. Val wasn't comfortable being praise and getting all famous but thanks to her Uncle and Barry; she was able to get away from her crazy fans.

Hoskins was keeping an eye on Val, making sure what her secret to make the dinosaurs love her is. But Val was very good at sneaking away from him and her fans. Val, Zach and Gray would play in the jungle and she would show them the fruits that are edible and poisonous. Val really likes is to spend her free time with her Dino friends but she didn't know that she was being hunted.

Val was wearing a pink, short, sleeves t-shirt, brown shorts and boots with her accessories on while her hair was tied in high ponytail. Monica was perched on her head.

Val was at the Raptor Paddock playing with her video camera. She was pretending to be a documenter.

"Here I am at the Raptor Paddock, where the most dangerous and deadliest of all dinosaurs that ever live." Val said videoing the Raptors in their muzzle restrainers.

Barry, who was petting Delta, watches Val in amusement. She was full innocents yet many secrets on the little girl. Owen was also there, he was stroking Blue's muzzle, and he was smiling at his little niece.

Ivy, Iris and Ingrid were sleeping peacefully, not wanting to wake up from their peaceful sleep.

"And there's the Raptor man." Val pointed the camera at Owen, "The deadliest of all the Raptors. He's big, he's scary and-"

"Handsome? Charming? Good looking?" Owen added jokingly.

Val lowers her camera, "I was going to say lethal." She corrected before giggling.

Owen and Barry chuckled at her little joke. Val continues to play with her camera.

"And here is the Raptor Squad." Val pointed her camera at Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo, "The smartest and strongest pack in the park!"

Blue and her sisters watched in amusement at their little girl's imagination. Even though they don't smile or talk but Owen can tell that they were watching Val happily. Then a car came, Claire, Wu and the Mitchell brothers came out. Val pointed her camera at them before lowering it.

"Hi!" Val waves with a smile.

"Hello Val." Wu greeted carrying a medical box.

"What's in the box?" Val asked.

"Oh, it's medical supplies." Wu said, "We're here to check on Ingrid, Ivy and Iris. To see if they are healthy."

Val nodded and Claire and Wu checked on the three carnivores. Zach and Gray went over to Val, "So Val? Do you have plans for today?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to play with the herbivores in the jungle. Wanna join?"

"Sure." Zach said.

"Yeah." Gray said.

Val looks at her uncle, "Uncle Owen? We're going to jungle to play!"

"Okay but be careful!" Owen said.

Val nodded and the three, plus Monica, went to the jungle leaving the adults tending the dinosaurs. Not knowing there were intruders in the park.

* * *

At the other side of the island, there was deserted beach. The water was calm until an aquatic vehicle came out of the water. Then nine men came out of the vehicle with motorbikes and a van. They were wearing black army clothes and they are armed.

One of them with red hair and green eyes took out his communicator and calls, "Mr. Mortem? We're here in the island."

"Good." Mortem said coldly, "I want you hunt down the subject. Kill or take anyone to make sure there are no evidences could be found but I want the girl alive. Understood?"

"Sir!"

The nine men went to the jungle with their motorbikes while the other one drives the van to the jungle.

Meanwhile, Val and Mitchell brothers were feeding a Triceratops and Barosaurus. They were even allowed to ride on all the herbivores. Then the three, plus Monica, went for a walk in the jungle.

"Val you got to be the luckiest kid in the world to live in this park." Zach said.

Val just smiled then stops all of a sudden. Zach and Gray stopped too and looked at her.

"Val?" Zach asked, "Are you okay?"

Val didn't say anything instead she walked over to a tree that has hidden old doors. Zach and Gray followed her and they enter the building to see many plants and dirt that grown inside. There was a little light so they can barely see.

"Wow…what is this place?" Gray asked.

Val looks at the ruins curiously. Monica gets off of Val's shoulder and sniffs around. She found a banner; she chirped at Val and nudged the banner. Val picks it up and it reads: Jurassic Park. Then Val remembers the story back at the T-Rex Kingdom.

"I know this." Val said, "This is the same place where Rexy saved Dr. Grant along with Ellie, Lex and Tim from The Big One and her mate, also those claw marks on her neck and back from the same raptor back in 1993."

"I heard about that!" Gray said, "I read it on Alan's book, it said something about a power out and all the carnivores got out. And they have to shut down the park because of the many deaths."

"Wow," Zach said.

While the three explore in the old visitor center, Val discovered a Velociraptor skull and skeleton. Val picks up the skull and looks at it for a few seconds. Then the brothers came up to her. "What did you find Val?" Gray asked. Val shows them the skull.

"What is that?" Zach asked.

"This must be skull of The Big One that was killed by Rexy." Then Val thought of an idea, "Hmm, I think I could ask my uncle Owen, to bring a team out here, so we can gather up the Big One's remains, put them together and display it at the park."

"That sounds cool," Zach said.

"Come on!" Gray said.

Nodding, Val puts down the skull. The three plus Monica who was perched on Val's head, went outside but stopped when they saw men with guns and vehicles outside.

"Well, hello there kiddies," The red head said, "It looks like you're all lost."

The three stayed close to each other while Monica growls at them.

"W-We're not lost." Gray stuttered.

"Yeah, we're just exploring." Zach added.

The red head male just raised his eyebrow and looks at Val. Val was burying her face on her mother scarf, trying to hide her face from those men, while Monica growls at the men.

"Exploring you say?" the man asked.

"Uh-huh…" Val nodded silently.

"Well… if you're exploring. Then you need guides to help you." The man said gesturing him and his men.

"It's okay." Gray said, "We have one." he gestured a scared Val.

The man looks at Val his green eyes meet Val's sapphire eyes. Zach cleared his throat and said.

"Well, I think we should be going now."

The three about to walk away but the man chuckled darkly, "I knew your gonna say that." He looks at his men, "Grabbed them!"

The men grabbed the three while one of the men grabs a struggling Monica covering her jaw with his hand. They grabbed any communication devices from Zach and Gray.

"Hey!" Zach screamed.

"Let us GO!" Gray yells.

Val was so scared she screamed a really high pitch noise that can be heard for miles. Too bad the bad guys didn't care.

"Put them in the van!" the red head ordered.

The men threw Zach, Gray, Val and Monica in the van and locking it shut so they wouldn't escape.

"Let's go before anyone notices their gone!"

The men nodded and got on their motorbikes and one was driving the van. Zach, Gray, Val and Monica banged the doors while yelling or roaring for help.

The kidnappers set up to the beach thinking it was going to be easy mission but not knowing that Val's scream was actually a distress call for help.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Raptor paddock. Blue and her sisters were at their pens, they resembles to a horse pens. Their door was close and they have air holes to breathe in. They were watching their Alpha talking to the humans along Hoskins while Ivy, Iris and Ingrid doze off.

And then, they heard a distress call. Their eyes turned slit when they recognize the scream, it was Val's.

Roaring and screeching, the Raptors tried to open their pens, by banging or scratching them, to get out and save their little girl.

Everyone was startled by their reaction and thinking about that scream. Then Ivy, Iris and Ingrid heard Val's screamed and roared saying their coming.

"What the hell is wrong with them?!" Hoskins yells.

Growling, Ivy got up and swings her tail toward the pens' doors. Everyone ducked, while Ivy's tail hits the Raptors' pens causing the doors to open and the Raptors got out. All the carnivores went out to the jungle leaving shock humans.

"Where are they going?" Wu asked loudly.

"I don't know but I think they sense trouble." Barry said.

Owen's eyes widen in realization the screamed was like his niece, "Val!" he yelled as he gets on his motorbike before heading to the jungle.

Barry followed him to by getting on the four wheeled motorbike. Claire and Wu got on the car. The guards plus Hoskins get on a van and followed Owen to know what's going on.

Meanwhile, the Kidnappers were heading towards the beach. Zach, Gray and Val banged at the doors yelling for help while Monica scratched the doors.

"Get us out!" Zach yelled hitting the doors.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!" Gray yelled.

Val was so scared that she was crying, banging the doors calling her uncle or her Dino friends.

Then a small window from the driver seat open, "Keep it down! No one is going to hear ya!" a man yelled before closing the window.

They stopped banging the door and sat on the floor fearfully.

"We gotta get out of here." Zach said.

"But how?" Gray asked.

Val didn't talk with the Mitchell brothers instead she was crying her eyes out. Thinking she wouldn't come back home with her Uncle Owen, Barry and her Dino friends. It was like she lost her family again. Monica was doing her best to calm down Val, and then suddenly something rammed the van causing it to spin. The four screamed or shriek, as the van hits a tree.

The men riding on the motorbikes stopped to see a heard of Triceratops rumbling at them. They got off of the vehicles and pointed their guns at them.

"What the Hell!" one of the man yelled readying his gun.

Then he got hit by a Pachycephalosaurus on the side causing his bones to break. The man howled in pain, Val saw her Dino friends and yelled. "Help!" she bangs the doors.

One of the Triceratops heard it and charged at the door. Val got out away along with the Mitchell brothers, the horns of the Triceratops pierced the doors like it was noting and pulled it away.

"Let's go!" Zach yells grabbing Val and Gray and started to run while Monica perched on Val's back. The four run away from the men separately while the kidnappers fight Val's Dino friends.

The red head glared at their direction and yelled. "After them!" he fired his gun in the air scarring the herds away.

All of the men, minus the injured one, got on their Motorbike and went after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue and the rest of the carnivores were out and looking for their little girl. They heard her cry, she sounded scared and that made them angry, scratched that, furious! They will tear the one who hurt her limb from limb if they found a single scratch on her innocent face.

Behind them were Owen and the rest, they were following the carnivores. Owen's mind was full of worried and panic, his little niece was in danger and he wasn't there to save here.

"Don't worry Val, I'm coming." Owen mutters.

Then they heard screaming and motorbikes' engines. The carnivores stopped along with the others. Blue barked orders and they split in two groups.

Blue has Delta and Ivy while Iris has Ingrid, Echo and Charlie.

"Barry you and the others take Iris's team while I go with Blue!" Owen ordered as he followed Blue and her group.

Barry went after Iris and the others followed by the rest. Barry and the others followed them and then saw Gray and Zach running for the lives screaming as they were chased by five men in motorbikes.

"What in the-" before Barry could finished, Ivy and her group charged at the five men.

Iris grabbed one from her jaw and crushed him. Echo and Charlie pounce on two men while Ingrid tackles the last two. The carnivores ripped the men apart showing what happens when they angered them.

Zach and Gray stopped and turned to see Iris and her group killing the ones that kidnapped them. The carnivores looked at Zach and Gray and inspected them.

"You guys have no idea how relived we are to see you!" Zach said happily hugging Ingrid's snout.

Barry and rest came, Claire gets out of the car and rushed over to her nephews and hugs them,

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed.

"What happen!?" Barry asked walking over to them.

"We don't know." Zach said in confusion, "We were just exploring around until they showed up and kidnapped us for no reason!"

"They just did that?" Claire asked in shock.

"Yeah." Gray said then realized, "Wait! Val is still being chased!"

"Don't worry. Owen is on their trail." Barry said.

Meanwhile, Val, carrying Monica, runs really fast. Her legs were getting tired and three kidnappers were hot on her trail but they didn't know that Val knows all the hiding spots. Val found a waterfall with a small pool there was hidden small cave inside, as she and Monica got in, they stayed really quiet.

Val heard motorbikes stopping and then footsteps. Val closed her eyes and prayed silently hoping the men would go away.

The three men we searching for Val, "Where the f*** is that little brat?!" one of the men growled.

"Shut up. We have to get her alive or else boss will kill us."

The red head searched at the surrounding until he looks at the waterfall. He silent his men as he went towards the waterfall. Val held her breath when she heard someone walking toward the waterfall. As he was about to go in, there was a thundering footsteps.

The three turned to the trees then suddenly Ivy exploded from the undergrowth with a horrifying roar. The men screamed and tried to fire but her hide was to strong. Ivy grabbed one of the men in her jaw and splits him in half. Then Delta and Blue tackled the other man and ripped him limb from limb.

The red hair man was about to make a run for it on the trees but Owen tackled him and then sucker punched him making him unconscious. Owen got up and saw Ivy, Delta and Blue finishing their kill and looks around for his niece.

"Val!" Owen called, "Val! Where are you?"

Then he heard splashing water, he turned to see a wet Val with Monica on her back, out of the waterfall. Val saw her Uncle and cried as she rushed over to him. Owen kneels down and picks her up and hugging her close as she cries on his shoulder.

"Shhh…" Owen hushed Val, "It's okay, it's okay, Uncle Owen is here." He whispered as Val continues to cry. Monica gets off and sniffed at the unconscious red head.

Blue and Delta saw their little girl whimpering, they don't know what's crying but her sounds is like whimpering. They went over to Val while Ivy sniffed at the carcasses, Blue and Delta nuzzled Val's back trying to comfort her.

Then Barry came with the others, the guards arrested the red head for kidnapping and they're going to ask questions of him while the rest of the guards cleaned the carcasses and getting the one that got injured from a Pachycephalosaurus. Charlie and Echo went over to Val and comforted her too. Iris and Ingrid checked on Ivy seeing if she got hurt.

Claire saw a symbol of a snake with its body wrapped around a claw from the dead kidnapper's uniform. She took a picture and text Lowery to find that symbol. Owen carries his niece to the lab with the carnivores following behind.

Hoskins watches the carnivores following Owen with Val. He then looks at the dead bodies of the kidnappers. He saw it, he finally saw the Raptors on the field and defended the park but it was different. The Raptors were doing it to protect Val and yet on the other hand he did saw them in action but that would be next time to deal with. Now, he has to ask the red head man about the kidnapping.

* * *

At a small room, the red head was sitting on a chair with a table; his hands were handcuffed on the table. Hoskins and Owen were on the other side of the table.

"So… tell us?" Hoskins asked casually but coldly, "Who the hell sent you and why were you kidnapping those three kids plus a dinosaur?"

"Sorry but it's classified." The man said.

Owen glares at him, "You better tell us who the hell sent you or I'll send my Raptors to kill you!" he said in a dangerous tone.

The man chuckles darkly, "Go ahead! I rather die than tell you who sent me!"

Owen grabbed him from his collar and was about to punch him when Barry came. "Owen. We found the one who sent to kidnap Val and the Mitchell brothers."

Owen and Hoskins looked at the red head's shock face.

"Well, it looks like we found out who sent you." Owen said before leaving along with Hoskins. They went to the Control room, everyone was there. Val was there holding Monica close, then Owen came with Barry and Hoskins. Val went over to her uncle and was picked up from him.

"Lowery? Do you know what symbol is that?" Claire asked.

"Sure do," Lowery shows the image, "It's a symbol that is called Artiglio Del Serpente. And it is owned by this guy." Lowery shows a picture of a man with dark brown hair and eyes wearing a tuxedo.

"His name is Renaldo Mortem, the owner of Artiglio Del Serpente, a big weapon company." Lowery explained, "He is one of the top deadliest and richest, man in the world."

"What dose Artiglio Del Serpente means?" Gray asked.

"It mean the Serpent's Claw in Italian." Val said.

"How'd you know?" Lowery asked.

Val looks at him and Lowery realizes she's part Italian. "Oh…right, sorry."

"So let me get this straight." Owen looks at Mortem, "Were dealing with a rich and psycho path man that tried to kidnap three kids plus Dino for what exactly?"

"That we don't know why he wants with them." Vivian said.

"They weren't after the two boys just the girl." An old voice said.

Everyone turns to see an old man with a walking stick. He was wearing a white, short sleeve, button shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Mr. Dale?" Val recognizes the old man.

"Val? You know him?" Owen asked.

Val nodded, "Uh-huh, I met him on the ferry when I was going to live with you." Val said.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked.

"I am here to tell about that man." Dale said, "He is a mercenary and greedy man. He was a power hunger for new energy and he will do anything to have it."

"Yeah but why is he after Val?" Zach asked.

"Because Mortem; wanted something that was from her mother, Alma." Dale said.

"My mommy?"

"Yes, your mother used to be a scientist in my lab near Naples along with Mortem." Dale said.

"You're a scientist?" Wu asked.

"Yes, but I retired years ago."

"But, Mommy was a doctor not a scientist." Val informed.

"She was a scientist the best to be exact." Dale said, "She created a serum that can give a person the ability to communicate and understand animals and healing abilities."

"Okay, this is like Captain America movie, Val's mom created the super soldier serum and some bad guy, aka Mortem, wants it to make his army?" Owen guessed.

"You're half correct." Dale said, "Mortem wants the serum to be use as a weapon. But Alma refused and she hid the serum somewhere that Mortem couldn't find." He said, "The only ones know where it is your mother and me."

"Do you know where it is now?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but it is already here."

"Where?" Hoskins asked.

Dale sighs, "Alma actually injected the serum to vessel to be safe."

"A vessel? You mean a human being?" Wu asked.

Dale nodded, "Who did she inject it to?" Owen dared to ask.

Dale looks at Val, "She injected it to her baby girl, Valentina Rosalina Grady." He said.

Everyone gasps as they looked at Val with wide eyes. Val was also shocked; her mother gave her a super serum. Val is a vessel of a rare serum in her veins. The bad guys were after her.

Is she a weapon of destruction?

* * *

At an island, Mortem was at his desks reading about some files then his communicator rang. He pressed the button.

"This is Mortem. What is your report Marco?"

"Sir. Brad's team has been killed."

Mortem's eyes narrowed, "What happen?" he asked coldly.

"Don't know, Sir, but I only know is that she let out a loud scream that was heard in a far distance." Marco said, "And the dinosaurs were there to defend her."

"Damn it. The serum is already taking effect." Mortem gritted his teethes. "Stay in the park for a while and make sure that Valentina is alone away from people and dinosaurs."

"Yes Sir." Marco said shutting down his communicator.

Mortem looks at his files before throwing them away in frustration. "If that child continues to grow, the serum will make her unstoppable!" he said.

Then he looks at the picture of him and Alma, "I am going to get your daughter if it's the last thing I do Alma and I will make sure she will be my weapon of world's destruction."

* * *

 **Sorry if it's bad but hey at least I tried right? And have you guys' watched Captain America? Yeah that was an awesome movie and I got the serum idea from that movie. Hope you guys liked it Review or favorite.**


	13. Alliance and new friends

**I wanna thank Wanli8970 for giving me an idea of new dinosaur hybrids! He's so great of making Ocs. And if you have an idea of an Oc please inform me. And Oh! One of his Oc has the same story of the I-Rex. And I change the** **Spinosaurus name to Spectra.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Alliance and new friends**

Everyone in the room was shock to know that Val holds a power serum. Owen was the most shock of them all. His niece, his little Dino Princess, has been experimented.

"Why?" Val whispered hugging her Uncle's legs while Monica perched on her shoulder.

"Your mother wanted it safe. She knows she can't hide it, Mortem might track it down. And the only way to hide it is in you." Dale said.

"Why her?" Owen asked picking up his niece, "She could've just injected to someone else. Not a little girl!"

"The serum doesn't work that way." Dale said, "The serum could only work on a vessel that isn't born yet."

"So she injected the serum to herself so it will get to Val's unborn body state." Wu said.

"Yes," Dale sighs, "Alma made sure that the serum will become Valentina's blood."

"Wait…" Barry interrupted, "The serum became her blood?"

Dale nodded, "The serum became one with her and it cannot be taken away."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Once the serum is removed from its host, it will atomically evaporate in a few minutes and if someone injected himself, it will kill him."

"So the serum is deadly to be removed and to be injected." Hoskins said.

"That's right and Mortem knows that, when he heard that Alma got married. Mortem started to hunt her down because he knows that she'll get a child and inject the serum to it. But now, he knows that Alma is dead and he found Val's location."

Owen hugs his niece close to him, "There is nowhere in hell that bas**** is going to get my niece."

"That maybe a problem," Dale said, "He's a deadly man and he will stop at nothing to get that serum. He'll even hire an assassin to get what he wants."

"But, how did he know that Val lives here?" Gray asked.

"Mortem must've sent a spy to find her." Dale said.

"So we have a spy on the park." Barry said looking at the screen with many tourists walking about.

"Do you know who the spy is?" Owen asked.

"I don't know…" Dale said, "But all I know is that Mortem hires a skilled fighter and escape artist."

While the adults talk, Val hugs her uncle close; her mind is both confused and scared. All she wanted was to live with her Uncle. Owen saw this and said.

"I'm gonna take Val home."

Everyone looks at him, "Alright." Claire said.

"I'll go back to the paddock and fix the pens." Barry said

Owen carries Val, with Monica on his shoulder, home. As he did, Claire looks at Dale, "Can you tell us about the serum and what it is purpose?" she asked.

"The serum of Alma is very powerful." Dale said walking towards the screen, "It can give the person abilities."

"Like?" Barry asked.

"To understand life, have pheromones of different animal species, advance hearing, smelling, intelligence and seeing to far distance or dark. It also can give the user the ability to make a distress call and has healing powers." Dale explained, "But the healing is still a mystery."

"Is that all?" Hoskins asked.

"There is this one ability." Dale said, "Valentina can see others past by looking to their eyes."

"Wow… Val can do that?" Zach asked.

"Yes but she'll inherited it when she turns eight."

"We'll talk about the serum later." Claire said, "Right now, we have a spy to find." She said.

Everyone looks at the screen to see many people. They're gonna have a hard time finding the spy because it could be anyone.

* * *

At Owen's bungalow, Owen was at his porch, drinking coffee while Val was on the grass, playing with her new Iphone, surrounded by carnivores.

When Ivy broke the pens of the Raptors, Blue and her sisters stayed with Val, making sure she won't get kidnapped again. To them, Val is a fragile baby raptor, easily taken away by predators. So the Raptors stayed close to Val, never leaving her side until the mad man is dead.

Owen sighs, as he drinks his coffee. His little niece was so confuse and scared; she can't handle the pressure of being a victim. Owen can't lose her like he lost his older brother, he vowed that he will protect his niece from harm and never let anything bad happens.

Time past and it was already dark, Owen was able to put Val, wearing a yellow pajama, in bed but the problem is that his Raptor Squad stayed in her room, refusing to leave her while Ivy and Iris guards Val's window and Ingrid guards the door. Monica sleeps next to Val in her bed while Val holds her yellow stuff raptor doll Honey.

Blue and her sisters nested themselves on the floor near Val's bed. To make sure she doesn't fall or get hurt. Owen looks at them and smiled, even though his Raptors are sometimes disobedient, they can be really good caretakers. As Owen closes the light and door, he went to his room to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mortem was walking to the halls of his base going to a room with a bullet proof window. He looks at the window and smirk at his two creatures in the paddock. They were dinosaur hybrids.

One looks like an average Spinosaurus, but it's incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over its body and black ridge on its sail. Its eyes are also dark red.

The other one shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on its back. It is about 17 feet in height. It has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.

They were inside a big indoor paddock, the red one was stomping around making angry growls while the green one lying on the ground staying quiet. Mortem smirks at them; years ago he was able to get a hold of Dinosaur DNAs from Jurassic World lab. When the scientists found out they made sure that lab is somewhere safe and secured along with the DNA.

Mortem hired the best scientists to make him two male hybrids called Indominus Spinos a hybrid between Spinosaurus, Suchomimus, Baryonyx, and Irritator. They are bigger, stronger, faster and deadlier than the I-Rex Sisters. They used to be three dinosaurs but one of his best hybrid escaped by tricking the guards that it escaped. Mortem turns on the speakers.

"Hello my pets," He said coldly.

The two hybrids looked at him, the red glares at him while the green looks at him fearfully.

"In a few days you two will be out of your paddock and go hunting." He said.

The red hybrid growls in approval; it's been a long time since he killed, rather than beating up his younger brother. Mortem types something in the keyboard and there was a picture of Val in the window.

"This is Valentina Rosalina Grady." He said, "I want you two to hunt her down and bring her to me alive while killing anyone that stands in your way."

The red hybrid made an evil and happy growl. He finally can get out of this crappy place and kill something! The dark green one didn't want to go out; he just wanted to be free than go killing.

"I hope you two won't disappoint me." Mortem said with a smirk.

The red hybrid let out a loud roar saying; he'll find the girl and kill anyone in his way. The green one didn't roar he only growls quietly in agreement.

* * *

At the beach of Jurassic World, it was dark and there were no signs of tourist in the beach until something came out of the water. It was a dinosaur like no other; it has snow-white colored scales all over its body.

It has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Its head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of its head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in its mouth. It has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Its feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, it has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. It was 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.

The dinosaur got out of the water before shaking itself dry on the beach. As it did, it looks around at its surroundings. Then it looks up to see the park's light and hearing many people laughing and talking. Growling in annoyance, the dinosaur sniffs the air for any place that there are no humans. Once it caught a smell of food, it went over to a cliff and climbed all the way to the top. Once it got up, it sniffs around, and then she smells meat from small house next to a big one.

The dinosaur walks carefully, not to make a sound, as it reaches to the small house. It saw a big bowl of raw meat, it was left there about an hour ago and it was half eaten. Licking its jaw, the dinosaur started eating the food making growling and snarling sounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val was just sleeping on her bed hugging Honey close while Monica sleeps on her side. Then there was noises, Val flutters her eyes before sitting, rubbing her eyes. Monica, Blue and her sisters were awake by Val's action and they looks at her. Then Val heard something from outside.

Curious, Val gets off of her bed before grabbing her pink flashlight and her whistle. Putting on her jacket and slippers, Val went out of her room with Monica perched o her shoulder and the raptors following her from behind.

Val uses her flashlight to guide her and her Dino friends outside. Once they did, Val opens the door, letting her friends go out first. Ivy, Iris and Ingrid were awake and looked at Val.

Then they heard the sound. They looked at each other before going to Ingrid's dog house. As they did, they saw a dinosaur, eating Ingrid's leftover.

The dinosaur stops eating when Val's flashlight's light touches its scales. The dinosaur brings its head up, with blood coating on its muzzle. Val and her friends blinked at the dinosaur and the dinosaur blinks back.

"Hello." Val greeted.

The dinosaur tilts its head at Val, as if she was a new toy to play with. Val puts her whistle in her mouth before making sounds. The dinosaur listens to Val, as Val finished, the dinosaur walks over to Val and croons at her. Smiling, Val touches its muzzle before patting her head. The dinosaur purrs happily as Val scratches her chin. Val can tell it was a female.

"I'll call you Snow." Val said with a smile.

Snow purrs happily and looks at her eyes. Val looks at Snow's eyes until she saw her past. It was amazing and scary. Val saw Snow was created by scientists and watching her was Mortem. Val saw that Snow was the most difficult to tame. She was created to be the smart one so she can command the Spino Brothers, but she never interacts with them much to Mortem's dismay.

However, Mortem still wanted to test her out, so he created normal dinosaurs for her to battle, even a T Rex. She was able to kill them all, but only in self-defense, not for Mortem's report. When she found out that Mortem found a way to control her, she began to formulate a plan to escape.

Val saw Snow's escape plan, Snow scratched the walls of her paddock to make her captors think she escape, by climbing up. Then Snow uses her camouflage ability to hide from them and create foot steeps around the paddock. When her captors entered, they tried to track her down by using her tracking in plant but she remembered where they put it and clawed it off. Then Snow walks backwards on them until she made it to the paddock door and locks some of her captors in there. Snow got out of the lab before jumping to the water and swim away to freedom. Snow has a deep hatred on Mortem and his forces and she'll attacks who bared their scents.

As they remove eye contact, Val looks at Snow's right shoulder to see part of her scale removed.

"Do you want to live with us? I have a medical kit to fix that wound."

Snow purrs happily before licking Val's cheeks. As Snow drank some water, Val uses her mini first aid kit and patched up Snow's wound before they all went back to their sleeping spots. Val was in her bed with Monica, while the raptors sleep on the floor with Snow.

The next morning, Owen woke up and got dress before going to the kitchen. As he got there, he saw his raptors, eating raw meat, and Val, wearing a yellow, short sleeve t-shirt with a picture of a raptor. Brown pants and shoes and her accessories on, was eating cereal. Monica was nibbling on a piece of toast. Owen looks at the window to see Ivy, Iris and Ingrid eating their breakfast. Owen sits down and grabbed the coffee that Val made and eats the cereal.

As he eats, Owen looks at his right to see Snow was right beside him with piece of meat on her jaws, and then he turns away. In a few seconds Owen's eyes grew wide and he spits out his cereal on the table and looks at Snow.

"Val! Who is this?!" Owen asked alarmed moving away from Snow.

"That's Snow." Val answered casually.

"How did you find her?"

"At Ingrid's dog house, she was eating Ingrid's leftover last night. And we started to be friends." She said.

"Where did she come from?" Owen asked.

"She used to be a prisoner of Mortem but she escaped." Val said.

Owen stops and looked at his niece, "How did you know that?"

"I look through her eyes."

Owen looks at his niece before grabbing a toast and picking her up.

"Let's go." Owen said with toast in his mouth and walking towards to the door.

"Where?" Val asked being carried.

"To the lab," Owen answered before going outside.

Blue and her sisters followed them along with Snow and Monica. Owen gets on his motorbike while Val sits behind him with her helmet on. Owen drives his motorbike to lab while the carnivores followed them; Monica was perched on Ingrid's back.

* * *

At the lab, Claire and Wu were talking to Dale about the serum of Alma's. Barry and Haskins were there too, listening to know the serum's side effects, mostly Hoskins. Then there was a screams, Claire, Wu, Dale, Barry and Hoskins turned around and their eyes widen in shock when they saw Owen carrying his niece and Snow by their side. Monica was perched on Owen's head while the rest were at the jungle.

"Owen?" Barry asked, "What is that?" he points at Snow.

"She's a rouge hybrid dinosaur of Mortem's." Owen answered putting down his niece.

"What?" Claire asked; eyes widen along with the others.

"You heard me." Owen said, "That b*** has stolen dinosaur DNAs from your lab years ago and created this hybrid!" Owen gestured Snow.

Snow raised a scaly eyebrow, if she has, and narrow her eyes at Owen. Like if she was offended, which she is.

"Did she just become offended?" Wu asked.

Snow made barking sounds and Val translated, "Yes."

Everyone was shock to know that, "But dinosaurs don't have emotions." Hoskins said.

Snow hissed at Hoskins before looking at Val for her to translate. Val's eyes widen, "I can't say that!" She said.

"What did she say?" Barry asked.

"You don't want to know." Val answered.

"Let's talk about that later." Claire said, "Right now, we need to know how Mortem got the DNAs."

Snow made barking and hissing sounds and Val translated, "She said, he was able to get a hold of the DNAs by infiltrating in the lab years ago."

Wu's eyes widen in realization, "I remember that! Someone stole a box with dinosaur DNAs and never seen again."

"Is that why you have high security?" Val asked.

"Yes," Hoskins said, "But what species is she is and made of?"

Snow barks, hissed and shrieks. Val translated, "Snow said that she is a Mortiferous Raptor." She said, "She is made of Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Troodon, Rugops, Gallimimus, Utahraptor, Deinonychus, Pyroraptor, Spinosaurus, Cuttlefish, unspecific Tree Frog, Dog, Gecko, and…Human DNAs."

"Wait…" Wu interrupted, "Did you just say…human DNA?"

"Uh-huh, Snow told me that Mortem wanted to have the most intelligent dinosaur so he added a human DNA in her genes." Val said.

"Okay but how did she escape?" Hoskins asked.

"Snow made an escape plan," Val said remembering the memories of Snow's, "She remembered where they put her tracking implant and she clawed it off then she scratched her walls in her paddock to make her captors think she escape then camouflages herself and made footprints around her paddock. When her captors entered, they tried to hunt her down but she walked backwards, following her footsteps that she created and got out while looking her captors. She then swims to Mortem's Island to ours."

Everyone looks at Val in surprise, "How did you know?" Barry asked.

"I looked at her eyes."

Everyone, minus Owen, gasps in shock.

"That's impossible." Wu said, "Dale said you'll get it when you turn eight."

"The serum," Dale mumbles. Everyone looks at him, "The serum is advancing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hoskins asked.

"The serum is advancing to quickly, as Val grows the serum advances. If Mortem finds about that, he'll do anything to get Val."

"But why kidnap her in a young age?" Barry asked.

"On my theory, Mortem was going to brainwash her so she can control his hybrid." Dale said looking at Snow.

"So he was going to brainwash her?" Owen asked angrily.

"Yes but we now know what he's up too."

"And don't forget," Hoskins steps in, "We already got his hybrid so there's no trouble for him to attack us."

"Um…actually…" Val nervously moves her feet while everyone looks at her.

"What's wrong Val?" Owen asked.

"Mortem created two more hybrids."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"What exactly did you see in Snow's mind, Val?" Owen asked coldly but quickly.

"Mortem created two male hybrids called Indominus Spinos." She said, "They're bigger and scarier than Ivy and Iris."

"What does he need those hybrids?" a scientist asked.

"Snow told me that he was going to use them for world do…mina…tion." Val said trying say domination.

"So let me get this straight…" Owen interrupted, "That bastard wants Val to control three-" Snow roars at him angrily, "-Sorry, I mean two hybrids so he can used them and Val as weapons!"

Val nodded hugging Monica close, "We need to find the spy." Dale said walking over to Owen, "If we find him, Valentina can use her gift to see his past."

"The only problem is we don't know what he looks like." Hoskins said.

Snow hissed and barked loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Val what is she saying?" Owen asked.

"Snow said, she knows who is Mortem's spy is."

"How can she know?" Wu asked.

"She said that if they bared the scent of Mortem and his servants, she could track them down." Val said.

"That good, but how is she going to do that without causing a panic?" Claire asked.

"Snow told me she can camouflage to anything." Val informed.

Snow nodded and then camouflages in thin air. Everyone, minus Val, gasps in shock as Snow appears. "Okay that's taking care of but what about the tourist?" Barry asked.

"I have an idea." Owen said looking at his niece.

* * *

At the park, all of the tourists were walking about enjoying the parks best theme until…

"COME AND MEET VALENTINA ROSALINA GRADY!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turns and gasps to see a smiling Val, holding Monica, with two security guards. In a flash, all the tourists went over to Val for an autograph and selfie. While a camouflage Snow tracks Mortem's spy. She carefully avoids the tourists running over to Val. Then she smelled the scent, she looks at a man with black hair and green eyes; wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a wide collar, blue pants, a black jacket and brown sandals. He was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper in JW's café, she looks at the clock that said 11:30 am. Nodding, Snow went back to Val and silently hissed at Monica, who heard her. Monica chirps at Val telling it's time to go. Nodding, Val told the guards and they carry Val away from her fans that started chasing them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen was there along with the others including Zach and Gray. Then they heard the elevator doors open, they looked at the door to see Val ridding on Snow with Monica perched on Snow's head and the guards were behind them.

"Did you find him?" Hoskins asked.

Val nodded and gets off Snow and went over to Lowery, "Snow showed me who he is." She said, "Go to the JW café at 11: 30 am."

Lowery typed it and screen shown the people in the café. "Pause!" Val said.

Lowery pause it to see three people an old man, a teenage girl and man. "There, the man with black hair and green eyes sitting on the chair."

Lowery got the picture and shows it to the screen to everyone to see. "That's the spy that Mortem send."

"Good job Snow." Owen patted Snow's head.

"Lowery, can you find the man?" Claire asked.

"Sure I can." Lowery said typing something, and then the picture was replaced by a file with the man's face, "His name is Marco Kingbird, single father and lives at California."

"He is a black belt in martial arts, good at kickboxing, knows acrobats and escape artist." Vivian added.

"Is there anything else?" Owen asked.

"Not much, his files said he lost his wife when he was twenty one. He has a twelve year old girl name Quinn and his job is unknown." Lowery said before sighing.

"So we found our spy." Claire said, "What now?"

"We catch him of course." Owen said with a grin before telling his plan to the others.

* * *

At the café 1:30pm, Marco was reading his newspaper. He ignores the people chattering about until.

"Excuse me? But is this seat taken?"

Marco looks up to see a man, he has light brown hair and green eyes, "No." Marco said before reading his paper.

The man sits down and looks at Marco, "My names Owen and you are?"

"Marco. Marco Kingbird." Marco turns to the next page of his newspaper.

"Nice name." Owen said, "So did you hear about Valentina Rosalina? Ain't she cute?" he asked.

Marco just nodded, not caring at Owen's conversation, "I tell ya. She's very good with dinosaurs even those hybrids."

"Are you trying to bore me to sleep?" Marco asked.

Owen chuckles, "No, I'm just here to have a conversation with new a people, that's all."

Marco ignores Owen and continues to read, "Did you ever heard about Artiglio Del Serpente?" Owen asked.

Marco stops reading and looks at Owen on the corner of his paper, "Never heard of it." he lied.

"Oh come on, you know, big weapon company own by a greedy and selfish boss…and spies that were sent here by him." Owen glares at Marco.

Marco glares back before throwing his newspaper at Owen and flipping the table and made a run for it. The tourists screamed in fear, while Marco runs to the gate.

"STOP HIM!" Owen yelled.

The ACUs chased Marco but he was too fast, Marco did flips and tight turns and he made it to the gate before taking out a grappling hook that was hidden in his jacket, and fired at the gate. As it got a tight grip, Marco went up. The two guards were about to fire but Marco beat them up, kicking them, punching them and flipping them before jumping out of the wall. He landed on his feet and made a run to the jungle. But, before he could make it, something tackled Marco and pinned him to the ground. Marco looked at the corner of his eye to see Snow growling at him. He tried to wiggle out but Snow's foot made sure that he is pined. Then the guards came and arrested Marco while Owen and Snow followed them.

* * *

At the lab, Val was sitting on the table stroking Monica, who was sleeping on her lap. Blue and her sisters were at their paddocks while Ivy and Iris waited for Val at the jungle and Ingrid was guarding the house to make sure no one gets in. Val was so scared she can't think straight until Wu came.

"Hey Val," Wu said gently.

Val looks at him, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Val shook her head, "I'm sorry." She mutters.

"For what?" Wu asked.

"I'm sorry that Mortem is chasing me and your park is going to be ruined because of me." She said rubbing her tears away.

Wu looks at Val sadly before having an idea, "I want to show you something."

Val nodded and got off of the table and puts Monica there before following Wu to a room. As they entered, Val saw two dinosaurs in separated rooms and there were glasses in front of Wu and Val. The creatures were both dinosaur hybrids. One has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on its skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus and its eyes were yellow.

On the other side of the glass, lying on the ground lazily, it has Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. Its scales are bright orange.

"What are they?" Val asked looking at the dinosaurs.

"Those are the new attractions for the park and your new dinosaurs to play with." Wu said smiling.

Val smiled and nodded before looking at the dinosaurs, "What are they called?"

Wu points the hybrid with a sail, "That's a Spinoraptor, a combination of an Utahraptor and Spinosaurus. The other one is called a Stegoceratops, Stegosaurs, Triceratops, a beetle, and a limbless animal. He doesn't move much he just lazes around. They're both males."

"I thought you only make girl dinosaurs?"

"We do but why let the girls have all the fun when males should be joining in too."

Val giggles and then asked, "Can I name them?"

Wu nodded and Val looks at the hybrids. Spinoraptor saw her and walked over to her like a chicken. Val placed her hand on the glass and the Spinoraptor puts his snout on the glass where Val's hand is.

"I'll call you Spinny." Val said the looks at the Stegoceratops, "And I'll call him Steven because he reminds me of daddy lying on the couch."

Wu smiled and Spinny bopping his head and gestured her to come in. Wu lead Val to the door where Spinny is. As she entered, Spinny greeted her with a welcome nuzzle and Val hugged his face. Wu smiles at her before opening the wall where Steven is.

As the wall was gone Spinny and Val looks at Steven. Steven was watching them lazily, Val and Spinny and went over to him. Val sits by his side while Spinny nested beside Steve's head. Val took out her ocarina and started playing a beautiful music. Spinny and Steven's eyes became droopy before going to sleep while Val continues playing. As she finished, she got up and kissed Spinny and Steven's head, "Nighty-night." She whispered before going out.

Wu and Val closed the door and went to the lab, Monica glides over to Val and perched on her shoulder. Then Dale came with Claire, "Val we need you." He said.

Nodding, Val follows Dale to the jail house of Jurassic World.

* * *

At a small room, Marco was hand cupped to a table. Owen and Hoskins were there, "So? You're the one who was hired to kidnap Val." Hoskins said.

Marco didn't say anything, and then Dale and Val, with Monica on her back, entered the room. Marco looks at Val blankly, as she went over to him.

"Is it a good idea bringing her here?" Owen asked.

"Trust me, it's a good idea." Dale said.

Val puts her hands on Marco's. Marco raised an eyebrow and looks at Val in the eyes. Val did the same and she saw the memories of Marco; he lost his wife, and his daughter, Quinn, was all he had left. Then she saw Quinn on a hospital, turns out she has a rare sickness, and Quinn needs to get shots everyday to make sure the sickness doesn't spread but it's really expensive. Marco had to find a job to get enough money for his daughter's shot so he joined Mortem's company to be a top spy. Marco became a top spy and got paid a lot but he had to continue to work to pay the shots. Marco had to be away for his daughter to keep her safe from Mortem and himself because he feared to lose her like he lost his wife.

As Val lets go, Marco looks at her, "You're serving Mortem to be his top spy so you can save Quinn's life." Val said. Marco's eyes widen in shock, "And you stay away from her so Mortem wouldn't hurt her."

Marco looks at Val and sighs in defeat, "I had no choice. I need the money to save Quinn from dying." Marco said, "I'm sorry on what I have done."

"It's okay. You did it out fear." Val said. Marco looks at her shock, "My daddy would've done same thing to save me."

Marco felt a small tear falling off of his eye before crying even more. Val hugs him and Owen and Hoskins just watched on the sidelines.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mortem watches his Indominus Spinos eating their food. He needed Val to train and control them, and then his cell phone rang, "Hello?" he answered.

"Sir."

"Marco? What is your report on the girl?"

"Not good Sir. The girl is going to be sent to a safe island. I don't know where but they're gonna pick her up on the jungle so the helicopter could land pick her up."

"How did you get this information?" Mortem asked.

"It wasn't easy but I manage to hear it from a pass a by guards."

"Good job Marco. I'll be there along with back up. We'll meet you on the eastern beach of Nublar, understand?"

"Yes Sir!"

Mortem turns off his cell phone and grins at his hybrids evilly. Knowing he will win the battle.

But he didn't know that Marco joined an alliance with Jurassic World. He was in the control room with the others, as he switch off his phone and looks at his new team.

"Did he buy it?" Owen asked.

"Oh… yeah he did."

"Okay, folks, we should prepare ourselves." Mr. Masrani said in the screen, "Hoskins call your InGen team."

Hoskins nodded and took out his phone, "Val? Can you ask you dinosaur friends to stay hidden? We wouldn't want them to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Snow is already on it." Val said.

"What about the tourist?" Zach asked.

"We already announced about a criminal in the park so they're staying at the hotel and the park until we announce it is safe to come out." Claire said.

"We need to stopped Mortem and we need all the help we can get." Owen said.

"Uncle Owen? Are we gonna ask Blue and my friends for help?" Val asked.

"If you allow it," Owen asked.

Val nodded and went out with two guards to tell her friends.

"Alright, we have to get ready." Owen said, "We're gonna have a Dino-war with Mortem and his friends."

* * *

 **Please review! And thank you Wanli8970 for the Ocs and did you know that Snow's back-story kinda reminds you of Indominus Rex? And I hope you like Val's powers. I know it might be corny but hey at least I tried.**


	14. Jurassic Battle and Mother's Love

**Here it is folks the chapter you've been waiting for. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Jurassic Battle and Mother's Love**

It was night time at the Raptor paddock until sports lights were open to revile men getting ready for a battle. Blue and her sisters had cameras on their heads, they don't like it but if it's to protect Val they're willing to do it. Ivy, Iris and Ingrid had also cameras on. Marco was getting ready to fight Mortem and to save many lives. Val was able to lead Spinny and Steven to the Raptor paddock. At first, Owen was a bit mad for Wu creating two more hybrids but he agrees to let them in. All of Val's Dino friends, minus Mona, were there to help protect their home. Hoskins was pleased to see an army of Dinosaurs but they don't listen to anybody just Val.

Val was at a van with Zach, Gray and Monica. Claire was talking to the group, Owen walks over to his niece, "Hey Val," He whispered, "Everything is gonna be okay."

Val didn't say anything; she only hugged her uncle, "Be careful." She whispered.

Owen nodded and they let go of the hug, Owen went to the others and gets on his motorbike and the rest got on their vehicles. Owen signals his Raptors to go and they run off to the hunt. The others follow; Val watches them on the door before hugging Monica.

Claire and her nephews stayed behind along with Val and Monica, they watched as Owen and the others head off to the jungle to stop Mortem's plan.

"Your Uncle is badass." Zach said to Val, watching the men leave.

"A what?" Val didn't hear what Zach said.

"Nothing," Zach said forgot that she was five years old.

* * *

At the beach, Mortem was their wearing a hunter clothes with hundreds of men with weapons. Mortem was waiting for Marco, and then he saw Marco coming to them.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Sir, but I had to past the guards."

"Very well," Mortem said looking at his men.

Marco didn't see the Spino brothers, "Sir? I thought you said you're bringing the two Hybrids?"

"They're here but I send them off to find the child hours ago." Mortem said.

Marco nodded and followed him to the base. Marco hopes that Owen and his team can stop this mess. But Marco was really worried about the Spino brothers; he knows the red one is the deadlier of the two. He saw him beating up his younger sibling making him mentally scarred. Luckily, he was able to give the information to Owen and his team.

Marco was snapped out of his thought when Mortem asked, "So? Do you know what area is the helicopter going to land?"

"Not sure," Marco said, "Only her uncle knows about it."

"Very well," Mortem said, "We're going to split up into groups. Marco you're going with Brad to take the east side, while the rest take the north, south and west."

"What about you Sir?"

"I'm going to stay here along with few soldiers. Call me if you got the child so I can send a chopper to pick her up, understood?"

"Sir!" Everyone saluted before going off to the jungle. Mortem went in his vehicle and looks at the screen where two dots, one red and one green, were split up and was looking for something.

"Those fools won't know what hit them." Mortem smirks darkly.

But Mortem doesn't know that it was trapped.

Marco followed his team to east side of the jungle; Marco pretended to sneeze three times.

"Are you alright there Marco?" Brad asked.

Marco nodded, they thought he had a cold but they didn't know it was a signal of attack. Then exploded from the bushes were Snow, Blue and her sisters. The men, minus Marco, screamed and tried to attack but the Raptors and Hybrid killed them all except for Marco.

Marco went over to Brad's dead body and grabbed his shotgun. Snow kneels down and let Marco get on her back. Val asked her Dino friends to let the humans ride on them. As Marco got on, the Raptors and Hybrid run off to the jungle.

Marco called Owen with some difficulties, "Owen?"

"Marco? Did the girls get them?"

"Yeah they did." Marco said a bit jumpy, "The others are heading the west and, south and north part of the jungle."

"Got it! Thanks."

"But watch out. Mortem has sent his hybrids out so you have to watch yourselves especially the red one, he's the deadliest than his younger brother."

"Got it!"

Marco turns off his communicator while the Raptors and Hybrid went back to the other.

* * *

Meanwhile at the west side, Mortem's men were searching for the landing spots, not knowing they were being watched by Rexy, Belinda, Spectra, Carly and Carrie in the shadow with few InGen men and Dahna.

"Do you think the helicopter will land here?" One of Mortem's men asked.

"Who knows? Maybe if we find it we can shoot some guards." One of Mortem's men answered.

Then they heard rustling in the bushes. All of the men pointed their guns and ready to fire and then Dahna came out and let out an adorable chirp. The men relaxed and just chuckled at Dahna saying she's just an escaped juvenile. Then Dahna let out frills and hissed at them. They were startled until Rexy, Belinda, Spectra, Carly and Carrie exploded from the undergrowth and attack the men. They screamed and they didn't have time to attack. As the five carnivores killed all of Mortem's men, one of the Ingen's men called the others that they got the men on the west side. In the East side of the jungle Tina was hidden in the trees and the Dimetrodon sisters were hidden in the undergrowth with Ingrid. They were stalking at Mortem's men. Tina made the trees shake casing the men to point their guns up to see nothing. The Dimetrodon sisters came out of the bushes and bite the men's legs; their saliva has bacteria that slowly kill their opponent, causing them to scream in pain. Tina grabbed one on her mouth before taking him to the trees as she suffocates him and Ingrid kills the others.

At the south side, Steven was lying near the river lazily while Sara and Spinny were in the river watching Mortem's men. As the men came close to Steven, and then Sara came out and grabbed three on her jaw and drags them to their death. The others panic and tried to escape but Spinny came out and attacked them killing them one by one and Steven charges at them and crushing them near the trees. Even though he was lazily he will do anything for Val. InGen called the others that they got the south secured.

Hoskins was at the control room looking at the screen seeing all the carnivores killing the intruders just to protect Val. He was rather proud of that.

"Wow, they seem to be angry." Lowery said.

"Well, that's because their Dinosaur Princess was attacked and they wanted revenge." Vivian said looking at the screen.

Then Marco called them, "Hello? Is anybody there?!"

"We're here Marco, what's up?" Lowery asked.

"Did the others get them?"

"Yup, they did, all of them." Vivian said.

"Good. But watch out, Mortem had sent his hybrids out for a hunt. Can you pin point their location?"

"Sure do." Lowery said before typing something.

The screen changed to revile a red and green dotes that were in separate ways. "Found them."

"Be careful. The red one is the scariest of them all." Marco said.

"Don't worry we'll tell Owen to make sure he gives it to Ivy and Iris." Vivian said.

"Copy that!"

* * *

Somewhere else, the male Dark Green Indominus Spino was searching for Val, he doesn't want too but he had no choice. He sniffed the air to smell Val's scent, he then smelled something. Curious, the male Dark Green Indominus Spino went to the jungle, as he did, he heard growling. Turning to the trees, the male Dark Green Indominus Spino saw Iris coming out of the trees with viscous growl. Owen, Barry and InGen's solders were there guns ready to shoot at the Dark Green Indominus Spino.

"Get ready to fire." Owen whispered.

They nodded and ready to fire. The male Dark Green Indominus Spino looks at Iris curiously. He was surprise to see another hybrid, rather than his brother, that was female. The Dark Green Indominus Spino looks at Iris curiously. Her snow white scales shined on the moon's light and her scarlet sparkles beautifully. To him it was love at first site. The dark green hybrid carefully steps forward, he was a bit taller than Iris but she was more deadly than him, and made growls and grunts. Iris stops growling and tilts her head curiously, as she steps forward as well making her own weird sounds.

"What are they doing?" Owen asked.

"They are communicating." Barry said

Owen calls the others, "Owen? What is it?" Lowery's voice asked

"Something's wrong with Iris." Owen said, "She's communicating to the Dark Green Indominus Spino, we need Val on the phone."

Meanwhile, Claire was inside the front seat of the Van with her nephews in the back and Val and Monica. She was watching everything in the pad that InGen gave her. Then her phone rang, "Hello?" Claire answered.

"Claire. Get my niece on the phone." Owen's voice said.

"Okay." Claire looks at the small window behind her, "Val! Your Uncle wants to speak with you."

Val nodded and got up and gets the phone, "Hello?"

"Val. Can you translate what Ingrid and Dark Green Indominus Spino are saying?"

"Okay." Val said as she looks at the tab of Claire's, Val heard grunts and growls from the two hybrids, "They're introducing themselves." She said.

"Why?" Zach asked, looking at the screen.

"Because I think the dark green Indominus Spino fell in love with Iris." Val answered.

Claire and her nephews looked at Val eyes widen in shock along with the others.

"You're saying that he-" Gray pointed at the Dark Green Indominus Spino in the screen, "-Is in love with Iris?"

Val nodded and the Mitchell brothers groan in disgust. The others heard it too and they were shock to hear that.

"That _thing_ is in love with Iris?" Barry asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Val's voice answered.

"Okay, that would haunt me in my dreams forever." Owen grumbles.

Then Marco called, "Owen? Is it true…?"

"Yes, the green one fell in love." Owen said blankly.

"Wait…if you have the green one, where's the red one?" Marco asked in panic.

They all panic, they were busy fighting off Mortem's men they forgot about the red one. Then Val smelled something, her serum activated the advance smelling, she went to the door and sniffs the air. She turn pail when she smelled something.

"Ms. Dearing! Drive the van! Quick!" she exclaims closing the doors. Before Claire could ask, there were thundering footsteps coming at the jungle in full speed, "Go!" Val yelled.

Without further hesitation, Claire drove the van in full speed. Then the red Indominus Spino exploded from the trees and let out a loud roar before chasing the white van. They screamed, as Claire drove the van away but the red Indominus Spino chased after them. Val let out a high pitch scream that was heard for miles. The carnivores heard her call and rushed over to her aid. Iris went to save Val and the Green Indominus Spino follows her. Owen and his team followed them; they need to get there fast!

Claire drives the Van away from the red Indominus Spino, Zach, Gray, Val and Monica screamed or shrieks in fear as the red Indominus Spino's jaw almost bite the van.

"Val! You know the short cuts here! Where should I go?!" Claire exclaims in fear.

"Go left! There's a cave big enough for the van to fit in!" Val yelled.

Claire drove the van on a tight turn and went to the cave with the red hybrid following them. As the van entered the cave, the red monster tried to get it but he was too big. The four humans plus Monica watched as the Red monster tried to get them.

"I think we're safe." Claire said with a sigh of relief.

The red hybrid started to claw off the cave making it a bit bigger. Everyone screamed as the cave's entrance became bigger. As the hybrid was about to dig again, something bite him and dragged him away from the cave. The red hybrid roared in pain as he turned to see Iris growling at him with blood on her teeth.

Val heard Iris' growl and looked at the window. "It's Iris!" she yelled happily.

The red hybrid growled at Iris then saw his brother by Iris's side. The red hybrid roared at his brother, ordering him to attack Iris. But the dark green hybrid doesn't want too. The four human got out, with Monica on Val's head, and watches the red one roared at his brother.

"Val? What are they saying?" Claire asked holding Val close.

"He saying to attack Iris and forget about her." Val said, "He has to choose his brother or Iris."

"Please let him pick Iris." Gray whispered hopefully.

The dark green one looks at his brother, remembering the beatings he had from him. Then he looks at Iris; her snow white scales and scarlet red eyes were beautiful and she shown kindness to him. So he chooses Iris over his own brother. The dark green hybrid roared at his brother telling him to back off. The red hybrid roared furiously at his brother.

"Val? What are they saying?" Zach asked.

"The green one chooses Iris over his brother!" Val said happily.

Growling, the Red hybrid charges at his brother and Iris. But the two dodges in him in amazing speed. The green hybrid and Iris relied on speed and agility while the red one relies on brute strength. The red glares at the two and roared, Iris used her tail as whip and hits the red one's face. Roaring in pain, the red one was about to attack Iris but the green one tackled him casing him to fall. Zach and Gray cheered at the two and Claire was keeping Val close.

As the red one was getting furious, he uses his tail to hit Iris making her fall and then grabbed his brother's tail with his teethes and throws him at the rocky wall. As the green one got hit, he laid on the floor in pain. Iris tried to get up but the red one tackled her and she got hit on the wall next to the green one.

"NO!" Val yells in fear.

The red one was about to finished them when suddenly there was a strong and furious roar from behind. Everyone turned to see Ivy; she was glaring at the red one angrily for hurting her little sister.

The red one roared at her and Ivy roared at him. They charged at each other, Ivy grabbed the red one's neck. The red one let out roar of pain, he was about to use his claws to scratch her but Ivy moved away before biting his tail. She dragged him and throws him. The red one stumbled a bit; he was about to get up but Ivy grabbed him from his neck and hitting his body everywhere, in the trees, rocks or wall causing it to bleed a lot. Then Ivy throws his body on the ground and placed her foot on his neck as she hissed at the red one venomously. The red one looks at Ivy, he had lost the match, he closed his eyes to admit his defeat. Ivy reared her head and was about kill him.

"IVY STOP!" Val yelled running over to Ivy and the red one.

Ivy stopped and looks at Val coming over to her. Val went over to the red one, Ivy lets go of her foot at the red one's neck. Val kneels down next to the red one as it opens its eyes and looks at Val.

"I know you're not bad. You were just showing them that you can't be break." Val said, "You just wanted to be free like your brother instead of being in a cage."

The red one looks at Val, "You can live with us. Here you won't be bossed around." She said.

The red one looks at his brother and Iris, who were standing up, nodded and then looks at Ivy, she just grunts at him. The red hybrid looks at Val before nodding. Smiling, Val hugs the red one's head and the red hybrid just looked at her. Val could feel a small tear coming on her eye and landed on the red one's head. Then his wounds started to close. Everyone was amazed to see the wounds were healed, as Val lets go. The red one slowly got up, as he did he looks at Ivy and gives a respectful nod and she nodded back.

Val smiled and looks at the hybrids, "I'm gonna call you Assassin." Val pointed at the red one, "And I'll call you Hunter." She pointed at the dark green one.

Assassin and Hunter nodded at Val then they heard Raptors bark. They looked at the undergrowth to see Val's Dino friends and the soldiers came out ready to attack.

"It's okay! They're friendly!" Val said.

Everyone calms down and looks at Assassin and Hunter. Owen walks over to his niece, "Val. You calm them down?" he asked.

"Yup and their names are Assassin and Hunter." She said.

Owen looks at the hybrids, "You know you should call them Bloodcrusher and Acidscales. That's sounds cooler." He said.

Everyone stared at him, "Just saying." Owen said.

"We can't celebrate yet folks." Marco said, "Mortem wants Val and he's in the beach with more soldiers and weapons."

"You said he'll come if Val got captured right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah."

"So, why not pretend to kidnap Val. He'll come to us in his chopper and the rest will go to the beach and get the bad guys."

"Good idea Gray." Claire said.

Marco uses called Mortem in his cell phone and set it on speaker mode, "Sir! We captured the girl!"

"Good!" Mortem's voice said, "Where is your location?"

"We're at a rocky cliff near many trees there's a clearing nearby for the chopper to land." Marco answered.

"I'll be there with few men. Call the others to tell the search is over." Mortem said.

"Sir yes Sir!" Marco said before turning off his cell phone.

"Alright, InGens, you guys go to the beach with the while the rest of us go after Mortem." Owen said, "Claire you take Zach and Gray to the park. You'll be safer there."

Claire nodded as she and her nephews entered the van and went to the park. Snow, Blue and her sisters stayed with Owen, Marco, Barry and Val. Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter were staying with them too. InGens and Val's Dino friends went to the beach and make sure there will be no more of Mortem's men. Owen and the others went to a clearing. While the carnivores hide on the undergrowth with Owen and Barry. Marco was at the clearing with Val. He tied her hands and he was holding her from the shoulders. Then a helicopter landed to revile Mortem and ten men.

"Good job, Marco." Mortem smirked walking over to them. Val looked at Mortem fearfully as he pinches her cheek. "You're such a cute girl. It's too bad that your parents are not here to see this."

"But her Uncle can." A voice said.

Then gunfire was heard and it shoots at Mortem's right arm. Mortem yelled in pain, he glared at the direction of Owen and Barry.

"You!" Mortem yelled at him.

"Get the fu** away from my niece!"

Mortem chuckles darkly as he holds his injured arm, "You think that you can defeat me?" he asked mockingly.

Then the carnivores got out of the undergrowth and growled at Mortem and his men. Mortem's eyes widen when he saw his hybrids with them.

"Yes, yes they can." Marco said cutting Val's ropes.

Mortem glares at Marco, "You traitor!"

"I'm no longer your spy Mortem." Marco said.

"KILL THEM!" Mortem yelled.

The carnivores roared and charged at the men. They fired at them but Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter's scales were too strong. Snow and the Raptor squads killed the men along with the others. Mortem tried to escape but Owen grabs him and punches him on the face. As Mortem fell on the ground with his bleeding arm, he glares at Owen.

"You shouldn't mess with my niece you mother fu****!" Owen growls.

"If you and your friends didn't get away with this, I would've ruled the world with an iron fist!" Mortem hissed.

Owen picks him up on the collar and glared at him, "Go the hell." Owen whispered venomously before throwing him to the ground. Mortem sat up and looks up to see Assassin growling at him.

"I command you to kill them!" Mortem ordered pointing at Owen and his team.

Assassin didn't listen, as he started going to him slowly, then Assassin was joined by the Raptors. The Raptors slowly approach, hissing at Mortem of hate. Mortem backs away in fear. "Get back! I order you to get back!"

Mortem's back was against the wall and Assassin was right in front of him growling something and he looks at Val being carried by Barry, "He said, I don't care." Val translated before turning away. The raptors also snarled at him. Owen knows what they are saying, "You shouldn't pinch my niece's cheek. My raptors don't like it."

The Raptors had just seen their girl got pinched on her cute innocent face. And they wanted to kill him slowly and painfully but Assassin will be the one who will do that. Assassin looks at Mortem's terrified face before snapping his jaws at him. Mortem let out cry of pain that was heard for miles and birds flew away.

Meanwhile at the beach, Mortem's soldiers heard a cry of pain. They were about to go to the jungle until InGens and the Val's Dino friends attacked them. InGens fired their weapons at them. The carnivores tear them apart and Steven rams in to them. Few made it to the ships and head back to their Island but they didn't know that Val was able to make Mona swim on salt watery area. She attacked the underwater vehicles and killing them from inside. As everymen of Mortem are dead all of Val's Dino friends, minus Steven because he went to sleep, roared in victory while the InGen men cheered too.

They all clean up the blood and gore of Mortem's men and headed back to the park. Val puts back her Dino friend back to their paddock except for Monica and the hybrids. The hybrids stayed at Ivy and Iris's unfinished paddock while everyone went to the control room. There they were congratulated by everyone. Dale went over to them, "Thank goodness no one got hurt." He said.

"Yup, thanks to this girl!" Owen said picking up his niece and puts her in his shoulder. Val laughs happily. Hoskins came, "Well, Owen, the Raptors did a good job on the field along with the others dinosaurs." He said.

"Don't even think about Hoskins." Owen warned, "Val told me they only did it to protect her not for you."

Hoskins just shook his head and looks at Val, "Look, ah, Val. I want to say sorru for a you know…for scaring ya." He said.

Val only nodded. "Its okay, Mr. Hoskins,"

Hoskins nodded and then Mr. Masrani appeared in the screen, "Well done! All of you." He said.

"Thanks you Sir." Barry said.

Val looks at Marco's worried face, "Mr. Kingbird? Are you alright?" she asked.

Marco shook his head, "No, I have no job to pay my daughter's shoats. She will die if I don't get more money." He said.

"You can work here," Mr. Masrani said, "You will work as security guard to make sure that no one tires to steel or hurt someone."

Marco nodded with sad smile, "Thank you but I wish my daughter was her so she can enjoy it."

"I know how to make your daughter feel better." Claire said looking at Val.

* * *

At USA California, Marco, Claire, Owen and Val, wearing big red long sleeve hooded jacket and blue pants. She had her hood up so no one can see her face. As they went inside the hospital and into a room that has the number 55, they entered the room to see a twelve year old girl with blond hair was in bed in a coma with an oxygen mask on.

"That is my daughter Quinn." Marco said sadly.

Val went over to Quinn and removed her hood. She looks at Quinn before a single tear touched Quinn's face. As Val puts her hood up, Quinn shifted in her sleep before opening her green eyes. She looks at Val then to Claire Owen and Marco, "D-Dad?" she stuttered quietly.

Marco smiled as he went over to his daughter and hugs her. He was crying tears of joy. Val went over to Owen as she was picked up by him. "You did good Val." Owen said. Val nodded and hugs her uncle.

Few weeks later, Quinn was allowed to leave the hospital because her sickness just disappeared. They all went back to the park and gave Marco and his daughter a nice house to live in. Quinn was the luckiest girl to live in Jurassic World; she became Val's new friend. After the death of Mortem, his company was shut down and abandoned due the fact he tried to cause a war and take over the world. His dinosaur experiments were confiscated by Jurassic World. Val decided to spare the men that they worked at Mortem's company freedom, rather them being arrested, they worked there cause they need money for themselves just like Marco did. They also report it on the news that Mortem, one of the deadliest and richest man of the world is now dead all thanks to Val.

Val, wearing blue, short sleeve, dress and her accessories and gray boots, was in her room fixing her clothes; Monica was playing with a ladybug chew toy. Owen was at the control room with the adults, they were having a discussion about Mortem's experiments. As Val finished, Monica was sniffing on a music box on Val's desk, it belong to her mother. She nudges it and it fall. Val saw that and picks it up, "Be careful Monica." Val said, and then she saw a small opening on the box. Curious, Val opens it to revile a CD inside a case that said from Mommy. Val takes the CD to her uncle.

At the control room, all the adults and InGens were discussing about Mortem's experiments. Then Val came in with Monica perched on her head. Zach, Gray and Quinn were there too.

"Val? What are you doing here?" Owen asked.

Val gestured him come lower. As he did, Val whispered something to his ear and the gives him the case.

"Lowery? Can you play this?" Owen asked.

"Sure." Lowery puts the CD on the DVD player.

Everyone looks at the screen as it loaded. In a few second a beautiful Italian woman appeared. She has long wavy dark brown hair and eyes; she was wearing a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a white short skirt and a lab coat on. She was sitting on a couch.

"Who is that?" Vivian asked.

"Whoever she is, she's hot." Zach whispered.

 _"Hello Val." She said in a sweet voice with smile._

"Mommy?" Val's eyes widen when she recognize the face and voice.

Zach whistled in embarrassment, he didn't know that was Val's mom. Gray and Quinn silently snickered.

 _"Val. If you're seeing this means I am dead." Alma said, "I have something tell you about." She said._

Val looks at the video carefully, _"I had injected you with my serum, it is called Project Alpha. It's a powerful serum that can give you advance hearing, seeing, smelling, intelligent, healing properties, animal communication, and seeing people's past."_

Everyone listens to her explanation.

 _"I know you're gonna be scared and confused but I did to protect you Val." She said, "I did it out of love."_

Val looks at her mother in the screen, _"I wanted you to be safe because there was a mad man after me. He wanted the serum to use for evil. I can't let that happen so the safest way to hide it is in you." Alma said, "You're my whole world Val and you know why you are called Valentina Rosalina?"_

Val shook her head, even though it was a video. She still answers. _"You were name after a Velociraptor."_

Everyone was impressed by that, _"And remember this Val."Alma said, "No matter what, I will still love you." Alma kissed her hand touched the screen, "Love you my baby girl." She said with a smile before the screen turns off._

Val started to cry. It wasn't tears of sadness but tears of love and happiness, "I love you too, Mommy." She whispered wiping her tears away.

Owen went over to his niece and hugs her as she cries on his shoulder. Quinn hugs her dad as a thanks and Zach and Gray stay close. Lowery was silently crying while Vivian wipes her tears away.

Jurassic Park has full of surprises and there will be more soon.

* * *

 **It is not the last chapter. I'm gonna make more by holidays you know like Halloween, Christmas, Valentines, etch. The next chapter is gonna be about the Indominus Rexes and the Indominus Spinos, can you feel the love tonight? LOL! I hope you all enjoyed it, please Review or Favorite! And do you guys know when Halloween is?**


	15. Isla Sorna love

**I'm so sorry for not updating! My internet was down but thanks to my awesome big sister, I'm using pocket Wifi and here is another chapter, and yes Mortem is dead. You guys are wondering if Ivy, Assassin, Iris and Hunter are going have babies. The answer is yes but soon.**

 **And those of you that don't know about the dinosaurs go Teratophoneus Deviantart, JP extended. And the Oc hybrids are from Wanali98. Here are the dinosaurs name and looks.**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and gold eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Okay here's the next chapter. I'm gonna update the Halloween on October 31, 2015 at 5: 00 am. And I should give Blue and her sisters' mates. And Ivy and Iris's paddock resembles to the one in the movie but four times bigger with lots of room to run about. It has a moat with clean water. The walls have windows so tourists can see them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Isla of Sorna love**

Few months later, after the battle with Mortem, everyone went back to their daily lives. Marco works as a Security Guard in Jurassic World. Quinn goes to school with Val. Quinn will grow up to be Jurassic World's first Hybrid Caretaker and Val will be the first Dinosaur Whisper. So the two girls study together in the Hybrids Paddock. Aka Ivy and Iris Paddock due to the fact Assassin and Hunter lived with them now. Snow lives with Val because she grew a liking to her, like a little sister, she would always follow her and played with her and she even like to mess around with Owen. Spinny lives with Val as well, he like it when they swim together in the beach or play games with her. He also took a liking on Blue. He likes her because of her scales and he would ruffle his blue feathers to get her attention but Blue wasn't interested in him. When Val told her Uncle and Barry, the two men burst into laughter finding it funny to hear that Blue has a secret admirer. Steven lives with Val also because her yard was full of soft grass so he can sleep on them and watches Val playing next to him. Dale works as a scientist with Wu.

Zach and Gray went back home and told their parents their amazing adventure and wish to come again. Hunter and Iris became mates, they love each other. Claire and Wu said it's just animal behavior but Val told them that they are smart and they care for each other. Ivy and Assassin, on the other hand or claw, are not having a good relationship. They show respect to each other but they didn't have a best relationship, like Iris and Hunter. Assassin was trying his best to woo her but in result; he only gets a warning growl from Ivy.

Assassin and Hunter were walking in their new paddock with dead cows on their jaws. They lived at Ivy at Iris's paddock, they like it here. They don't have a roof on they can watch the sky's above. They can run anywhere. There was a moat so they can swim and enough room to sleep about. They were walking back to the place where Ivy and Iris were nested. Hunter went over to Iris and gave her his offering. Iris lifted her head and nuzzled Hunter's face lovingly and he nuzzled back. As Iris and Hunter share their meals together, Assassin looks over Ivy. She was eating a goat that she had just killed. Ivy doesn't want to eat meals with Assassin, not after he tried to hurt her mother, Val, and her little sister, Iris.

Growling angrily, Assassin eats his meal alone. As the hybrids eat their meals, Val, with Monica perched on her head; Quinn, Snow and Spinny were watching them on the window. Quinn was wearing a white, short sleeve, JW T-shirt, brown hiking shorts and boots, yellow long socks, and baseball hat. Her blond hair is tied into a ponytail. Val was wearing a blue, short sleeve, JW T-shirt, a short red gored skirt, white knee socks, brown hiking boots and her accessories were on. They weren't alone, there was a paddock supervisor name Nick, a fat man. He's the one watching the girls and the Hybrids

"Why can't Ivy accept Assassin to be his mate?" Quinn asked Val.

"Ivy is a still a bit mad at him for chasing me and hurting Iris." Val answered.

"Why do you two want them to be mates?" Nick asked, reading a magazine.

Quinn looks at him, "Because, Iris and Hunter are mates so why can't they." She answered.

Nick just shrugs before turning to the next page of his magazine. Quinn and Val looked at each other, "Why Mr. Masrani hired him?" Val whispered.

"I don't know." Quinn whispers back.

Then they heard the doors open, they turn to the entrance to see Owen and Marco.

"Hi Dad." Quinn greeted Marco with a hug.

Owen walks over to his niece, "So Val? How are Assassin and Ivy doing?"

"Not too good." Val said looking at the window.

"They're not mates yet?" Marco asked.

"Well, Assassin wanted to be mates, but Ivy is still a bit mad at him." Quinn said walking toward the window.

"Assassin needs some dating tips." Owen said, "Lucky for you girls I know some tips."

"Right…" Val and Quinn said sarcastically.

"What? I do." Owen said.

"That's not what Barry said." Val informed.

"Damn it." Owen mutters grumpily, knowing Barry told them his story to the girls.

Snow snorts while clapping her claws. That's how she chuckles or laughs. Owen gave her an annoyed look, he knows that she was laughing because whenever she makes fun of him, she would always do that.

"Oh sure laugh it up." Owen grumbles.

Quinn, Val and Marco laugh at him until the doors open t revile Claire, Wu and Mr. Masrani, holding a helicopter helmet.

"Mr. Masrani? You can fly a helicopter?" Marco asked surprised.

"I got my license." He said before putting his helmet at a table.

"Not really." Claire whispered to them.

They nodded and Wu walks over to the window. "So? How are our friends doing?" Wu asked.

"Hunter and Iris are okay but Assassin and Ivy…not so good." Quinn rubs her right arm.

"They're still ignoring each other." Val said.

"Is Ivy still mad at Assassin?" Wu asked.

Val and Quinn nodded. They all look at the window to see the hybrids sleeping. Hunter and Iris were sleeping together in full embrace. Ivy was sleeping near some trees away from Assassin. While Assassin sleeps near the moat.

"It's just sad to watch." Mr. Masrani said, "Ah! I almost forgot to inform you girls."

"What?" the two girls asked.

"Tomorrow, you two are going on a field trip to the Isla of Sorna."

"Wait?" Quinn interrupted, "Is that the second Island from the original Jurassic Park?"

"Yes." Claire said.

"I thought it was off limits." Val said tilting her head and Snow, Spinny and Monica copied.

"Oh, you two are not going in the island, you two are going to see the island on a boat." Mr. Masrani said.

"Oh…" they said unison.

"So when will they leave?" Owen asked.

"They're going to leave tomorrow at 8:00am." Claire said, "They'll be back at 1:00pm."

They nodded before turning back to the sleeping hybrids. Val wishes Ivy to forgive Assassin; after all, he did kill Mortem. As they all went home to get ready, Val and Quinn waved goodbye. Quinn and Marco lived on the east side of island. Their house is like a cabin; it was big and has enough room to fit fifty people. As Owen, Val, Monica and the two hybrids went home. Val greeted Steven, sleeping on the grass, and Ingrid, eating her lunch that is a goat. Owen's bungalow was now big due to the fact there are new attraction in the house. The workers made Owen's home big. As they entered, Val went to her room, with Monica, and started packing the things she needs for tomorrow. Owen started making PB and J sandwiches for Val. Snow went to the jungle to get berries for Val. Due to Snow's human DNA, she is very smart, she can hold any objects with her claws and can do sign language. Spinny was outside, taking a dip in the lake near Owen's bungalow. Val packed a first aid kit, extra clothes, her ocarina, her lute, sweets and a small blanket.

"Val! Make sure you pack sidelight phone!" Owen called in the kitchen.

"Okay!" Val called back and went to her drawer to get a yellow sidelight phone.

As she puts her things in her bag, she went to the kitchen and helped her uncle pack her lunch. Snow came back with a branch full of berries. As she puts it on the table, Val started to pick he berries and place them in a food container. As they were finished, they went to bed; Val changed her clothes to a nightgown and went to bed along with Monica. Snow sleeps on the floor next to Val's bed. Spinny sleeps outside next to Steven, who always sleeps. Owen went to bed as well, hoping that Val and Quinn will have a good field trip tomorrow.

On the next day, Owen carries Val with Monica on his shoulder to the docks. Snow and Spinny went to the Raptor paddock to tell the information to Blue and her sisters. Val was wearing a white, sleeveless, t-shirt, brown hiking boots, brown hiking shorts, white socks, and her accessories on, except for her beanie hat, she was wearing a blue baseball hat. Quinn was wearing red, sleeveless, T-shirt, black hiking shorts, brown hiking boots and a red baseball hat. As they went to the docks, they saw a ship like speedboat with a Spanish man on board.

"¡Hola chicas!" the man greeted with a smile.

"Dad? Who's that?" Quinn asked.

"That's Francisco Sanchez." Marco said, "He'll be the one who will give you a close view in Isla of Sorna."

"Si." Francisco said, as he helps Quinn in the boat.

Owen puts down Val and kisses her forehead, "Okay, Val, listen to Franc, okay?" Owen said.

"Okay!" Val giggled.

Owen smiles and puts his niece in the boat with Monica on Val's head. As Francisco drives the boat, Val and Quinn waved Owen and Marco, who waved back at them.

"I hope it was a good idea letting our girls on his field trip." Marco said worriedly.

Owen nodded in agreement before heading to the Raptor paddock while Marco headed to the control room. The two men didn't notice black clouds were forming in the sky.

* * *

Francisco drives the boat while Quinn takes pictures of the dolphins swimming by and Val uses her video camera to record them. Monica was getting sea sick, she was in the edge of the boat with her face green. Val and Quinn enjoyed the fresh air and they make sure to put on sun block. Val saw some birds flying away, like they were avoiding something. But she was out of her thought when Francisco exclaims.

"There it is chicas! Isla of Sorna!" Francisco exclaims.

Quinn and Val leaned on the boat to get a good view. They awed the island's beauty. Val took out her video camera and recorded the view.

"I can't wait to show this to the others!" Val exclaims happily.

"How about, you get a higher view!" Francisco exclaims.

Few minutes, Francisco straps Quinn and Val into parasail. Monica was clinging at Quinn's right leg, carefully not to scratch it with her claws. In few seconds the three females were parasailing in the sky. Quinn and Val screamed happily while Monica clings at Quinn's leg, fearing that she might be taken away from the wind. As they sail in the sky and Francisco drives the boat, Val records the view in her video camera. She and Quinn were having the time of their lives!

But it was soon cut off when they heard a loud thunder sounds.

They all look up to see thunder clouds forming in the sky. It made loud thunder and lightning. The females screamed or shriek in fear. Francisco set the boat to auto pilot and tried to lower the girls. But then it started to rain heavily, the waves keep hitting the boat again and again. Francisco tried to lower the girls but a giant wave tipped him off the boat, sending him overboard. Val and Quinn cried for his name but he was swept away in the sea life preserver. Scared, Val and Quinn saw big rocks coming their way. Without thinking, Quinn unhooks the safety rode from the rod and they flew away while the boat crashed into the rocks before exploding. Quinn guides the sail to Isla of Sorna with some difficulties. Val and Monica hold on tight, as they were going to have a crash landing. As they reached to the Island, the crashed to the trees and the sail got stuck on the branches and the three females became unconscious while the storm continues to rage on.

* * *

Few hours later, the storm was gone and everyone in Jurassic World got out of the hotel or restaurants and went on to their adventure. Some went to the beach to get a tan, build sand castle, swimming or surfing. Owen and Marco were at the docks, waiting for their girls to come home. But it was past an hour and they should be here before noon. Owen and Marco were worried that something bad had happen to them. They were the only family that they have left and they wished they were alright. Snow was there as well, she wanted to know if her little sister, Val, is okay. Spinny was swimming in the water, enjoying the cold refreshing water in his feathery scales. Then he bumps into something, straitening his neck, Spinny saw an unconscious man floating on a life preserver. Spinny sniffs at the man before looking for anyone to help him. Spinny saw a male surfer, floating on his board, Spinny swims over to him and shrieks at the surfer. At first, the surfer was scared at Spinny's sudden appearance but soon calms down when Spinny pointed his snout on the direction he needs to go and nudging his board. Curious, the surfer follows Spinny to the direction that Spinny wants to show him. As they got there, the surfer gasps when he saw a Spanish man unconscious. The surfer puts the man on his board and paddles back to shore with Spinny pushing from behind. As they got to the land, the surfer calls for help. Everyone was shock to see Spinny but soon was cut off when they saw the man. Marco, Owen and Snow came to the beach when they heard the commotion. Marco and Owen gasp when they saw the man was Francisco. They rushed over to him while surfer and his friends put Francisco in a beach towel.

As the two men kneel down, Francisco coughs out water from his mouth.

"Franc! Franc! What happen?" Owen asked alarmed.

"S-storm…came…nowhere." Francisco panted, trying to say the right words on his exhausted body, "Val…Quinn…parasailing…I…overboard…tried to… to swim…but…waves keep…keep pushing me…Quinn… removed the… the lock…flied over-" Francisco was about to fall unconscious.

"Fly where? Where are they heading?!" Marco asked full of panic.

"…Isla…Sorna." With that said, Francisco became unconscious.

Owen and Marco were shock, their girls were in Isla of Sorna, alone and surrounded by predators. As Francisco was sent to the infirmary, Owen and Marco went to the control room with Snow and Spinny following them. They entered the control room to see Dale, Claire and Hoskins. They went over to them.

"What the, hell, happen?!" Owen asked angrily.

"There was a surprise storm." Lowery said a bit scared.

"You knew?!" Marco glared at them.

"No! We didn't know there was a storm." Claire said, "It came out of nowhere and we had to tell everyone to go to the hotel or restaurant."

"You didn't tell Francisco about that!" Owen said, "Spinny and a surfer found him unconscious without Val and Quinn!"

"Calm down." Dale ordered.

"Calm down? Val and Quinn are in Isla of Sorna, alone, surrounded by predators!" Marco said.

"Look. We know you two are worried." Dale said, "We will send a search party to the island."

"You think the men will survive on that Island?" Marco asked glaring at them.

"No but we know who will lead us." Hoskins looks at Snow and Spinny.

"Oh! No! We are not sending the hybrids and the raptors again!" Owen hissed.

"Your niece and Marco's daughter are alone and you know they will only help if Val is in danger." Hoskins said.

Marco and Owen glared at him before sighing, "Fine, we'll use them but this is the last time." Owen said before heading to the elevator followed by Marco, Snow and Spinny.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val woke up and the first thing she saw was fifty feet drop. She yelps and hugs Quinn's unconscious body. Val saw Monica dangling on some vines, Val shakes Quinn's body. "Quinn! Quinn! Wake up!"

Quinn groans before blinking her eyes. She gasps when they are hanging on a tree.

"Val? Where are we?" Quinn asked nervously.

"I think we're in Isla of Sorna." Val answered.

Monica woke up and she freed herself from the vines. She went over to the girls and tilts her head. Val and Quinn were finding away to get out from the tree, then they saw a longneck Brachiosaurus coming their way. Val took out her ocarina and started playing. The longneck heard it and went over to the girls. As it lowered is head, Quinn removes the strap and she and Val and Monica slide down on the longneck's body until they reach to the bottom. As they did, Val thanked the longneck as it headed back to its heard.

"So? What now?" Quinn asked.

"We have to call my uncle and Mr. Kingbird." Val answered taking out her sidelight phone and gives it to Quinn.

Nodding, Quinn grabs the phone and dials her dad's phone number. Quinn heard ringing but no answer. She waited until there was no more ringing. Quinn sighs and gives the phone back to Val.

"The signal is dead." Quinn said, as Val takes the phone and puts it in her bag, "We need higher ground to get a good signal."

Val nodded and they left to jungle with Monica perched on Val's backpack, as they went to the jungle.

But not knowing that they left a Video camera behind.

* * *

At Isla of Nublar, Owen and Marco were preparing to go to Isla of Sorna. Barry was there along with Snow, Spinny, Ivy, Iris, Assassin, Hunter, Ingrid, Blue and her sisters. When Blue and her sisters heard about Val being trapped on an island alone with no one to protect her; they were in rage and wanting to get out and save Val, they will kill anything in their path if they found her hurt. There were few InGen men with them, as they entered the big ship. They set sail to Isla of Sorna. Owen and Marco were at the rails, looking at the ocean, hoping they could get to their girls in time. Barry went over to them, "Don't worry, they're going to be alright." He assured.

"How do you know?" Marco asked.

"Val can communicate with animals, remember? So they'll be fine." Barry answered, remembering all the dinosaurs that Val befriended.

Owen and Marco nodded; they just hope Val and Quinn are safe.

* * *

Quinn and Val, with Monica perched on her shoulder, were walking about at the jungle, looking for a big clearing. Quinn was holding Val's hand, she knows that Val can take care of herself but she's still little and Quinn is the oldest. They search until they found a big clearing. They saw a herd of Triceratops eating some grass, as they went over to them. The leader went over to them and huffed at their faces. Val lets go of Quinn's hand took out her ocarina and started playing it. The Leader and his herd listen to the song, in a few minutes Val finished playing. The Leader grunts before kneeling down. The two girls get on his back, as the Leader stands up, he roared at his herd saying move out. As all the Triceratops got up, they all headed towards north. Quinn and Val giggled happily, as they watched the herd moving about. They were on the front of the herd enjoying the view. Monica was perched on the leader's horn, catching bugs that were flying about. They traveled about an hour to get to their destination. Val took out her lute that was strapped on her bag and started playing a song. When she was three, she watched a movie called brother bear and she heard the song called: On my Way by Phil Collin. Quinn smiled as she knows that song and started singing.

Quinn _: Tell everybody I'm on my way.  
New friends and new places to see.  
With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way.  
And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be._

The Triceratops looks at the girls before they continued walking while listening to the song.

Val: _Tell everybody I'm on my way.  
And I'm loving every step I take.  
With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way.  
And I can't keep this smile off my face._

Val and Quinn smiled goofily at each other before giggling happily. Then the herd walked past some herbivores. They heard Val and Quinn's singing.

Quinn: _'Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again.  
No matter what the distance between.  
And the stories that we tell will make you smile.  
Oh it really lifts my heart._

Val: _So tell 'em all I'm on my way.  
New friends and new places to see.  
And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more.  
With the moon keeping watch over me._

The herbivores started to follow the Triceratops herd so they can listen to the song. Monica nods her head, following the beat of the song.

Quinn: _Not the snow not the rain can change my mind.  
The sun will come out wait and see.  
And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart.  
Oh, there's no where I would rather be._

Val started playing her lute in calming manner. The herbivores enjoyed the calming sounds of Val's lute while Quinn whistles.

Quinn: _'Cause I'm on my way now._

Val: _Well and true, I'm on my way now._

Quinn: _I'm on my way now._

Val: _I'm on my way now._

Quinn: _I'm on my way now_.

Then Val made her lute go faster making it more exciting and the herbivores enjoyed it. They decided to copy them by using their own sounds.

Quinn and Val: _Tell everybody I'm on my way.  
And I just can't wait to be there.  
With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way.  
And nothing but good times to share.  
So, tell everybody I'm on my way.  
And I just can't wait to be home.  
With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way.  
And nothing but good times to show.  
I'm on my way.  
Yes, I'm on my way…_

As they finished, all of the herbivores headed to the destination that they're going to rest. Val and Quinn played another song together so the trip will be more energetic. But they didn't notice that they were being watched. In the undergrowth were four male Raptors. One was bigger that the four, has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail and dark brown scales. Next to him was another raptor about the same size as the red one but a bit shorter, he has copper brown scales and many scars on his body. On the left side of the red one was another male about the same size as the scar one. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail. The last one has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs.

Their red eyes followed the herd of herbivores but they kept an eye on the two singing girls. The red one, the Alpha, barked at his pack and started following the heard in the shadows of the undergrowth. Noon turns into dark, the herbivores nested themselves on a nice place to sleep. Val, Quinn and Monica were next to the leader. As the herd fall asleep, Val and Quinn looked at the stars. Val and Quinn missed their family. Val missed her Uncle and her Dino friends. Quinn misses her dad.

"You think they'll find us?" Val asked Quinn.

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know, Val, but maybe they'll find us. I hope." She whispered.

Val nodded and she took out a blanket and shared it with Quinn and Monica. They all snuggled in the warm of the leader while Quinn hums twinkle, twinkle little star. As a lullaby for Val and Monica, as they fall asleep, the male raptor pack watched them in the shadows. They watched them for a few minutes before they all fall asleep, except for the red one. He watches Val carefully, he could smell raptors in her and she has raptor claw on her neck. The red one went to sleep so he has enough strength to follow them. He was curious about those girls and wanting to know about them, not eating them.

On the next day, all the herbivores woke up and started eating grass or leaves. Val and Quinn took out some sandwiches and beef jerky. As they ate and drank some water, they all got on the Triceratops leader and started to head off to the destination. Val played her ocarina and Quinn played Val's lute so their music can be heard. The herbivores loved it and enjoyed it. The male Raptor pack continues to follow them, the red one was keeping an eye on Val. As they walk for hours, the finally reached their destination. Val and Quinn got off of the leader and said goodbye to him before heading towards the jungle. They were going to the higher ground because they need a signal to call them. As they walk, the male raptor pack follows them. Monica, who was perched on Val's head, looks at the bushes. Val notices it too and she tugs Quinn's arm, "Quinn. We're being hunted." She whispered.

Quinn glanced at the bushes and holds Val's hand, "Okay on three we make a run for it." she whispered.

Val nodded as they continued to walk. They all walk in a normal paste then the bushes rustle. "Okay on three." Quinn whispered.

Val nodded as the rustling continues. "One…" Quinn whispered.

The rustling continues and it was getting louder, "Two…"

Then they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Val was getting scared as she was suddenly picked up by Quinn, "Three!" Quinn started to run, carrying Val and Monica, as fast as she can.

The male Raptor pack chased after them. Quinn runs fast as she could until they reached a big tree. Quinn took out her grappling hook that her dad gave her for emergency. And fire it on a branch, as it got tight grip. She and Val and Monica were lifted from the ground and to the tree. As they reached to the top, Quinn puts Val next to her on a strong branch with Monica sitting on the top branch. The three looked down to see four male Raptors. The males looked up to see Val, Quinn and Monica up on a tree. They barked and hissed at them. Quinn and Val holds on to the tree with their might, not wanting to come down. The Raptor watched them carefully as they sit on the ground, Quinn and Val sits on the branch waiting for them to leave. But they didn't, they continued to watch them. Time past and it was already noon, Val and Quinn started eating Oreos and Chocolate cookies while sharing them to Monica, as they ate, Val accidentally drops one of her Oreo cookies. The red one sniffs at it before looking at the girls. Val and Quinn watched as the red alpha picks the Oreo cookie in his jaws before eating it. A satisfy purr came to the alpha and his pack mate looked up to the girls and barked at them for a treat. Val and Quinn dropped few cookies and Oreos to them and they ate it all. Val took this as an opportunity; she took brought her whistle in her mouth before blowing at it. Startled, the Raptors looked up to see Val blowing her whistle, she was speaking Raptor language. As she finished, the red Alpha barked at his pack mates to back off. Once they did, Val, Quinn and Monica carefully went down from the tree and down on their knees. The red and big talon Raptors were circling at them while the other two watches them. Red one sniffs at Val, he could smell female raptors on her; believing that she was a chick from another pack.

As they stop observing the two, the red one barked at them. Val and Quinn slowly got up and red Raptor gestured them to follow. Without a choice, the three females followed him and his pack mates. They walked for about a few hours until it was almost dark. They were heading towards a riverbank; the Raptors nested themselves in a comfortable area. Val, Monica and Quinn stayed close to the riverbank. The two girls started to collect some wood and rocks. Val collects the rock along with Monica, who was carrying a pebble on her jaws. Quinn was collecting the wood. The raptors watched them carefully. As Val and Quinn finished making the campfire, Quinn took out some matches and light the woods up. The Raptors were alarmed when they saw the fire but soon calms down when they saw Quinn and Val made it. Once the fire was done, Val took out her blanket and she shared it with Quinn and Monica. As they were about to sleep, they felt something behind them. They turned around and froze when they saw the red male, but they calm down when the red one curled himself around Val and Quinn. Then the rest of the pack came to the warm fire, they all purred at the wonderful warm of the fire and they all curled to sleep. Monica nested herself on the red male Raptor's back before going to sleep. Quinn brings Val close as she hums a lullaby called: Come little Children. With the moon and stars as their nightlight.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ship, everyone was asleep, except for Blue. She was at the top deck looking at the stars and moon. She was worried for Val; she was just a baby raptor. She can't survive alone in the wild without guidance. Val doesn't even know how to hunt yet! Her lazy Alpha didn't teach her how to hunt yet. So as the Beta, she has to teach Val how to hunt when she grows, after they find her, even though Val is just a little girl not a Raptor. She was lost at thought that she heard someone walking over to her. She turns her head to see her Alpha coming over to her. She snarled as Owen puts his arms up.

"Wow! Blue easy," Owen said.

Blue calms down a bit as Owen went over to her, "I know you're worried for Val. So do I. And I know it wasn't a good idea to send them alone."

Blue hissed at him angrily, "Okay! Okay! Okay! It was a terrible idea!" Owen corrected, "But I promise, Val will be alright." He said.

Blue calms down and Owen slowly brings his hand up. Blue snarled at him, "Easy, easy Blue." Owen said as he gently touched Blue's scales. Blue purrs and allows him to stroke her.

"That's my Blue." Owen said with a smile, "Come on. We need to have enough rest if we're going to find Val and Quinn."

Blue blinks before they went back inside and went below deck. Snow was nested on top of a box. Spinny was sleeping on top of Ingrid. Iris and Hunter were snuggled together. Ivy was sleeping on the other side of the boat and Assassin was at the other side. Charlie, Delta and Echo were each sleeping on some blankets. Blue went over to her sisters and fell asleep while Owen went to his room.

On the next day, the ship landed. Everyone got up and had breakfast, they all went out of the ship and looked around. They all entered the jungle to find any clues of Val and Quinn. They search for hours until Snow roared, saying that she found something. All of them went to her. She was holding Val's video camera, Owen took the camera and tried to open it but the battery was dead. Marco gave him his flashlight batteries. As he did, they saw the video that were recorded by Val.

They saw the videos of dolphins swimming by, Monica having sea sickness and then the island. Then they saw Quinn and Val being strapped up in parasail before they knew it they were up in the air.

"I can't believe they're doing that." Barry said in shock.

Then there was a storm. The video shows of Francisco went overboard from a giant wave, the screams of Val and Quinn were heard, and then sharp rocks coming to Val and Quinn. Marco and Owen panicked when they saw Quinn removing the lock of the cored and flied away to the island. Then crashed and the video was cut off.

"Oh God." Marco mutters worriedly.

Then the video came back to revile a Brachiosaurus head. They watched as Val and Quinn slides down. As they did, they saw them talking.

 _"So? What now?" Quinn asked._

 _"We have to call my uncle and Mr. Kingbird." Val answered taking out her sidelight phone and gives it to Quinn._

 _Nodding, Quinn grabs the phone and dials her dad's phone number. Quinn heard ringing but no answer. She waited until there was no more ringing. Quinn sighs and gives the phone back to Val._

 _"The signal is dead." Quinn said, as Val takes the phone and puts it in her bag, "We need higher ground to get a good signal."_

 _Val nodded and they left to jungle with Monica perched on Val's backpack, as they went to the jungle._

As the video turns off, everyone was relief that they were alive. "Okay, we have to find a higher ground so we can find them." Owen said, "They got a head start so let's move out!"

Everyone moved out and went to search for the girls.

* * *

The Red Alpha woke up early, he straiten his neck to see Val and Quinn sleeping by his side. He looks on top of his back to see Monica sleeping on his back. As he puts Monica down, he got up and stretched. He looked at his pack mates waking up, he barked at them saying time to hunt. As they headed to the jungle, the red one looks at the girls quickly before heading towards the jungle with his pack mates. They search for an easy meal because there are so many big predators. Hey saw a pack of small green Compsognathus. They attacked and took two each while the rest of the compsognathus runs away. As the pack returns to the nest, they saw Quinn and Val eating sandwiches. Monica was eating a piece of ham. The male Raptors sat down and ate their foods, once they had their fill they got up. Val and Quinn got up as well while Monica perched on Val's head. They all headed towards to a cliff near the waterfall and a raging river. Val and Quinn walked to the direction their going while the male Raptors followed them.

As they continue to walk, they heard thundering footsteps. They hide under the bushes and peeked out to see a T. Rex. It was bit shorter than Rexy making it a Buck T. Rex aka male. But it was different, his neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes were gold.

Val and Quinn's mouths were hanging open in shock. A feathered T. Rex! Who created that!

"Val. Are you seeing this?" Quinn whispered in shock with scar Raptor and the chocolate brown Raptor.

Val nodded with Monica perched on her head, the red Raptor and talons Raptor was beside her. The Feathered T. Rex sniffs about, its golden eyes looking for something. Val looks at the T. Rex's eyes. She saw his past. He was a creation of Mortem long time ago, he sent him in the wild in a young age so he can learn how fend himself. For years the Feathered T. Rex scavenged for food or hunt. He survived the harsh weathers and defending himself from other predators.

As Val finished, she gets out of the bushes. Quinn and the Raptor pack didn't have time to stop her. The Feathered T. Rex watches as Val came close to him. The Feathered T. Rex lowered himself as he sniffs at Val, she smelled like a T. Rex. Val took out her ocarina and started playing a melody. The Feathered T. Rex listens carefully as Val plays her ocarina. Quinn and the pack listens as well, as Val finished, the Feathered T. Rex nuzzles her. Val smiled and hugs his feathery face. Once they let go, Quinn and the pack came out.

"Val? What just happen?" Quinn asked.

"Mortem created him years ago." Val answered, "He was sent here to survive on his own and he knows the jungle very well."

Quinn nodded and had an idea, "Hey Val? Can he give us a ride?" Quinn asked, "We can reach to the top faster."

Val nodded and the Feathered T. Rex lowered himself so Val and Quinn can get on him. As they did, the Feathered T. Rex walked to the top with Val and Quinn on his back and Monica on his head. The male Raptor pack follows them as well, wanting to know how Val can communicate with them. As they reach to the top, the Feathered T. Rex lowered himself and the two girls got off. They carefully stay away from the edge because in the end was a giant raging river.

Val gives Quinn her phone as she started t call her dad.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Please, please pick up." Quinn whispered pleadingly.

Ring…Ring… Ring-

"Hello?"

"Dad!" Quinn exclaims happily.

* * *

Owen, Barry and Marco searched for Val and Quinn along with the others. The Dinosaurs sniff about trying to find any scent of Val's. Then they heard ringing, they were startled until they looked at Marco. Marco took out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad!" Quinn's voice exclaims happily.

"Quinn! You're alright!" Marco said in relief.

"Is Val with you?" Owen asked hopefully.

"Yeah. She's fine."

"Where are you girls?" Marco asked.

"We're in a big cliff with a giant raging river on the end. I think we're in the north side."

"Alright just stay there with Val, okay?" Marco said.

"Okay." Quinn said.

As Marco closed his phone, everyone went to the north side; they walked for hours until they reached their destination. They saw the girls with predators with them.

"Girls!" Owen called.

Val and Quinn saw them and waved at them. Smiling, Marco and Owen headed to the other side to get them. But suddenly Val slipped on the edge of the cliff and fell!

"Val!" the Humans yelled in horror.

Val came out of the raging water. Gasping for air, she called for help as the strong current sends her away. Everyone follows the river along with Quinn went down to the cliff followed by the predators. Val was having trouble stay afloat, she tried to kick her legs but the water was too strong. Owen and the others followed the giant river. Blue and her sisters panicked when their little girl fell o the water, she can't swim in that!

"We have to help her!" Owen yelled.

"How?!" Barry exclaims.

Then they saw Assassin backing up before running towards the giant water and leaps. He splashed to the water and swims after Val. He was a fat swimmer; he was able to get to Val in a second. He carefully picks her up in his jaws before closing them, without crashing Val. He swims back towards the ledge. Even though the river was strong, Assassin gave it his all. He used his claw to get a good grip on the ledge on the land before dragging himself out of the water. He opens his mouth and Val came out, covered by his saliva. Val looks at Assassin, who was lying on the ground exhausted from all the swimming. Val hugs his muzzle and cries silently.

"Thank you Assassin." Val whispered with her healing tears touching Assassin's face, giving him more energy. Assassin just grunts and then the others came.

"Val!" Owen rushed over to his niece.

Val reached out her arms as Owen picked her up and hugs her. Then the Feathered T. Rex, with Monica on his head, and Raptor pack and Quinn came to them.

"Quinn!" Marco exclaims happily.

Marco and Quinn hugged each other happily. Blue and her sisters came over to Owen and Val. They nuzzled Val happily, seeing her okay, and then they notice the male Raptors watching them. Blue and her sisters snarled at them as they circled protectively on Val and Owen. Val took out her whistle and blows on it. Blue and her sisters looked at Val in confusion. Val made more sounds on her whistle and Blue and her sisters calm down. Then they all look at the Feathered T. Rex.

"Did InGen made this before?" Barry asked looking at the feathered T. Rex.

"No. It was Mortem." Val said.

"What?" Owen asked in shock.

"Of course!" Marco exclaims remembering something, "Mortem made the Feathered T. Rex years ago as a back up and send it to the wild to fend himself and when the time came he will bring that T. Rex back."

"We'll talk about it later." Barry said, "Right now, we should go home and get some rest."

"Can they come?" Val said gesturing the pack and the Feathered T. Rex.

Owen thinks about it before shrugging, "Sure. We'll tell Claire that we have new attractions in the park." Owen said.

Quinn and Val smiled and nodded, as Owen picks up Val. Assassin tries to get up. He had a little energy to stand up, and then he felt something under his chin. He glanced down to see Ivy helping him to get up. As he did, they all went to the ship, as they entered the ship. The dinosaurs went below deck and rest. The male pack took a liking on Owen's Raptors. Val was sitting next to the Feathered T. Rex with Quinn, Owen, Marco and Barry.

"Did you give them names?" Owen asked gesturing the male pack and the feathered T. Rex.

"Yup. I'm gonna call the T. Rex, Tyrone. The Raptor with many scars is called Scar. The raptor with the sharp talons is Talon. The Raptor with chocolate brown scales with red dot markings on his legs is called Uri. And the Alpha is called Red." Val said.

"Red?" Barry asked in amusement.

"Uh-huh. Because he has a red marking on the back of his head and it reaches to his tail."

Owen, Marco and Barry chuckled. She has good naming like Owen. As the ship sailed back to Jurassic World, Assassin was lying on his corner of his ship shivering a bit. His body was still cold from the water. He felt something warm lying next to him. He glanced on his left to see Ivy sleeping by his side. Her rough and warm scales felt wonderful. Assassin was looks at Ivy and Ivy looks at him. Ivy can trust him because he saved Val from drowning. Ivy came closer to him, her body pressed firmly against his side. Assassin wrapped his tail on Ivy's tail. The two hybrids nuzzled each other. Assassin finally has Ivy as a mate. Watching them were Val and Quinn. The two girls smiled at them.

"We should write a book about this." Quinn said.

"Yeah and we'll call it Isla Sorna Love." Val said and the two girls giggled.

Few hours later, they finally reached Jurassic World; they brought dinosaurs to their paddock while the male Raptors and Tyrone stayed at the Raptor paddock. Inside the paddock, Blue and her sisters were getting to Red and his pack mates. Scar took a liking on Echo, because she has scar on her muzzle. Talon was getting to know Delta. Uri was playfully chasing Charlie; those two are the youngest of the pack. Red and Blue were getting to know each other. Red is the Alpha and Blue is the Beta so they were getting along just fine. Wu, Dale and Claire came to study Tyrone the Feathered T. Rex.

"I can't believe Mortem made another one." Dale said studying Tyrone's feathers.

"Well, he seems healthy and strong." Wu said, "Now where should we put him?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Val said raising her hand, "We can put him in Rexy paddock."

"Yeah! That's a great idea." Quinn agrees.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked.

The two girls nodded and lead Tyrone to paddock nine. As the gates open, Val enters and Tyrone follows her. As they did, they heard a thundering roar. They looked at the direction to see Rexy emerging out of the trees, they didn't attack. Instead, Rexy came forward, Tyrone lowered himself in submissions. Rexy was bigger than Tyrone due to the fact female T. Rex is more dominant and aggressive then males. Rexy nudged Tyrone's face, and the two started nuzzling their faces. Soft scales and feathers brushing to each other; Val smiled and she went out of the paddock. The others were waiting for her.

"How did you two know they wouldn't fight?" Barry asked.

"Easy! Rexy was lonely so we gave her playmate!" Val said.

Owen smiled and picks up his niece, "That's my girl!" he said.

"We should close the T. Rex Kingdom for a while so we can study Tyrone." Dale said, "We should tell the public that Rexy is sick and will be better next week."

"Good idea." Marco said.

The few weeks later, many tourists were at the T. Rex Kingdom. Waiting for Rexy to come, and then two goats came out. The Tourists were confused until two thundering footsteps were heard. They all gasp to see Rexy and Tyrone. They have never seen a T. Rex with feathers before! As Rexy and Tyrone ate the goats, voices of Val and Quinn were heard in the speaker.

" _The male T. Rex is called a Buck and the female is called a Doe._ " Quinn's voice said.

" _The male is shorter than the female because females are bigger and more aggressive than males._ " Val's voice said.

" _And thus making the female T. Rex the dominance species._ " Quinn's voice said.

" _Girls run the world!_ " Quinn and Val's voice exclaims unison. Then the song of "Who run the world by Beyonce." came.

Every girl their cheered in agreement while the boys just clapped in amusement. Watching them are Quinn and Val. The two girls are in the control room with the adults. They used the microphone to let the public hear them.

"Good job girls." Owen said with Monica perched on his shoulder.

"You two are making the park the best tourist place." Mr. Masrani said in the screen.

"No problem." Quinn said.

"Yeah. Wait till they see the Hybrid Kingdom!" Val said.

Then a guard came with a letter. "Is Val and Quinn here?" he asked.

Val and Quinn went over to him, as he gave them the letter. Quinn opens the letter that said, "Dear Ms. Grady and Ms. Kingbird. We are happy to tell you about your book. It was a big hit and for that here is a check of 5 million dollars." Quinn said as she took out a check.

"5 million dollars?!" Owen exclaims, "When did you two started to write a book?"

"Easy. When you guys were busy studying Tyrone. Val and I started to make the book of our adventures in Isla Sorna and we add the romance in the air." Quinn said, "Then we send the copy to the company that makes books with Claire's help."

"It is called: Isla Sorna love." Val said.

"Well, that explains the love in the air." Barry said.

Everyone laughs at that. Jurassic World is getting better and better, Blue and her sisters are having a great time with Red and his pack mates. Rexy enjoys the company of Tyrone. Assassin and Ivy became mates. Everyone is having a great day thanks to Val and Quinn because those two are the best things that ever happen in Jurassic World.

* * *

 **A big thanks to Dramaking14 for letting me barrow his Feathered T. Rex. Read his stories they're amazing. I'll be updating the Halloween special at October 31, 2015 6: 00 pm. And I was wondering, should I add a 17 year old female worker in the Hybrid paddock? And an 18 year old male human and raptor hybrid? You guys vote. So I can continue this story.**


	16. New Workers

**Okay. I'm going to rewrite this chapter because I hate the comments that were given to Sofia. It was suppose to be a lesson to not judge and to forgive and forget. But it seems my viewers hate it. So I change her personality. And I saw Ivy's true eyes so rewrite about her eyes.**

 **Here's the rewrite chapter.**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: New Workers**

It was a fine Thursday afternoon, Val, wearing a white blouse with a sleeveless button vest, a red short skirt, long white socks, blue sneakers and her accessories, and Quinn wearing a yellow, short sleeve, T-shirt, brown hiking shorts, brown sneakers and a green jacket tied on her waist, were at their studying room taking down notes on the computer screen. Their teacher is a Volcano scientist name Hailey Green. Monica was taking a nap on the floor. Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter were napping on their paddock. Then there was digital alarm from the computer, saying school is over. As Val and Quinn pack their things and went out followed by Monica, the two girls went to out while waving goodbye to the sleeping Hybrids. Once they did, they were greeted by Ingrid, who was waiting for them. As they got on, Ingrid headed to the park. They were told from Nick that the adults were having a meeting and they need to be there once their school was over. As they got to the park, Ingrid went back to Owen's bungalow while Quinn, Val with Monica on her shoulder headed to the Control room. They were greeted by many happy people. As they got there, they entered the control room to see all the adults plus Mr. Masrani on the screen.

"Hello girls." Mr. Masrani smiled.

"Hi." Quinn and Val greeted unison.

"You two are probably wondering why we call you two here." Owen said picking up his niece.

The two girls nodded and Claire said, "Well, you are here to tell you that there are two new workers going to help you in the Hybrid Kingdome."

Quinn and Val were surprised; they didn't know there were going to be new workers here.

"Is it a good idea?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Claire said. "You two need extra hands to take care of the hybrids."

"Okay. So who are the workers?" Quinn asked.

The screen shows two teenage girls. One that id seventeen and the other one is sixteen. The seventeen year old girl has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, dark blue eyes and fair skin. On the second picture shows a sixteen year old girl, she has light brown hair, green eyes and mocha skin.

"These are the new workers that are going to help you around the park." Mr. Masrani said.

"What are their names?" Val asked.

"The girl that with blonde hair and dark blue eyes is name Alexander 'Alex' Winchester and the light brown hair and green eyes is name Sofia Johnson." Claire said.

"Are we going to pick them up?" Val asked.

"No. They will be picked up by two guards." Marco said.

"Okay, so when we will meet them?" Val asked.

"Later at 2:30 pm." Claire said.

Nodding, Quinn and Val went out along with Owen and Marco.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ferry, Alex, wearing blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a red tip on the end and white tennis shoes, was leaning against the rails of the ferry, watching the water being ripped by the boat. Today she is going to work at Jurassic World and to get away from her home.

For you see, Alex is one of those very few teens who don't care about their social life and understands the world better. Alex was born from 'one-night stand' from her parents. When her mother, Annabelle White, found out she was pregnant, she was forced to married with her father, Jack Winchester. Growing up was hard for Alex, since her parents were often arguing with each other despite her close relationship to both of them. For years, Annabelle tried to get Alex to be religious, but she never wanted to be. She is incredibly kind and loves kids and animals, since she used to be a babysitter and took part in an animal shelter. Alex is very selfless to the ones she loves and will forever be loyal to them. Though Alex may be a happy girl on the outside, inside she's hurt because of her parent's divorce when she was 13. She knew why her parents were divorced, because of their differences with her mother being an extremely religious Christian woman and her father being a laid-back and fun-loving man, but it still didn't stop it from hurt Alex. She rarely talks to both her parents when she's sent to go to both of her parent's houses. She finally reached her breaking point when her mother began to date a man that Alex didn't even trust or met, she began to stay over her friend, Mia's, house and refuses to answer her parents' calls. Alex refuses to be religious like her mother because she knows people twist the religious words into their own twisted ways, like her mother. She also doesn't take very kindly to when boys flirt with her.

Sitting on the bench and reading a book about dinosaurs was Sofia Johnson, wearing a shapeless brown, short sleeve, dress, leggings and boots. Her hair is tied into a neat bun,

Sofia came from a religious family in Ohio. She and her parents are good people and they're very normal. She doesn't have friends because they call her the "Nerd Girl" or "Animal girl". Sofia's grades were high and she memorizes all of the dinosaurs in each periods and even animals. She got a call from Mr. Masrani and got a five million dollar paycheck to work on the new paddock. He agreed and her parents were proud of her. When she got to the airplane, she met Alex. The two started to be friends.

Alex sighs as she blows her bangs on her hair. As she saw the island, Alex smiled before going inside. Sofia saw her leaving and closed her book and follows Alex. "Are we at the island?" Sofia asked.

Alex nodded, as they entered the ship and got their things. The ferry landed and everyone got out. They saw many people going out and entering the park. Alex saw two guards with signs of her and Sofia's name. They went over to them.

"Are you guys going to show us to our work?" Alex asked.

The two guards nodded and carried their things to the jeep. Once their things are in, the two girl teens sat on the back while the two guards sit on the front. They drove to the jungle, passing many herbivores. Alex and Sofia looks at them moth drop. For a few hours they reach to the Hybrid Kingdome. There they saw Claire, Wu and Dale. As the two girls got out of the jeep, the jeep drives away to the park so the guard can put the girls' things. Claire greeted them. "Hello Ms. Winchester and Ms. Johnson. Welcome to the Hybrid paddock of Jurassic World."

Nodding, they all entered the Kingdome, once they did. They saw a big glass; on the other side were many tresses, plants and a moat.

"Here you will two are going to take care or Hybrids." Dale said, "This enclosure won't be open until another year."

"I never knew you guys crossbreed two dinosaurs before." Alex said.

"Oh they weren't breed." Wu said, "They were created."

"Is it a good idea to breed new species?" Sofia asked, "I mean, you do realize that you're acting like a God."

"Do not worry. We only create them to entertain the people not to make weapons." Dale assured.

"So? What are the Hybrids called?" Alex asked.

Then they heard loud footsteps, the two girls look at the window and gasp to see Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter came with dead cow on their jaws.

"The white ones are called the Indominus Rexes and the ones with sails are Indominus Spinos"

"Wow…" the two girls awed.

"Are there more of them?" Alex asked.

"Yes but they don't live here." Wu said, "They live with or sort of employee."

"What?" Sofia asked confused.

"Two of our employees are a little bit younger than you two." Claire said.

"Oh, so they are like 14 or 15." Ale tried to guess the age.

"Much younger than that." Dale chuckled.

Then they heard the doors open, they saw Val and Quinn coming in.

"Hey girls." Wu greeted.

"Hi Wu!" Quinn grins.

"Girls these are your new crew." Claire gestured Alex and Sofia.

"Hi!" the two little girls greeted.

Alex and Sofia's looks at them eyes widen, "They work here?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Dale said.

"I thought they were like a teen or something."

"Well, then, you should get to know your soon to be bosses." Claire said.

"Ms. Winchester and Ms. Johnson, this is Valentina Rosalina Grady, our soon to be Dinosaur Whisperer, and Quinn Kingbird, our soon to be Hybrid caretaker."

"Hey." Alex greeted with a smile while Sofia waves.

"Hello!" Val waves with a smile.

"You two show or new workers in the park." Claire said, "We have to go to lab. We have a lot of media to talk too."

"Okay!"

As the adults left, Val and Quinn look at Alex and Sofia.

"So…what are the hybrids called?" Sofia asked.

"The white ones are called Ivy and Iris, they're both females, and the spiny ones are called Assassin and Hunter." Quinn explains.

"Wu said that they live with you guys." Alex said.

"Yeah but they live with Val." Quinn said.

Quinn and Val nodded, "The Hybrid Kingdome won't be open until a few more years." Quinn said.

"The Hybrids are called the Indominus Rexes and Spinos. The white ones are females name Ivy and Iris while the spiny ones are males name Assassin and Hunter." Val said.

"Wu and Claire said there are more of them and they live with you guys?" Alex said.

"Yup." Quinn said, "Well, they lived with Val actually."

"What are they called?" Sofia asked.

"Mortiferous Raptor is name Snow, Spinoraptor name Spinny and Stegoceratops name Steven." Val said.

"Can we meet them?" Sofia asked a bit of hesitation.

Quinn and Val nodded before heading to the back, once they did. They saw Ingrid waiting for them.

"Hi Ingrid!" Val giggles as she patted her friend's head.

"What kinda of prehistoric creature is she?"

"Ingrid is Inostrancevia alexandri." Quinn said.

Val and Quinn get on Ingrid, "Are you girls coming?" Quinn asked.

Alex grins and nodded before getting on Ingrid. Sofia hesitated but she got on anyway. Then Ingrid let out a loud roar before heading to the jungle. Everyone was holding each other, Alex and Sofia screamed happily, feeling adrenalin in her veins. They made it to Owen's bungalow, as Ingrid sits down, the four girls got off. Alex and Sofia gasp when they saw Snow, Spinny and Steven, who was sleeping on the grass.

"Wow!" Alex exclaims.

Snow and Spinny heard her and looks at her. They saw Sofia and Alex and they went over to them and inspected them. Snow sniffs at Sofia while Spinny plays with Alex's hair, pretending that he has hair too.

"Wow! They're just wow." Alex said patting Spinny's head.

"So? They're friendly?" Sofia asked patting Snow's head.

"They are!" Val giggles happily before running over to Steven and hugs his side. Steven looks at Val before playfully shook himself causing Val to giggle.

"Is he that lazy?" Alex asked pointing at Steven.

"Usually, but he sometimes move when Val tells him to do it." Quinn said.

"Does every dinosaur in the park listen to Val?" Sofia asked scooting away from Snow, who tried to nibble her dress.

"Yup, even the T- rexes." Quinn said.

"Don't you mean T-Rex?" Alex said, "There's supposed to be one."

"Yes but Val and I find a male feathered T-Rex in Isla of Sorna and decided to bring him here to be Rexy's playmate." Quinn said, "Along with four male Raptors."

The two female teens nodded. As they get to know the girls, Val and Quinn gave them a tour around the park. Alex and Sofia were amazed and they enjoy the grand tour of the park. They got to know each other and they learn about Val's secret. Then they all headed to the Raptor Paddock. There, they saw Owen training his Raptor Squad and also the new ones.

Owen saw them and came down the rails. "Hey Val!" Owen picks up his niece, "How's my favorite Dinosaur Whisper?"

"I'm doing great Uncle Owen." Val giggles.

Owen smiles then he notices Alex and Sofia, "So you two are the new workers in the hybrid paddock?" he asked.

"Alexander Winchester, but call me Alex." Alex out stretched her hand and Owen shakes it.

"Owen Grady." Owen looks at Sofia.

"Sofia Johnson." Sofia said shyly.

Then Barry came, "This is my friend Barry." Owen said.

"So you girls are enjoying yourselves?" Barry asked.

The two girls agreed until they heard loud barks. They all turned to the gate to see the Raptors looking at them. They were barking and screeching to tell them they want to play with their baby raptor, aka Val. Owen sighs and carries Val to the gate. As he did he opens t ad lets Val in. Immediately, all the Raptors nuzzled their baby girl, because she ages only once a year and they like that. Then Uri kneels down and Val gets on, all the Raptors started playing chase. Watching them in the platforms are Owen, Barry, Quinn, with Monica on her shoulder, Alex and Sofia.

"So they think she's a Raptor baby?" Alex asked watching the Raptors playing with Val.

"Yup," Barry said, "When Val got in the paddock, almost immediately, Blue and her sisters accepted her as a member, a baby member."

"Wow…" Alex said in awe.

They watched them play for hours until it was past noon, Quinn and Val went home while Sofia and Alex went to the hotel. Their bags were at the front door and there was a key there. They got in and started unpacking their things, they finished about an hour and it was six o'clock. Sofia was in the kitchen making dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. Alex was putting her books in a mini bookshelf. Alex is a novel writer, not only she works as a Hybrid caretaker, she's also hired to be a novel writer for Jurassic World.

"Dinner's ready!" Sofia called.

Alex got up and went to the dining room to help Sofia set the table. As they ate, they talked about themselves. Alex is an expert hacker, gymnastic and she's also a black belt in Karate. Sofia knows ballet and tennis, she acing like a normal person. Then time past it was time to go to bed. Once they are in, they close the lights.

"Night Alex," Sofia yawns before going to bed.

"Night Sof," Alex said before going to sleep.

* * *

In a big ship, there was group of scientist working on something. There was a big electrical cage inside a small room. There was a eighteen year old male human not like any other, he was taller than an adult, has dark brown spiky hair, a muscular body tan skin, pointy ears, sharp black claws on his nails, Velociraptor like feet with sharp black claws, his teeth are like knives, he has Velociraptor eyes that are the color red. He was wearing black pants that were a bit torn on the knees. He was sitting on the cold floor of the cage. He wasn't a normal human.

He was a hybrid of a human and Velociraptor.

The Hybrid's right arm was resting on his right leg. His amber eyes glared at the steel door. Then the door open to revile a soldier carrying a bucket of meat.

"Lunch time you freak." He said before throwing the meets near the cage.

But the Hybrid didn't move. He just continues to glare at the door.

"Hey! Are you deaf?" the man glares at the Hybrid.

But the Hybrid didn't even flinch. Angry, the guard took out a stun baton and shocks the hybrid. The hybrid shrieks in pain but it only continues to glare at the steel door.

"Hey! Are you trying to starve yourself?!" the guard yells.

The Hybrid only growls at him and continues to glare at the door. The guard shocks him again but the hybrid holds on to the pain. The guard shocks him in full blast but he continues to ignore the pain. The guard was about to shock him again but the hybrid grabbed the stick with his claws. He growled at the guard, showing his razor sharp teethes. The guard watched him, full of fear. Then the next thing the guard knew; the hybrid pulled the stick with incredible force that it pulled the guard as well in the cage's electrical bars!

The guard screamed in pain as he was being electrocuted by the cage's bars. He tried to get out of the bars but the hybrid grabbed the guard's uniform, making sure that the guard doesn't get away and also not getting himself shock. The guard screamed and howl in pain as he tried to escape but the hybrid doesn't let go. In few minutes the power of the ship was gone. The electrical cage has no more power and the guard was roasted and dead, his whole body was smoking. The hybrid drops the dead body and stands up, grabbing the steel cage's bars. The hybrid pulls the bars apart to make a big hole. The hybrid got out of the cage and went to the steel door, as he did; he balled his hand to a fist before punching it. The steel door flew away as it hit the wall. The hybrid gets out and runs to the hall, sniffing the air. He found the scent of the ocean and runs toward to it. He ran to the halls in inhuman speed until…

"FREEZE!"

The hybrid stopped to see many security guards pointing their guns at him.

"One more step and you are dead!" the leader yelled.

The hybrid's eyes turned into slit and growls at the guards. In a flash, the hybrid charged at them with a mighty roar. All the guards fired at him but all the bullets bounced at his skin. The hybrid jumped and let out a shriek before slashing all the guards ripping them limb by limb. As he killed them all, the hybrid found the stairs to the exit. Once he did, he went up and run to edge of the ship. Some guards chased after him and shoot him but he was out of range and he was too fast. The next thing they knew, the hybrid jumped in the cold water and swims away in full speed. The guards tried to shoot him but he was camouflaged in the dark water. The guards stopped shooting, knowing that the experiment had escaped but they think he might die or drown due to the cold water. But they didn't know that the hybrid didn't care of the cold, he continues swimming in the endless water heading towards south where Isla of Nublar is.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you like it! And are you guys ready to see a super hot and awesome human male raptor hybrid! I'll update soon so please review or favorite me.**


	17. M, T, and S with a Hybrid

**Okay, I was listening to a song called, "Strangers like me" by Phil Collins and it got me thinking on how Val and her friends are going to tame the human male hybrid. And I found a cool lullaby from WilyKat from Thundercats 2011.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Meeting, Teaching, and Shopping with a Hybrid**

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Jurassic World, the sky was blue the Pteranodon and Dimorphodon are chirping. Everyone started to do their daily work. Owen went to his work. Marco went patrolling in the Island. Val and Quinn went to their homeschooling in the Hybrid Enclosure study room. Sofia and Alex went to their work to learn about the hybrids.

Val, wearing a red sundress with a yellow, short sleeve, t-shirt and brown hiking boots with white socks, she is wearing her necklace, bracelet and whistle, her hair is tied into a braid, Quinn, wearing an orange shirt with grey long sleeves, brown combat pants and boots with her blonde hair tied into a ponytail; they were in the study room listening to Ms. Dari history of snakes and spiders. Monica was playing with Val's eraser.

Alex, wearing a red, short sleeve, t-shirt, blue jeans and green shoes, and Sofia, wearing a white shapeless dress that reaches to her knees with white leggings and shoes, were learning about Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter's hunting and eating habits.

As Val and Quinn finished, they went out with Monica on Val's backpack. They went over to the teen girls. Alex saw them and smiled, "Finished with your studies?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was easy." Quinn said.

"So? What are you girls going to do now?" Sofia asked putting her notepad in her bag.

"We're going to the beach in the south side of the island to collect some crabs for Snow." Val said, "Do you guys want to come?" Val asked.

"That's sounds like fun but we have to check on your friends' health." Alex said gesturing the Hybrids.

"You guys have Ingrid with you." Sofia said.

"Yeah, but she's at the vet having her check up." Val said.

"Alright but be careful." Alex said.

Quinn and Val nodded before going outside to the jungle. As they walk, they got a ride from a friendly Triceratops. As they got there, they waved goodbye to the kind Triceratops and they went to the beach, they saw some vehicles, where Mortem and his men lost the battle that were left behind. Val still got nightmares of that day but her uncle would comfort her. The two went down and grabbed their buckets and shovels; they started to collect many crabs. As they collect, Val saw something near the water.

"Quinn? What's over there?" Val asked.

Quinn looks over the edge of the water. As they went closer, they saw it was a teenage male, his arms were folded under his head, and his feet were covered by seaweeds. They were a few feet away from him, Quinn grabs a stick and pocks at his shoulder. He shifted a bit, Quinn looks at Val, "We should call-"

Quinn was cut off when the teenager shoat up from the ground and roared at them, they saw he wasn't a human but a raptor human hybrid. The two girls and Monica screamed or shriek in fear. Val let out a high pitched scream. They throw their crabs at him; the crabs pinched his skin or scales. As the Hybrid trashed around, trying get rid of the crabs. Quinn grabs Val's hand, and they run towards the jeep. They got on and close all the doors and locking them.

The three panted inside, looking at the window to see the hybrid was gone. Val hugs Quinn with all her might. Quinn hugs her back, making sure she doesn't get hurt. They look around before sighing. Quinn looks at Val, "I think the cost-"

Then the Hybrid came to the trunk and roared at the window. The three screamed or shriek in fear, as the hybrid started to punch the bullet proof window, with incredible strength. Val and Quinn went to the back, screaming on top of their lungs, as the window was beginning to break. The hybrid was about to break the glass, when suddenly a white blur tackled him to the ground. Quinn and Val looked at the window to see Snow fighting teeth and claws with the hybrid. Quinn took out her Iphone and calls her dad for help while Val watches the fight.

Snow and hybrid circled each other. Snarling and hissing each other angrily. Val guesses that Snow was close by and was able to come to their aid.

The two hybrids roared before charging at each other, claws raised, and they started biting and slashing each other. Snow bites the hybrid's arm while the hybrid bites on Snow's back. The two rolled on the ground trying to rip each other apart. As Snow kicks him away, the hybrid stumbles a bit before getting up. He snarled at Snow, his raptor eyes turn slit, and he charged at her.

Then suddenly a red tail hits the hybrid, sending him flying near the water. As the hybrid landed on his feet near the water, he growled at the one who hit him. Standing a few feet away from the human raptor hybrid was Assassin, he was growling at the hybrid human. Few feet away from Assassin are Ivy, Iris and Hunter, carrying Alex and Sofia in his claws.

When they heard Val's cry, they tried to claw open their paddock but couldn't open. Alex and Sofia were confused at their behavior but when they heard their worried roar and whimpers they knew something was wrong. When Alex opens the gate, the hybrids went out while Hunter picks up Alex and Sofia, so they wouldn't feel left out. Once they got there, Assassin charged and hit the hybrid with his tail, sending him near the water.

Alex and Sofia watched in worry and amazement, they never saw a real life battle before. They were soon cut off when Hunter gently puts them down. He nudged them toward the rocks. Nodding, the two hide behind the rocks. The hybrids roared at the human hybrid before attacking him. The human hybrid hissed and charged at them. The human hybrid's claws pierced at Iris's scales but they were too tough for him to cause any damage. Iris tried to bite him but he was hard to reach.

Ivy uses her claws to hit the human hybrid, sending over to the jeep, where the three females are. He crashed at the trunk, causing it to break and opening all the doors, and he got up and charged at the hybrids. Val and Quinn screamed in fear at the jeep, Sofia heard them and looked between them and the hybrids.

Without thinking, Sofia got out of the rocks and ran over to the jeep. Alex tried to call her back but Sofia runs to the jeep. As she got there, she opens the half destroyed door.

"Come on!" Sofia yelled in fear.

Quinn got out along with Val with Monica on her backpack. Sofia picks up Val and holds Quinn's hand before heading towards the rocks. The human hybrid saw them and roared before charging at them but Snow tackles him. As the four females got to the rocks, she puts down Val and let's goes of Quinn's hand. Alex hugs the two scared girls; they watched the battle of blood and fangs. The human hybrid roared before leaping in the air and ready to pounce at the hybrids.

Then an electrical net came out of nowhere and hits the human hybrid.

He fell on the sand, while getting shock, before going unconscious. They all turned around to see ACUs, Owen, Barry and Owen. They all came down with weapons pointing at the unconscious hybrid. Owen and Marco rushed over to their girls and hugged them tight.

"Thank God you two are okay!" Owen said picking up his niece.

Marco hugs his daughter then he notices the unconscious human hybrid. His green eyes widen in shock when he saw the hybrid.

"It couldn't be." Marco whispers getting up and holding his daughter.

"Marco?" Owen asked, "What's wrong?"

Marco just looks at the hybrid before saying.

"Jay?"

* * *

At the Raptor paddock, there was a medium size electrical cage. The human hybrid was there and awake. He glared and growled at the people looking at him. Claire, Wu and Dale came with Hoskins. They ask Marco what was the hybrid's name.

"His name is Jayson S. Archer or other words Jay." Marco started, "He used to live in Mexico City, with his mother, Isabella Suarez."

"Quick question," Alex interrupted, "If he was a human, then how did he become…like that?" she gestured Jay's form.

"Jay's father, Jorge Archer, was a scientist's who use to work with Mortem." Marco answered looking at Jay, "He didn't care for Jay. He didn't spend his time with Jay. He was away working with Mortem making genetic dinosaurs."

"Is he the one who turn Jay into a…hybrid?" Sofia asked a bit scared with Val hugging her leg and Quinn hugging her waist. Snow was by their side with the hybrids behind them. Monica was perched on Barry's shoulder.

Marco looks at her seriously, "Yes."

"But why?" Dale asked in shock.

"Years ago, Mortem knows he can't get Alma's serum. So he needed another Killing Machine; Stronger, Faster and more Aggressive then Assassin." Marco explains.

"How did he get Jay?" Claire asked a bit nervous.

"At the age of six, Jay was coming home from school when a Jorge came and pretended to pick up his son from school. Then he brought him to Mortem's Island and injected him serum X."

"Serum X? What's that?" Val asked.

"It's a serum that can turn a human into a raptor." Marco said looking at a hissing Jay.

"He made that?!" Owen exclaims in shock.

"Yes; and what I learn about that serum, Mortem was duplicating Alma's serum." Marco sighs.

"He copied Alma's serum?" Dale asked in shock.

"Tried to, but it was unstable and insane." Marco said, "When Jay got experimented, his body and form become mutated. His red hair turned dark brown, his human green eyes turned into Velociraptor red eyes, his ears became pointy; his teeth turned sharp, his hands turned into claws and his feet turned into Velociraptor feet."

"Was he in a cage?" Wu asked.

"Yes," Marco said, "They put him in an electrical cage."

"Did he try to escape?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, many times he tried to escape and many times he was beaten if he tried."

"So how come he became wild and crazy?" Hoskins asked.

"Because he was alone, trapped like a prisoner and never saw freedom." Marco clenches his hands into fist, "He lost his humanity and became a monster that Mortem wanted. He saw everyone as an enemy even Snow because they have both Raptor and Human DNA in their veins."

"What happen to Jay's father?" Claire asked.

Marco looks at everyone, "Jay killed him." Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

 _Flashback Marco's POV_

 _When Jay was thirteen, Jorge and some scientists were studying him in his cage. I was watching them in the glass that separates the hall and the room Mortem was there watching with me._

 _Then suddenly, Jay grabbed hold on the electrical bars. It shocked him a lot but he didn't felt it. Then he pulled the bars apart in incredible force. As he got out, he started killing everyone in the room. I tried to help but Mortem told me not to. I watched in horror, as Jay killed everyone. Ripping them limb from limb, biting their heads off and he decapitated his own father with his bare hands. Then he was ready to charge at the window but knockout gas came from the walls. Jay slowly fall into unconsciousness, he was able to slam his claws at the window near Mortem's emotionless face before going unconscious._

 _"Put him in the Ship lab." Mortem ordered, "He can't escape in the open water and make sure his cage has 1 million volts in it so he can't break free."_

 _Mortem walks away to his office, I looked at Jay being dragged by two guards wearing mask. The next day Jay was sent on a ship, in a high powered electrical cage and send off in the middle of the ocean never seen again._

 _(End of Flashback)_

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Everyone stared at Marco in shock. Mortem really did that?

"Can he be cured?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

Marco shook his head sadly, "Serum X is incurable, and not even Val's healing tears can cure him."

"But he can be tame right?" Hoskins butts in, "I mean; Val did befriend all the Dinosaurs in the park. Maybe he can be tamed." Hoskins looks at Val, hugging Sofia's legs.

Marco and Owen glares at him, "Didn't you hear what I said?" Marco hissed, "Jay lost his humanity. He only thing he knows is-"

Marco was cut off when Jay suddenly jumps at the bars and let out roar of pain, as he was being shocked by the cage. Alex, Val, Quinn and Sofia screamed in fear while the guards pointed their guns at him and the Hybrids roared at Jay. In few seconds Jay was pushed back from the electrical cage, landing on the ground with a loud 'Thud!'

Everyone stared at Jay's unconscious body, "-Killing." Marco finished.

"I think we should send the girls home." Dale said looking at the terrified girls.

Nodding, Owen carries his niece home with Monica and Snow following. Quinn and Marco went home as well. Barry sends Ivy, Assassin, Iris and Hunter back on their paddock. Everyone went home and made sure the cage was locked up tight. But they didn't notice that Jay was looking at Sofia in the corner of his eyes weakly.

As everyone went home and to bed, Val was looking at her window watching the night sky, Monica was sleeping on her mini bed next to Val's nightlight. Val was wearing her pink nightgown and her hair was down. Owen came in, "Val? It is time for bed." He walks over his niece and picks her before putting her to bed.

"Uncle Owen? Is something going to happen to Jay?" Val asked innocently.

"I think so." Owen said tucking Val in bed.

"Are they going to put him down?" she asked with a hint of worried.

"No! Of course not," Owen said, "They're just going to study him for a while and maybe can help him."

Nodding, Val lies down. Owen closes the light and door before going to bed. Val looks at Honey, "I wish mommy was here. She knows what to say." She whispers before going to sleep.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

 _(Val's dream)_

 _Val walks on a field of flowers, it was beautiful and was so bright. She continues to walk until she heard someone playing an ocarina. Val listens to the song until she recognized it. It was her mother's lullaby. Val rushed over to the sound until she came towards a big oak tree, under it was a bench and sitting on it was a woman with brown hair and eyes. She was sitting on the bench playing an ocarina._

 _Val's eyes widen when she saw the woman. A smile appeared on Val's face and she shouted, "MOMMY!" before running over to her._

 _Alma stops playing and smiled as she got up and Val hugs her mother's legs, "Mommy. I missed you so much!"_

 _"I miss you too my baby." Alma said smiling._

 _Val lets go, "What are you doing here, Mommy?" she asked._

 _"I'm here to help you to cure Jay." Alma said, "He can't be cured with your tears but he will remember his humanity if you play the lullaby that I always play to you before you go to bed?"_

 _Val nodded, "How are you able to get here?"_

 _"You wished for it." Alma smiled._

 _"Are you going to stay here?" Val asked hopefully._

 _"No sweety." Alma said sadly, "But I can still come to give you advice."_

 _Smiling, Val nodded and Alma smiles before kissing Val on the forehead._

 _(End of Val's dream)_

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Val woke up and sits up. She looks around to see Monica snuggling on her bed. Quietly, Val gets off of her bed and grabs a blanket and her stuff toy Honey. She puts on a jacket and boots before grabbing a flashlight. She tiptoed out of her room and to the halls; she can hear her uncle's snoring. Val went outside, and quietly went to the back to get a blue bike with training wheels that was given to her by Mr. Masrani. She rode it to the Raptor paddock.

* * *

Jay shivered at the cold cage; he didn't have time to keep his body warm. But he had to survive, he has to. He gritted his teeth of the cold. He remembers Marco and Snow and he wanted to kill them, he wanted to kill all of them. He became aware of sounds of wheels. He looks at the cage to see Val coming over to him with a blanket and toy. He growls at her, as she came closer to him. Val looks at Jay innocently before taking out her ocarina and started playing her mother's lullaby. Jay listens to her as she finished playing; Val went toward the button that shuts down the electrical cage. Then Val enters and Jay shoat up and grabs Val from her shoulders, lifting her up so she can look at him in the eyes. Sapphire eyes look at dark red eyes. Jay hissed at her but Jay can still hear Val's lullaby on his mind. Shakily, Jay puts down Val and went to the corner of the cage lying back down curled as a ball. Jay's mind was full of lost emotions that were locked away from his mind.

Then he felt something warm.

He looks at his side to see blanket covering and saw a yellow stuff Velociraptor, Honey, next to him. He looks at the Val, closing the door and turning on the electrical cage.

"I promise to heal you Jay." Val whispers, "Nighty-night." She got on her bike before going home.

Jay just blinked. Did the child name Val cared for him? The only one who cared for him was… his mother. Jay looks at Val's leaving form before grabbing Honey and used her as a pillow and covering himself in the warm blanket.

* * *

On the next day, Owen, Barry and Marco were at the lab with Claire, Dale, Wu and Hoskins. Marco was explaining to them about Jay's potential. Turns out, he was immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them. As Marco finished, an ACU guard came with a shock face. He runs over to them panting.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Marco asked.

Blake calms down and looks at everyone. "William and I were supposed to have a quick check on Jay, when we saw Val talking with him in the cage!"

"What?!" everyone exclaims before going outside.

They got on their vehicles and drove to the Raptor paddock. As they got there, they got out of their vehicles to see William watching a few feet away from Jay's cage. And they saw Val, wearing a yellow, sleeveless, turtleneck sundress, wearing her necklace, bracelet and whistle and slippers, was talking to a now calm Jay. He was sitting near the cage bars, with his right leg p and his right arm resting on it, listening to Val's stories.

"And then my Uncle Owen gave Mortem a swift punch in the face!" Val said, telling the story of how they defeated Mortem and his men. Val pretended to punch something, causing her to spin and fall on her bottom, "Then Assassin along with Blue and her sisters slowly approach him, cause he pinched my cheek making Blue and her sisters angry at him. Assassin told Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie to stand back and let him do it and he killed Mortem and ate him."

Jay blinks at Val; he can understand English, before glancing to his right to see the adults looking at them in shock. Snorting, Jay counties listening Val's stories, the adults blinked twice before looking at each other.

"Well, I'll be damn! He can be tamed!" Hoskins grins in triumph.

"But how?" Marco asked in shock, "Jay lost his humanity. He was unstable and insane."

"I guess Val was able to help him remember who he is." Owen said with a smile.

"I say Project Alpha was stronger than Serum X." Dale said, "Val's kindness must've unlocked Jay's emotions and he started to act like a human…a bit."

"Well, I guess Val has another Dino friend in her collection." Wu said.

Everyone nodded; Val has another Dinosaur in her list. Then Quinn came with Alex and Sofia, the girls were carrying some books, a Projector with a laptop, and more.

"What's with all of this?" Owen asked.

"Val called us to help her heal Jay." Quinn said, setting a tent.

"And we decided to have a little camp out for a few days." Sofia said fixing up the white screen.

"And we have a lot to work on." Alex said, putting the laptop on a packable table.

"You sure you can control him?" Barry asked.

Val looks at him, "It's not about control. It's a relationship base on mutual respect and care." She said.

Owen grins at his niece, "That's my girl." He said.

"Alright, we're gonna set some cameras so we can watched them close by." Marco said, "Val will need company just in case."

"Don't worry," Val said, "I called for backup!"

They were confused until they heard the hybrids; they turn to see the Indominus Rexes and Spinos, Steven, Snow, Spinny, Ingrid and Monica coming their way.

"Huh, your niece have full of surprises." Wu said.

Owen nodded and all the adults left to get back to work. Val releases Jay from his cage, he was introduces by everyone. The first thing they tried to teach Jay is how to walk like a normal human, Jay keeps walking like a Raptor. It took them about an hour until it was noon but Jay can walk like a human. Then they show him pictures in the projector. First they show Jay a Velociraptor, Jay casually came closer and touched the screen gently. He looks at the girls with a small smile, he copied that from them.

Smiling, Sofia changed it to revile a tall man. Jay saw that and copied it with a serious face while puffing his muscular chest. The four girls laugh while Snow snorts and claps her claws. Then the screen changed to a jungle, Jay awed at it until he jumped when the screen shows a city, then a castle, and then Egypt's Sphinx. Jay looks at them in awe, as Sophia stops to a picture of her parents dancing together on their wedding day. She smiled at the picture, Jay looks at that picture for a second and smiled as he went over to Sofia and they did a crocked waltz. Val, Quinn and Alex clapped at them with a laugh and Snow snorts and claps her claws. Then Val changed it to revile the planets. Jay stops dancing and looks at them in awe.

They went to a small hill with a telescope; they show Jay the stars and explain to him about space. Jay saw a comet flying by in the telescope, he awed as he looks at the night sky. One the next day, at the tent, Val was teaching Jay how to read children's book. Quinn shows Jay a video of her riding her bike with her dad. Jay became fascinated and did it; instead on a clear road he did it on a rocky one! He rides the bike on and over the rocks in amazing speed and agility, and Jay accidentally got Quinn and Val on the front of the bike. The two girls screamed happily. Alex was teaching Jay the map of Isla of Nublar but Jay wasn't paying attention, instead he was looking at Sofia drawing under a the tent in a hammock. Jay tilts his head, Sofia saw him and smiled, she's actually drawing him. Alex snaps her fingers at Jay, who looks at her. Alex smiled and shook her head as she points the map. Jay looks at it while glancing at Sofia.

That night Jay was lying on the grass far away from Park, he didn't sleep on the cage anymore due to his good behavior. Jay looks at the night sky with a happy sigh before getting up early and headed to the paddock. Once he got there he saw Hoskins walking like a tough guy. Jay secretly copies him, Barry and Owen saw him on top of the paddock before chuckling at the human hybrid. Then Jay saw Sofia drawing a bird of paradise near a small tree. He went over to her. Sofia smiled and shows Jay the drawing of half the bird. Then the bird flew away and Sofia was disappointed, she didn't finish her drawing. Jay saw her sadness and in a few hours he guides his friends on a thick jungle full of trees. They got on Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter's head, as they were lifted to the trees. Once their heads popped out of the trees they saw many birds. Sofia smiled while the others awe, then Jay let out a loud roar that made the birds fly away. Some stayed behind and perched themselves on Jay and his friends. Sofia made a cooed face at the bird that was perched on her head.

Then at night Jay was teaching them how to swing vines. Alex, Val and Quinn were okay but Sofia was bit scared, but Jay held her hand and the two leaped out from the tree. Sofia closed her eyes as she blindly swings across while Jay helps her. Sofia opens her eyes to see she was doing it right, as she got the hand of it. She swings happily and she and Jay's vines intertwined making come closer. The two smiled at each other before going down along with the others.

On the next day, was the day that Jay has to speak, the girls were looking at him while some of the workers looks at them.

"Okay, Jay, you can do it." Val encouraged.

"Do you understand?" Quinn asked.

Jay nodded, the girls were getting excited.

"What is your full name?" Sofia asked.

Jay cleared his throat; everyone leans over a bit to hear him. Jay looks at everyone.

"Jayson Suarez Archer." He said with a small smile.

Quinn and Val squealed happily while holding their arms together as they bounced happily. Alex and Sofia high fived each other with happy laugh, Owen pumps his fist up with a triumph grin. Everyone claps at their great progress. When night came, Jay stayed up to play with the projector. He saw many pictures as he keeps changing it, the others were sleeping peacefully, as Jay watches the pictures until it stops on a picture with a man giving flowers to a woman. Jay looks at it curiously before looking at Sofia, snuggling with Snow.

Jay was changing a lot but it wasn't over yet, they still have one more problem.

Jay needed some clothes.

They went to Jurassic World's clothes store early in the morning. The four girls and Jay went there with Monica and started putting clothes for Jay. The first one was nerd look, second was normal type, third was a Goth type, fourth was Bad boy type but the last one was a Cool and Rebel type.

Jay's clothes was considered a red, short sleeve, T-shirt, black jeans, a leathered jacket, black combat boots, black leathered gloves, pair of black limar sunglasses and a silver cross necklace. His spiky hair was a bit shorter and shaggier.

The clothes of Jay made him look hot!

As they finished buying the clothes they need for Jay, they all headed back to the paddock. Some girls that were looking at Jay sigh dreamily or watched him dreamily. Quinn looks at Val, "I think we did a good job."

Val nodded and they headed back to the paddock. Once they got there they were greeted with clapping hands from the workers.

"Good job helping Jay finding his humanity girls." Marco said ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Thanks Marco but it was Val who deserved all the credit." Alex said.

"Well, I say she did a damn good job-what the hell is she wearing?" Owen looks at Val.

Val was wearing a brown big hooded shirt and pants. On the hood it has teeth and blue eyes and the pants have a tail. She was wearing a Raptor costume.

"Why is she wearing that?" Barry asked.

Sofia couldn't hold herself, "I'm sorry it was on sale and I couldn't help it. I imagine Val wearing it." She said.

Val lifted her arms up, "I'm a Raptor! Roar!" she pretended to roar but it was so cute.

Everyone chuckles at her, as Owen lets her in the paddock. Blue and her sisters, Red and his pack mates look at Val for a second. Val looks like a baby raptor!

They feel in love with Val's new style. Blue picks Val up on the back of her jacket before walking to the nest; she gently puts down Val and nuzzles her, earning happy laughs and squeal. The other Raptors cooed at the baby Raptor Val. Watching them were the others; they were on top of the rails.

"Well, it looks like they love Val's new style." Alex said.

"Yeah, too much." Jay said.

Everyone, minus Jay, chuckled and continued watching Val being nuzzled by the Raptors.

* * *

 **And done! Thanks again to Wanli8970 for the Ocs. I hope you guys like it review or Favorite.**


	18. Out with the old and in with the New

**This Chapter is where the Hybrid paddock opens.**

 **Val is wearing a red short skirt, a yellow, short sleeve, T-shirt, long white socks, black flat shoes and her accessories. Her drown hair is tied into a ponytail.**

 **Quinn is wearing a dark green combat pants, a white, short sleeve shirt, black combat boots, two black wrist bands, and necklace. Her blonde hair is tied to a pony tail.**

 **Alex is wearing a red, bell shape, sleeveless shirt, black leggings, a red headband and black boots. Her hair is down on her shoulders.**

 **Sofia is wearing a purple long, skinny, sleeves shapeless dress that reaches to her knees, black boots and a silver chain bracelet. Her hair is tied into a neat bun.**

 **Jay is wearing a red jacket with yellow flame on the sleeves, blue pants, red sneakers with yellow flames, white, short sleeve, shirt, red leathered gloves and red limar sunglasses.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Out with the old and in with the New**

Val and Quinn were doing the homework at Quinn's house. Monica was playing with Quinn's soccer ball.

Sofia and Alex were checking at the Hybrids' health. Jay was walking at the jungle with Snow. They may have rocky moments but they are starting to learn to be friends. Owen had a call from Claire saying that he will have a new worker.

The two girls finished their homework; they decided to go to the park. Ingrid was at Val's house napping with Steven and Spinny.

Val with and Quinn were walking toward the park. Monica was perched on Val's backpack. Once they got to the gate, they were greeted by the security guards. The gates open and they enter, the two girls heading towards the lab. Then they bump into a male teen.

"Sorry!" a slightly low voice said.

The two girls looked at him. He was about seventeen years old; he has dirty blonde hair that is in a geek hairstyle, green eyes with round glasses, fair kin and he is wearing geek clothes. The two girls plus Monica tilted their heads, "Who are you?" Val asked.

The teen fixes his glasses and said, "Michael Jones but you can call me Mike."

"I'm Quinn Kingbird and this is my friend Valentina Rosalina Grady." Quinn pats Val's head.

"Everyone calls me Val." Val said before gesturing Monica, "And this is Monica my Microraptor."

Monica chirps and Mike nodded and asked, "Do you girls know where the Lab is?"

"Yeah, Val and I would always go there to see the Dinosaurs hatched." Quinn said, "Follow us."

Mike nodded and followed the two girls. They entered the Visitor Center before going to the elevator. Once the doors open, the four went in and into the lab. They were greeted by the security guard, and they headed towards Wu and Dale.

"Hi!" Val greeted with smile.

Wu and Dale greeted and they notice Mike, "Ah! Michael, it's finally nice to meet you." Dale said.

"Mr. Dale?" Val asked, "How do you and Mr. Wu know Mike?"

"You see, Val, Mike is going to work here." Wu said.

"Where is he going to work?" Quinn asked.

"He's going to work with Owen Grady." Dale answered.

"Really?" Val asked excitingly, "He's going to work with my uncle?"

"Yeah," Mike rubbing the back of his neck, "What is your uncle's job exactly?"

"He's a Velociraptor Trainer!" Val cheered proudly.

"Ve-ve-Velociraptor Trainer?" Mike stuttered in fear.

"Yeah!" Val giggled, "He has eight Raptors in his pack; four males and four females."

"And they're really tough." Quinn added.

Mike swallowed hard, "Are they aggressive?"

"Super aggressive," Quinn said, "They can tear up a cow in a second."

Mike's heart pounded really hard as he started to sweat a lot. "But they are really friendly if Val is there." Quinn patted Val on the head.

Mike calms down and nodded, Wu told the girls to show him to the Raptor paddock. The two girls agreed and show Mike to the paddock. It took a few hours but they got to the Raptor paddock. There, they saw Jay sitting on top of the bars of the platform, watching the Raptor Squad playing about.

Jay saw them coming to the stairs, he got off and stands up, "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey Jay!" the girls grin.

Jay nodded and he notices Mike, "Who's he?"

"This is Michael Jones," Quinn introduced, "He's going to work with Owen in the Raptor paddock."

Jay looks at Mike. His amber eyes were hidden in his sunglasses and said, "Nice to meet you."

Mike nodded and looks at Val and asked, "So…where is your uncle?"

"He's right here!" a voice yelled behind them.

Val, Quinn and Mike screamed. Jay, on the other hand, crossed his arms and shook his head at a grinning Owen.

"Uncle Owen!" Val squealed happily.

She went to her uncle and he picks her up, "Hey, princess, how was your homework?" Owen asked.

"It was easy!" Val giggles hugging her Uncle.

Owen chuckles then he notices Mike, "Hey, you're the new worker Claire told me about." He said.

Mike nodded, "Yes Mr. Grady."

"Just Owen," Owen corrected, "And you are?"

"Michael Jones but you can call me Mike." Mike said.

"Okay, Mike, where do you live?" Owen asked putting Val on his shoulders.

"I live in Augusta Maine." Mike said before glancing at the Raptors, "So… are they yours?"

Owen looks at the Raptors, "The females are, but the males belong to my niece." He said.

"You're a Raptor trainer too?" Mike asked in shock.

"I'm actually going to be a Dinosaur Whisperer." Val corrected.

Mike nodded and asked, "What are they called?"

"The blue marking one is Blue. The light brown scales and dark green stripes is Delta. The green one is called Charlie. The crocked jaw one is name Echo. The red one is name Red. The one with many scars is Scar. The one with sharp talons is Talon and the chocolate brown one with red dots on its legs is Uri." Owen explains.

"Blue is the Beta and Red is the Co-Alpha." Val explains.

"Who's the Head Alpha?" Mike asked.

"You're looking at him." Jay said gesturing Owen with his head.

Mike's mouth drop in shock while Owen grins at him but was cut off when the Raptors barked and shriek at them, telling the humans and hybrid to bring Val down. Owen sighs before heading down with Val on his shoulder. Mike watches as Owen lets Val inside, once she is in. the Raptors came and nuzzled their baby Raptor girl. Val giggles, as she was picked up by Red and was put on Blue's back. Then the Raptors started playing chase, they love it when Val laughs happily, they really love their baby and if someone, like Hoskins, ever tries to hurt her, they will not hesitate to kill them if they found a single scratch on her face. Mike watches them in awe, he read about raptors being aggressive but they acted as if Val was their baby.

"Amazing right?" Jay said sitting on the bars next to Mike.

Mike was first shock to see Jay appeared next to him and sitting on the bars casually without a single fear. But, Mike nodded in agreement, "Yeah." Mike said.

"So…why did you take this job?" Quinn asked curiously next to Mike with Monica perched on her head.

"Well, I need this job to have surgery for my eyes." Mike explains adjusting his glasses, "You see I have Astigmatism. My dad didn't do anything to help me because his alcoholic, my mom died when I was ten and, I often get bullied by my classmate."

"You have rough childhood." Jay said, remembering the tortures when he was a kid.

"Yeah and I'm trying to get away from them." Mike said.

Quinn felt sorry him until she saw Alex and Sofia coming up the stairs, "Hey Alex, hey Sofia."

"Hey." Alex greeted before looking at Mike, "Who's this?"

"Michael Jones, he's the new worker here in the Raptor paddock." Jay answered with Sofia next to him.

"Oh, well then, I'm Alexander Winchester but you can call me Alex and this is Sofia Johnson." Alex introduced.

"Hi," Sofia waved with a smile.

Mike nodded, the five talked about their life while Val plays with the Raptors. Alex took a liking on Mike. He had rough childhood like her and she might have a little crush on him even though he looks like a nerd, he was kinda cute. As they finished, Val went outside with the others to show Mike the Hybrid Kingdom.

"So why is it called the Hybrid Kingdom?" Mike asked, entering the enclosure.

"You'll see." Quinn giggled.

Mike was confused until there 'splat' from the window. Mike slowly turns to see a piece of a dead goat was sliding down, like a wet sponge, making squeaky sounds as it leave a trail of blood behind. His green eyes widen when he saw the Indominus Rexes and Spinos.

"Uh…ugh…he…er." Mike stuttered in fear.

"Meet the Hybrids!" Val exclaims happily while the Hybrids roared.

Mike tried to calm himself down. His heart was moving too fast, and then he felt something breathing behind his neck. He slowly turns around to meet blue eyes. His eyes widen even more at the new creature.

"Hi Snow!" Val squealed happily.

Snow chirps at Mike happily. Mike felt his heart stopped and his eyes rolled before fainting. His glasses flew out from his eyes and landed on Snow's face, in her eyes. Snow's pupils grew wide, full of curiosity, as she started walking in a weird fashion, seeing many objects that are big and small, because of the glasses.

The others were shock to see him faint. When Jay places his ear on Mike's chest to hear his heartbeat, he only heard a weak beats, "His heart is going low." Jay said to the girls.

"Quick! Use your healing tears!" Quinn said to Val in panic.

Nodding, Val kneels besides Mike and a single tear fell on her eyes and landed on Mikes face. As it was done, Jay picks him up and puts Mike on his shoulder before heading to the mini clinic in the enclosure. Claire said they might need it when someone got hurt or have a heart attack.

Snow accidentally bumped in the window and glasses flew off from her eyes and Val took them. They all went to the mini clinic, as they got in. Alex and Sofia remove his shirt and sweater vest. Quinn puts a blanket on him and they all sits down and waited for him to wake up.

"Uncle Owen is going to be mad at me." Val said sadly.

"Don't worry," Alex assured, "He'll be fine."

They all nodded in agreement before going out, Val leaves the glasses on the desk. But they didn't know that Mike's body was changing.

* * *

Mike was waking up from his unconsciousness; he sits up and blinks a bit. He felt his glasses on the desk and puts them on but to his surprise, he saw blurry images. When he removes them everything was clear and then puts it back on everything was blurry. When he puts his glasses down, he gets up and looks at the mirror. His green eyes widen in shock when he saw his body.

He was slightly muscular and he was half the size of Jay. He almost didn't recognize himself. Then his friends came in, "Mike, you're o-" Quinn was cut off when he saw Mike's new look.

"What happen to you?" Alex asked in shock.

"You went to nerd to hunk." Sofia said in shock.

"I don't know what happen," Mike said, "I woke to see myself healed up for some reason."

"That's because Val healed you with her healing tears." Jay said.

"Wait, what?" Mike asked in shock.

"We'll explain everything," Alex said, "Right now, we need to go to Wu and Dale to tell us on Val's tears healed you and made you into that?" She gestured Mike's body.

Everyone nodded and Mike puts on his shirt and follows them. They all run to the lab while explaining Mike about Val's ability. As they got there, they saw the adults talking about Mortem's hidden Islands.

Quinn and Val called Wu and Dale and runs in with the teens. The adults' eyes widen when they saw Mike's new form.

"Mike?" Owen asked, "What happen to you?"

They explain everything to them and all the adults were shock.

"I don't believe it," Dale said, "Val's abilities are advancing."

"Advancing how?" Owen asked holding his niece close.

"I mean, the serum is evolving," Dale said, "The serum inside of Val is evolving into whole new level."

"Like?" Jay asked.

"For example, her advance seeing can help her see heat signatures. The smelling can smell the person if they are lying, and so on." Dale said, "But this, this is a whole new level."

"So, Val turns the weak into strong." Marco answered.

"Yes," Dale said, "And you five are going to help him to learn how to use his new body."

"Yes Sir!" Val and Quinn saluted before yelling, "To the Hybrid paddock!"

The little girls grabbed Mike's hands before dragging him to the elevator followed by Jay, Alex and Sofia. The adults watched in amusement before going back to work.

The five were helping Mike to get use to his new form. They need to turn the old Mike to become the new Mike. Jay teaches him how to be swift and quick in the trees and land and water. Alex teaches him how to do karate. Mike was getting better use on his new look. Dale came to have Val's tear sample or saliva samples. He can't get blood sample, due to the fact it will evaporate in a minute.

Mike got used to his new form and now they're going to the clothe store to buy Mike new clothes. Mike was wearing a dark green leather jacket with a white, short sleeve, shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and black watch and dog tag necklace. His dirty blond hair nerd hair became cool.

As they walk out of the clothe store, teen girls saw Mike and Jay and they looked at them dreamily while the teen boys look at Sofia and Alex in awe and shock. Val and Quinn giggled in amusement. They all headed back to their work.

* * *

Few weeks later, Mike became confident with his new job. He grew a liking on the Raptors; his favorites are Charlie and Uri. Jay works with Owen as well, helping Owen to translate what the Raptors are saying. Val and Quinn continued doing their schools. Sofia and Alex are working their best to make sure the hybrids are okay. Dale and Wu are studying Val's tear or saliva samples. Claire was trying to think of a way to make the public to go to the Hybrid Kingdom.

The six were at the Raptor paddock with the Hybrids and Ingrid. The Hybrids needed to stretch their legs and they headed to Raptor paddock. Owen was feeding his Raptor pack, Barry and some workers were making an extra muzzle restrainer for Red and his pack mates. Marco was checking if everything was okay.

"You ever wonder what the true speeds of them are." Mike pats Iris's head.

"Don't know." Jay said, reviling his eyes and claws.

Mike knows Jay's secret and he was amaze. Then Owen came down the stairs, "I know one way to learn that." He said.

They all look at him as he said, "Racing!"

The Raptors head perked their heads when they heard race. They barked excitingly. Chuckling, Owen gets on his motorbike along with, Marco, Alex and Mike. He taught those two teens how to ride motorbike. Sofia gets on with Alex. Jay helps Val and Quinn to get on Ingrid. Snow and Spinny were ready for the race. Steven had to come along, he need a new place to sleep. Barry gets on his four wheel motorbike. Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter were getting excited.

"Open the gates!" Owen exclaims.

The gate opens and the Raptors ran off followed by the others. They race to the jungle until they reach to the gyrosphere valley. Grinning, they all race over there. The herbivores panic a bit when they saw carnivores but calms down when they saw Val with them. Owen race his bike with Blue and Red by his sides, he waved at two, amazed, people in the gyrosphere before zooming out followed by Blue and Red. Mike zooms under Barosaurus with Charlie and Uri by his sides.

Alex drives her bike near a heard of Parasaurolophus with Delta and Talon racing behind. Sofia screamed in delight, as Alex raced towards the others. Jay raced with Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter; they enjoy the trill on their bloods. Marco and Barry raced with Echo and Scar. Val and Quinn squealed happily, as Ingrid raced with Snow, Spinny and Steven.

They all raced out of the jungle until they stopped near a cliff. As they did, the prehistoric creatures, minus Steven who fell asleep, let out a loud roar. Roaring in happiness and victory, the others cheered happily. The Control room saw them and Lowery recorded everything and made a video on youtube. He thinks he's going to get a hundreds of view but he didn't know that video is going to make the park even more famous.

Three days later, the six were at the Hybrid paddock playing with the hybrids, while Steven takes a nap. The Raptors were there too, wanting to play with their little girl. Owen, Claire, Dale, Wu, Barry and Marco were watching them. Then the speakers were turned on, "Guys!" Lowery's voice exclaims, "You wouldn't believe what just happen!"

"You finally got yourself a girlfriend?" Owen joked.

Everyone laughs or barks in amusement.

"No!" Lowery said, "Is about a video I just posted."

"You mean the one with us racing with the dinosaurs." Alex asked petting Delta on the head.

"Yes! I thought I was only getting a thousand views but it turns out. I got a million views!"

"What!?" Every human yelled in shock.

"That's right!" Lowery said, "The public wants to see the hybrids! They want to meet them up close and personal!"

Claire smiles, "Tell the public that the Hybrid Kingdom will open next month."

"You got it!"

"Well, boys and girls, let's get this place ready!" Claire said.

They all nodded and prepared for the paddock to be open. The builders made a platform and buttons to open the windows so the Hybrids can stick their heads in, while the public watches them closely. Everyone was ready.

Next month, many people were outside for the grand opening of the Hybrid paddock, as the doors open to revile Val, Quinn, Sofia, Alex, Jay and Mike inside the Kingdom.

Val is wearing a short sleeve white shirt with a green sleeveless vest on the front, brown pants and hiking boots and her accessories without her beanie hat and scarf. Her brown hair is tied into pigtails. Monica was perched on her shoulder.

Quinn wearing a yellow checkered shirt with an orange tube inside, brown pants that reaches to her knees, blue shoes and yellow cap. Her blonde hair is tied into a ponytail.

Alex is wearing a white tank top with a black hooded cropped jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers. Her blonde hair isn't tied but she was wearing a white headband.

Sofia is wearing a blue-white long shapeless sleeve shirt, black shorts, and brown flat boots. Her light brown is tied into a braided.

Jay is wearing a black leathered jacket with three spikes on the shoulders, red, short sleeve, shirt, black pants and combat boots, black leathered gloves with spikes. His clothes look like the Ghost Rider's but he has his black limar sunglasses on and a silver cross necklace.

Mike was wearing a grey leathered jacket with a dark green, short sleeve, shirt, grey jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a dog tag necklace.

"Welcome to the Hybrid Kingdom." They greeted unison.

As the tourists entered, they saw Steven sleeping near the wall. They took pictures until they saw the six on a platform with open widow.

"Ladies and gentle men," Alex smiles, "You are about to see something shocking."

"Something Terrifying." Sofia added.

"Something Powerful." Jay added.

"Something Unbelievable." Mike added.

"Something that will make your brains exploded!" Quinn grins.

"We give you the Indominus Rexes and Spinos!" Val exclaims in the microphone.

Then there were thundering footsteps. The tourists gasp when Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter came to the window and let out a powerful roar. All the little kids screamed and the adults clapped. Then Snow appeared out of nowhere. She was looking at the little girl. She sniffs at her before licking her. The little girl laughs happily as the adults took pictures. Then Spinny came walking like a chicken, the kids copied him playfully, as they walk in a circle. Everyone was amazed. Then the six began explaining the new species to the public.

Watching them in the Control room were the adults watches them Mr. Masrani was pleased to see happy people in his park.

"Well, it looks like the park is getting famous." Owen said.

Everyone nodded and continues watching them in the screen. Jurassic World's Hybrid Kingdom became a huge success thanks to those six amazing and gifted kids and teens. Jurassic World got whole lot bigger.

* * *

 **I'll be updating the Halloween chapter on October 31. 2015 at 8: 00 pm. And please read my new Jurassic World fanfiction. It is called Angel's Love. Please review or favorite me.**


	19. Jurassic Concert

**I'm gonna make a music concert to make Jurassic World even more famous! It's a short chapter but here and I'm sorry if I update to early. And I removed the date that I posted. Please enjoy.**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Jurassic Concert**

On a Saturday morning, everyone in Jurassic World was enjoying themselves. The Hybrid Kingdom became a big hit and everyone wants to meet the Hybrids. Sofia and Jay started dating along with Alex and Mike. Owen and Claire also started dating, thanks to Val. In the Hybrid Kingdom, Ivy and Assassin were out hunting. Iris and Hunter were nuzzling together in their nest. Watching them were tourists. They found it amazing to see the hybrids. Their kids liked to play with Snow and Spinny while some took a nap with Steven. Quinn, Alex and Sofia explain about the Hybrids. Jay and Mike help Owen in the Raptor paddock. Val was at the lab, she was having a check up with Wu and Dale. They found out that Val can turn a weak person to a strong person. Monica was napping by her side and Ingrid was outside.

They even discovered that Val can hear people's thoughts. They learned it when Val told them that they heard their voices in her head. They kept that information from the public so they won't make Val into a war weapon. As she was finish her check up, Val went out from the lab and gets on Ingrid before heading to the Hybrid Kingdom, as she got there she saw Alex, Sofa and Quinn taking a break. As she enters, the four girls started to have a conversation about their day. Then Mike and Jay came, "Hey." Mike greeted.

The girls greeted, "So…what are you girls talking about?" Mike asked.

"Our favorite instruments." Alex said.

"What instruments do you girls play?" Mike asked.

"I play the drums." Quinn said.

"I play the bass guitar." Sofia said.

"I play a rock and roll guitar or use my voice." Alex said.

"I play my ocarina or my lute." Val said, "What do you play?"

"I play the keytar or electric piano." Mike said.

"I think I can play the electric guitar." Jay said tapping his chin.

"I wish we can play some music." Quinn said, "To bad there's no music shop here."

"I know where to get instruments!" Val giggles.

The five were confused at the little five year old brown haired and blue eyes girl.

* * *

"I can't believe they have this." Mike said in awe.

They were in Jurassic World's hotel. Val discovered a music room when Ivy and Iris were still hatchlings. There were many unused instruments. Piano, harp, and so on. The Manager in the hotel lets Val in and she can take whatever instrument she wants.

"I know right!" Val giggles, "The manager said we take what instruments what we want!"

Everyone nodded and takes an instrument that they want. Quinn takes a drum set, Mike takes a keytar, Alex takes a guitar, Sofia takes a bass and Jay takes an electric guitar. The six went out and back to the Hybrid Kingdom. The show was close at 2 pm and opens at 3 pm. They set their instruments and started playing. Val watches them with Snow, Spinny, Ingrid, Monica, Steven, and the Indominus Rexes and Spinos. Then Mr. Masrani came with the others to see the five playing instruments. They watched them until they finished, once they did, everyone cheered at them.

"You didn't tel me you guys were forming a band!" Owen exclaims.

"We actually did it for fun." Quinn said, twirling her drumstick.

"You know," Mr. Masrani said, "We're going to have a big party on the streets. I was wondering if you can perform there."

"We can?" Mike asked in shock, "But we don't know what are band name is called yet."

"I know!" Val raised her hand, "You guys should be called the D-Squad!"

"D-Squad?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, as in the Dinosaur Squad, for short," Val said.

"Okay, then, D-Squad it is!" Alex said with a grin.

"Okay, I'll announce your band and the party starts at 7:00 pm, so start practicing." Mr. Masrani said.

Nodding, the five continues practicing. The Adults left to get ready for the party. The gang had been practicing for hours until it was time. Alex was wearing a bone white long sleeve turtle neck cropped, bone white jeans, bone white high heel boots, and a crimson gold headband. Sofia is wearing a snow white sleeveless shapeless long dress that reviled peek of her legs, snow white cowgirl boots, snow white bracelets, and her light brown hair is tied into a braid with a scarlet red ribbon. Jay was wearing a red leathered jacket with black chain designs and black shirt, black pants, a silver cross necklace, with red chain designs, black combat boots, red fingerless gloves and red limar sunglasses. Mike dark green leathered jacket, black pants, dark green combat boots, black long sleeve shirt, a dog tag necklace, and dark green fingerless gloves. Val was wearing a blue, short sleeve, dress with white leggings and blue shoes with white socks. Quinn was wearing an orange shirt with a black cropped leathered jacket, brown pants, white sneakers, a yellow cap, and yellow fingerless gloves.

They were at a stage in JW's street, there were many people there. Mr. Masrani came to the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce the new band in JW. They are called the D-Squad!" he said before getting out of the stage.

Quinn hits her drumsticks together, starting the countdown, as she stops. Jay started playing his guitar and the others followed him. Alex came to the microphone.

Alex: It all comes down to this. You take your best shot, might miss. You take it anyway. You're gonna make your move today. Got the will, you'll find the way.

Everyone claps their hands following the beat. Lowery record them in the video camera so he can post it on youtube. Val was at the backstage, hidden in the curtains with the hybrids.

Alex: To change the world someday. Grab this moment before it's gone. Today's your day. It's on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) today's your day so come on, bring it on! (Sofia: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) today's your day so come on, bring it on.

Everyone cheered loudly at them, liking the new band. Val signals the men to lift the curtains to revile the Hybrids and everyone cheered loudly when they saw the Hybrids. Val stay close to Alex with Monica perched on her shoulder and joins Alex in the singing.

Val: And the view will never change, unless you decide to change it. Don't feel like it today just show up anyways and though life will take you down.

Alex: It only matters if you let it. Get up, go through press on. Today's your day. It's on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) today's your day so come on, bring it on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) today's your day so come on, bring it on

Then they started to slow down the music. Snow and Spinny stay with Quinn. Ivy went to Alex and Val. Assassin went to Jay. Iris went to Sofia and Hunter went to Mike.

Alex: And though you wanna quit. Don't think you can get through it. You've come too far to walk away. It's not gonna be today. And no matter how you feel. It's what you do that matters. This is your moment to be strong.

Alex and Val: Today's your day!

Alex: It's on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Val: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) today's your day so come on bring it on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Val: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) today's your day so come on, bring it on!

Then Jay jumps in front and all the girls screams or cheers at him dreamily or crazily.

Jay: No matter how you feel, it's what you do that matters it's your moment to be strong.

Everyone: Today's your day!

Then Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter lowered themselves so the Alex, Val, Jay, Mike and Sofia can get on. As they did they continued singing.

Alex: It's on (Sofia: And on) it's on (Val: And on) it's on (Jay: And on) today's your day so come on bring it on (Mike: And on) it's on (Val: And on) it's on (Sofia: And on) today's your day so come on, bring it on!

As they finished, everyone cheered and screamed happily. The D-Squad grins and bowed at them. Everyone continues cheering in amazement.

* * *

 **I hope you like it! **And I'm going to have a crossover. I was thinking of Big Time Rush,** **Victorious, HTTYD 2, or the Hobbits. You guys pick. The song is called: It's On by Superchick****


	20. Crossover Schedule

**Announcement! Here are the crossover for Jurassic World and their dates.**

 **Jurassic World and Big Time Rush: The Little Girl and BTR (Nov 15 8: 00 pm)**

 **Jurassic World and Victorious: The Little Girl and Victorious (Posted it yesterday)**

 **Jurassic World and HTTYD 2: The Little Girl and the Dragons (October 24 7: 00 pm)**

 **Jurassic World and The Hobbits: The Little Girl and Smaug (Dec 5 9: 00 pm)**

 **Jurassic World and Godzilla the Series: The Little Girl and the Mutants (Dec 12 8: 30 pm)**

 **Hope you guys will like them.**


	21. Family Day

**I wanted to tell you guys about Jay. Turns out, male Raptors have red eyes. So I replace Jay's amber eyes to dark red. Hope you like the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Family Day**

In the Raptor paddock, Wu, Dale and Claire were there along some scientists. They were there to study about Jay's new power. They are studying him, if he can transform into a Velociraptor. Due to Jay's Raptor DNA, they believe he can turn into a Raptor. Val and the others were there, watching them in the sidelines.

"Are you three sure he can turn into a raptor?" Owen asked.

"He can," Dale looks at his clipboard, "I took one of his blood samples and scanned it."

"I result," Wu added, "Jay can turn into a raptor. But first we need Val's healing tears, so the transformation won't be painful."

Owen nodded. As Val uses her healing tears on Jay, Claire went over to him, "Okay, Jay, show us what you can do."

Jay nodded and took a deep breath. Everyone steps back, as Jay's body started to change. Jay arched his back and small spines came. He then grew tall and a tail appeared. His arms turn into a raptor like arms, his claws grew long and his five fingers turned into three fingers. His face became a Raptor head. In few seconds Jay became a Velociraptor; his height was the same as Snow's. Raptor Jay looks at everyone, who was smiling at him.

"Oaky, Jay," Dale said, "Do you understand me?"

Jay nodded and barks at him. They all turn to Val, "He said, do you guys understand me?" she translated.

"I guess in his Raptor form he can't speak human." Wu said, writing it down on his clipboard.

They all nodded and the scientists continued studying Jay. As time pass, they got all the information about Jay and headed home. Val and Owen were heading towards the dock to meet someone. There were also some workers here too.

"Why are we here, Uncle Owen?" Val asked holding her Uncle's hand. Monica was by her side while Snow was at the Raptor paddock.

"You'll see." Owen said.

As the ferry landed, everyone got out. Owen was looking for someone. Val can tell, and then Owen saw a middle age woman coming out of the ferry. She has grey hair that was tied into a bun and light green eyes with reading glasses. She was wearing a long sleeve purple dress and black flat shoes and purple shoal and walking stick. She comes down the dock and she looks at Owen with a smile.

"Owen." She said walking over to him.

Owen lets go of Val's hand and hugs the woman, "Hey mom." He said with a smile.

Val's eyes widen in realization. That's her Grandma! As they let go, Val's Grandma, aka Susan, looks at Val with a smile, "And this must be Valentina Rosalina Grady, Steven's daughter." Susan said with a sad smile, "If only he was here along with Alma."

Val smiles and hugs her Grandma, "Hi Grandma." She said.

Susan smiles and hugs back. Owen told Val everything. Turns out it was Family day. Workers with families can come to Jurassic World for free. Val then saw two familiar figures coming down the ferry. She smiles happily before running over to them.

"Zach! Gray!" She yelled happily.

The Mitchell brothers waved at her, as Val hugs them. Then Val saw Karen and Scott, Zach and Gray's parents. They introduce themselves and Claire came. She and Karen hugged. Thanks to Val, the Mitchell family grew a strong bond. They got a big tour and show many places. Zach and Gray meet Mike, Jay, Sofia and Alex. Gray asked many question about Jay, because he wanted to know what is like to be part dinosaur. Then they have a big dinner at Jurassic World restaurant. They talk for hours. Ale watches Karen and Scott talking with Claire and Owen. Alex wishes that her parents were like Karen and Scott, and it's a good thing she didn't tell them it was family day. Sofia's parents then came; they got here few hours ago, and have a chat with Jay. Kevin and Mabel, Sofia's parents, took a liking on Jay, even though he was hybrid, he did good things. Mike was sad, like Alex, because his only family was his alcoholic dad, David, and Mike knows that his dad didn't answer his text or call. David must've been drinking somewhere. Jay was sad as well. His only family was his mother and Jay believes that she wouldn't want to see him because he was a monster.

Val can tell they were sad, so after dinner, everyone and the workers with their families went to the Hybrid Kingdom to have a party. As everyone partied, Mike, Alex and Jay sit inside the paddock. Mike and Alex sit on the edge of the moat while Jay sits on a big rock. Val walks over to them and sits next to Alex. "Are you guys alright?" she asked.

They shook their heads.

"Are you three thinking about your parents?"

They nodded again. Val listens to their stories. They have rough childhoods because their parents didn't care for them very well.

"You know," Val started, "you don't have to be sad anymore."

The three looks at her, "Because, we're your new family." Val said, "And we don't judge people."

Mike, Alex and Jay smiles at Val. she always know how to cheer people up. Then Gray and Quinn came, "Guys! There you are!" Gray exclaims, "They giving away the cake!"

"Hurry up!" Quinn added, "Before Snow eats it all!"

The two ran back inside. Mike, Alex and Jay, who picks up Val, and went inside. As they enter, they saw a big chocolate, with strawberry, cake. There was enough to feed a thousand people. Owen and some workers were trying to prevent Snow from eating the cake. As everyone got their piece, Snow gets a big piece and she ate it with one gulp. They partied until dark, as everyone went home. Owen brings Val and Susan home. Owen gives Susan her own room while putting Val to bed. As they sleep, Snow went to sleep with Val and Monica.

* * *

The next day, Owen and Val show Susan to the Raptor paddock. As they got there, the Raptors were up and waiting for Val to come in a play with them. Then they saw Susan with Owen and Val. They tilted their heads when they Susan, but when Val uses her whistle to say that Susan is Owen mother and her grandmother. They were happy because she was the grandma of their pack. When Val enters, the Raptors started to play while Blue and Red chirps at Susan, who smiled at them.

"I didn't know you have kids Owen." Susan said with a smile, "I thought you and Claire were still dating."

"Mom," Owen chuckles.

As the sunsets, Val went out and went to her family. Susan waved goodbye at the Raptors who waved with their claws and the three humans went to the Hybrid paddock, so they can enjoy their afternoon, as a Family.

Meanwhile, Jay was at cliff, with Snow sleeping next to him, he was only wearing his black pants and silver cross necklace. He watches as the sunset. Jay sighs sadly, as he leans back with his arms supporting him. Then his communicator turns on, " _Jay? Are there?_ "

Jay answered, "Yes, why? Is there something wrong?"

" _No, there's nothing wrong._ " Val said, " _I was just going to say that there's something that you should see in the Hybrid Kingdom._ "

Jay was confused but didn't ask. As he went to the Hybrid Kingdom, with Snow, he enters. As he did, he saw the adults and his friends and also a woman about her late thirties were there. The woman has black hair and brown eyes. She looks at Jay with a gasps. Jay steps back a bit, as the woman went over to him, "Jay?" she whispered hopefully.

Jay's red eyes widen in shock. He knows that voice.

"Madre?" Jay whispered in shock.

It turns out, Claire was the one who contact Isabella few days ago and explained her everything about her ex-husband did to Jay. Isabella's eyes began to water as she hugs her son, full of embrace, "Mi hijo." She cries on his shoulder.

Jay slowly hugs his mother. If dinosaurs could cry, he would be in the brinks of tears. Everyone watches them with a smile. Jay finally has his mother back. As they let go, everyone welcomes Isabella at Jurassic World. Isabella has her own baker shop so she can bake treats for everyone and also have a home for and Jay to live in. Mike and Alex's family didn't come but they don't mind, they have a new family better than the ones who gave them bad childhoods. On that day on, everyone has finally found something to love.

* * *

 ** _Lesson for today:_**

 ** _Children who are orphaned suffer sad memories of their parents' death. While other children's parents' are alcoholic or devours suffers an emotional scars. Children who grew up with bad childhood would sometimes avoid their parents, ignores their parents, and even runs away from them. So please, for those parents and children with bad relationships, care for your children and love ones. Never hurt or abuse them._**

 ** _Married couples must show love, care and honesty with each other and love their children. Children's must have good childhoods so they can have bright future and have strong relationship with their parents._**

 ** _Love of family is more important than leaving them._**

* * *

 **And done! I'm sorry if it's short because I was making the crossover with HTTYD and Victorious. Please read them and review.**

 **I hope you like it. Review and Favorite me!**


	22. Happy Halloween!

**Okay here is the Halloween chapter! And there is a song called "This is Halloween" female version called Real Chanty. Listen to it and you will like it.**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and blood red eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor.** **He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes are yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red:** **Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar:** **Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon:** **Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri:** **Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Happy Halloween!**

Today was a spooky day, because it's Halloween! Jurassic World was having a Halloween costume party. Everyone in the park has to wear a costume can come to the party. The carnivores likes this holiday, because Val ask them to scare the Tourists, which they did. The whole park was decorated in a scary seasons and there were many delicious treats on the restaurants. Many kids were running around getting treats from the restaurants. Two kids about twelve are wearing a skeleton and witch costume were running about. Then Snow came out from the corner of the building and snarls like a zombie. But the two kids weren't scared instead they smiled happily. "Snow! You're awesome!" awed the little witch girl.

"Can we take a selfie with you?" the boy asked taking out his phone.

Snow nodded casually, making the kids giggle and they did a selfie of Snow pretending to kill them. Meanwhile, five kids were heading towards Isabella's house. They rang doorbell. The door opens to revile Isabella wearing a traditional Mexican dress.

"Trick or Treat!" they said unison.

"Hola, chicos" Isabella greeted them with a smile, "I know what you all want."

She took out a big bowl full of delicious sweets. The kids squealed happily, as Isabella gives them candy. Then Jay, wearing his black pants, walks over to them with a tray full of Mexican Sweet Bread. The kids gasp when they saw Jay in his hybrid form and smiles, "Cool costume!" a boy awed.

"Gracias," Jay made a small smile as he gives them sweet bread. They kids took their sweet bread and said thank you to Jay before running off. Jay and Isabella waved at the kids before going back to work. Alex, wearing a Cleopatra costume, and Sofia, wearing an angel costume, were preparing for the Halloween Party tonight. The Halloween party was hosted by Mr. Masrani so the tourists will have a fun time. Mike was helping the workers on the speaker, his costume is a Pharaoh. Quinn was getting ready for the Halloween party; her costume is a Lara Croft Tomb Raider costume. She loves that movie.

Meanwhile, Val was at her room; rummaging in her costume box. She can't find a good costume for Halloween! Monica was there, being buried alive with clothes. Val took out a green soccer uniform, "Soccer player?" Val asked herself before shaking her and throws the costume away.

It landed on Monica. Chirping, Monica tries to squirms out of the clothes, Val keeps on searching for the costume that suits her. Huffing in frustration, Val decided to walk around the park to find good costume ideas. She than saw Monica walking past her with a red cape on her back. She looks around to see her room full of costume. First she has to clean her things before leaving. Once she finished, she went outside and to the park with Monica. As Val went to the park, she saw every kid buying costumes of dinosaurs. Some buy monster costume. Val went to the petting zoo. As she did, one of the workers smiled at her, "Hey Val. How's it going?" he asked.

"Fine, Mr. Archibald." Val said, "Can I have a ride on the baby triceratops?"

"Sure." Mr. Archibald said, as he let Val in.

As he did, a baby triceratops went over to her and nudged her. Val smiled as she patted the baby triceratops's head. The baby triceratops roared happily as she nuzzled Val's hand. Then all the baby dinosaurs wanted to be pat from Val. And so, the entire baby dinosaurs left the other kids and went to Val. Val was surrounded by baby dinosaurs, Monica was perched on Val's head. The babies nuzzled and licked Val, earning pats form her. Everyone, minus the workers, was shock to see Val being surrounded by the baby dinosaurs. The little kids were sad because the baby dinosaurs didn't want to play with them. Val saw that and she took out her ocarina and started playing, the little dinosaur listens to her. As Val finished, the babies went to the human kids and started nuzzling and licking them. Laughing, all the human kids started to play with the dinosaur. Val was riding on the baby triceratops with Monica on her back.

The adults took picture of their kids playing with the dinosaurs and also Val. After Val finished riding, she went over to the Raptor paddock. There she saw Ingrid sleeping next to the get. Owen was on top of the rails training Blue and her sisters along with Red and his pack. As she went to the paddock, she was greeted b Barry. "Hello Val."

"Hi Barry," Val smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at home? Finding a costume?" He asked picking her up.

"I know but I can't seem to find the right one." Val sighs.

"Well, if you're looking for a good costume. Think of a hero that you want to be." Barry said, carrying her to the rails.

"Like Captain America?" Val asked.

Berry chuckled and they shook his head, "Not a movie hero, a real hero that's suit you." Barry said.

"Oh…" Val said, guessing what Barry said.

As Barry carries Val to Owen, the Raptors looked at Val and barked happily. Owen looks over to them and smiled, "Hey Val. Did you find any good costume?"

"Not yet." Val said, "Barry told me to find a hero that suits me."

"Well, I know some heroes." Owen said.

"Not the ones in the movies." Val beats him.

"Damn it." Owen muttered grumpily.

Val giggled at her Uncle, he always make her happy. Then the Raptors barked at them; calling them to bring Val down so they can play.

"Alright! Alright! I'll bring her down." Owen said carrying his niece to the Raptors. As he did, he lets Val in. Monica was perched on Barry's head. Val was greeted by the Raptors; they either nuzzled her or lick her face. They started to play tag, Val was riding on Charlie. They played for hours until it was noon. As Val, with Monica on her shoulder, waves goodbye to them, she went to the Hybrid Kingdome. As she got there and was about to enter, the doors burst open to revile screaming tourists. Val moved out of the way just in time, as many tourists run passed her. Once they were all gone, Val enters the Hybrid Kingdome, as she did.

She looks at the open window to see Assassin and Ivy closed to it. Val guesses that they're the ones who scared the tourists. Val went to the paddock, as she did, she was greeted by Iris and Hunter. "Did you guys have fun scaring the tourists?" she asked with a smile.

Nodding, Iris and Hunter nuzzled Val. Ivy and Assassin came to Val, "You guys are excited for the Halloween party at the park?" Val asked.

All the hybrids nodded, Mr. Masrani allows the hybrids to go to the party along with the Raptors. They made sure to put a lot of meats to satisfy their hunger. Val sits on a log while the hybrids doze off. Val was thinking of heroes. She thinks and thinks until she plops on the grassy floor with her stomach.

"I give up…" Val whines but it was muffled by the grass.

The hybrids blinked at her. Then Quinn, wearing her costume, enters the paddock. She saw Val on lying on the grass.

"Val? Are you alright?" Quinn asked walking over to her.

Val sits up and looks at Quinn, "No. Tonight is the Halloween party and I don't have a costume!"

Quinn sits down next to her, "So? What costume are you thinking of going?"

"That's the thing. I have to think of a hero that suits me." Val said, "We learn every national Heroes in different countries and I can't decide who to pick."

Quinn pats Val's head, "Val. You don't need to think of what hero you should be," Quinn said, "Find a hero that makes you feel safe and protected and strong."

"Do you have a hero?" Val asked.

"Yup and that's my dad."

"Mr. Kingbird?" Val tilts her head with Monica mimicking her.

"Yup, my dad is my hero because he protected me, cared for me and loves me." Quinn smiled remembering the good things her dad did for her, "So fine that hero in your heart."

Val smiled and nodded. Quinn ruffles her beanie hat. Then they heard tourists coming in.

"Girls, the tourists are here." Nick said in the communicator in the paddock.

"Come on Val we should get ready." Quinn said getting up.

Val nodded and the two girls with Monica following them. Then they heard the Indominus Rexes and Spinos roars and screaming peoples. They guess that they were spooked by the Indominus Rexes and Spinos sneak attack. Quinn went home while Val went home with Snow, Monica and Spinny. Val sits besides Steven, who was sleeping as usual. Val was thinking about Quinn's advice.

"A hero that cares and protects and loves me…" Val mutters the words over and over again.

Then an idea came, she got up and went to her room. Monica stayed with Steven and Spinny. Val gets a short sleeve blue shirt from her drawers. Brown pants and boots. She went in to her uncle's room to get a black leather vest with many pockets and black two wristbands. In a few hours it was time for the party. Owen went home to pick up Val.

"Val? Are you ready? The party is going to start in a few hours." Owen called in the halls.

"Coming," Val's voice calls back.

Owen heard a door opening. He looks at the halls to see Val wearing the same clothes as he was wearing, but the leather vest was kinda big for her, and her hair is tied into a high ponytail and her raptor necklace, raptor teeth bracelet and whistle was on. Owen was confused, he thought Val was going to dress up on some kind of female hero.

"Okay…you're not a fairy, princess, or a female hero are ya?" Owen asked.

Val nods her head. Owen tried to think of what Val was wearing. She isn't wearing any national hero clothes. "Okay I give, what are you?" Owen asked Val her costume.

"I'm you Uncle Owen." Val answered.

Owen's eyes widen when Val said that. She considers him as her hero? Owen looks at Val. His eyes soften as he walks over to her and picks her up. "Good costume." Owen said with a smile.

Val smiles and hugs Owen and he hugs back. In few seconds they let go and went outside. There, they were greeted by the Raptors, Snow, Spinny, Monica and Steven, who was awake and wants to go to the party. As they got there, they swathe hybrids watching the humans. They don't tend to eat them because Val is a human and they didn't want to hurt her. As Owen carries his niece and her dinosaur friends following them, Owen and Val were greeted by the workers, employees and guards.

Val saw Jay, Alex, Mike, Sofia, Zach, Gray and Quinn in their costume. Zach was a pirate while Gray is a Zombie. They were talking about the best party ever.

Owen puts her down, as she went over to her human friends with her Dino friends following her. All of the Tourists were amazed to see live hybrid dinosaur carnivores here that didn't want to eat them. Owen watches Val play with her human friends. They were having the time of their lives. Barry walks over to him with two wine glasses.

"So? What's her costume?" Barry asked giving Owen a drink.

"Her costume is me." Owen said, taking a sip on his wine.

"She chose you as a hero?" Barry asked.

Owen nodded slowly as he smiled at his niece. Val was giving the kids her age a ride on Ingrid. The party was the best thing for the park. Everybody partied none stopped. Then Mr. Masrani came to stage, "Ladies and Gentle men. Put your hands together for the D-Squad!"

Everyone cheered, as the D-Squad went to stage. They got their instruments and the lights suddenly close. In a few seconds spooky sounds were heard scaring the kids a bit. The music came. The lights show the D-Squad playing their instruments.

Val: Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween.

Sofia: This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright.  
It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween

Alex: I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!

Val: This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Sofia: In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Val: In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.

Jay growls in a scary tone: Everybody scream! Everybody scream! In our town of Halloween.

Alex: I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace. I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

Val and Sofia: Tender lump lings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween. In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.

Val: In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.

Everyone: [x4] La, la, la, la-la la, la, la, la-la la, la, la, la-la la, la-la la!

As they finished, everyone cheered as the D-Squad play more music. Few hours later, it was time to go home. Owen carries Val to house. The hybrids were back on their paddock. Snow was carrying a bag full of candies on her left claw while dragging an unconscious Spinny, who ate too much candy, on his tail with her right. Ingrid and Steven, with Monica on his head, were following them back home. As they did, Steven went back to usual spot and went back to sleep. Ingrid went inside her house and fell asleep. Snow puts Spinny next to Steven and carries Monica on her head. She puts the candies on the table and enters Val's room. Once she did, she saw Owen getting Val to bed. Val was wearing a black nightgown, as she was put in her bed and fell asleep. Owen kisses her forehead, "Goodnight sweet pea." He whispered.

Snow enters and puts Monica next to Val, as she did, Owen and Snow went out. Owen went to his room and Snow went outside and sleeps next to Ingrid. They have a good time on the party. Jurassic World became the best thing for everyone and it will soon be the best place to start a new life.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween! Hope you guys like it! And please read my crossover of Victorious and HTTYD. Review or Favorite.**


	23. Baby T Rex

**Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Baby T-Rex**

Val, wearing a white shirt and blue shorts and brown boots, was at Jurassic World's big clinic, where the entire sick Dinosaurs get better. Val could use her healing tears but Dale and Wu discovered that Val's healing tears are in dormant because they are advancing and she will get it back on three days.

Val pats Spectra's head, calming her down while the vets injected her. Tina was sleeping next to Val, she already had her checkup. The Dimetrodon Sisters were having their teeth's check, the dentists made sure that they won't pierce their hands on the Dimetrodon Sisters' teethes. Carly was having her right leg check, she accidentally tripped on a log on her paddock. Sara was lounging on the pool, she just got her checkup. Carrie was having her eyes check because a teenage girl accidentally set her camera on flash. Dahna, a fully grown Dilophosaurus, was having her bath.

Belinda was resting up from her surgery, she got Coca-Cola can stuck on her stomach. No one knows how it got there but it must've accidentally dropped by a worker. Polly and Dixie were there too; their wings are covered with bandages, they both crashed landed on the Aviary because some idiotic teen thrown a ball at them.

Mona was having her checkup too. She was in a big pool; there are passage ways on her paddock. The Raptors and Hybrids already have their checkups early because they wanted to play. Ingrid was there to pick up Val as she watches a terrified Monica running away from the vets, who are chasing after her. They were trying to take her injection but Monica was afraid of shoats.

"Monica, it is for your own good!" the vet said, as he and the others tried to block Monica. But, Monica climbs up to the lamp post and stayed there.

"Monica! Don't make us come up there!" the vet warned.

Monica hissed at them as she clings at the lamp with all her might. Val could help but she has her hands full by keeping the predators calm. Then one of the vets took out a tranquilizer gun and shoots a dart at Monica. Monica flinched and then she felt sleepy. She fell backwards at the lamp. Luckily, a vet caught her just in time and gave Monica her shoat. Val giggles at Monica's silly actions. After all the dinosaurs were patched up, few were taken back to their paddocks while others stay. Wu came over to Val, "Val, I need your help."

"Why?"

"It's Rexy; she won't come out of her paddock to have her checkup. Tyrone won't even go out either."

"Don't worry Mr. Wu, I'll talk to them." Val said as she gets on Ingrid. Monica stays at the clinic because she was fast asleep. As Ingrid runs towards the T. Rex Kingdom, Val went in. Val walks around the paddock to find the big T. Rex couple. Once she saw Tyrone, she went after him, "Tyrone!" she called.

Tyrone looks down as Val went over to him. Val hugs his feathery legs, Tyrone grunts at her. Val lets go and looks at Tyrone, "Tyrone, is there something wrong with you and Rexy?" she asked.

Tyrone snorts before gently picking up Val on the back of her shirt with his massive jaws and carries her somewhere. Val was confused at first until they reached toward a nest of logs and leaves. There, Val saw Rexy perfectly nested on the nest. As Tyrone puts her down, Val went over to Rexy, "Rexy? Are you okay?" Val asked, patting Rexy on the head.

Rexy nuzzled Val and made an assuring rumble. Val said, "Wu told me there is something wrong with you and I wanted to help."

Rexy looks at her stomach and then to Val. Curious, Val went over to Rexy's stomach and placed her ear on Rexy's womb. Val's eyes widen when she heard something inside of Rexy. Val lets go and looks at Rexy with wide eyes, "I'm going to tell the others about this." She said.

Tyrone gently picks up Val with his jaws before taking her to the exit. As Val went out and got on Ingrid, they went to the Raptor paddock. As they got there, Val got off and went up to the stairs. She saw Mike and Jay looking at the Raptors, "Mike? Jay? Did you guys discover something new?" Val asked.

"Yeah," Mike said, not taking his eyes off the raptors.

"Never give sugar frost donuts to Raptors." Jay finished, looking down.

Val was confused as she followed their gaze. She saw Uri and Charlie running about chattering something that she couldn't understand. Charlie was chasing her tail while Uri jumps around and doing impressive leaps. The other raptor watched in confusion at their pack mates running about. Mike told Val that a worker accidentally dropped a box full of sugar frosted donuts in the paddock and Charlie and Uri, being the curious and youngest, ate all of the donuts causing them being all hyper and full of energy.

Then Charlie and Uri slammed each other by accident as they fall on the ground unconscious, Val winces at the two in sympathy at the two. "Um…okay." Val shuffles her hands.

"Is there something wrong Val?" Jay asked.

"Um…I was wondering if my uncle was here." She said.

"Owen is at the lab with the others." Mike answered. Val nodded and she went to the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen was looking at baby Triceratops playing with a ball. Wu and Dale were studying Val's saliva samples; Claire was talking with four clients that wanted to know about the park. Then Val entered, she went over to her uncle, "Val? What are you doing here?" Owen asked.

Val blinks and said, "I was looking for Mr. Wu and tell him about Rexy."

Wu came with Dale, "Ah! Val, did you know what's wrong with Rexy?"

Val nodded and took a deep breath, "Well, Tyrone and Rexy told me something. It's very complicated and disturbing and also mind blowing."

"Val, tell us." Claire said, coming over with the clients.

Val looks at them and said, "Rexy's pregnant."

Everyone's mouths dropped in pure shock. They're going to have a born baby T Rex in the park! "But…how!?" Wu exclaims in shock, "Rexy's old! She couldn't reproduce!"

"Actually Wu, Rexy was in captivity for years and I learn that old age animals in captivity can still reproduce without any stress." Dale said.

"Hmmm, you're right." Wu agreed.

"Is t a good idea having baby T. Rexes roaming around the park?" a scientist asked.

"Rexy can only reproduce one or two eggs, due to her old age. So there is no need to worry." Dale said.

"Alright folks," Owen looks at everyone, "We're going to have baby T. Rex in the park."

On the next day, they announced about baby T. Rex being born and every tourist in the park were ecstatic! They would go to the T. Rex Kingdom to see Tyrone getting food for his mate and saw Rexy's big tummy. The media asked Val about Rexy's baby, since she was the only human that the Dinosaurs trust. Val wasn't sure when it will be born or come because it takes two months for Dinosaur eggs to be born.

Val would visit the T. Rex paddock everyday with Wu; Wu is using Val as a translator so he won't get eaten. As Wu checks on Rexy, Val plays a beautiful melody on her ocarina for Rexy, and Rexy loves it.

"Okay, Rexy will give birth in a few hours." Wu said, putting his medical tools in his bag. Val nodded and continues playing her ocarina.

As Wu left few hours later, Val was sleeping with Rexy and Tyrone. She was sleeping on Tyrone's side. Val was sleeping over with the T. Rex couple because Rexy needs comfort from both Val and her mate. Early in the morning, Rexy let out groan. Val's nose twitched, she smelled a tang of blood. She opens her eyes and blinks a bit. Her vision was blurry until in a few seconds she saw one small round object in Rexy's hind legs. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw a single egg on Rexy's nest. "Rexy! Tyrone!" she exclaims happily. Rexy and Tyrone looks at her. Val pointed at the egg and the two adult T. Rex sniffed and nuzzled their single egg. Val took out her Iphone and calls Wu about the egg. In few hours Wu came along with the others. Rexy and Tyrone allowed them to come near them but they must not touch their egg. Owen came over, "So? When will it be born?" he asked Wu.

"In nine months." Wu answered.

Val went over to the egg, her eyes shine and a single tear fell and it touch the egg. Val looks at the adults, "Make it tomorrow." She said.

Everyone became excited, Dale explains that Val's tear can make things heal fast or advance their bodies. They prepared for tomorrow.

On the next day, it was time for the egg to hatch. In the paddock Val and her friends were there along with Wu, Dale, Owen, Claire and Barry. Many people were watching them in the window excitingly. There was a camera showing the egg in the big screen of Jurassic World and every TV in the world. Then the egg started to shake and everyone became exited. As the little hatchling breaks out, it let out an adorable roar. Everyone cheered at the little dinosaur. As it got from its egg, Val looks at it. It appears to be male; he has Rexy's scales and Tyrone's eyes.

"What should we name him?" Quinn asked excitingly.

Val thinks about and said, "Tristan, his name is Tristan."

Wu nodded, "Welcome to Jurassic World Tristan." He said.

Tyrone and Rexy let out a loud roar and Tristan copies his parents. Everyone cheered and yelled happily at the next Tyrannosaurus Rex.

* * *

 **And done! I will update at Nov 17. 2:00 pm and Sonic the hedgehog will be at Nov 18 1: 00 pm. Review or favorite.**


	24. Project Beta

**Val is wearing a red shirt and blue combat pants and green shoes. She has her necklace, whistle and bracelet on. Quinn is wearing a red T-shirt with short sleeves, blue hiking sorts and brown boots. Mike is wearing a dark green leathered jacket, a brown shirt and black jeans and boots and his dog tag necklace. Alex is wearing a crimson gold sleeveless shirt blue jeans and shoes. Sofia is wearing a shapeless scarlet red sleeveless dress and snow white sandals. Jay wears the clothes that he wore when he met Val and Quinn.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Project Beta**

Val and her friends along with Snow, Monica, Zach and Gray were riding on the new Jurassic World Rollercoaster called Dinosaur Crash. Everyone, minus Jay, screamed in fear and excitement. Monica clings on Snow's head with all her might as she shrieks in fear. As the ride stops, they got out in dizziness, minus Jay; he was walking casually with his claws in his pocket. Quinn got the picture. She looks at the picture to see her, Gray and Val screaming with their arms up. Mike, Alex and Zach hold on tight to the bars. Sofia, with her eyes closed, hugs an emotionless Jay with all her might. Snow was sticking her tongue out while Monica was clinging at Snow's head with all her might.

"Ah! Jay, you weren't scared!" Quinn whines showing the picture to him.

Jay blinks, with his arms cross, "So? It's just a ride."

Gray's mouth drop, "Just a ride!? Are you kidding me? The Jurassic Crusher is the newest and best roller coaster ride ever!"

Jay shrugs before walking away followed by the others. Monica was still clinging and shaking at Snow's head, refusing to let go. Val suddenly stops and shakes her head a bit, she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"You okay Val?" Alex asked.

Val nodded a bit before getting on the jeep. Mike drives the jeep to the Raptor paddock. Val was looking at the window. She felt weak and tired. She was having difficulty breathing. As they got there, they all went over to Owen, "Hey, how was the ride?" Owen asked.

"It was awesome!" Gray said.

"Yeah! But, Jay wasn't scared." Quinn said looking at Jay.

"Well, he does have raptor DNA so he's not afraid." Barry walks over to them.

They all nodded, Owen notices Val acting a bit tired. "Val? Are you okay?" he asked.

Val nodded weakly then they heard barks from the paddock. They all look at the paddock to see the raptors excitingly waiting for Val. Owen leads Val in the paddock. As Val enters, the Raptors nuzzled her and they all started playing chase. The others watched them from above. Val chased after a happy Charlie, and the suddenly Val's mind started to feel fuzzy. She runs slowly and started to feel tired. Val stopped and Charlie looks at her in confusion. Then became alarm when Val collapse on the ground.

"Val!" Owen exclaims in panicked as he went down to help his niece.

Val was breathing heavily. The Raptors nudges her, chirping at her to get up. As Owen enters, ignoring his Raptors, and hold his niece. Val's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Owen touches her forehead, she was burning up. He picks her up and went out, "Barry! Call Dale, now!" he ordered getting on a jeep before driving towards the infirmary.

* * *

Val was on hospital bed, wires were connected to her arms and an oxygen mask was on her. Few doctors or scientist checked on Val. Owen was there along with the others were looking at the window to see Val's sick form. He was really worried about his niece. Then Dale, carrying a black suitcase, came with Wu.

"Owen, we got your call." Dale said walking over to him.

"What happen?" Wu asked looking at the window.

"We don't know," Gray said, "She was just playing with the raptors then suddenly she collapse."

Dale nodded before entering the room with Wu. Wu took out a scanner and a red digital light scans Val's unconscious body. Dale opens his briefcase and it has a hidden computer inside. He got the image of Val's body. He types something and there was a big golden color aura that was surrounding Val's body. Dale gasps in shock and horror when he saw that, "It can't be." He whispers, "Val is still too young."

Wu walks over to him, "Dale? What's wrong?" he asked.

Dale shows him the monitor and Wu gasps. The two muttered something before going out. Owen went over to them, "What's Val's condition?" he asked, full of worry.

"It is not a sickness," Dale stated, "It's the serum."

"What about the serum?" Owen asked.

"The serum is overloading." Wu said, showing him the image in his screen, "The serum is becoming stronger and Val's body is still too small for it to contain."

"What happens if it doesn't have room to grow?" Sofia asked fearfully.

Dale looks at her, "If the serum overload with too much energy, it will shut down its host….permanently."

They all gasp in horror; the serum is going to kill Val!

"Val's going to die!?" Zach exclaims in horror.

Wu nodded sadly, "If we don't find a cure soon, Val will be gone."

"Then what's the cure?" Owen asked.

"The cure is another serum that Alma made," Dale said, "It is called Project Beta, Alma created it just in case if the Project Alpha became fatal."

"Where is it?" Quinn asked.

"That I do not know," Dale said, "Alma hid the Project Beta to keep it safe from Mortem because she can't put two serums together unless it is necessary."

"How are we going to find Project Beta?" Alex asked in frustration.

"Wait a minute," Zach interrupted, "Maybe Alma left something for Val."

"Like the CD inside Val's music box!" Gray said.

In a flash, Owen runs home to get the music box.

"Wu, call Claire and Hoskins, we're going to need a lot of help in order to save Val." Dale said. Wu nodded and called Claire and Hoskins.

The rest went to the control room. Owen came with Val's music box. InGen soldiers were there. Dale started to explain everything to them making them shock. They all inspect the music box.

"Okay," Mike said, opening the hidden drawer in the music box, "This is where Alma hid the CD and there might be another secret drawer inside the box."

"But where?" Claire mutters.

As they look at the box, Quinn notices the eleven angels decorated at box. She saw ten golden angels and one silver angel. She presses the silver angel causing it to open to revile a USB. They all gasp in shock, "Good job Quinn!" Owen praised, grabbing the USB.

Quinn grin and blushed a little before rubs the back of her neck. As Owen gives Lowery the USB, he started it on the computer. As it loads, Alma's face appeared on the screen, " _Val," Alma said full of worried and alarm, "If something wrong with you then you are experiencing the side effects of the serum."_

They all listen to her, _"Project Alpha needs Project Beta to stabilize its overloading. Here is the location of the serum." Alma said, showing an image of Venice, "My lab is hidden underwater on a bridge with a VR and your whistle is the key to open it. I'm sorry for not telling you about it sooner but I need the serums to be separated so Mortem won't find them." Her eyes became watery, "Forgive me, my baby." She whispers before crying as the screen shuts down._

"Alright, we now know where the lab is." Owen said, looking at everyone, "Now, let's go find that serum."

They nodded, five InGen men soldiers will come. Marco, Alex, Mike and Jay are coming as well. Sofia and Quinn stay behind to help tend Val.

"Barry, watch the raptors while I'm gone." Owen said.

Barry nodded, Snow walks over to him, "Snow, stay here with Val okay? She needs help." Owen said.

Snow looks at him before opening her jaws; "Yes…" she spoke.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Snow just spoke like a human!

"Snow…how? When?"

"Human…DNA." She answered Owen with a grin.

"Huh, I guess her human DNA helps her speak." Wu said in amazement before writing it down.

Owen nodded, "I'll be back." he said before leaving followed by the others. Quinn, Snow, Sofia, Zach and Gray went to the infirmary. Sofia, Wu and Dale were making sure that Val's body does not overload.

"You'll think she'll be okay?" Quinn asked full of worry.

Val was like a little sister to Quinn, due to fact they are both only child. Quinn loves her little sister in bond.

"Val…is…strong." Snow assured, saying her words slowly.

Quinn nodded in agreement. Then suddenly, Val's heart monitor started to beep like crazy, her heart was moving too fast! Then Val started trashing around, screaming in pain. Sofia and Wu restrain her but she was thrashing around and screaming to hard. Zach, Gray and Quinn became scared. Snow was become worried, her motherly instincts were kicking in. She tries to resist to crash inside. Then Dale took out a tranquilizer shot and looks at Wu and Sofia.

Sofia's eyes widen in horror, "Dale, don't! Val is still too young!"

Val continues thrashing around and screaming in pain as her eyes began to water. Wu looks at him and nodded, "Do it."

Dale nodded and injected Val's right arm with the tranquilizer shot. Val's eyes rolled behind her back before going unconscious. Her heart monitor became calm and mallow. They sigh in relief, "That was close." Sofia mutters.

Dale nodded, "But we must give Val tranquilizer shots every time she goes on a tantrum." He said.

"Wouldn't that kill her?" Wu asked.

Dale shook his head, "No, Project Alpha has fast healing factors. The tranquilizer's effect will whereof in an hour."

Nodding, they continue to work on Val, to keep her safe and healed. The others were began to worried and pray for Owen and the others to be back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and the others were riding on a helicopter. They were heading towards Venice. The helicopter can land on water or land. As it landed on the water, they put on their diving suits before diving in while the pilot waits for them. As they swim under water. Mike uses the tracking device that has the location of the serum. As they got there, Jay swam up and saw the bridge with the VR. He went down and did a thumb up. Nodding, they swim under the bridge. Alex saw a small hole, she pointed at it and Owen took out Val's whistle and places it there. They waited until a hidden hole opened and sucks them in along with the whistle. As they were sucked in some weird place, the water was flushed away and then a door opened. As they remove their suits, they turned on their flashlights. Owen picks up Val's whistle and puts it on his pockect.

"Damn, its dark in." Owen said.

Mike flash is light and saw a light switch, "I found a switch." He said before turning on.

Then many light were open to revile many different types of colored liquids, aka serums. They were all sealed on big tanks or small jars that were place on shelves and they all have labels. They were in order n each sections.

Everyone, minus Jay, mouth drooped in pure shock and amazement.

"Oh my God." Marco mutters, "How are we going to find the serum?"

Mike saw a computer, "Look there's a computer, maybe it knows." He said.

They all went to the computer. When they open it, there was a password. Luckily, Alex was an excellent hacker and was able to hack it the computer. They were many files and their section.

"Search for Project Beta." Owen said.

Alex nodded and types Project Beta. The computer shows project Beta's location. It was in another room. Mike download it and they left while Marco and the InGen soldiers gather some helpful serums. As Owen, Mike, Alex and Jay walked around; they saw the door and opened it. As they entered, Mike turned on his light switch. They saw a vile with silve liquid inside that was surrounded by computers. Owen looks at the label that said, Project Beta. Jay saw a computer that has letter blinking at it. As he pressed it, the letter reviled Alma. They look at the computer.

 _"Val, if you find the Project Beta, then you must inject it on yourself to save your life." Alma said, "It will help you stabilize the Project Alpha and also giving you the power to sense any animals in far distances and your tears can bring plants back to life." She said with a smile, "I will always be there by your side Val, even if I'm gone, I will be always in your heart." With that said, the screen shuts down._

Owen carefully picks up the vile while Mike downloads the e-mail of Alma to show it to Val. as they got it, they all went out. As they did, Marco and the others got what they need and they all went towards the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val was in bed. Her skin turned pale and she was breathing heavily. Her heart was going down slowly. Sofia, Wu and Dale were doing their best to keep Val calm. Then Owen and the others came with Project Beta. "We got it!" Owen said giving the vile to Dale.

Nodding, Dale takes it and puts it on an injection. Dale injects the serum on Val's arm. Val gasps then calms down. They look at her heart slowly going down until it beeped out. Everyone's eyes widen in horror, they didn't make it in time to save Val. Owen went over to Val's lifeless body and hugs her while silently crying at her face. Sofia cries as she hugs Jay. Jay comforts his love with his best. Alex looks down and cries while Mike pats her shoulder, with his eyes watering. Quinn cries as she hugs her dad, Marco comforts his daughter, he just experience losing a family again. Gray cries silently while Snow comforts him. Zach looks at the ground sadly along with the others.

Owen cries silently and whispered, "Please…please God, bring her back."

Val's body still didn't move until…

Beep…

Owen's eyes widen as he heard something. It couldn't be…

Beep…

Everyone looks at the heart monitor with wide eyes.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep.

The monitor continues to beep and then Val's eyes snapped open and she let out a loud gasps. She breathes heavily as she looks around her surroundings. Everyone smiles and cheers. Owen hugs his niece's body, "Thank God." He whispered

"Uncle Owen…" Val whispered.

Owen looks at her, "Daddy said hi." She whispered with a tired smile.

Owen smiles and nodded as he hugs his niece.

* * *

On the next day, Val was allowed to leave the room but she has to use a wheelchair or ride on Snow or Ingrid. She is not allowed to play either, much to the Raptors dismay. Val, wearing a white dress and her accessories on, was sitting on a wheelchair while Quinn pushes it. They were heading towards the Raptor paddock. As they got there, they saw Owen and Barry talking to each other. "Hi!" Quinn called pushing the wheelchair over to them.

Owen kneels down close to his niece, "Hey Val, how ya doing?" he asked.

"Good," she whispered.

Owen nodded and then heard his raptors barking at them. Owen pushes the wheelchair over to the gate and opens it and Val enters. As Owen stops the wheelchair, the Raptors nuzzled their hatchling; they worried about her because she didn't play with them. Val pats their heads. Red picks her up on the back of her dress and they all went to the nest. Blue lies down and Red place Val close to Blue. The Raptors surrounded themselves at Val, giving her warm so she won't get sick. Then they all fell asleep on a nice afternoon.

* * *

 **The next chapter will have Alan, Ellie and Ian. There going there to see the park. I will update soon and you should read my crossovers.**


	25. Return of Nublar

**In this Chapter Val has new powers. And the Mr. and Mrs. Kirby are not gonna be here. Lex and Tim will be the one in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Return of Nublar**

Val was taking a nap on the Hybrid paddock. Ivy and Assassin were patrolling their home. Iris and Hunter were basking in the sun. Monica was sleeping on Val's stomach. Snow and Ingrid were sleeping nest to Val. Spinny was eating some meat and Steven was napping with Val. Val's friends were busy. Sofia and Alex were showing the tourists about the Hybrids. Mike and Jay were helping Owen to cal down the Raptors. And Quinn was having helicopter lessons from Mr. Masrani's Helicopter tutor name Lee Robinson. That's right; Quinn was allowed to drive a helicopter. Dale discovered about her IQ, her IQ was high like Val and it was Val's healing tears that did it. Also, Dale and Wu discovered Alma's hidden serum files. Not only Val can sense animals or bring plants back to life, she can shift into any animals and even control elements. Fire, water, earth, metal, lightning, darkness and so on, but she will get them at the age of ten, or will she?

A small leaf flies out from a tree and lands on Val's nose. Val twitched before letting out a cute sneeze that woke up Snow, Ingrid and Monica. Val opens her eyes and stretched her arms up, Val looks around, "Is it time for dinner?" she asked tiredly. Monica gets off of Val and gets on Ingrid's head. Snow shook her head before picking up Val from her blue dress and puts her on Ingrid's back. Ingrid gets up before heading towards the exit followed by Snow.

Val was still a bit weak, ever since she was injected with Project Beta. Her body needs more time to heal and that means no playing for a week. The Raptors doesn't like the idea on Val not playing with them. They love their baby girl and they can only do two things with her. Napping or Grooming her.

Yawning again, Val takes a nap on Ingrid's back for a while. Ingrid doesn't mind, as long as her mistress is okay and well rested. Snow decided that Val needs something to eat, so Snow went to the park to get Val some delicious pastry while Ingrid carries a sleeping Val and Monica towards the Raptor paddock.

* * *

Meanwhile, three slightly old people were sitting on their seats on the ferry. They are Alan, Ellie and Ian, the survivors on the original Jurassic Park.

"I can't believe they reopened this place." Ellie said.

Alan fixes his hat, "Well, they did add extra security." He said with light chuckle.

Ian looks at them, "Ever wonder if the T, Rex remember us?" he asked.

Alan and Ellie chuckles at him, "We don't know. It's been 40 years since we last saw her." Alan said.

"Are Lex and Tim will be here?" Ellie asked.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning for the Jurassic World's rollercoaster grand opening." Ian said.

As the ferry landed, everyone got out. Alan, Ellie and Ian went to their hotel room and unpacked and rest for a while. Then they all went outside to get something to eat. As they did, they smell cooked bread. "Mhmm, do you smell that?" Ellie hummed.

"I didn't know Jurassic World had a bakery." Ian mutters.

As they followed the sweet smell they gasp in shock and horror to see a dinosaur that they have never seen before. It was waiting at the open window that has many delicious breads, sweets and cakes. Alan, Ellie and Ian stayed quiet; they don't know what species of dinosaur is it. Then a Spanish woman came with basket of sugar bread, donuts and more. She gives the basket of pastry to the white dinosaur. As uses its five claws to hold it, she waves goodbye as she walks away. "Adiós Snow." The Spanish woman waves with a smile.

The dinosaur name Snow trots away towards the park's exit. Alan, Ellie and Ian looked at them in shock. They just saw new dinosaur specie showing intelligent! Alan went over to the Spanish woman and asked, "Excuse me, Miss? Do you know that dinosaur?"

"Si, she is friends with my son and the others." She said.

"Where is she going?" He asked.

"Oh, she's probably heading towards the Velociraptor paddock." The Spanish woman said.

Alan looks at her seriously, "They have Velociraptors?" he asked.

The Spanish woman nodded, "Si, why do you ask?"

"I'm an archeologist name Alan Grant." Alan said.

"Oh, so that's why." The Spanish woman said, "My name is Isabella Suarez."

Then a tall muscular eighteen year old male, wearing a black leathered jacket, leathered gloves, pants and combat boots, and red sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black limar sunglasses and a silver cross necklace. He was carrying a big heavy sack of flour towards the bakery shop. When he saw Alan, he puts down the flour, "Madre? Who is this man?"

"Calm down Mi Hijo," The Spanish woman said, "He was just asking about, who just came here for some pastry." She looks at Alan, "This is my son Jayson, Jay this is Alan Grant."

Jay looks at him, "You're the one that wrote a book about the island."

"Yes that's me." Alan said, "Do you know that dinosaur name Snow?"

Jay sighs, "Yes, she's a smart hybrid." He said.

Alan's eyes widen, "Hybrid? Jurassic World created a new species?"

"Si and no," Jay said, crossing his arms, "It s classified to say the information."

"But can you at least show us the raptor paddock? We need to know if it's safe." Alan said.

Jay leans over at Alan to see Ellie and Ian waving at him. Straitening up, Jay sighs and brings the flour inside, "Fine, I'll take you to that paddock, after I put this flour inside." Jay mutters the last part before going inside.

Isabella sighs, "Perdona mi hijo, he's not use to strangers." She said.

"Is your son like this?" Ellie asked.

Isabella shook her head, "No, back then he was kind and gentle child until his padre abuses him and sometimes beating him. I feared about my son and we leave our home and live here instead."

"They have bad father and son relationship?" Ian asked.

Isabella nodded and then Jay came back, "Let's go." He said before walking away with his hands in his pocket. Alan, Ellie and Ian followed Jay. The four went out to the exit to see a seventeen year old male with shaggy dirty blonde hair, he was half the size of Jay and was wearing the same as clothes but he wears a combat pants and green wide collar shirt with a dog tag necklace. He was leaning at a jeep.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry-" he was cut off when he saw Alan, Ellie and Ian, "Uh…who are they?"

"Don't ask," Jay said coldly before getting on the front seat.

The teen shook his head, "My name is Michael Jones but friends call me Mike."

"Alan Grant, this is my wife Ellie and my friend Ian Malcolm."

"You're the one that wrote the book about this island?" Mike asked looking at Alan.

Alan nodded and they got on the jeep. Mike drives the jeep towards the Raptor paddock. Alan looks at the teens and asked, "So, you two work at here?"

Mike nodded, not taking his eyes off the road, "Jay and I work at the Raptor paddock."

Ellie looks at the two in shock, "Were there any incidents?"

"Once but Owen got it handle." Mike said.

"Owen?" Alan asked.

Mike nodded, "Owen Grady, he's our boss and the Alpha of the Raptor pack." He said.

"Since when?" Ian asked.

"Well, when the raptors hatched the first thing they saw was Owen and they believe that Owen is their "mother" or Alpha." Mike said.

"How many are the raptors?" Alan asked.

"Eight, four females and four males," Mike answered.

"Since when were males are in this place?" Alan asked.

"Ah…few months ago, they were originally from Isla of Sorna and were rescued by two workers and were trained and lived here ever since." Mike said.

"Who save them?" Ellie asked.

"Two workers name Val and Quinn." Mike said.

"And they control them?" Ian asked.

"They didn't control them. It is base on mutual respect and care." Jay said, finally saying something.

"I see…" Alan said.

As the jeep reached to the paddock, as they got out. Alan, Ellie and Ian gasp to see Ingrid sleeping on a shady tree. Then they saw Owen, with Monica perched on his shoulder, coming down the stairs, "Mike! Jay! Where the hell have you two-" Owen was cut off when he saw Alan, Ellie and Ian, "-Dr. Grant?"

"And I believe you read my book too, huh?" Alan asked with a smile.

Owen came down and shook his hand with Alan, "It's an honor to meet you." He said.

"So you're Owen Grady?" Alan asked.

"Yup," Owen said, "What brings you all here at the paddock?"

"We just wanted to know if it is safe." Alan said.

"It's safe." Owen said, going upstairs followed by the others. As they went up, Alan looks down, trying to find any raptors but to his horror, there was a little girl sleeping on the paddock!

"Owen, there's a little girl inside!" Alan exclaims in fear.

Ellie and Ian panic to see a little girl inside. Owen, on the other hand, simply looks down, "Huh," Owen said, "Val must've got here early."

Alan looks at him, like he has two heads, "You're not afraid that she will get eaten?!"

Owen simply waves his hand. Then the raptors came. Alan, Ellie and Ian panic when the raptors went over to Val and curled around close to her before going to sleep. Alan, Ellie and Ian's eyes widen in both shock and amazement to see those deadliest creatures being kind and caring to a little girl that is human!

"See? Nothing to be worried about," Owen said.

Alan looks at him, "How?"

"Well, the raptors viewed her as a hatchling and will do anything to protect her." Owen said.

"You said her name is Val, right?" Ellie asked, "Is she the one that brought back the males?"

"Yup and she's my niece name Valentina Rosalina Grady." Owen said before pointing at each of the raptors, "That's Red the co-alpha, Blue the Beta, Charlie, Uri, Delta, Talon, Echo, and Scar." Owen points at Monica, "And this is Monica the Microraptor."

Alan, Ellie and Ian's mouths drop as they looked at the raptors. Blue simply nuzzles Val's cheek, Val opens her eyes and looks at Blue tiredly, "Is it lunch time?" she asked tiredly.

Blue croons and nuzzles her little girl. Val is still weak to move yet and so it's up to her and her pack to keep her safe. Val rubs her eyes and looks up and saw new people, "Who they?" Val whispers tiredly.

The pack looks up to see Alan, Ellie and Ian. They don't know who they are; maybe they are here to visit or whatever. Snorting, the pack went back to Val and started nuzzle her comfortably as she went back to sleep.

"How come they think she was a hatchling?" Ian asked.

"Well, since my raptors imprinted on me. My scent must've rubbed on her and they believe she was theirs and their scent rubs on her and the males believe that she was a chick on a raptor pack." Owen said.

Yawning, Val woke up again before standing up. She went out of the paddock while the raptors keep an eye on her. Barry opens the gate and Val went out while saying goodbye to the raptors. Alan, Ellie and Ian went down followed by Owen, Jay and Mike. Then Snow came with a basket of pastry.

"Hey Snow," Owen greeted.

"Hi…" Snow spoke.

Alan, Ellie and Ian screamed that made Val awake.

"She spoke!" Alan said.

"Yeah," Owen said casually.

"But…but how?" Ellie asked.

"Human DNA," Jay said blankly.

Alan, Ellie and Ian look at him, "Human DNA?" Alan's eyes widen in shock.

"It's a long story to explain." Owen said.

Then a car parked, Dale and Wu came here, "Owen, we have news to tell-Alan?" Dale asked with eyes widen.

"Dale? Is that you?" Alan asked.

Dale and Alan shakes hands, "You two know each other?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Dale said, "We were collages back then."

"Wu, it's been a while." Ian said, shaking Wu's hand.

Wu nodded and said, "You all haven't change a bit."

"So, what did you guys want to talk about?" Owen asked.

"Ah, yes." Wu said showing him a clipboard, "We discovered that Val has more hidden talents."

"What hidden talents?" Alan asked.

"Long story short, Val has a powerful serum in her veins and has hidden talents." Owen said, looking at his niece, who was eating the pastry on the floor.

"So, what's her power?" Mike asked.

"Well, according to our research," Dale looks at the clipboard, "Val can control elements."

"Like the avatar the legends of Aang thing?" Owen asked.

"Yes," Wu nodded, "She can control fire, water, earth, air, lighting, ice, metal, wood, darkness, light, and nature but she will get them at the age of ten."

"Wow, how did Alma put all those things in Project Beta?" Mike asked.

"No one knows." Dale shrugs, "And also we discovered something interesting."

"Get to the point," Jay said looking at Val taking a nap on the floor while Snow eats some bread.

"Well, Alma added animal DNA in her serum." Dale said, "The serum can help her change her scent and also letting the animals know that she is friend and the best part is-"

"She can turn into an animal?" Jay finished, not looking at them.

Dale and Wu look at him in surprise, "Yes," Wu said, "How'd you know."

Jay points at Val, "It wasn't hard to notice."

They all turn and gasp in shock. Snow, eating bread, was confused until she looks to her right and then down before she drops her bread in shock. They saw was a dark brown raptor hatchling, the same size as a cat, was sleeping on the ground and curled up into a ball. The hatchling was wearing a raptor claw necklace and teeth bracelet. They recognize who it is. It was Val.

"Val?!" Owen asked loudly.

Val flutters her eyes to revile sapphire blue before she yawns and looks at Owen with a chirp.

"That is Val." Jay said plainly.

Owen went to Val, kneed down and gently picked her up in his hands. Then Val squealed happily at her uncle, while wagging her tail. Owen thought what his niece is saying while she's a baby raptor. _Uncle Owen! Look at me! I'm a real baby raptor!_ Val squealed very happily. Alan, Ellie and Ian blinks in shock. Barry, Mike, Dale and Wu were amazed. Jay, on the other hand, well…he doesn't really care because he can turn into a raptor. As Owen puts Val down, he looks at Dale and Wu, "How the hell can she do that?!"

Dale looks at his clipboard, "The only way that Val can turn into an animal if she can think of one."

Owen clapped his hands together, "Okay! Thank you for that information. Okay Val, it's time to turn-Val?" Owen turns around to see Val gone!

"Val?!" Owen calls, looking around along with the others minus Jay.

"Where did she go?" Barry asked.

Jay looks at the paddock, "Found her," pointing at the paddock.

They turn to the paddock and their eyes grew wide, minus Jay. Val was inside the paddock, squeezing through the bars. As she got in, the raptors saw her and went over to her. They sniffed at the hatchling and recognize Val's scent. They look at her in wide curious eyes, Val chirps adorably before she ran up to the raptors, then she nuzzled her head on Blue's right leg. Blue was purring very happily, she bend down gently picks up Val from the lose scales behind her neck and carried her to the nest followed by the other raptors. Owen and the others watch with mouths drop, except for Jay.

"How does she do that?" Barry asked.

Jay was sitting on the bars of the platform, with his right leg up and his right arm resting at it, and looks at him, "The getting inside the paddock or the powers?"

"Both." Barry looks down at the paddock.

Blue gently puts down raptor Val and licks her clean. Val croons happily as she returns the licks. Charlie nuzzles Val and Val nuzzles back. Hoskins came up to the others, "Hey, what are you all staring at?"

Jay points at the raptors, "Count the raptors." He said plainly.

Hoskins looks at the raptors and his eyes widen to see a hatchling with them.

"What the hell!" Hoskins exclaims as he looks at the others, "Why didn't anyone tell me they were recruiting another raptor!?"

"None," Jay said plainly, "It's just Val with her new animal ability."

Hoskins looks at him, "What ability?"

"The animal shifting ability," Jay said before muttering, "Dumbass."

"So, let me get this straight, Val has an ability to turn into any animals in the world, even dinosaurs?" Hoskins asked.

"Yeah," Jay said dully.

"But how can she do it?" Mike asked, "You said that she will get those powers at the age of ten."

"Maybe the serum is advancing." Wu said.

"Please don't tell me that she will overload again and we have to find another serum." Owen begs.

"No," Dale assured, "Thanks to Serum Beta, Val can easily have advance power and there won't be any overload."

"Thank God." Owen mutters, "Now, how are we going to get my niece back to normal?"

"She has to think about her human form so she can revert back to her normal self." Dale said.

"Got it!" Owen said before looking at raptor Val and cups his hands on his mouth, "Val!"

Raptor Val looks up and chirps, "Val! Turn back to your human form!" Owen yells.

Val chirps, even though she's a raptor, she can still understand her uncle. Closing her eyes, Val's body started to glow. In a few seconds, she is back to her human form. The Raptors blinks at Val, as she opens her eyes and looks up.

Owen grins before going down. Val got up and went out to the gates, where Owen was waiting, and was picked up by Owen, "Don't ever wonder off again." He said with a smile.

Val nodded and hugs her uncle as they left and close the gates. As they did, everyone was waiting for them.

"Wow…just…wow." Mike awed.

"I'm pretty sure Val will have a big problem as she grows." Dale said.

"Can anybody explain to us what the hell is going on?" Alan asked.

"Val has a super serum that was given to her mother when she was a baby. Val has this ability when she was four. A guy name Mortem was after her and was killed by his hybrid." Owen explained.

"Wait, what?" Ian asked.

"You guys ever heard of him, Mortem was the top deadliest and richest man in the world." Val said.

"Alan and I heard and saw it on the news, that his company was shut down after his death." Ellie said.

Ian realizes and said, "I heard of him too, what he was trying to do?"

"He was trying to use me as a weapon, to try taking and rule over the world." Val answered.

Then a helicopter sound came, they look up to see a helicopter landing. As it did, the doors open to revile Masrani, the Mitchell brothers and Lee. Driving the helicopter was Quinn.

"Hey Quinn how was the lessons?" Mike asked.

"It was easy to learn."

"She's a very fast learner." Lee commented.

"You should've seen her drive!" Gray said with a grin.

"Can you all please tell us all about this serum thing and the hybrid?" Ian asked.

"We'll tell you at the hybrid kingdom." Quinn said, "Get on!"

As everyone got on the helicopter, which was surprisingly big, they took off to the sky and headed toward the hybrid kingdom. Barry stayed behind to watch the raptors also Hoskins, who walks away.

* * *

Alex and Sofia were having there break in the couch in the enclosure. The hybrids were sleeping peacefully. Then they heard a helicopter landing, the two girls went out and saw the helicopter landing. As it did everyone came out, after their short introduction. They all went inside. Allen, Ellie and Ian's eyes were wide as dinner plates to see the hybrids but the most shocking part is when Val rushes over to them and pats their heads without a single fear. Owen told them about Ivy and Iris imprinting on Val. Assassin and Hunter were created by a madman who wanted to take over the world with them and everything else they explained, even about Jay being a raptor hybrid. Allen, Ellie and Ian understand the situation very well and kept it a secret.

As Quinn flies the helicopter to bring Owen, Jay, Mike, Dale, and Wu back to raptor paddock. Allen, Ellie and Ian stayed behind to get to know the hybrids and Val. Val looks at Alan and his friends, "I read both of your books, Dr. Grant and Malcolm. You were on this island before back in 1993 of Jurassic Park."

"That's right," Alan nodded.

"Also your book, Dr. Malcolm. You were on Isla Sorna too, I heard and seen info that there was an incident in San Diego, was a T-Rex Buck and Infant too including you said this: Life will find a way." Val said with a smile.

Ian nodded, "So…you can talk to them?" Ian asked looking at the hybrids.

Val nodded as she pats Ivy's head, "Yup, they are really friendly." She said.

Alan came close to Val but stop when Assassin gave a warning growl. Val pats his snout gently. "It's okay Assassin." She whispered.

Assassin calms down and Alan went over to Val, "Do you befriend all the dinosaurs here?" he asked.

Val nodded, "Yup, every dinosaur in the park even Rexy the T. Rex."

"Did you just say, Rexy?" Alan looks at her.

Val nodded, "Yes, I did."

"The same T-Rex from Jurassic Park?" Ellie asked in shock.

Val nodded.

"She's still here?" Ian added.

Again, Val nodded, "Yep, Rexy is still here, alive and the Queen of Isla Nublar." Val said, "And she has a mate and a hatchling."

Allen, Ellie and Ian's eyes widen in shock, "You mean there are three T. Rexes here?" Alan asked.

"Uh-huh, Rexy, Tyrone and Tristan," Val said.

"Can you show us to them?" Alan asked.

Nodding, Val guides the three old people to the T. Rex Kingdom.

* * *

Rexy was grooming her hatchling Tristan; he was the same size as Val. Tyrone was getting the goats for his family. As Rexy finished grooming her hatching, Tristan got up and runs around the nest. Rexy then smells Val's scent and also three familiar scents. Rexy saw Val coming over with three old people. Tristan head perks out from the nest. A happy shriek escaped from Tristan when he saw Val. Tristan gets out and nuzzled Val happily. Allen, Ellie and Ian look at Rexy in shock, amazement and fear to see the T. Rex that tried to kill them, 40 years ago and now she has a family. Rexy looks at the three, she recognizes them all these years. She looks at Alan. She remembers him when he rescued the two little ones from the Big One. She looks at Ellie. She saw her with Alan along with the little ones. And finally Ian, she remembers him. He's the one who flashed a red light on her. Rexy remembers them very well. Rexy looks at Val and made soft rumbles. Val nodded and looks at Allen, Ellie and Ian, "She said she remember you guys." She translated.

"How can she remember us?" Alan asked in shock.

"Rexy said that she knows your scents and she remembers the events that happen years ago and also the scars that she has."

Rexy shows her scars to them.

"Is that all?" Ian asked.

Val nodded before patting Tristan's head.

Rexy lowers her head at Allen, Ellie and Ian. The three backed away as Rexy nuzzles them, like a hug.

"Rexy said, She really missed you three." Val said, being nuzzled by Tristan.

Another rumble came to Rexy and Val translated, "And she, said welcome back, my old friends."

Allen, Ellie and Ian were shock to here that. Then Tyrone returned with the goats and puts them down. Tristan shrieks before going at the goat and eats it. Tyrone looks at Allen, Ellie and Ian curiously. Rexy made growls and grunts, Tyrone sniffs at the three before nesting himself near Rexy.

"Are there more carnivores that you befriended?" Alan asked.

Val nodded and gives them a grand tour of the park. Val shows them her dino friends' entire paddock. She even lets them ride on her dino friends. As time moves by, Val was being carried by Owen while the others went home. Owen tucks his niece to bed while Monica sleeps on her mini bed. As they all went to sleep, they didn't know the changes about Val.

* * *

On the next day, Owen woke up really early when he heard Val's scream. He rushes towards her room and his eyes widen when he saw her bed on fire!

"Val!" Owen exclaims before grabbing a fire extinguisher. Monica runs out of the door in panic while Owen puts out the fire. As the fire dies down, he looks at his niece if she was okay. Owen's eyes widen in shock to see Val's, whose eyes were amber, hair was on fire! He extinguishes the flames, returning to her natural dark brown hair. Val opens her eyes that were back to normal, to see the fire was gone. Owen puts down the fire extinguisher and hugs his niece close, "What happen?" he looks at her.

"I don't know," Val said honestly, "I was just dreaming about a hot day and when I woke up, my bed was on fire."

Owen remembers Dale's words and said, "We're going to lab, okay? Dale and Wu will figure out what is wrong with you."

Nodding, Val gets out of bed and changed. Owen went to his room and puts on his regular clothes. After they ate their fill and fed the others. They went to the lab. As they got there, Owen explains everything to Dale and Wu. The two scientists check on Val and her powers. Dale told Owen that Val can control the elements in her mind. For example, if Val thinks on something cold, her hair will turn to frost and her eyes will be icy blue and she can control ice. In order to keeps Val's power under control, they will train Val next month. For now, they are going to the grand opening of Jurassic Crusher.

As Val and the others got there, Mr. Masrani came to stage, "Welcome all to the grand opening of Jurassic Crusher! I am here with Alexia and Timmy Murphy for the cutting of the ribbon."

Lex and Tim came to stage. Alan, Elli and Ian waves at them and they waved back. As they cut the ribbon, everyone cheers. Lex and Tim went over to Alan, Elli and Ian and hug them, "We miss you guys!" Lex said letting go of the hug.

"We miss you too." Alan said, "Look at you two all grown up and having great business."

"Yeah," Tim said, "I heard you guys made friends with the Dino Princess."

"You mean Val? Yeah, we're friends." Ian said.

Val came over to them with Monica on her back, "Hi!" she greeted with a smile.

Lex and Tim greeted her before they all went to the park to get something to eat. Alan, Ellie and Ian were amaze about Val and were hoping to get to know here even more.

The park became a whole new world for them.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite! I'll be updating at Nov 29, 1:00 pm. On the HTTYD crossover and BTR I will be updating Val's powers there except for Sonic the Hedgehog.**


	26. Training

**Okay someone name Elisha Powell gave me new power ideas for Val and also who wants Avengers Earth's Mightiest Hero the series crossover with Jurassic World? And I found a cool power for Val. do you guys ever heard about; Beyond the two souls the game?**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Training**

As everyone got their food, Val wants to show Alan and the others something. Marco drives the first jeep while another guard drives the second. They drive towards the restricted zone of Jurassic World. As they got there, Alan and the others got out and Val shows them inside the old visitor center of Jurassic Park. They were shock to see the old visitor center was still here, most of them. Alan and the others awe at the old things inside.

"Does this old building look familiar to you guys?" Val asked.

"It's still here." Alan mutters looking around.

"Still exactly the same, over these years back in 1993 from our first visit here." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it too...with all the vegetation everywhere" Ian said.

"I still remember this is where Rexy saved and protected us from the Big One and her pack." Lex said.

Alan picks up an old banner that said: Jurassic Park and smiles. Tim went to a garage to find old jeeps and the night vision goggles. He picks it up and smiled. Val went over to him and tugs his shirt, "Are you alright, Tim?" she asked.

Tim wipe a tear away, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just looking at these night vision goggles. It just brings back memories from the old days in the original park."

"Oh okay, because I want you and Lex to meet someone. You two probably remember Rexy back in the Jurassic Park incident."" Val said.

Nodding, Tim and Val went back at the jeep along with the others. Marco and the guard drive the jeep away towards the T. Rex kingdom. As they did, Val leads Tim and Lex towards the Rexy and her family while the others wait for them. As they got there, Tristan playfully tackles Val. the two rolled on the floor with happy squeals and shrieks. Rexy came with Tyrone. Rexy lowers her head and sniffs at Lex and Tim. The two were nervous when Rexy looks at them. She remembers them when they were little. She opens her jaw and gives the two a big slobbery lick. Lex and Tim groan in disgust before laughing. As Rexy nuzzled them, kinda hug. Then the two accept the hug and hugged back. Rexy shows Lex and Tim her scars on her neck and back.

Lex and Tim looks at the scars in shock, "Are those?" Lex asked.

Tim nodded, "It is, the Big One's scars!"

Rexy rumbled something and Val looks at her with a smile. Tim and Lex wanted to know what Rexy is saying.

"Hey Val?" Lex asked.

"Yes?" Val looks at them.

"What's Rexy saying?" Tim asked.

"Rexy said, Welcome back, you two. I missed you too."

Lex and Tim smiled and patted Rexy's head. "We miss you too Rexy." They said with a smile.

Rexy remember her family next feeding hours is in 2 hours. So, Rexy made some rumbling at Val. Val understand what is Rexy saying.

"Val? What is Rexy saying?" Lex asked.

"Rexy said, me and my family next feeding time is in 2 hours, so I was wondering if one of my old friends here, would throw a flare at the goats to get our attention." Val translated.

Alan suddenly realized in shock, it's been over 22 years now, that Rexy is still attracted to flares, cause that will get her attention and still eating goats back in the old park in 1993. Rexy turned her attention to Grant. She made some rumbles at him. Grant realized that he was the first one that got Rexy's attention with the flare when he was gonna use the flare to lure Rexy away from Lex and Tim.

Rexy looks at Alan and made rumbling sounds.

"Rexy said, Dr. Grant. Would care to throw a flare at the goat for me, just like the old days just me and you, old friend?" Val translated.

Alan smiles, "Sure,Rexy. I will be glad to throw the flare again for you." he said as he place his hand on Rexy's snout.

Two hours later at the T-Rex Kingdom, where the tourists wanted to see the T-Rex family. It was their feeding time, there were 3 goats tied on the poles. Up above the window was a platform on it was Val along with Grant, Lex and Tim. They looked off in the direction, they saw Rexy with her husband and son were getting ready. Rexy nodded at Alan. Alan happily nodded back at her. Alan pulled off the cap of the flare, and threw it at the goats, it got Rexy and her family their attention, they stalked over to the goats and attacked them and started eating them, and the tourists took pictures and videos of them. Alan was very proud of it, with a tear came out of his eye, he wipes it away.

As the reunion was over, they all went to the innovation of Jurassic World. Val wants Tim and Lex to see something but as they entered. Val's fans came to her and asked for her autograph and a picture. As Val was being swarmed by her fans, Lex and Tim look at a bronze statue of the grandpa, John Hammond. The two smiled at the statue along with Alan and the others. Marco and some security guards were trying to save Val from her swarming fans. In few hours, Val was rescued from her fans and was sent back home along with the others. Val was wearing a blue nightgown. She was playing a toy rocket that was given to her by Mr. Masrani. Monica was grooming her feathers clean. Val's bed was brand new and fireproof, Dale and Wu fixed it and Barry added sprinklers in her room just in case if she sets her room on fire. As Val plays, Owen came in, "Okay, Dino girl, it's time for bed." Owen said with a smile.

Val holds up her rocket, "I'm not Dino girl! I'm Rocket girl!" she squealed.

Owen raises an eyebrow, "Rocket girl huh?" Owen asked playfully before picking her up. Val squeals loudly as Owen flies her around. "And Rocket girl has left the station!" Owen exclaims before jumping on her bed lifting a laughing Val on the air. Owen then tickles her, making her laugh even louder and did a raspberry on her tummy. In a few minutes, Owen tucks Val to bed. "Alright, time for bed Val." Owen said ruffling Val's hair before putting the rocket on her desk.

Yawning, Val nodded before going to bed. Monica went to her mini bed and falls asleep. Owen walks away and closes the light but not before her turns on Val's nightlight. As Owen closes the door, Val closes her eyes and went to sleep. Few hours later, it was 3: 30 am. Val was sleeping peacefully until her nightlight started to flicker. Monica flutters her eyes and saw the nightlight flickering about. Then there was a cold chill on her spine, Monica jumps on Val's bed causing Val to wake up.

Val rubs her eyes and looks at Monica in confusion, "Monica? (Yawns) What's wrong?" Val asked sleepily.

Monica points her snout on the right. Val follows her gaze and her eyes widen in shock to see something or someone. Getting out of bed, Val, dragging Honey on the floor, and Monica went out of the room to Owen's bed room. As they did, Val opens the door and they saw Owen sleeping on his bed, snoring very loudly. Val shakes Owen to wake up, "Uncle Owen. Uncle Owen." Val whispered.

Owen groans a bit, "What?" he mumbles sleepily.

"I saw someone in my room." Val whispers.

"It's probably a bird." Owen mumbles with his eyes close.

"No, it's a human." Val whispered nervously.

Opening one eye, Owen looks at his niece scared face. Sighing, Owen gets out of bed, "Okay, just one quick check and its back to bed okay?"

Val nodded and shows Owen her room. As they got in, Owen only saw Val's thing but his eyes looks at Val's flickering nightlight. Confused, Owen looks at Val, who was looking scared.

"Val? There's no one here." Owen said.

"There is! He's at my nightlight. Can't you see him?" Val looks at her nightlight.

Owen looks at her flickering nightlight and asked, "Val? Who are you talking about?" Owen asked.

"John Hammond." Val said.

Owen's eyes widen in shock. Val saw the ghost of John Hammond! Val went to the telephone and calls Wu.

" _Hello?_ " Wu's voice asked in a tired manner.

"Wu, I need you and Dale to go to the lab now." Owen said.

" _Can you wait till morning?_ "

"No, Val has a new power." Owen said.

" _Again? Which is it?_ "

Owen looks at Val hugging Honey with all her might as she looks at her flickering nightlight, "Seeing the dead." Owen answered.

* * *

Val was sitting on a chair with a helmet full of wires on it. Dale and Wu were there and some scientists were studying her new power. Owen explained everything. Alan and the others came along with Val's friends.

"I didn't know Val has psychic powers." Dale said in shock.

"Well, Val did saw the ghost of John Hammond." Owen looks at his niece.

"She saw grandpa?" Tim asked in shock.

"Yeah, but I don't know how." Owen scratches his head.

Wu kneels down on Val's height, "Val, how did John get in your room?"

"He only come when the lights goes fuzzy." Val answered.

With that said, the lights flickered and everyone became startled. Val saw the ghost of John near Lex and Tim, "Mr. Hammond is here." She said.

Everyone looks around nervously. They didn't know that ghost John was walking over to Val with a smile. Val looks at him and nodded, "Lex. Tim. Mr. Hammond wants to say something to you guys." Val holds out her hands.

Lex and Tim hesitated but they went over to Val. They hold her hands and then Val's iris and pupils were gone, only her sclera was there.

" _ **Hello Lex and Tim. My grandchildren.**_ " John was using her to communicate.

Everyone gasps in shock, amazement and a bit fear. There was a ghost of John Hammond! Lex and Tim were shock to hear their grandfather's voice.

"Grandpa?" Tim and Lex asked unison.

" _ **Don't be afraid.**_ " John said, " _ **Val is helping me to communicate with you all.**_ "

Everyone looks at Val while Tim and Lex's eyes were watering, " _ **Lex, Tim. I'm always here with you two and I love you, my grandchildren.**_ "

Tim and Lex cries and said, "We love you too, grandpa."

With that said, Val went back to normal and looks at everyone. Lex and Tim look at Val with teary eyes, "Thank you." Lex said, as she and Tim hug her.

Owen went over to Dale and said, "We're going to train tomorrow at 8."

Dale nodded and they continue to work on Val.

* * *

On the next day, Val was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, red shorts and sneakers. Her accessories were off. Owen, Marco, Dale, Wu and some guards were going to help her. They were at a big clearing, away from people and trees. There was a big lake and a big rock next to it. Owen came to Val, "Okay, Val, the first you're going to practice is water." He said, "And water is safe."

Nodding, Val went to the lake and closes her eyes, focusing about the water. Val's hair turned into water and as she opens her eyes. They were aqua blue. Val made hand motion and the water started to move. Everyone was amazed when Val made different shapes using water; she mastered it in one hour. Then they trained Val how to use fire because Owen doesn't want the fire incident to happen again. It took a while but she mastered it a bit. Then next was wind, Val's hair was transform into air and her eyes were white. Val trained the other element too; earth, light, darkness, metal, nature, psychic and more. Then they discover that Val has super speed like Jay. She can out run a bullet and she is quicker than superman, flash, quick silver, and zoom altogether. But the problem is that she is too fast, it causes her shoes to be destroyed on the run. Luckily, Dale has a friend who can make Val's shoes and clothes so they won't be torn down or shredded to pieces.

They even discovered that Val has super strength. She lifts a medium size boulder. That scared few men. Time moves by and it was past noon, everyone went home. Val was having piggyback ride from her uncle because she was so tired. But she needs to rest up in order to master her animal shifting power.

Next day, Val was wearing special clothes that were given to Dale's friend. Mary Martinez. She was a scientist that can make clothes that can't be destroyed. She was Val's mom BFF since they go to college together. Val's clothes were a purple tank top, a purple shorts and shoes. Val went to every paddock to master her ability. Mona taught Val how to use her Mosasaur swimming ability. Polly and Dixie taught her how to fly or glide. Val even learned abilities from the herbivores. Val can even transform into a hybrid! Everyone thinks it was cute except for Assassin; he wasn't cute as a hatchling! Truth be told, Assassin was like any other hatchling cute and adorable. As Val learned every dinosaur, she went to the Raptor paddock to play with the raptors. Val was in her raptor form, she trotted next her uncle as they went to the paddock. Snow and Ingrid were there waiting for them along with the others.

"Hey Val," Barry greeted as he kneels down and he and Val did a high three because raptors have three claws. Owen went to the cage and let raptor Val inside. Once she did, all the raptors greeted her with nuzzle. Owen up to the rails and use his clicker. That got all the raptors attention along with Val. "Alright! It's time for a hunt!" he said before a pig came out and running away. Charlie and Uri stayed behind while the others chase the pig. Everyone, minus Jay and Mike, was confused as the raptors cornered the pig. Blue injured the pig's leg causing it to squeal in pain. Charlie and Uri came while raptor Val trots over to them. As the pig tries to scurry away, Blue nudges raptor Val towards the injured pig. Raptor Val looks at Blue while she croons an encouragement. Val bends down and let out a loud shriek before attacking the pig. The raptors croon at their little hatchling; she mastered her first hunt!

"What the hell just happen?" Hoskins asked.

"You had just experience the teaching method of a Velociraptor." Mike said.

"They taught her how to hunt?" Barry asked.

"Yup," Jay said plainly.

They all watch as Val was being groom by Blue, removing the blood from the pig. Val is going to practice her power for a long time.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short because I didn't have time to write because of my test. Also read my crossovers. And can I ask; who likes Smaug being nice with Val? Like a daughter and also making a mate for Smaug. Please tell me in review. And if someone did really good at making a cool Oc female dragon with a wise and kind personality please send to me in PM so he or she can have all the credit. And does anyone know when is Thanks Giving? Because my country doesn't have that.**


	27. Raptor paddock is now open

**I rewrite the other chapters so you guys will know what would happen here. Please read my crossovers and can someone help me make the hybrid hatchlings. I mean, I only need one for each hybrid couple as well as the raptors, PM me, so I can post and write it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Raptor paddock is now open**

Val, wearing a yellow sundress, was at her room reading a book about stars. Quinn was at her martial art lessons at her yard. Mr. Masrani hired the best teachers for Quinn. Alex and Sofia were working at the paddock. Mike and Jay were doing the same and Owen was fixing his motorbike. Snow and Spinny were trying to make Steven to get up but he doesn't feel like it. I-Rexes and I-Spinos were dozing off in their paddock. Ingrid was at the park, helping the parents find their kids with the help of Marco.

As Val finished reading her book, she puts it back on the shelf and looks at her necklace. She looks at it for a few minutes and her eyes widen in realization. She forgot to tell her uncle to get a team to gather the bones of the Big One's! Going outside, with slippers on, she rushed over to Owen.

"Uncle Owen!"

Owen looks at her, "Yeas, Cupcake?" he asked.

"I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Remember you told me the story about the original Jurassic Park and the pack of Velociraptor?" Owen nodded, "Well, while me along with Zach, Gray and Monica were exploring inside of the old visitor center. We found the remains of the Velociraptor, The Big One before Mortem's men kidnap me with Zach, Gray and Monica, so I can keep them away from the bones without destroying them and I was wondering if we can get a team together and gather them."

"Sure," Owen puts his tools away, "It will be a great attraction."

Nodding, Val gets on Owen's motorbike while Owen drives his motorbike at the Control Center followed by Snow. Spinny stayed behind and tried to pull Steven but he was too heavy. As they got there, Owen explained everything to Claire and agreed to send a team there. Once they got there, the team gathered the remains of the Big One.

"Do you think Val can see the ghost of the Big One?" asked an ACU guard.

"Nah, that's impossible there's no way in hell that the Big One's ghost is here…is it?"

"I hope not." The third guard said, "I don't want to think about that."

Then a plant like monster came out from the undergrowth and roared at the three guards. They screamed in fear then stop when they realized it was Snow. They glared at her while Snow rolled on the ground laughing hard, "HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOU'RE FACES!" she yelled between laugh.

After everything calms down, they gather the bones and headed towards the park. They put the bones together outside of the Innovation Center. Once they finished, Val was there as the host while her fans and the reporters were asking her questions while taking pictures and videos.

"What kind of Velociraptor is that?" a reporter asked.

"This is the skeleton of a Velociraptor, named as The Big One that was given a nickname by Robert Muldoon, who was killed by this raptor back in 1993 of the accidents of Jurassic Park that was killed by Rexy and was given those claw marks on her neck and back."

As Val answered all the questions, many tourists took selfies with her and the Big One's skeleton. Alan and the others were there looking at the skeleton. Lex and Tim recognizes the skeleton and was shock to see it was still in one piece. Alan went over to Val and said, "You know I studied raptors before and I know a lot of things about them."

"I know, after all, you are an archaeologist." Val giggles.

"Speaking about raptors," Owen steps in, "The raptor paddock is ready to be open tomorrow."

Val grins happily as she hugs her uncle.

* * *

On the next day, everyone was getting ready for the grand opening of the raptor paddock. The Raptors are in there muzzle. Val was petting Red on the head.

"Okay guys," Val said quietly, "You're gonna show them your skills and let them know you guys are amazing."

The raptors purred in agreement. Then Alan and the others came to her. They wanted to see the raptors up close.

"So, these are the raptors?" Alan asked.

Val nodded, "Dr. Grant and others. I want you guys to meet the Raptor Squad." She pointed the raptors, "This Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo and my uncle, Owen is their alpha and this is my very own Raptor Squad, Red, Scar, Talon and Uri."

The raptors looked at them. They know who they are. The others wanted to touch them but fear that they will get their hands bitten off. Val saw this and took out her whistle and told them to let the humans pet them. They grunted a yes and Val told the others that they can pet them. Once they did, they were amazed. Charlie looks at Gray curiously. She saw him before when he and Zach were running away from the kidnappers of Mortem, she was with her sister, Echo along with Iris and Ingrid also killing the kidnappers and saved their lives. Charlie croons at Gray, wanting him to be her friend along with Uri. Val understand it and said, "I think Charlie wants another friend along with Uri is you, Gray."

"Me?" Gray asked in surprise, "Why?"

Charlie made barking sounds. Val translated, "Because she saved you and your brother, Zach from Mortem's men."

Val nodded and Gray went over to Charlie, "Gray, Meet Charlie, she's the youngest of the Raptor Squad. Charlie, meet Gray, Zach's brother."

Gray waves and then pats Charlie's head gently. Charlie croons happily while Uri chirps, wanting to be pets too. Gray smiles as Charlie nuzzled his hand, accepting him as a friend. Claire and Zach were happy to see that Gray now has a Raptor friend. Not too long, all the tourists came to see the raptors in action. They made sure not to make too much noise or use flash on their camera or phones. The raptors were in their paddock and chaises a pig. They were amaze to see the pig being attack and eaten. After they saw the raptors, they asked Val about the raptors. She explained everything and let them pat them gently. The raptors kinda like the attention but they like it when they were patted by nice soft hands. Charlie and Uri were happy to see little kids. They were happy that they weren't the youngest. After the tour was over, everyone celebrated their success.

Val's fans still wants her autograph, with lots of people shouting all over around her, she decided to give a very loud whistle to get everybody's attention. As she did, Val said, "Everyone! I know you're my crazy fans when you all saw me in the T-Rex Kingdom, the Mosasaur Lagoon and the other paddocks, but too much asking. I can't make up my mind to pick which one of you people wants my autograph. So I can go one at a time, please?"

Her crazy fans agree, so a several minutes later, there was a table outside of the Raptor paddock with Val, along with her uncle Owen, Barry, Marco, few security guards, Quinn, Claire, Gray, Zach, Alan, Ellie, Ian, Lex and Tim.

There was a lineup of all Val's fans, waiting patience without making her embarrass or scared, they just show happy smiles on their faces.

Val succeeds of giving her fans her autograph and also her job known as "The Dinosaur Whisper", also "Dino Princess" and Dino Girl". After the tour, Val asked Gray if he wants to go inside the paddock along with her to see Charlie and Uri up close. Gray agreed and the two entered the paddock. Gray was being attacked by slobbery licks from Charlie and Uri.

"Hey, that tickles!" Gray said between laughs as he fell onto the soft ground still getting licked by the two youngster Raptors. The Raptors barked, they say they want to play with their girl and Charlie's new friend of chase. Blue lowered herself so Val can get on. As she did, Charlie lowers herself down, gently barks at Gray.

"Val, what is Charlie saying?" Gray asked, curious of the young Raptor has barked at him, wondering what she is saying.

Val translated, "She said, climb on my back, Gray."

Gray was surprise but nodded and he gets on Charlie and they started to have fun. Gray holds on Charlie with a big grin on his face, "Wow, I'm riding on a Raptor. I'm about 47 1/2 inches." Gray laughs.

Claire and Zach watched them from above with a smile.

"Do you think mom will allow Gray to keep a raptor as a pet?" Zach asked.

Claire shook her head, "She'll freak out."

After they have played, it was time to go. The sun was setting and Gray gives a hug to Charlie, stroking her head and then Uri.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll come visit you and Uri with Val again. I promised." Gray said.

Charlie and Uri chirped in agreement as he and Val went out of the paddock and went back to their families. Claire, Zach and Gray were about to head into the car to the hotel, Gray turned around to see Charlie and Uri watching him leave. Gray waves at the young Raptors, with a smile. Then he suddenly saw Charlie and Uri waved back at him with their claws. Claire and Zach were shocked to see the young Raptors waving back at him.

"Did Val teach them that?" Zach asked.

"I think so." Claire said.

The three got inside of the car and drove away while Gray looks at the window with a smile. He made two raptor friends and he will visit them again soon.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's too short, I had a lot of work in school and believe me, it was super hard. Read my crossover and I'm going to write a dragon heart crossover. I don't know how it goes because I never watched it before but if someone knows then please PM to explain.**


	28. Merry Christmas!

**I'm going to write the last one after New Year chapter maybe I will update it at January 1. 2016 1: 00 pm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Merry Christmas!**

Val was at the park, decorating a really big tree with the others. Today is Christmas! And everyone is celebrating the holiday. Isabella made delicious pies, cakes, cookies, gingerbread man and women, gingerbread house and so on. Everyone was preparing gifts and decorations. They little kids love this holiday because they get presents if they are good. Mr. Masrani was hosting a big Christmas party tonight and everyone in the park is invited.

As Val placed the star on the top tree, and Mike turns the light on. The tree's Christmas lights were beautiful. Everyone cheered as Val climbs down the ladder. Val then went to the Hybrid Kingdom, she saw many decorations on. She went inside the paddock to see Ivy and Iris wearing red scarves while Hunter wears red reindeer antlers. Assassin refused to wear those reindeer antlers because it will make him look stupid.

"Come on, Assassin, put it on!" Quinn pleaded, holding up the big antlers with incredible strength.

Quinn just discovered she has super strength few days ago and she can lift up heavy objects without breaking a sweat. That will be the cause of Val's healing tears.

Assassin huffs and turns his head away, refusing to put on that crap of headband!

"Show some Christmas Spirit!" Quinn lifts the headband up again.

Assassin growls at her saying he doesn't care, Quinn gave a huff and then she notices Val. A devious grin appeared on her face as she walks over to Val and whispered something into her ear. Val nodded as she and Quinn looks at Assassin, clearly refusing to look at Quinn.

"Oh Assassin!" Quinn's voice called in a singsong voice.

Assassin let out an irritated sigh before looking at Quinn. His dark red eyes widen when he saw Val doing her puppy dog eyes. Assassin maybe a ruthless killer but he can't avoid Val's eyes!

"Please Assassin, pretty please put on the headband?" Val said in a cute voice.

Assassin tried to resist but Val's innocents were too powerful. He, of all killers, was weakened by her!

Letting out an annoyed growl, Assassin lowered his head to let Quinn put on the crappy headband on. As she did, Assassin brings his head up with an irritated growl.

"There! That wasn't so hard, right?" Quinn chuckles.

Assassin mocks her in a growl, clearly not liking the headband at all. Val giggles and then Sofia and Alex came. As they saw Assassin wearing the antlers, they tried to hold on their laughs.

"Assassin…wow, you look…uh…nice?" Alex said, trying not to giggle.

Assassin glared at her with a growl. He has got to learn to resist Val's cuteness. Ivy saw her mate being annoyed and went over to him and nuzzled the side of his face. Assassin nuzzled back, calming himself from the annoyance that he was having. Then Owen came with Marco.

"Hey girls how are-" Owen was cut off when he saw Assassin wearing antlers.

He burst into a fist of laughter while Marco tries not to laugh. Assassin gave them a death glare but they were too busy laughing or not to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! ASSASSIN! YOU LOOK RIDICULIES!" Owen said between laughs.

"Uncle Owen!" Val said.

"I'm sorry...coughs…I'm sorry." He calms down but still chuckles a bit.

Assassin gave him a flat look before using his tail to trip Owen. Owen fell on his back in pain. "Ow!"

Everyone laughs at that. Assassin was really pleased on what he had down. Owen just gave him a look saying, _I'll get you back._ Assassin snorts at him saying, _Serves you right._ They all headed towards the raptor paddock. They saw many decorations. The Raptors were wearing elf hats and ears. Everyone thinks it's adorable. When Val got in the paddock, the raptors nuzzled her. They decided to play for a bit. Once they finished, Val was riding on a helicopter. Quinn was driving it with Robinson by her side. Val uses her ice powers to make the park have snow. Everyone was amazed and many children started playing. It was cold and hot at the same time. They call S'winter. They got it from Phineas and Ferb. Everyone think Jurassic World has a snow machine but they didn't know it was Val. When Quinn landed, they all headed towards the park.

Val was wearing a red dress with short sleeve with a white ribbon on her waist and white shoes and socks with her accessories on. Quinn was wearing a yellow sweater, blue jeans and sneakers. Alex wears a crimson gold long sleeve turtleneck cropped, bone white jeans and crimson gold high heel boots. Sofia was wearing a short shapeless snow white dress with long sleeve and scarlet red short boots. Jay is wearing a black leather jacket, a short sleeve turtleneck shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and leathered gloves, his black limar sunglasses and his silver cross. Mike is wearing a green long sleeve shirt, black pants, green sneakers, and his dog tag necklace.

The Hybrids were there. Assassin gave everyone a flat look because they snickered at him, wearing the antlers. Hunter didn't mind at all. In fact, it made him feel special. Snow was getting many selfies with the tourists. Spinny was eating apple pie. Steven was sleeping peacefully in the snow with a yellow scarf. Ingrid was watching the children and Val play games with the raptors. Many people were having fun. Zach and Gray came with their parents so they can celebrate the holiday with Claire. Susan came as well as Sofia's parents. Abby and Josh came to visit Val. Val was happy to see them again. They talked about their adventure and more. Everyone receives presents and treats, Mr. Masrani gave Quinn and Val many gifts for their amazing work for the park. They all partied none stop. It snows until dark and beautiful lights shines.

Then Masrani came to stage, "Good day everyone!" he said, "I would like to dedicate this special day with a song by the D-Squad!"

Everyone sheered and the D-Squad came to stage. Val stays with her uncle while her friends sing the Christmas song. They started playing their instruments.

 _Alex and Sofia: It's the greatest time of year and its here. Help me celebrate it with everybody here. Friends so dear, let me simply state it. It's our favorite way to spend the holiday._

 _Alex: There's a special kind of feeling in the air. It only happens at this time of year. When everyone is filled with love and cheer 'cause that's what matters._

 _Sofia: Pretty paper boxes tied with bows. Walking in the sun or in the snow, we can feel the excitement growing, knowing._

Everyone followed the beat. The Hybrids and raptors watched them curiously. Val danced with her uncle. Snow was following the beat with her head.

 _Alex and Sofia: It's the greatest time of year and its here. Help me celebrate it with everybody here. Friends so dear, let me simply state it. Joy to the world and everyone lift up your hearts and feel the love. It's our favorite way to spend the holiday._

 _Alex: We can get all cozy by the fire. Turn the music up a little higher. I don't think that I could ever tire of being together._

 _Sofia: Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe and stand by me. It's a picture perfect moment, captured memories that we'll have after._

Lowery recorded everything in his camera so he can send it to youtube. Everyone in the world is going to love them. The children run around under Ingrid's legs. She doesn't mind, Val does this al lot.

 _Alex and Sofia: It's the greatest time of year and its here. Help me celebrate it with everybody here. Friends so dear, let me simply state it. Joy to the world and everyone lift up your hearts and feel the love. It's our favorite way to spend the holiday. Spend the holidays… It's the greatest time, (Sofia: Greatest time of year) time to celebrate. Now it's our favorite time. It's the greatest time of year and its here. Help me celebrate it with everybody here._ Friends so dear, let me simply state it Joy to the world, joy to the world, joy to the world. It's the greatest time of year. It's the greatest time. It's the greatest time of year and its here. Help me celebrate it with everybody here. Friends so dear, let me simply state it. Joy to the world and everyone lift up your hearts and feel the love. It's our favorite way to spend the holiday.

After they finished, everyone cheered at them. Val cheers at them. Mr. Masrani was proud at that. His park is getting better and better thanks to them. Then the DJ started playing the music while the D-Squad danced. Quinn danced with her dad. Alex danced with Mike. Jay danced with Sofia while Val danced with her uncle. Then they started eating the food. Snow was having a pie eating contest with some guys. Isabella was giving out delicious sweets for everyone. Alex and Mike kissed under a mistletoe as well as Jay and Sofia. Owen had to cover his niece's eyes so she won't see that.

As everyone party, Val went to the cliff of island near her house. There was a little shrine of her parents' picture. She places a rose and a chocolate cupcake.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy," Val smiles, "How are you two in heaven? I bet you two are having fun. Mommy, thank you for giving me this gift and I will use it wisely." Her eyes started to water, "I wish you guys are here to see me and the others." She whips her eyes, "And I hope we meet again…someday." Val said.

A gentle breeze brushed her hair. She looks up at the moon to see a figure flying, with slay and reindeers, past the moon. Val's advance hearing heard the one riding the slay saying, "HoHoHo Merry Christmas!"

Val's eyes widen in shock, did she just saw Santa Clause?! Looking at the shrine she gasps to see a present. Curious, she opens it. It revealed a golden heart shape locket. When she opens it, she gasps in amazement. On the left side of the locket reviled as picture of her as a baby being hugged by her parents. On the right are her and her uncle Owen and the others. Val started to cry tears of joy as she looks up at moon with a big smile.

"Thank you Santa!" Val called up.

She saw him waving down at her before disappearing in the dark. Smiling, Val looks at her locket before putting it on her neck. Val went back to party with a happy smile. Her life is getting better thanks to the support of her family and friends.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! One more chapter before the final chapter! And please tell me on my crossover. Should I let Smaug die as well as Thorin, Fili and Kili, on my Little Girl and the dragons? And on my Little Girl and Draco, should I let Draco die? Also, MMM, I'm not good with my little pony because my little sister doesn't want me to "ruin" it. That is all and the song belongs to Aly and Aj called the greatest time of year. And I'm going to do a Transformers Prime crossover as well as a Rango crossover and I'm going to make a black female Arizona Rattlesnake.**


	29. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

 **This isn't a chapter but a suggestion. For those who have ideas for crossovers, tell me on my PM or Review.**

 **If I like it I will write it and someone gave me an Oc for my Monster High crossover. I will do crossovers that is cool and if you guys have ideas for Oc then you will get all the credit for the characters and the ones that I'm doing are still not yet down since my sister and aunt are forcing me to go shopping again.**

 **I will do my best to update and just tell me for more crossover idea and I will do the crossover of Transformers Prime Predacon Rising. I always wanted to make an oc character for Predaking, I mean. He's always lonely and I was wondering if Predacons came from an egg.**

 **And do you guys know Tarn? Someone name DarkRose66 made amazing stories of Transformers and I was found Tarn really cool and I'm going to make a girlfriend to him. Along with Bumblebee (I'm going to make a Predacon female for him!)**

 **And for any more questions just PM so I can make crossover for you guys.**

 **And I will update the last chapter with the New Year chapter. And MMM if you are reading this, I like the idea of Val following Draco and Bowen and also the haywire part. Give me more ideas please!**

 **-Sincerely Dolphineheart99**


	30. Happy 2016!

**Guys…I have some bad news. This will be the last chapter since I have other stories to deal with. I know this is going to be hard but…there is going to be a sequel! It is called "The Jurassic Adventurers" the story about the next generation of D-Squad. Quinn and Val doesn't have a boyfriend in this chapter and no, Quinn and Gray are not a couple but they will have boys who are friends at "The little Girl and Mutants" and also Hoskins will die in one of those chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Happy 2016!**

Val was getting ready for the New Year celebration. The park was making many preparations. There were many foods, drinks and games. Children were having so much fun in the park. Isabella was making cakes with the help of Jay. Mike was helping the others to prepare the fireworks. Sofia was helping the hybrids to get ready for the New Year. Alex's best friend is coming over to the park with her family.

Val was wearing a blue t-shirt, brown pants and boots, and her accessories and her beanie hat also her locket that she got for Christmas. She saw Quinn at the beach. She was helping the workers set up the blankets to watch the fireworks. Val rushed over to her.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Val called happily.

Quinn turns around got a big hug for Val. Quinn chuckles and ruffles Val's beanie hat. Quinn just turned thirteen few days ago. She got a big party and it was the best party ever! As Val lets go she asked, "Can I help?"

Quinn nodded before looking around to see any signs of tourists. Once it was clear, Quinn gave a thumb ups. Val uses her psychic to get all the blankets before setting them down. Once they were done, they headed towards the docks to meet Susan and their friends. As the ferry landed, Susan came out. Val gave her grandma a big hug. Susan smiles and hugs her back. Zach and Gray came along with their parents. Abby and Josh came for the New Year too. Alex was there to meet her best friend Mia; she has dye blue hair and blue eye. Sofia's parents came to celebrate the New Year. Alex hugs her BFF and paid her and her parents for the hospitality they given her since she was thirteen. Everyone was getting excited for the fireworks tonight.

The raptors have earmuffs on because they hate loud noises as well as the other dinosaurs. Val and the others spend their time. They went to the raptor paddock. Gray was greeted by slobbery licks from Charlie and Uri.

"Ah! Stop it!" Gray laughed, "I just took a bath!" but Uri and Charlie continued to lick him. Karen and Scott took many pictures and videos of their youngest son playing with raptors. Many tourists were there as well, taking pictures and videos of raptors playing with two kids. After the tour, Val and the others went to the beach. There were many people sitting on the blankets. They were taking selfies, making jokes, watching videos on their phones. There was a big screen on the beach to show the countdown. Val sits on a blanket next to Snow and Monica. Ingrid was curled up behind Val. Mike was helping the workers to set up the fireworks. Owen sits next to his niece.

"This is going to be amazing." Owen ruffles Val's hair, "I wish your parents were here to see this." Owen smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy are always here." Val pats her left side of her chest. Owen smiles at her. Then people were counting backwards. They looked up to the screen to see the ball going down.

"Come on, Val, let's countdown." Owen said. Val nodded and they counted backwards.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1, Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered. Then fireworks came to the sky to form many shapes and sizes. Some formed dinosaurs, animals, plants and people. Everyone cheers happily. Mike got a kiss from Alex. Jay and Sofia kissed together under the fireworks. Val looks up to colorful firework sky with a big smile.

"This going to be the best year were going to have and to our future." She whispered before getting a lick on the cheek by Monica and Snow, making her laugh. On this New Year, everything changes.

* * *

 _ **13 years later**_

In the vast jungles of Jurassic World, a female raptor, with sapphire eyes and dark brown scales, runs past many trees and bushes. The raptor has a beaded necklace with a single raptor claw. She has a raptor teeth bracelet, on her right arm and a golden heart shape necklace.

The raptor climbs up on a rock hill before jumping high in the sky. Then a pair of fashionable hiking boots landed instead of raptor's feet. The raptor was not really a raptor. Instead, it was an eighteen year old Valentina Rosalina Grady. She was very attractive teenage girl. She has a perfect curved body, beautiful creamy tan skin. Her dark brown hair reached to her waist and it was tied to a braid. She wears a blue turtleneck sleeveless shirt, light brown short shorts, long white socks and black fingerless gloves and black belt with a golden belt buckle.

Val has become the best Dinosaur Whisperer in Jurassic World. She helped all the dinosaurs and healed them. She's also a singer. She has many fans, especially fan boys. Since Val got her beauty from her mother's side, all the boys sent her gifts or tried to ask her out on a date but they end up being chased by raptors and a protective Uncle. Val felt bad for the males but her heart is won by a boy that she met at Brazil.

Val stretched her arms before jumping off the rocky hill before transforming into an eagle. She mastered her powers and became a very skilled fighter. She mastered all her powers and discovered new ones. She can control time, space and dimension. She kept it a secret from the others. The only ones who know it are Quinn, Alex, Mike, Jay, Sofia, Owen, Claire, Wu and Dale.

Speaking of which, Val's friend grew up as well. Quinn became an adventurous woman. She was skilled and beautiful. Her job as a hybrid caretaker was really easy since she grew many bonds with the hybrids. Sofia and Jay got married and have four children. The first born is an eight year old daughter name Brooke. She looks like her mother but she's tomboyish. She taller than the average eight year olds, due to her father's side, she has an athletic figure, and she has a medium size tomboyish style hair. The second born are six year old twins, son and daughter, named Jonathan or John and Melanie or Mel. They have both dark brown hair and green eyes but different personalities. John is sporty type while Mel is a peppy type. John likes to play and talk about sports. Mel, on the other hand, likes to be clean and pretty. And the last is Jose. He is a new born human and raptor hybrid. He has his mother's hair and father's eyes. Sofia and Jay kept his identity a secret so he won't be use as a weapon. Sofia discovered that she was pregnant at the age of 17, she was scared at first but Jay's instinct told him to protect and love his family and he married Sofia at age of nineteen. Alex and Mike are married and have two kids. They were both five year old twins but different genders. They are name Allen and Mary. They have blonde hair but, Allen has blue eyes while Mary has green eyes. Allen is an adventure type while Mary is a modest type.

They still worked at Jurassic World and their kids, minus Jose, studied at a private school in Jurassic World. Wu was awarded by his amazing experiments and made sure that his experiments weren't use as a weapon. Dale is still alive, even though he is old, he has a strong heart. Owen and Claire got married when Val was turned seven. They have a six year old son name Cory. He has his mother's hair and father's eyes. Val was happy that she got a cousin. Cory goes to school with the other kids in Jurassic World. He and John and Allen are best buds.

Life on Jurassic World is amazing.

Val flies over to the raptor paddock and transforms back to her human form. Then she was tackled by a hug from her cousin Cory.

"Cousin V!" Cory laughs happily. He always calls Val cousin V.

"Hey Cory." Val ruffles his hair.

Owen came down the steps, "Cory, don't run off like that." He said.

"Sorry Dad." Cory apologizes.

"Hey Uncle Owen, how are the raptors?" Val asked.

"Good, but their hatchlings are always the trouble makers." Owen said.

The raptors have hatchlings. Blue and Red have three hatchlings. The first to hatch is a male name Crimson. He has red tiger stripes on his back and legs, and he is the next alpha on the pack. The second is a female name Violet, due to her violet markings on each side of her face. And the last is Blood because he has blood red markings splashed on his back.

Scar and Echo have two male sons name Stitch and Scorch. Stitch has his mother's scales and father's eyes while Scorch has his father's scales and eyes.

Delta and Talon has a two male hatchlings name Claw and Sharp. Claw has his mother's scales and markings and father's eyes while Sharp looks like his father. And Charlie and Uri's hatchlings are females named Yue and Yolee. Yue looks like her mother while Yolee looks like her father except for the eyes. They were still hatchlings and they were able to escape the paddock many times. Cory grew a bond to them and when they grow up, they will be the next generation Raptor Squad and trainer.

Val giggles before picking up her cousin as they went up to the catwalk. They look down to see the raptors tending their young. The adults were happy that they have their own hatchlings but sad that their little girl is now fully grown. Val smiles at them before looking at the sky and her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh my God! The Hybrid paddock opens at 2!" Val puts down Cory before jumping off the rails and transforms into a falcon. Owen and Cory waved at her as she flies to the Hybrid Kingdom.

Val made enters the paddock and transforms to the jungle. She runs over to the Hybrids to see them and their hatchlings. Ivy and Assassin have male hatchling name Warrior. Warrior looks like his father but with white flame markings and golden crimson eyes. Iris and Hunter have a female named Winter. She looks like her mother but with her father's eyes.

"Hey guys!" Val called.

The hybrids greeted her with a grunt. Val smiled and patted their heads gently. Warrior and Winter were half her size and they nuzzled her. Val scratches them on the heads earning happy purrs.

"Nice timing Val." A voice called.

Val turns and smiled to see an adult Quinn Kingbird. She wears a red tank top, brown hiking shorts and boots, and black fingerless gloves and her hair is tied to a braid. Quinn is a famous actress in many action movies but she loves spending time with her friends.

"Come on! We have to open the paddock before the public gets cranky!" Quinn said before running inside followed by Val. Spinny and Snow were waiting for them as well as a sleeping Steven. Alex and Sofia were there with her kids. Sofia made sure that Jose was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. As the door opens, many tourists came. They took selfies at the hybrids while others patted the hybrids. Val was giving autograph to her fans and selfies. Some male teens tried to ask her out but got scared when Assassin growled at them. He was like a big brother figure to Val and is extremely protective.

As the tour was over, they all headed home. They all said their goodnights and departed. Val doesn't live with her uncle since he has a growing family. Val lives at the jungle were a big log cabin is there with a lake with a waterfall. Ingrid was there sleeping at the porch before looking up to see Val, Snow, Spinny and Steven.

"Hey girl," Val pats Ingrid on the head, earning happy rumbles from her. Steven went to a grass bed before sleeping. Spinny jumps in the lake and swims around. Val and Snow went inside the cabin. Monica was perched at the window.

"Hey Monica," Val scratches Monica under the chin, earning happy purrs. Val went to the kitchen and started making dinner. Snow went outside to get meat from the storage cabin before giving the meat to Ingrid and Spinny. Snow went inside to see Val putting plates on the table. Val gives fresh meat to Snow.

"Thanks Val." Snow said before eating.

Val smiles and started eating her salad. Once they finished, Val cleans the plates before heading to her room. Her room was filled with pictures on her walls. The pictures show her growing up and the amazing adventures that she and her friends have.

"Time moves so quickly." Val smiled.

She puts on her pajamas and went the balcony to look at the night sky. She smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Mom and Dad." Val went to bed and entered a happy dream.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I will update The Jurassic Adventure at February 26. 2016 3: 00 pm. And the crossovers will be at March except for Transformers Prime and Rango. And I decided that Soundwave should get a girlfriend not Bumblebee. Soundwave is really cool. And Val's powers will be shown there. See ya guys soon! And happy New Year or New Year Eve!**


End file.
